


Such is Life

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Claiming, Dark!Viktor, Emotional Manipulation, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Mafia, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, dark!victor, implications of future rape, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 115,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: "Yuuri knows something is wrong the moment the small group of men enter the Katsuki family onsen."----One night changes Yuuri's entire life.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a dark Viktor fic, so i put this together!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Due to such a positive reaction to this, I have decided to continue this into a full series!

* * *

Yuuri knows something is wrong the moment the small group of men enter the Katsuki family onsen. It was late, almost closing time, and there are rarely any customers that wander in during this time unless they are drunk enough to not be able to read the signs. But these men weren’t drunk, they didn’t have a hair out of place when they walked through the threshold with their designer shoes and dark, expensive looking suits. There are five of them, all tall and all foreign looking. One a smiling blonde with a short beard, two dark haired men, one with an undercut and cocky smile while the other wore an annoyed look, hair coming to a point. There is another blonde, just as tall as the first but with long hair pulled back in a pony tail.

The last man, the tallest, and most friendly looking one of the bunch had beautiful silver hair, loose fringe hanging over one eye. He was quite beautiful in Yuuri’s opinion.

It was an intimidating group, especially since Yuuri was on his hands and knees scrubbing the entry-way floors. But even more than that, it was clear to Yuuri that each and every one of them were alphas. He shrunk back as they entered, careful not to get in their way and not draw attention to himself.

“Excuse us.” The silver head man smiled as he led the group through. Yuuri was thankful he didn’t even make contact with him.

“A-actually, we are about to close.” Yuuri really doesn’t want to talk, but his mom was currently throwing towels in the wash and his father had stepped away for a moment. He gathers his courage and stands, brushing the dirt off his clothes. He keeps his head low, not daring making eye contact.

“Is that so?” The man is staring, Yuuri can feel his eyes locked on him.

“We open at 7 tomorrow though, so-”

“How much for a room?”

Yuuri dares a glance up. “We um, we don’t rent rooms past a certain time. So-”

“What the hell!” the man with the long blonde hair growls, folding his arms. “We were told this was the place to go for the best service but all get is this pig telling us to leave.”

“Yurio, quiet. Let’s not be rude.” the silver haired man growls before turning back to Yuuri and smiling. It’s a beautiful smile, Yuuri hates to admit. He’s scary but, but really beautiful. “Are you the owner?”

“Um, no actually. This place belongs to my parents so I-”

“Yuuri?” he’s relieved to see his father walk in. “What’s going on?”

Before Yuuri can respond the silver haired man speaks. “We’d like to rent a room here.”

“Oh, well we don’t take-”

“So we’ve heard. But you see, we have business here and were told this was one of the best places in Japan to visit. My name is VIktor Niikiforov.” the man pulls a card from his suit jacket and hands it over to Yuuri’s father.

“Nikiforov? You mean that Russian-”

“Yes, the company name.” VIktor smiles and again Yuuri is staring at the bright sight.

“My family is…well known, internationally even.”

Nikiforov…

Yuuri recognized that name from the news and social media. Something about banking or money, he wasn’t sure on the specifics. But he was certain there was something else attached to that name, something a bit more…

He looked away in thought. What had Phichit said?

Nikiforov, conspiracies, money, gangs?

Yes, that was it!

He remembered his friend Phichit talking about the mafia and Yakuza during one of his conspiracy rambles, and Nikiforov was definitley a name he mentioned.

Yuuri’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach at the realization. What were they doing here then? Why in Japan? Why their home? He looks to his father who looks just as panicked. He must have come to the same realization.

Yuuri looks at the man, Viktor, who shoots him a wink that makes Yuuri’s stomach flop.

A small laugh leaves Viktor’s lips. “If you don’t mind, we’ll be enjoying the water for a bit, please bring us towels and have a few rooms prepared for our stay.” It’s not a suggestion, it’s a command.

Yuuri’s father lowers his head as they pass.

Yuuri knew the night could only go downhill from there. His family had talked quietly to each other, his mother warning them to just listen and obey. She also forbid Yuuri from leaving his room, which he didn’t mind in the least bit. Though his omegan scent was hidden well by suppressants and medical soaps and lotions, he didn’t want to take the risk, his family didn’t want to take the risk. So he goes to his room, locking the door and sitting on his bed, praying for morning to come and the men to leave.

X

“Fuck, this feels great!” Yurio relaxes into the warm waters. “Nice choice for once Chris. Usually the places you take us are trash.”

Viktor watches his friends under a mindful eye, a smile on his face.He can’t stop thinking about the small boy put front. The one with the pretty doe eyes and soft looking lips. The one with that scent… It was faint, but he was sure it was of an omega. The boy was beautiful, and Viktor loved surrounding himself with beautiful things. 

Chris rolls his eyes, “Are you kidding me? I’m great at finding us the best of locations and entertainment.”

“What about that place in Germany? That was a dump.”

“I’ll have you know that we stayed in a five star hotel. I’m sorry you and Viktor are primadonnas.”

Viktor smack him upside the head laughing. “Watch it!”

JJ groans. “Sure this place is nice but where is the entertainment? The Japanese beauties? Should we hire a cute little omega or two to entertain us?” That was all JJ ever really cared about, Viktor noted. No matter where they went, the canadian man was always eager to surround himself with both men and women. Not that Viktor was much different. He enjoyed himself a bit more often then he should have. But his tastes were a bit more refined. He didn’t screw just any man or woman. They needed to be,,,,pure, clad in virginal radiance. And by god that boy inside was just the perfect fit for him. He could feel arousal stirring inside him. He must have him. 

“You’re disgusting, some of us are in relationships!” Georgi says splashing water at the man.

“Are you talking about yourself? You’re delusional, your girl left you like three months ago.”

“JJ be nice.” Chris laughs running his hands through his hair. “But I suppose it is a bit drab in here. I could use for some fun. We’ve been doing business the entire week. It’s time for pleasure.”

“I can make some calls.” JJ winks. “Hire the best of the best.”

Viktor puts a finger to his lip knowingly.  “Why pay when we can get one for free?” Viktor relaxes his arms on the lip of the pool as the others give him a questioning gaze. “I think I may have already found us an omega.” And what a pretty little omega he was. He had only been in front of him for a moment and that was all it took really for Viktor to be filled with a violent want.“Call the old man in here.”

“What the hell Viktor?” is Yurio’s response but he calls out anyway. “Hey old man!”

Yuuri’s father shuffles in quickly, eyes down. Viktor loved it, the submission. He always had. The way people would drop to their knees for him if he wanted them to. “Y-yes, how may I help you?”

Viktor turns to face him. “Can you have your boy bring us some drinks? Nothing too strong, but something with a little edge.” It’s a simple request, one that the man would most likely hate himself for agreeing to in the end.

“I can get tho-”

“Please send him, he seemed nice and I’d like to apologize for being a bit rude to him earlier.” He gives a commanding smile, knowing full well the man will listen.

X

Yuuri stands frozen in his doorway as his parents look at him with worried eyes. He is shivering, fear crippling him.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry, you have to. Just be quick, in and out. They don’t know okay.” his father keeps his tone flat, but Yuuri knew it was a front. He is just as scared as him. 

Even with those words he couldn’t help but be panicked. “I can’t!”

“Yuuri, we don’t have a choice, they could hurt you or your sister if we refuse.”

“They could hurt me if I go in!” he snaps. “Can’t you tell them I’m gone, tell them I left! I can’t just walk in there!”

“I won’t let them hurt you.”

Yuuri wants to die. How was he supposed to casually walk into a room full of naked alphas and not give away his status as an omega? That was impossible! His body would surely betray him. What’s more, they scared him, he was absolutely terrified.They had all the power, all the advantages. 

“It’s okay sweetie, we will be able to see you the entire time. We won’t let anything happen to you.” his mother squeezes his shoulder. “We  promise love, it’s just some drinks.”

In the end he has to whether he likes it or not. Before he goes he pulls on a sweatshirt, something baggy and heavy to further hide his scent, and keep the men’s eyes away from his body. After, he grabs a tray and stacks the cold drinks on top. Taking a deep breath, he enters the humid springs. He keeps his head lowered as he walks, just as his father told him. He doesn’t shut the door behind him, doesn’t want to feel cut off from his family.

“Your drinks.” he says it flatly.

“Thank you.” Viktor says with a smile, “Your name is Yuuri right?”

Yuuri nods. “Yes.”

“I see.” Yuuri jumps a bit as Viktor slides out of the water bare. “Thank you for bringing these.” he approaches Yuuri, whose heart is pounding in his chest from the sudden closeness.

“Viktor you’re going to embarrass the kid with your cock hanging out.” Chris laughs and Yuuri is flustered by the language.

“Ignore him, he’s a bit crude.” Viktor takes a drink from the tray. “Yuuri, how old are you? You seem a little young to be working so hard.”

Yuuri swallows, hands shaking. “17.”

“Really now?” Yuuri sees him look to the others and smirk. “You’re as old as my friend Yurio there. He’ll be 18 in a few weeks.”

Yuuri doesn’t respond, just clutches the edges of the tray.

Viktor laughs. “Aren’t you hot in that?” his eyes flicker up to meet Yuuri’s.

“N-no.” He was going to faint, there was no way this man was letting him go without doing something. He could sense it, feel it the moment their eyes connected. Yuuri was terrified, his body screaming at him to run, that there was danger. That these alphas would hurt him. “I’ll just leave the drinks here.” he sets the tray near the water, but the moment he does his arm is grabbed by the long haired blonde.

“Seriously Viktor, this guy? You have the worst tastes.” he leans in close to him. “He’s just a pig.”

Yuuri pulls back quickly, stumbling backwards into the naked man behind him. His pulse races now.

He needs to get out of here before this escalates.

“You’re blind, you just have to peel off these layers and…” he pulls at Yuuri’s shirt as he speaks, it’s only a small tug but it makes Yuuri shriek. He tries to move, to make his way to the door, but Viktor grabs him around the waist. “Shh, don’t run Yuuri.” he says it into his ear. “God this scent…I can’t wait to make it mine.” 

“Stop!” he yells and leans forward trying to wiggle free, but Viktor is too strong.

“Hey!” Yuuri can hear his father’s voice loud and aggressive. “Don’t you dare touch my son!”

Viktor lets out a small laugh before kissing the shell of Yuuri’s ear and pushing him forward harshly, sending him tumbling into the shallow water with the others.

When his body hits the water his mind panics. He flails, screaming when he feels hands grabbing on him roughly. “STOP!” he spits out the water that has gathered in his mouth. “Please!”

This can’t be happening, it just can’t. Things like this didn’t happen here, not to his family, not to him.

“Stop struggling!” the short haired blonde says grabbing one arm while the pointed hair man grabs the other. They hold him tightly in place. “Just listen and you won’t get hurt, okay?”

Yuuri shakes his head, moving his bangs from his face and blinking water from his eyes. His glasses are long gone and he can only faintly see his father. “Dad!” He struggles once more against the men, but it really is no use.

“Mr. Katsuki, you don’t look like a stupid man.” Viktor says, a smile still on his face. This time, the smile makes Yuuri sick.

Yuuri’s father glares.

“I suggest you turn around and close the doors tightly. Or you may regret it.” he walks casually to the pile of towels and wraps one around his waist.

“No! I’m not letting you monsters have your way with my son!” he screams. “I will not hesitate to call the police!”

Viktor laughs, actually laughs out loud, and it sends shivers through Yuuri’s body.

“Chris, do it.”

It’s the last thing Yuuri hears before he’s submerged under the water. He makes the mistake of screaming, body quivering as his captors hold him down. Water rushes down his throat and he feels a slight stinging in his chest. He’s not under for long, but it’s long enough to send a message to his father who is on the ground screaming his name as he resurfaces.

Yuuri chokes on the air coughing the water from his lungs.

“Please no! Not my Yuuri please!”

“I’ll tell you again. Turn around, walk out, and shut the doors.”

A demon, that’s what he looks like as he smiles. He turns to look at Yuuri, winking.

Yuuri glares.

“Please! Mr. Nikiforov, don’t do this. We’ll give you anything. I’ll do anything, just don’t touch him please! You can have money, take it all, take our valuables. I don’t care just please don’t hurt my son.” he cries, dropping his head to the ground.

“Chris.” VIktor smiles.

And Yuuri was under again, longer this time. Long enough that his chest felt tight and his lungs burned. Long enough that his head was spinning and the hot water stung his eyes. When he’s pulled up, he gasps loudly for air.

“Mr. Katsuki, just walk away. We will leave tomorrow and you and your family can pretend this whole thing never happened. And call the police if you must, but they’re not going to assist you.”

Yuuri screams his father’s name. He screams for his mother, he screams for his sister. He screams for help. Begging them to save him. Tears and water mix on his face as he pulls from his captors. At least he tries to, but he has no strength.

His father looks to him with horror on his face.

“Walk away, or he goes under again, longer this time.” VIktor grins. “It’s an easy choice. He stays and plays with us or he loses his life, up to you.”

It’s Yuuri who looks in horror now as the men around him snicker.

“Dad!” Yuuri screams “Dad!” they had promised, he had promised! He had promised not to let this happen, not to let them hurt him.

“Yuuri… Yuuri, I’m so sorry.” he cries. “I’m so sorry, just close your eyes son okay. Just think about something else and-”

“Out!”  VIktor’s voice booms and Yuuri’s father slowly turns, walking away from the scene.

Yuuri can only stare as his father shuts the door quietly behind him. He can hear the blood curdling shouts of his mother in the distance.


	2. There is no Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes everything from Yuuri....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect such positive feedback from this drabble!! But I'm happy to say I will be making it a series! Think of these first two chapters as a prequel to the main story which takes place four years later. 
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains explicit and non explicit rape scenes.  
> I have marked the start and end of these scenes with the following:
> 
> ***=non-explicit
> 
> **************=Explicit.
> 
> Please, if you are not comfortable or are triggered by such things, you may want to avoid this series as it is very dark.
> 
> Edit: If I forget to warn for something please let me know so I can add it!

There is a silence in the room, a dead silence filled only by the rapidly increasing thudding of Yuuri’s heart, and his desperate deep breaths. This couldn’t be real, this just couldn’t be real. His father had left him. He had left him knowing full well what these men intended to do to him. Why?

 

Viktor turns to him. “Yuuri, sorry about having to be so rough.” he makes a motion and the others let him go. The moment they do he moves to get away, pulling himself out of the water before he’s grabbed and pulled back down. He screams, screams at the top of his lungs.

 

“He’s so loud.” JJ complains, “This better be worth it Viktor. Maybe we should gag him or something.”

 

“You’re really used to this aren’t you.” Yurio mocks and JJ glares. 

 

“Yuuri, love, you need to calm down okay.” he crouches by the water. 

 

“Don’t you DARE call me that!” Yuuri spits, tears staining his cheeks. “You stay away from me, all of you! Stay away from me!”

 

“Bring him here.” 

 

JJ holds his arms behind his back as he pushes him forward until he’s in front of Viktor. 

 

“We should get you out of those wet clothes Yuuri.” he says with a soft tone that makes Yuuri sick to his stomach. 

 

“Why are you doing this? Please don’t.” Yuuri begs, his voice small. 

 

He’s ignored as Viktor uses both hands to grab the collar of his sweatshirt before pulling harshly, ripping the fabric easily. The sound makes Yuuri weep, unable to move, as Viktor tears through his clothes like paper and tosses them to the side out of the way. 

 

“That’s a good boy. Just look at you.” His hand touches Yuuri’s chest. “I knew you’d be beautiful but…” his hand travels lower, fingers ghosting across his stomach, and he jumps back yelping. 

 

“No, please! Please.” he looks the man in the eye, hoping that he can find any bit of compassion he can. “I’m begging you please don’t do this to me.” He feels JJ holding him tighter. “P-please. I’ll do anything!”

 

Viktor stares at him silently, he can see gears turning in his head, can see he’s thinking about it. Maybe, just maybe he can get free. Just maybe this man will let him go. 

 

His hope is crushed when VIktor speaks again.

 

“I’ll tell you what. Since your begging face is just so cute, I’ll consider it.” he sits on the ledge, letting his legs sit in the warm water. Slowly, and without breaking eye contact, he undoes his towel. Yuuri’s mouth drops in horror at the insinuation.  “If you make me feel good Yuuri, I may just let you go.”

 

He’s pushed forward, but he turns away, not wanting to face the man, His hair is grabbed harshly by JJ who laughs as he forces him to face Viktor.  

 

“Are you seriously still fighting? It’s over kid. Just enjoy it.”

 

“No!” he yanks his arms as hard as he can, pulling them free from his grasp. He doesn’t hesitate to swing, landing a hit against the man.

 

“You little-”

 

“JJ, you’re only scaring him more.” Viktor smiles and Yuuri shields himself with his arms. “Come here, love.”

 

Yuuri shakes his head furiously. 

 

“Be good or I may have to get mean, and trust me Yuuri you don’t want that.” It’s not an empty threat. 

 

Yuuri knows he has to listen, has to obey or...who knows what will happen to him. These men were crazy, insane. He wasn’t left with much choice. He moves slowly to Viktor, sniffling as he gets closer. 

 

“You ready to make me feel good?” he asks, and Yuuri hates him for it. 

 

“Y-yes.” he whimpers. If he can just get through this, it’ll be all over, right?

 

“Good boy, now take off the rest of your clothes, okay.” he smiles, hands going down to fist his erection. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes go wide, his fingers shaking as he pushes his pants and underwear down, kicking them off into the water. He looks back up at Viktor who is stroking himself now, a smile on his lips. 

 

“Not bad at all…” Chris grins moving close and pressing a hand against Yuuri’s back. 

 

This was a nightmare. A complete nightmare. How could this happen? What had he done in his life that would warrant this? 

 

“Oh man.” JJ relaxes back. “I can smell it now, he really is an omega, nice call Viktor.” 

 

Yuuri freezes. How had they known? Just how? How had this man seen through everything? The look he gives Viktor is nothing short of a glare. 

 

“Don’t give me that look Yuuri.” his eyes travel up and down his body. “Why don’t you turn for us, we need to see what we’re working with.”

 

Yuuri does as he’s asked, turns ever so slowly, forced to watch the faces of the men turn upward into smiles.

 

Chris whistles. “Won’t he look pretty painted in white.” He can see the man stroking himself slowly under the water. 

 

“He’s decent I guess.” Georgi says, cheeks flush as he stares. 

 

Yurio groans. “Are we gonna stare at him or are we gonna fuck him? C’mon Viktor!”

 

“I thought you said he was a pig?” Chris laughs. “So he takes off his clothes and now your dick’s wet? Or maybe it was the crying, despite what you say, you and Viktor have very similar taste.

 

“Shut the fuck up! I just don’t have time for mind games. Get it over with so we can leave.” 

 

“Get him out of the water then.” Viktor stands. 

 

Yuuri fights them, with every fiber in his being he fights them, cursing their names and trying his best to get hits in. But they are on him too fast for him to do damage. He continues to swing until more hands are on him, and he’s being lifted from the water. He kicks, but someone holds his legs tightly. He’s carried out of the water before being dropped onto the hard ground. He winces when he lands on his elbow harshly. Still, he attempts to crawl away, anything to get away from the men. He screams for help. For his parents to come save him. But he can’t even see them in the doorway. They’re gone and now he’s all alone. All alone with these men. 

 

His leg is grabbed and he’s dragged back, screaming, legs scraping against the ground till they’re cut and bleeding.  Viktor is crouched now, squeezing his ankle tightly enough to cause pain. 

 

***

  
  


“I’ll make you feel good first okay.” Viktor leans over him, and Yuuri turns away only to feel lips against his skin. The man kisses his neck, starting at the shell of his ear before traveling downward to his collarbone. 

 

Yuuri goes to fight back, but the other men hold him down until he is unable to move. 

 

The true and utter horror finally sets in, he can’t escape, can’t fight them, can’t make them stop. So he does the only thing he can, the thing his father had told him to do. He closes his eyes and takes himself somewhere else. 

 

He tries at least. He tries to ignore the hands palming at his body, stroking fingers across his chest and stomach. He tries to ignore the dip of a hand between his thighs, fingers snaking around his cock, pumping him until he’s hard and aching. He tries to ignore the slick that leaks from his twitching hole, body aroused by the scents of alphas engulfing him without mercy. He tries to ignore the tug on his hair and the feeling of something hard and wet pressing against his face and lips, the foreign object being forced in his mouth and down his throat, making him gag and choke.

 

He had fought at first...but at some point he just stills. 

 

He just stops fighting, body going limp as he’s forced to perform sexual acts on the men around him. 

 

He tries to drown it all out, the lewd words, the touches, the body rocking against him. He’s only thankful they don’t take it further than that. They don’t fuck into him, take him, using his thighs as as substitute instead. He’s on his back, then knees, then forced to the ground like a dog. They position him however they want, force his hands to work their cocks. Every now and then he feels hands tighten around his throat, threatening him.

 

No, they don’t fuck him,  but they do ruin him. 

 

He’s not sure how long it goes on, how many times they empty themselves against his skin, coating him with their seed. Even his mouth is pumped full multiple times, his lips and throat burning from the continuous intrusion. He cries. Even though he had tried to numb himself, he cries. 

 

But he keeps his eyes closed. 

 

He knows it’s over when Viktor leaves the spot between his legs and one last hot stream of semen shoots across his face. 

 

“What a good boy.” he hears Viktor moan, then feels fingers pressing against his lips, opening them and shoving cum inside. 

 

***

 

“Fuck, he’s hot.” JJ exclaims, stretching his arms. “I really wanna put it in him, Viktor come on!”

 

“Nope. I get to break this one in.” 

 

Yuuri shivers when he feels a finger rub against his entrance, and for a moment he’s afraid it will start again. He groans at the touch. 

 

“Are you serious?” Yurio barks. “How fucking selfish.”

 

“You can do what you want with him when I’m done.”

 

Chris rolls his eyes. “If we wait for you to finish there might not be much left of him.”

 

“Stop whining and just do as I say.”

 

“Whatever.” JJ says harshly. 

 

“But before that he needs a shower, I don’t want your smell on him when I take him.”

 

“You’re so stingy.” Chris pouts. 

 

When the bodies around him leave, Yuuri curls in on himself. He can’t stop his body from shaking. 

 

“Listen Yuuri, I want you in my room in an hour you understand? I want you all clean and pretty for me, okay?” 

 

Yuuri can hear the smile in his voice. He can’t be serious can he? 

 

But he is.

 

Yuuri can hear the men leaving, laughing and talking as if nothing had happened, and when he opens his eyes again, he sees his family running to him screaming. 

 

They shout his name, eyes filled with tears, but Yuuri’s expression is blank. 

 

It takes a while for him to allow them to touch him. He doesn’t want to be touched. He’s dirty, filthy, tainted, and he doesn’t want his family to see him in such a state. He shrinks in on himself, using his hands to rub at the mess on his body, face burning from embarrassment. 

 

When he finally calms enough to stop shaking, his mother brings a wet towel to him to clean his face and body.    
  
“Yuuri everything is going to be okay.” 

 

No it won’t.

 

“Yuuri, it’s over okay, honey. It’s all over.”

 

No, it wasn’t. Viktor wanted more, he wanted more and Yuuri was going to be forced to give it to him. 

 

“Yuuri please answer!” His mother holds him close, crying against his chest. They help him to his feet, wrap him in a towel and bring him into the house. When they do, they see Viktor standing in a robe, digging through their fridge. 

 

“You fucking-” Yuuri’s sister starts walking toward him, but his father grabs her. “You bitch! That’s my baby brother!” she screams. 

 

Viktor pours himself a glass of water and takes a long sip. “Don’t worry I’ll take very good care of him tonight.” he smiles and Yuuri moves closer to his father. “Tell them Yuuri.”

 

“Haven’t you done enough?” His mother cries. “Please, please just leave us alone. Just leave my son alone! What more could you possibly want?”

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor warns, and Yuuri knows. Knows he has to obey. 

 

He shakes away from his family’s grasp. “I need to shower.” he says flatly, not responding when they call after him.

  
  


Yuuri makes the shower hot, scalding. It burns against his skin but he doesn’t care. He slides down to his knees, letting the water cascade down his entire body to wash away the foul substance coating him. Quickly, he grabs a rag and scrubs. Scrubs every inch of his skin so hard it turns raw. He even does his lips, wiping them hard enough that they’re bleeding. He weeps to himself, hands pounding against the tile.

 

How was he expected to do this, to give his body to this strange and cruel man? He had never even been on a date let alone had sex before. And this wasn’t even sex, it was rape, and even though Yuuri knew it was coming, he had no way of stopping it. 

 

He could run if he really wanted to. Sneak out his bedroom window and make a run for it. But what would happen to his family? Would Viktor kill them? Would he come after Yuuri?

 

In reality, he knew the answer to those questions. 

 

He’s not sure how long he’s there, it must be way over an hour because the bathroom door swings open and Viktor is standing in the doorway. 

 

“Yuuri, love, I was almost afraid you had run off.”

 

“Get out!” Yuuri screams. 

 

“If you want to fuck on the bathroom floor we can arrange that.” he stalks over to him, yanking him up harshly by the arm and dragging him out. He screams the entire way down the hall yanking back to no avail. 

 

“Where is my family!” he yells.    
  


“They wouldn’t stop shouting, I had to take care of them.”

 

Yuuri’s heart sinks and the world around him spins. “What do you mean? Viktor what do you mean?”

 

The man halts, turning quickly before crushing his lips against Yuuri’s. Yuuri struggles against the touch, pushing back against the man’s chest.  “Yuuri! Say my name again. Say it and let me hear it one more time.” The excitement in his eyes is terrifying. His nails are digging into Yuuri’s shoulders. 

 

“Where is my family?”

 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t killed them or anything. We just had to lock them in a room because they were getting feisty.” he squeezes Yuuri’s arm. “Say my name again Yuuri.”

 

“Let me see them!” 

 

Viktor laughs as they continue down the hall. He slides open the door to the room he is staying in and practically tosses him inside. “You’ll see them when I’m done.” he undoes the tie on his robe and lets it fall to the floor. “Now get on your knees okay, Use that pretty little mouth of yours like you did before.” He wears an open mouth smile. 

 

Yuuri boils with anger. His family, he wanted to make sure they were okay. He needed to know. 

 

“Tell me!”

 

“You’ll have to satisfy me first, Yuuri.”

 

“Fuck you!” he yells before he can stop it, and then the anger melts away to fear. Viktor grabs him by the hair, yanking him hard and pushing him to the floor. Yuuri barely opens his mouth to protest before Viktor is shoving his cock inside. Yuuri gags as the member pushes back into his throat, and all he can do is grip Viktor’s thighs to keep from collapsing. 

 

“Yuuri,” he grunts, thrusting forward. “You really think you can get away with talking to me like that? Think you can raise your voice and speak to me in such a tone.” he grips his hair tighter as he fucks into his mouth. 

 

Yuuri can barely breathe, he chokes, coughing against the member, eyes tearing up. The change in Viktor came so suddenly it’s absolutely horrifying. 

 

“You really think you have any control here? Can you not read the situation? Maybe it’s because you’re so young, so young and naive.” he laughs. “But I really like that about you, Yuuri.”

 

When Yuuri can’t take it anymore he pushes against Viktor’s legs hard and moves away, taking deep breaths and turning from him. His stomach turns, and gags turn into heaves as he throws up onto the floor.  “Why are you doing this! Why?” he screams though his throat is sore. “Why can’t you just leave?”

 

“Getting brave now aren’t we?” He smiles. “Tell you what, if you get on your hands and knees and submit to me I’ll leave. I’ll take my friends and you’ll never have to worry about us again.”

 

“P-”

 

“Think carefully before you speak Yuuri. I’m not a patient man.” he strokes himself, his cock leaking a slowstream of pre-cum.” 

 

Yuuri turns away, taking a deep breath and wiping his mouth. He has to do this, has to. If not his family will…

 

He stands slowly, refusing to meet Viktor’s eyes as he lowers his head. What choice did he have? 

 

“What a good boy you are. You must really love your family.” He puts his hand against Yuuri’s cheek, stroking his face softly. “Oh Yuuri, you’re so perfect for me.” his hand moves to under his chin and he tilts his head up. He brings their lips together, and Yuuri relinquishes all control, letting his mouth fall open, knowing it will please the man. “Very good Yuuri. I’m sorry for being rough earlier, but you had to be punished.” he kisses him lightly again. “I’ll give you a surprise later, something really fun. You’ll love it.”

 

****************************************

 

“V-Viktor.” he says his name hoping the man will be gentle with him, hoping he wouldn’t make it painful. “I-I’ve never. I’m..”

 

“Shhh, love, I know. You’ve never been touched down here before have you.” he slides a hand around Yuuri’s waist and pushes his fingers between the cheeks of his ass. “Your body was really reacting earlier, let’s see if we can get it to do the same again.” he rubs his fingers against Yuuri’s entrance and the omega whimpers as Viktor uses his free hand to tug at his cock. 

 

Yuuri can’t stop his body’s reaction. He moans, hands flying to Viktor’s shoulders and gripping tightly. The feeling of Viktor’s hands on him were both sickening and pleasurable, and he could do nothing about it. 

 

“You gotta loosen up for me first.” he puts pressure on the finger against his entrance, pushing past the tight ring. 

 

“N-no!” Yuuri cries. It was painful and strange and he wanted it out. 

 

“You have to relax Yuuri.” he pushes the finger deeper, and the stinging sensation makes Yuuri fall forward into his chest. Viktor smiles, pressing a kiss against his head. “This is my favorite part you know Yuuri. Slowly prying open the most intimate of places. Being the first to force my way in. There something so enticing about it. Watching something so pure and innocent come undone in my hand.” 

 

He was insane and what he was saying wasn’t helping him to relax in the least bit. “I-I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can.” he thumbs the head of his cock as he adds another finger. “Whether you like it or not I’ll be taking everything from you tonight Yuuri. All your firsts.” He curls the digits inside. 

 

Yuuri shouts, reflexively pushing Viktor away. 

 

“Yuuri, you have to relax or I could hurt you.” His voice is more stern now but Yuuri doens’t care. He’s already hurting him so much. 

 

“Please, slow down I can’t-” Yuuri starts to say. 

 

“Yuuri! You’re making this harder than it needs to be now aren’t you?”  He grabs his shoulder, spinning him around and pressing him down face first onto the bed. 

 

“I can’t!” he squirms as Viktor pushes his fingers in again, stretching him. His heart pounds, sweat forms on his brow. It’s too much. He feels slick trickle from his hole, his body trying to ease the pain, to lessen the dry friction. 

 

“There we go.” Viktor laughs pulling his fingers free. “Now climb up on the bed okay,” he pushes against Yuuri’s hips as he moves. 

 

It was all over. Yuuri knew what came next, and he couldn’t even hope to prepare for it. He climbs on the bed and presses his forehead to the sheets, closing his eyes like before, tears falling continuously.  He needed to take himself somewhere else. 

 

That notion is shot when he feels Viktor pressing against him. 

 

Bare.

 

“W-wait! Viktor! No, you can't, not like that!” his mind goes in frenzy, his heart pounds against his chest as tries to sit up only to be pushed back down violently. 

 

“Yuuri.” he warns rubbing against him. 

 

Yuuri wheezes, panic setting in even more now. Surely Viktor didn’t intend to have sex with him without protection.“C-condom!” Yuuri shouts, turning his head as best he can, eyes wide when he sees the serene smile on Viktor’s lips. “You can't? I could get pregnant!” he cries. “I’m an omega! Viktor! You can’t or I’ll-” 

 

“I know.” he can hear the smile on his lips and terror floods through him. “I told you I was going to give you something. Something all good little omegas want. Oh Yuuri, the moment I walked in and smelt your scent I knew I had to have you, knew I wanted to fill you up. I could feel it, just how perfect you’d be.” fights back with every ounce of strength he can muster.

 

No no no no no. He screams internally, thrashing about the be. He can’t let this happen. Oh god no. “Viktor no, PLEASE! I’m begging you.!” He alternates between shouts and sobs.  “I’m begging you please don’t do this to me!” He shouts for his parents, his sister, but he knows they can’t help him, and he can’t get away.  

 

Viktor has him pinned, kneeling on his legs while his hand is on the back of his head, holding him down. 

 

“Shhh, Yuuri, it’ll be okay I promise. You should feel very honored to carry my first child. That makes you very special you know that?” 

 

This can't happen, it just can't. He was too young for this. Too young to-

 

His thoughts were stolen from him as Viktor buries his cock inside. Yuuri screams. All he can feel is pain, burning, the feeling of being split. Viktor didn't prepare him at all for this. He can literally feel his insides tearing, can blood mixing with slick, trickling down his thighs. 

 

“it'll only be harder if you struggle, love.” Viktor grabs a handful of dark hair to hold him down harder. 

 

Yuuri groans out the pain. “N-no...Please!” The breathe is taken from him as Viktor assaults him relentlessly, not letting up for even one moment as he snaps his hips back and forth in a violent fury. 

 

Yuuri clenches the sheets below. He can't handle this, can't take this pain, this shame he feels. 

 

“You feel amazing inside Yuuri, so tight. You're practically sucking me in.” he leans over, pressing his chest against Yuuri's back.

 

Yuuri begs for him to stop, to ease up, to slow down, anything that will take the pain away. But the alpha doesn't listen, just fucks him until Yuuri can't even speak anymore.

 

Yuuri doesn’t even hear the door open until he hears a third voice. 

 

“Viktor.” It’s Chris. 

 

“Yes, can't you see me and Yuuri are sharing an intimate moment?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. But the family is causing a ruckus, they're being awfully loud. It’s gonna draw more attention if the neighbors hear.”

 

“Tell them, if i hear a peep, I'll slit the boy’s throat.” he laughs between grunts. “I’m sure they’ll be quiet after that.”

 

“Maybe put a muzzle on the boy Viktor. They can hear him. We can all hear him.” 

 

“It’s like sweet music.” He changes the angle of his thrust, cock hitting Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri whimpers. 

 

“Okay whatever but, how long are you going to drag this out for? You're going to kill the poor boy. I can smell bloo-” 

 

“I'll be done when i’m satisfied.” he stops his thrusts and Yuuri is thankful for the short lived break. “I really like him Chris.” he rubs Yuuri’s back.”I kind of want to take him back with me.”

 

“No way in hell is Yakov going to allow that. Not when you’re still training.”

 

Viktor sighs. “I suppose. Well at least I know where to go when we visit Japan.” he laughs.

 

“You’re a mess.” Chris folds his arms. 

 

“If you wanna watch sit down, if not get out.” he starts moving again and Yuuri cries silently, biting his lips. 

 

The inevitable was happening. The pain was dulling slightly as his slick pooled on the mattress below, and Yuuri could feel pleasure building. 

 

“I'll head out then.” Yuuri barely registers that Chris leaves. 

 

He's there for what feels like hours, though in reality it's not nearly that long. Viktor’s thrust become erratic and his moans get louder. “Yuuri, I'm so close baby. So close. I can't wait to fill you up, really mark you, make you mine.” his hand goes to the back of Yuuri’s neck, fingering the soft flesh. “maybe I should mark you here?” 

 

Yuuri struggles against him again, screaming. Not that, anything but that. “Please no!” he didn't want that, didn't want to bond with this monster. Bonding was for life. Bonding was supposed to be with someone you love. It was supposed to be magical and beautiful and connect you with the one you loved. It wasn’t meant to be used in such a dirty way. If Viktor claimed him, they would be tied to each other forever. His body, mind, and soul would belong to this man. Yuuri would have no chance at a future, would have no chance of forgetting. 

 

“No? Okay then.” Viktor runs his hands through his hair, continuing his sharp thrusts. “Tell me how much you love my cock inside you and I won't.” he whispers. “Call my name loud and tell me you like it.”

 

Yuuri would do anything not to be marked. “Viktor. I-I love your cock.” he cries. “I love how it feels inside.” he can barely get the words out between sobs. 

 

“Tell me you want more, tell me you want me to fuck you more, Yuuri. Let me hear it, call me more.”

 

“V-Viktor.” he whimpers. “I want you t-t-to fuck me more.”

 

“Tell me how good it makes you feel.”

 

“R-really good, you make me feel really good.”

 

“Tell me you love me, Yuuri, hurry.” the man’s voice is panicked and the grip on Yuuri’s hair gets tighter. 

 

Yuuri sobs against the mattress. Why? Why was he asking this of him?

 

“Tell me Yuuri.”

 

“I l-love you. I love you.”  

 

“Such a good boy.” he grins before leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the back of Yuuri's neck, marking him. 

 

Claiming him. 

 

Yuuri goes numb. His worse fear comes true. And then he feels Viktor’s cock spasm inside him, filling him with a heavy stream of cum as he knots and seals himself inside. 

 

***************************

  
  


“Y-Yuuri…” Viktor moans against the bloody bite as he fills him. 

 

Yuuri feels nothing. 

 

Viktor falls ontop of him, panting his name  he wraps his arms around him before laying them on their sides. Once he does, his hands go to Yuuri's stomach. “Wow! Yuuri, that felt amazing.” 

 

Yuuri feels nothing. 

 

“I don't think I've ever had better. I'm sad I have to leave you.”

 

Yuuri feels nothing.

 

“But i guess leaving a piece of me behind will help you cope without me.” he rubs his stomach. “I’m sure your family will be excited for a new addition to the family huh. Though I guess I'm jumping to conclusions. You might not even be pregnant.”

 

Yuuri feels nothing.

 

“I guess we'll both find out soon enough. Till then, why don't you try to sleep, you've had a rough day.” 

 

Never in his 17 years of life had Yuuri wished for death. He loved life, loved his family, his friends, his school. But right now, right at this moment, he wishes he could die. Wishes he could vanish from existence and and never return. 

 

X

 

Yuuri doesn't sleep, even when he feels Viktor still behind him and drift off. He wants to roll away, to move, but the man has him in his grasps and his cock is still buried inside him. He’s afraid if he moves, the man will assault him again. He spends the night crying silently overcome with fear. 

 

When the sun rises, Viktor stirs, kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck before pulling out of him and stretching. “Yuuri, love, are you awake?”

 

Yuuri bites his lip. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to speak. He has nothing to say to this man. He just wants him gone. 

 

“I have to get ready to go now, you should shower.” he bends over and kisses him on the head. “You’ve given me such a memorable night. I’ll never forget it.”

 

Yuuri feels him get off the bed, and then hears the shuffling of clothes as he dresses himself. “I may have to visit again, though I’m sure Yakov will keep me busy. It may be a while till we’re able to see each other.” he walks to Yuuri’s side of the bed and their eyes meet. He sits down and pulls Yuuri’s arm so that he’s sitting up. “Yuuri. Take care of yourself okay.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t respond.

 

And then Viktor’s eyes drop down Yuuri’s body. “And take care of our child.” he presses his hand against his stomach before kissing Yuuri once more on the lips. He deepens the kiss slowly, and Yuuri is terrified by the tingling in the back of his neck, his body responding to the affection of his mate. 

 

It’s not until Chris enters the room that Viktor pulls away. 

 

“Are you ready? We have a long plane ride ahead of us.”

 

“Yeah, have you paid the family.”

 

“Of course, I even gave them a little extra for their troubles.” he smiles. 

 

“Good.” He kisses Yuuri on the cheek, running his hands through his hair. “ I have to go now, love.” 

 

“You look like you enjoyed yourself.” Chris laughs as Viktor stands. “But don’t get too attached. You have work to do.”

 

“I did. Me and Yuuri are a perfect fit. I must return so we can….”

 

Their voices trail as they leave the room, but Yuuri still doesn’t move, afraid they would return. 

 

When Viktor and the others leave Yuuri breathes out a heavy sigh of relief, and emotion takes over. He allows himself to feel, allows himself to collapse on the floor, bleeding and in horrific pain. He doesn’t even hear his family collapse around him, doesn’t hear his father call an ambulance. He just screams, screams until his throat goes dry and he can’t scream anymore. And then he blacks out, passing out from weight of the last few hours. 

 

When he wakes he’s in a white room, a hospital he figures. Though judging by the size it’s not a big one. 

 

“Yuuri!”

 

He hears his sister first. 

  
“Oh my god Yuuri, you’re awake.” She wraps her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulders. 

 

Yuuri winces as he shifts in the bed. 

 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri. She sits back. “The doctor said not to do too much moving around. They gave you pain medication after stitching you up while you were out so…”

 

“Mom and dad….” his voice is hoarse. 

 

“They’re talking to the police...or at least trying to. Yuuri just get some rest okay. I’ll be right here beside you so try to sleep.”

 

How could she say that so easily. As if he could close his eyes and go to some happy dream land. 

 

No.

 

When he closed his eyes he saw Viktor. And having her beside him changed nothing. They didn’t save him, they let VIktor and the other men do this to him. 

 

How could he trust that they could protect him. No one could protect him.

 

x

 

The weeks that follow are slow. The police do nothing, just as VIktor had said. All they do is offer their condolences and pay for his medical bills. His father tries to fight against it, to get someone to do SOMETHING. But the Nikiforov reach is far, and the family is turned away no matter who they speak to. 

 

Yuuri feels dead inside. For weeks he doesn’t eat much, doesn’t drink much, and barely leaves his room. His family tries, they really do, but it’s not comforting. He hates being in the house, but is fearful of going out. Scared that he’ll see the man outside his nightmares. Scared that one day he’ll be snatched from the streets and taken away from his family. But Viktor never returns, and Yuuri is never contacted. He feels only a small relief from that, because there was so much more to worry about…

 

The bond mark is a constant reminder. Yuuri is disgusted by it. At times he could...feel Viktor, feel his emotions...and it drove him crazy. He would go into fits. During a particularly bad one Yuuri had locked himself in the bathroom, took a knife, and dug at the mark, He wanted it gone, off of him, out of his life. His family ended up having to break down the door to get to him. 

 

After that he had started weekly sessions with a therapist. 

 

As much as he and his family want to forget what happened and erase it from their lives, one trip to the doctor ruins that. They are all horrified to find out that Yuuri is with child. 

 

All the emotional healing from the past month and a half crumbles. He turns hysterical in the doctor’s office, screaming when he hears the news. He has a full on panic attack. 

 

And then he is forced to make a heart wrenching decision.

 

His parents beg him to abort. They know how giving birth to his rapist’s child would tear Yuuri apart. But Yuuri doesn’t know if he can go through with it. He had never even imagined he would ever have to make a choice like this. He himself knows how hard raising a child would be, he was still a child himself. He had no job, no space, no preparation, and still had school. He has his whole life ahead of him.

 

He  _ had _ his whole life ahead of him. Viktor had ruined it all. Taken his life, his innocence, he had emotionally and physically destroyed him. 

 

Could he abort the child that was the result of that night? 

 

Could he raise the child with an open heart?

 

Was he strong enough to handle the emotional burden of either option? 

 

He was burdened by those questions for days, but in the end he had to make a choice. 

 

He chose to keep the child. 

 

Not for the child’s sake, if he was honest. Rather, for himself, as though the child was an extension of his own innocence that he had lost. He wanted to hold onto something, anything.

 

When he told his parents, they were supportive, but Yuuri could see the worry in their eyes. They had promised to help him through it, to pay for what they could and guide him through it. But still, they expressed their concern constantly. 

 

They were right to worry. 

 

As much as he tried, his emotional state got worse the farther along he was. But it wasn't until he started physically showing that things took an even more drastic turn. After all, he was still attending school. 

 

X

 

Yuuri enters the classroom slowly, as usual. He keeps his head down and refuses to make eye contact. He can feel the stares, more so than usual. At six months there is no hiding his swelling stomach, his fattening face, or the many restroom breaks he had to go on. By now it was obvious. 

 

He had kept it hidden from most, not wanting to bring problems to himself. But time told all. 

 

“How are you today?” his teacher asks him as he sits at his desk, walking over to him. Like most of the teachers on the school, he was sympathetic. None of them knew the circumstances of his pregnancy but they did know Yuuri was a good student. He was top of his class, helpful, and always involved. Yuuri figured they had pretty much guessed what happened.

 

“I'm well, thank you.” He tries to smile, it had gotten easier to do so lately. The therapy sessions helped somewhat. Though even after all this time he had just started to really open up. 

 

“Good. How far along are you now? I don't want you to stress from exams if possible.”

 

“Six months yesterday. You don't have to worry. I need to take the exams and prep for university.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that Yuuri. Glad that you'll be going to university. You're too smart not to.”

 

“it'll be hard but…”

 

“Well if there's anything I can do let me know.” He gives Yuuri a nod before walking back to the front and starting class. 

 

He listens, jotting notes down with one hand while his other rubs at his stomach. He had gotten used to it being there now. Sure there were days that were harder than others, but for the most part he has accepted it. 

 

Between classes he usually sits alone. The teachers are far more understanding than the students. Most of his close friends distanced themselves, avoiding him during school but talking to him after. Those he didn't know shunned him. It was never to his face, but he could hear their comments, and every now and then he would find explicit notes in his locker calling him an omega whore or slut. It had bothered him the first few times, but he had survived worse, and he no longer took them to heart. 

 

Still, it was tough. 

 

The bright light amongst all this was his friend Phichit, who never changed the way he treated him. 

 

“Maybe you should name him Hachi “ his friend suggest, stuffing a roll in his mouth during lunch.

 

“That's a dog's name, i'm not naming my son after a dog”

 

“But it's cute!”

 

“No way, try again.” He laughs

 

“What about orochi?” his friend teases.  

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“No. Well maybe a little. It’s a character from this game I play. Super cool!” 

 

Yuuri shoves him playfully. The past two days had been full of them sifting through names. Yuuri knew he was having a boy, but he has yet to figure out a name. Not that he felt pressed about it, but Phichit insisted. And honestly speaking, Phichit was a huge part of the reason Yuuri was beginning to accept the child. His friend had been accepting since day one. Yuuri himself had never told him what had happened that night but he was sure his parents had. Either way, Phichit had been there for him, even when he didn't want him there. 

 

“It has to be a good name Yuuri, you can't just name him anything. It's gotta have meaning.” 

 

Yuuri sighs. “Well I did have a name in mind but-”

 

“Oh! Please tell me!” he leans close.

 

“Kiyoshi.”

 

“What does that mean?” Phichit asks, eyes sparkling with interest.

 

“Pure.” He stares into his rice, slowly picking at the food. He can feel his friend's eyes on him.

 

“Yuuri...how are you?”

 

“Fine I guess, I just...I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. The closer I get to the due date the more numb I feel. I don't know Phichit. I thought I… I thought that it would get easier, that you know, time heals all wounds, but that's just not happening the way I want it to.”

 

“Yuuri, you can't force it.”

 

“I know that! But...instead of me getting better I just feel, I feel nothing, and it's scary. It’s been half a year and I still...I just want to be back to myself again. I want it more than anything. I hate feeling like this!”

 

Phichit wraps an arm around his waist, leaning into his shoulder. “Yuuri, it's going to be okay. I know you're scared, and that numbness you feel is your own way of trying to protect yourself, but, you'll have to open your heart just a little more. Your baby is going to need you.” He puts a hand on Yuuri’s stomach. “I'm sure he knows how brave and strong his father is, and he's counting on you.”

 

“I can't be strong!”

 

“You don't have to be strong by yourself though. You have me and you have the teachers and you have your family here that will support you the whole way through. Yuuri, you’re my best friend and I will always have your back. I will always support you okay.” 

 

Yuuri doesn't know what to think. He wants to believe Phichit’s words, but he’s not sure if he can. 

  
  


X

 

Yuuri walks home after school ends. In the past he would take a bus, but as of late he just hasn't been comfortable doing so. Riding the crowded bus with his school uniform on and his protruding belly caught a lot of attention and he had no interest in being made into spectacle for the people there. So now he walks, which is one of his favorite parts of the day. Not only does he get much needed exercise but he also gets to enjoy the quietness, the peace of the walk. Home was still hard to live in, and school often brought him stress, but the journey in between the two kept him sane. It was his safe place. 

He decides to walk a little bit longer, taking the route to the nearby beach of the town. There aren’t many people out and Yuuri relishes in the silence, the privacy. 

 

He finds a spot near the water and sits. He knows the sand is going to dirty his uniform but he doesn’t care too much at the moment. He just want to relax. 

 

It would be hard, so terribly hard to make it through all this. He didn’t even know where to start to get his life back on the right track. But he has to start somewhere. 

 

He runs his hands through the warm sand. He needed to get out of that house. It was a terrible reminder of that night, one that kept him up and gave him nightmares that tortured him in his sleep. Maybe if he got away...he could start to heal. 

 

Maybe it’s exactly what he needed. 

 

But it wasn’t just him that would be in a new home, his baby would be born soon and he was still trying to get into university. If he did get in, maybe he could move near campus, he could take his son to a daycare while he had classes…. 

 

But all that took money, and he couldn’t rely on his parents for everything. It wasn’t fair to them. It was his choice to keep the child after all. 

 

He could get a job. There weren’t many opportunities in town for pregnant omega, but he had to try. He didn’t want to feel like this anymore, didn’t want to feel empty and numb to everything around him. He wants to go back to how he used to be. He wants to laugh and smile and enjoy the world around him. He had to do it, because no one else would do it for him. 

 

Yuuri makes the decision right there. He has to do something, anything to bring back the inner peace and happiness he once knew. 

 

X

 

Despite how far along he is in his pregnancy, Yuuri manages to get a job at a nearby convenience store. He works right after school all the way till close, His parents hate it, they tell him to leave the expenses to them but he can’t do that. He doesn’t want to do that. He wants to have control of something in his life, just one thing!

 

The work is not bad, the people are kind and they pay him well enough. They don’t ask him questions about his personal life, which makes him happy, and they treat him with respect. It’s a good deal. 

 

He works and saves his money up until he can’t work anymore, up until, he’s too weak to stand for long hours and the pain in his back and legs are just too much. It’s only a few weeks after he quits working that he goes into labor. He’s at home when it happens, standing in the kitchen cooking when he feels the rush of liquid. 

 

His family takes him to the hospital, rush him there more like. The looks they give are something he hasn’t seen in such a long time from them. They look...happy. Yuuri doesn’t fully understand it. He’s in so much pain and agony he has no idea what there is to be smiling about. And when he’s taken to the delivery room, his parents are there with him. He believes he’s doing fine up until they lift his legs and prep him. That’s when the memories return. The flashes of hands on his body, smiling, laughing. 

 

He screams from more than just the pain. Even his parents can’t comfort him. 

 

The only thing worse is the stinging of the bite mark on the nape of his neck. And he can practically hear Viktor’s voice in his head. 

 

“You’re doing great love.”

 

He screams, grabbing on tightly to his mother’s hand. 

 

Could Viktor feel him? They say mates experience a connection that surpasses distance. Would he come? Did he care? Did he even know Yuuri was pregnant? 

 

He was scared again, scared of him coming for him. He couldn’t deal with it again, not again, never again. 

 

“You have to calm down, Yuuri!” his mother yells, free hand going to his head. “They need you to calm down Yuuri.” 

 

Everything sounds muffled around him, he can’t do this after all. He can’t. It was all a mistake, the child was a mistake, living was a mistake. 

 

In the midst of his panic he doesn’t even hear the loud shrill cry fill the room. It’s not until the doctors are coming at him with a bundled blanket that he realizes what has occurred.

 

And even then he shrinks back, refusing to touch him. 

 

He can’t do this. 

 

It takes his mother almost twenty minutes to pull him from his thoughts. He calms his breathing and finally accepts the child into his arms. He’s afraid at first to look at him, afraid he’s going to see Viktor when he looks. But he doesn’t, instead he looks like Yuuri with silky black hair and a round face. 

 

“Yuuri, you did such a good job, look at him.” his mother cries. “Look at him.” 

 

Yuuri does, taking the baby’s small hand in his own. He’s so small, so fragile…

 

Innocent. 

 

How can something so...pure come from that night? 

 

The child stirs in his arms and Yuuri’s eyes widen. He hadn’t expected this, this pull he had to the child. Was it because he was an omega? He knows that omegas maternal instincts are one of their strongest and most defining traits. 

 

He leans forward, touching their foreheads together. His body felt...warm, light. It was strange. His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes scanned over the small form.

 

That night VIktor had taken everything and in some ironic twist of fate, he had given him something to. 

 

A reason. A reason to fight, to feel, to try. A reason to heal. 

  
“I’m going to protect you…” he whispers against the small one. “I promise you, I’ll protect you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write, making Yuuri suffer hurts me tbh. But I hope you enjoyed it none-the less. The next Chapter takes place four years later and starts our main story. This series is going to be exceptionally dark and angsty, though there will some light scattered throughout. I will properly tag as I go so everyone knows what they're getting into. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the support my friends. It really means a lot. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri to scream with me about the pain hahahah.


	3. Losing Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later, and Yuuri is trying to adjust to his new life with his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this! I really like writing this fic. It's something different and I enjoy every moment . (though i hate making poor Yuuri suffer like this!) Sorry in advance for the pain =)
> 
> A big thank you (more like a GIANT thank you) to my beta reader: Myka, who writes amazing Viktuuri fics as well! (seriously guys, go read Blue Echo i'm addicted) <3 
> 
> Once again, this fic contains a lot of dark themes. ****** indicate the beginning and end of detailed non-con scenes that may be triggering to some. You can skip these parts.

**4 years later**   
  


 

“Daddy daddy, wake up, wake up!” 

 

Yuuri groans, the sound of an alarm beeping loudly by his head.

 

“C’mon, dad, you have to get up, you have school!”

 

Yuuri feels tiny hands on his back, pulling at his shirt. His eyes flutter open and he turns around smiling. “What are you doing up so early?” Big blue eyes stare up at him behind black bangs. Yuuri grabs his phone from his pillow and clicks off his alarm. “You never get up this early.”

 

“You told me I could have waffles for breakfast if I woke up early!” Kiyoshi beams, climbing on top of his father. “And you said if I was good at daycare you would take me to see Aunt Mari!”

 

“I had almost forgotten.” Yuuri smiles, leaning up to kiss the boy on the nose. He wraps his arms around him. “Wanna help in the kitchen?”

 

“Yes!” Kiyoshi cheers before standing and jumping on the bed. “I get to help! I get to help!”

 

“Hey now, no jumping on the bed,” he grabs him, pulling him down, and pinning him. “I’ll have to see if you’re really awake though. Maybe the tickle test will tell me!” Yuuri grins slyly as he begins tickling his son’s side. The sound of laughter floods the room and Yuuri feels absolute joy flood through him.

 

After giving birth to Kiyoshi, his world had brightened. He didn’t think it was possible to feel the happiness that the child brought him. It had been hard at the beginning of course. When Kiyoshi had opened his eyes and Yuuri saw blue, he was frightened. Though his looks were that of his own, his eyes were all Viktor’s. The same eyes that had stared down at him like he was nothing, like he was worthless. The same eyes Yuuri saw in nightmares for two years after the event. The same eyes that Yuuri hated… and feared.

 

Yuuri had learned to love him anyway. He was a well behaved child from day one, a bit of a crybaby, but well behaved. His mother often remarked on just how similar he and Yuuri were as children. he older Kiyoshi got, the more confident he became. He enjoyed talking to people and playing around with other kids at the park, even if he wasn’t familiar with them.

 

“Daddy, today we get to paint!” he says between giggles.

 

“Wow! That sounds like fun, are you excited?” 

 

“Yeah! I love art!”

 

“What are you going to paint?”

 

“Ummmm, I’m gonna paint daddy and I’m gonna paint aunt Mari and I’m gonna paint grandma and grandpa!”

 

“I bet it’ll look beautiful, Kiyo!” 

 

“Oh! I wanna paint Phichit too! I love Phichit! He’s the best!” 

 

“I love Phichit too.” Yuuri smiles, leaning down and kissing the boy. “I bet you’ll have the best drawingin your class won’t you?”

 

Kiyoshi nods eagerly. 

 

Yuuri slides off the bed and stretches. “Why don’t you go brush your teeth while I get dressed okay?”

 

“Yes sir!” he salutes before jumping off the bed and scurrying away.

 

Yuuri runs a hand through his hair, yawning as he goes into his bathroom. Their small apartment wasn’t big. It was old and cramped and the walls were as thin as paper. The paint was peeling and every now and then they would get a leak but it was enough. Plus, it was in walking distance from the daycare and his university. It was convenient and cheap and Yuuri loved it. Of course it was different from the onsen, but by now Yuuri was used to it, and he had no plans on returning home. At least not to live. 

 

After giving birth to Kiyoshi he was determined to get out of there. It was too emotionally taxing on him. He didn’t want the constant reminders of that time. He couldn’t even step into the actual baths without having a full blown panic attack. It had been torture. Once the opportunity came, and he was accepted into a university half an hour away, his parents helped him find a new place thatwas far from the memories, far from Viktor.

 

In the beginning he had no problems with the bill, he had saved up a good amount of money when he worked, but now he struggled. With the cost of daycare, the bills, and school books, he was forced to work again. He could have asked his parents for money, but he didn’t want to, didn’t want to rely on them for everything. Luckily, he was able to schedule all his classes for early in the morning, starting at 7:00 a.m every day. After classes he would go straight to work at the small cafe on campus. Pick Kiyoshi up around five on weekdays, and three on weekends. It wasn’t a lot of hours, but the job paid well. The routine was hard on him and he knew it was hard on Kiyoshi, but it had to be done. 

 

Yuuri runs the sink, splashing water onto his face before patting dry. As per usual, he grabs a large bandage from the medicine cabinet, peels it open and places it across the mark on his neck. It was a habit at this point. The mark meant nothing to him. It was forced upon him and he refused to acknowledge the implications of it. Viktor was not his mate. It had taken him four years to realize that. Four years of counseling to realize that just because Viktor had marked him that night, he would never _ have _ him. And so he covers the mark each and every day, whether he goes out in public or not.

 

His life had improved slowly in those four years. The panic and anxiety attacks had lessened and he slowly was able to pull himself out of the dark hole he had been trapped in. Though he hadn’t done it alone. His family and Phichit were always there for him, always supportive, always ready to take time out of their day to comfort him. He couldn’t count the number of times his mother would have to take Kiyoshi away when he would go into a fit. There were even times in the beginning where he couldn’t even bear to look at the child.

 

But he healed, and with time it became far easier to function in his daily life. 

 

Yuuri quickly dresses himself,packs his bag for class, then heads to the kitchen where Kiyoshi is waiting eagerly. The child looks perfectly content, scooting around on the small kitchen chair. He had dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt that had a brown poodle on it. He looked so much like Yuuri.

 

“Waffles!” He beams.

 

“That’s right! Get the mix out and I’ll get the waffle maker.” he smiles before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the child’s head.

 

Their life isn’t perfect, and it wasn’t easy… but it was theirs and Yuuri wouldn’t change it for the world. No matter the circumstances of the child’s birth, he loved his son.

 

Breakfast goes by far too quickly and Yuuri and Kiyoshi must get their day started.

 

“Do you have to go to work today? I don’t want to be the last kid for pick up again.” Yuuri can feel the boy squeeze his hand tightly as they walk down the street toward the daycare. “Can’t you skip for one day?”

 

Yuuri furrows his brow. He hates doing this to him. Kiyoshi had always expressed his distaste for being away from Yuuri for half of the day. But what choice did they have? It’s not as though they had many options. Yuuri couldn’t afford other options. “You know I can’t, sweet heart. I want to, I really do but… I have to work okay.”

 

“But you work weekends too, and it’s not fair.” Kiyoshi drops his gaze to the ground, kicking at the gravel as they walk. 

 

“I’m sorry, but daddy has to work.”

 

“But why!”

 

“So we can live comfortably. We have to pay for our house,food, and clothes. It’ll get better though, once daddy gets a better job.”

 

“Why can’t I have another papa so he can work and you can stay home?” the boy pouts, kicking the ground once more. He did that often when upset. 

 

The question shakes Yuuri and he stops in his tracks, turning quickly and dropping down to his knees. Images of Viktor fill his head. The same images that have tormented him for years. That man...that man is no father to his son  “Hey, Kiyo baby, I’m sorry I can’t be with you all the time. I want to I really do, it’s hard for daddy to be apart from you. But… we’ll be okay with just us.”

 

“But don’t I have a papa?”

 

Yuuri feels a slight tingling in his fingers, his stomach flipping. “It’s just us okay,” he wraps his arms around the boy and suddenly he breaks. He doesn’t know why. All these years of healing and yet... “It’s just us but that’s enough right? I know I can’t give you everything or do everything you want but…” he bites his lip.

 

“Daddy, don’t cry, I’m sorry.” Kiyo hugs him tightly. “Please don’t cry.” 

 

Yuuri doesn’t even realize he’s crying. Quickly, he rubs his eyes, wiping the tears from his face. To have his child have to comfort him… Yuuri felt ashamed. Four years he had been healing, and still the slightest thing could set him off, send him to dark places, force tears into his eyes. 

 

“Daddy?”

 

“I’m okay, baby. I’m just so sorry.” He pulls away for a moment to collect himself. “Let’s get you to school okay?” He picks the boy up into his arms and holds him tight. “I love you so much, little one.”

 

“I love you too daddy,” the boy nuzzles into his neck, gripping his shirt tightly. 

 

They arrive at the daycare soon after and Yuuri is forced to say goodbye. 

 

“I’ll get here as soon as I can okay? Then we can go see Aunt Mari, maybe even get ice cream.”

 

“Can I have a double scoop cone?” Kiyoshi’s eyes widen at the mention of his favorite treat. 

 

“You can have anything you want.” Yuuri hugs him tightly, not wanting to let go. This was all for him. “I love you so so much.”

 

“I love you more than anything in the whooole wide world daddy!” Kiyoshi hugs him back, kissing his father’s cheek, before turning and running off to join the other kids in his class. 

 

* * *

 

 

If it was one thing Yuuri had never been able to recover since the event, it was his openness to befriend others. He finds it difficult to socialize with anyone, even those his own age. This was especially true of alphas. He avoids them to the best of his abilities. He knows his actions don’t make sense to most, that he shouldn’t be afraid of any alpha that looks his way, but he is.

Alphas were dangerous for omegas, Yuuri would never forget that.

 

Though Yuuri isn’t unliked, he’s distant. The only other person he truly talks to is Phichit, though Phichit has always been a part of his life so he’s unsure if that counts. Although they attended different classes, they at least went to the same university, and also made time during Yuuri’s short breaks to meet up and eat together. It was a short time, but it meant the world to Yuuri and kept him sane through his hectic days.

 

“Yuuri, you should rely on your parents more. You look so tired.” Phichit shoots him a worried glance.

 

“I’m more than tired, I’m absolutely exhausted.” Yuuri sighs, hunching over as he walks. “I can’t rely on them forever. This is my responsibility. I made that choice when I moved away.”

 

Phichit puts a hand on his back and rubs. “You could at least let your parents watch Kiyoshi while you’re at school and work.” 

 

“There’s no way I can afford the trip back and forth. The hours would be horrible for Kiyoshi. It’s bad enough we barely have time and energy now.” 

 

“What do you mean?’

 

“This morning he… he was so disappointed.” Yuuri wants to cry just thinking about it. “I know he wants to be with me more but… I can’t! Phichit I don’t know what to do. I want him to be happy. What if he hates me, Phichit?”

 

“Yuuri, he doesn’t hate you! He’s a smart kid. He knows you’re working hard and he knows you’re working hard for him.”

 

“I thought I could do this. I knew it would be hard, but… but I.... It’s getting harder and harder every single day.”

 

Phichit grabs his arm, spinning him around so they are facing each other. “Yuuri, stop doing this! Stop taking yourself to such dark places. I know it’s hard for you so ask for help! Ask me, aks your family, ask somebody. You can always pay people back when you get back on your feet,” he smiles at him.

 

“I can’t! How can I have people keep saving me from my proble — ”

 

Phichit squeezes his shoulders. “Because you deserve it! You deserve to be able to spend time with your son! You deserve to be able to sleep peacefully without worrying if you’re going to be able to pay the bills. Even if it’s one month Yuuri, please just ask someone for help.”

 

“You say that like it’s so easy but it’s not. Whenever I ask for help it just, it feels awful. Makes me feel like I’m not trying hard enough or taking the easy way out of a situation.” 

 

“Yuuri, I know it’s not easy, but it needs to be done. You don’t have to shoulder everything. You didn’t ask for this.”

 

“I asked for this when I agreed to go through with the pregnancy. I didn’t have to do it, but I did, I chose this and now… and now…” he can feel tears welling in his eyes, and he hates the ease of which they come. A warm hand brushing against his face comforts him.

 

“And now you have a beautiful and intelligent son who loves you. A son who sees how hard his father is working to support him. A son who loves you, Yuuri,” his friend embraces him. “Your family loves you and I love you and because we love you we want you to lean on us.” Phichit strokes his friend’s hair, pulling him in tightly to his chest. “Yuuri I hate seeing you like this, please let me help. I’ll move in with you, take half the rent. I’ll do anything.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes go wide. “What?”

 

“I said I’ll move in with you, Yuuri. I had planned on living with you in the beginning anyway, remember? The only reason I didn’t was because you refused. But now… please let me. Let me help you, Yuuri.”

 

“But why?” he doesn't understand. What did he do to deserve help from such a gentle person? What did he do to deserve Phichit at all. He’s so kind to him, so supportive. He always has been. 

 

“Because I love you and I love Kiyoshi.”

 

Yuuri cries harder, almost collapsing if not for Phichit’s hold on him. He is blessed to have this friend in his life, so very blessed. Even if he doesn’t feel like he deserves it, Phichit is always giving him love, compassion, and understanding.

 

“So don’t cry, okay. I’ll talk to the dorm head this week about changing to a commuter.” He kisses Yuuri quickly on the cheek before wiping the tears from his eyes. “It’ll all work out. I’m here for the both of you.”

 

Yuuri takes a breath to calm his tears. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

 

“No need for thanks,” he smiles. “Why don’t you take the day off Yuuri? I’ll have a friend take your shift. Go be with your son. I’m sure he’d be jumping up and down to see you amongst the other parents.”

 

“I can’t ask you to d — ”

 

“You don’t have to ask, Yuuri, I’m offering. I’m good friends with your manager so I know there won’t be any problems. So go! Have a fun day,.” he leans forward, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri’s heart jumps high in his chest. To surprise Kiyoshi like that… the boy would be so happy. That’s what he wanted more than anything, for his son to look at him with a smile. He… he guesses he can rely on Phichit for this. Trust him. At least this one time, though he can’t make a habit of it.

 

“Thank you!” he hugs his friend again. “Thank you so much.” He pulls away quickly before turning on his heels and hurrying off campus.

 

He goes to the store first, picking up a few toys and a nice art set for Kiyoshi. He has them wrapped and placed in a big bag. He also buys a small cake they can eat when they get ice cream. His son loves sweets after all.

 

Yuuri is absolutely giddy as he makes his way to the daycare. Most of the children go home around two, while Kiyoshi was often the last one to be picked up. He imagines the boy’s cheerful face at the sight of his father picking him up early. This was going to make his day. Yuuri picks up the pace, grinning ear to ear. He would make this up to Phichit, would treat him sometime to dinner or drinks or maybe a movie. Though that sounds more like a date than anything.

 

He blushes, shaking the thought away. He didn’t have time to think about such things, especially not about a dear friend.

 

He rounds the corner to the daycare and smiles at the sight of the parents picking up their kids. Today he would be one of them.

 

“Yuuri!” one of the mom’s beams before hugging him. “No work today? I bet little Kiyoshi will be excited.”

 

“I hope so,” Yuuri responds, showing the gift bags. “I want to make today special.”

 

Another mom hugs him, “Oh really. She gives him a sly smile. “Does it have something to do with that Phichit fellow?”

 

Yuuri laughs, “I’m sorry?”

 

"Yeah, little Kiyo was showing everybody his drawing of you and a boy named Phichit holding hands. He said Phichit is going to be his new papa or something along those lines. He was showing the drawing off to everyone.”

 

Yuuri covers his face in embarrassment. “Oh my god.” Is that how Kiyoshi sees them?

  
“Don’t be shy,Yuuri. It’s about time you put yourself on the market. And from what we heard from Kiyoshi, that Phichit fellow is a keeper.”

 

He appreciates their concern, but it's not needed. He hadn’t even thought of dating since the incident, and…. he is unsure if he ever wants to be intimate with another person again. To open his heart fully to someone else is a risk, one that he isn't sure if he's ready to take. Right now, Kiyoshi is his life, his focus, his everything.

 

Though he must admit, Phichit had always been apart of his life, always been in his heart. He can’t imagine a life without him. But they were friends! He loves Phichit, yes, but, it is all platonic. Right?

 

“He's just a friend Kiyoshi admires.” Yuuri smiles.

 

“I see,” the woman winks. “Well in any case, he's going to be very excited to see you here.” 

 

Yuuri says goodbye before walking into the small building. At the front desk he signs Kiyoshi out then heads to the classroom. When he opens the door he sees his son sitting at a small desk alone. He's stacking blocks on top of each other and humming. He doesn't even look toward the door.

 

“Kiyoshi.”

 

The boy whips his head around, eyes growing wide as a smile forms on his face. “DAD!” he jumps from his chair and runs to Yuuri, who stoops down and takes him into his arms. “You came early!” he looks up at him, blue eyes sparkling.

 

“Yup. I thought we could spend some time together. Just the two of us.”

 

“Yes! Oh please can we?”

 

Yuuri nods. “Shall we go get ice cream? I even bought us some cake.”

 

Kiyoshi squeals, holding Yuuri closer.

 

“Then let's go shall we?” And Yuuri’s heart is so very full of happiness. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Viktor folds his hands across his lap, staring out the dark tinted window of the newly rented car. He's happy he's not driving because the scenery is absolutely beautiful. It had been so long since he’d been here, too long.

 

“I'm surprised you're not asleep.” Chris says from the driver's seat. “You always nap during long car rides.”

 

“Not this one. My heart is beating too fast for me to rest.”

 

“You're such a sap, and an idiot, but I love you.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

“But you still won't listen to me when I tell you this is a bad idea.” Chris sighs. “Yakov is going to be pissed.”

 

“He’s the one who gave me permission.” Viktor shifts in his seat. 

 

“That may be true, but I’m sure he was hoping you would change your mind. This isn’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”

 

Viktor ignores him. Chris is his best friend, and personal bodyguard, but he is too judgmental and too serious. He is honest though, which Viktor needs every now and then.

 

But not now.

 

Not today.

 

He grabs a manilla folder from the seat beside him and opens it. Inside are papers and an assortment of photographs, an accumulation of four years worth. He grabs one of the photos and tosses the rest of the folder aside. The photograph is blurry and clearly taken in secret. Viktor smiles, running his fingers across the image of the young Asian man holding a small child with blue eyes.

 

“I can finally see him again.”

 

“You say that as though he's going to be overjoyed to see you.”

 

He shoots a glare to the rearview mirror where his eyes meet Chris’. “Of course he will be. I'm his mate. We belong together.”

 

“It's not going to be as easy this time around, Viktor. You’ve seen the photos. He’s got a life, he’s a student, he works. He interacts with a shit ton of people every single day. You really think you can just go in there and — ”

 

“I know… but… it will all be worth it. To see my son in person for the first time, I’m willing to do anything.”

 

“I highly doubt he’ll let you touch the boy. You raped him, Viktor.”

 

“Like you weren’t involved,” he mocks, resting his cheek on his hands.

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t involved. But I know what I did, I’m not delusional.” he laughs. “That was a well spent evening that I wouldn’t take back.”

 

“Well don’t think it’s going to be like last time. No one touches him but me.”

 

Chris waves him off. “Yeah, yeah. I’m not interested anyway.”

 

Viktor sets the photo aside and stares back out the window. “My Yuuri, oh how I've missed you.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kiyoshi and Yuuri practically devour the cake and ice cream. Afterwards, they spend time at the park playing tag and swinging and just having a truly wonderful time. Yuuri can't remember the last time he laughed so much. It only makes him happier to see the pure joy on his son’s face the entire time.

 

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi calls as he comes down the red plastic slide into Yuuri’s arms.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can we go see Phichit?”

 

Yuuri blinks. “Of course we can. But I have to ask, Kiyo, you’ve apparently been bringing up Phichit a lot today, why’s that?”

 

The child sits silent for a moment, thinking. “I like Phichit,” he decides to say before running back up the slide and sitting on the top.

 

“I know you like Phichit, so does daddy.” Yuuri smiles and Kiyoshi slides down again. “Kiyo, how would you feel about living with Phichit?” he asks carefully, watching his son’s reaction. “How would you feel about Phichit moving in with us, huh?” he knows he doesn’t need to ask, but he wants to. He wants his son’s approval before agreeing to Phichit’s suggestion. 

 

“Phichit can live with us?” The child’s eyes widen. 

 

“Well, he offered to help daddy out a little, but I want to ask you what you think.” 

 

“I want too!” he says eagerly. “I want to live with him! Phichit is nice and fun and he has a cool camera and he makes yummy food when he comes over.” 

 

Yuuri laughs at the boy’s enthusiasm. “So that’s a definite yes?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” he says with a heart shaped smile. “Are you going to get married too? Am I going to get a little brother or sister.”

 

Yuuri turns scarlet. “No, no, Kiyo baby. Me and Phichit, we’re just friends. We’re not getting married.”

 

“But why? Phichit says he loves you and you say you love Phichit.”

 

This boy was too honest for his own good. “I do love Phichit… but…” his head was spinning and confused. His own child has him confused.

 

“Phichit would be a good papa!”

 

“He would but — ”

 

Kiyoshi ignores him, running back up the slide. “Can we go see him after this?”

 

Yuuri sighs.”Yes, yes we can.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome you two.” Phichit beams before leaning down to pick up Kiyoshi. “I can’t believe you guys came all the way to the dorm to see me.”

 

“Kiyoshi was very adamant about it.” Yuuri laughs. 

 

“Yeah! Cuz you’re the best Phichit!”

 

“Why thank you, that means a lot coming from you,” he motions for Yuuri to enter the dorm. It isn’t small like the typical two person dorms. It has a common room, a kitchenette, and two separate rooms: one for Phichit and one for his roommate. In the sitting area there was a couch, a T.V., some game consoles, and a small table. Yuuri sits on the couch before placing his bags on the table.

 

“Kiyo, why don’t you open the gift daddy got you?”

 

“For me? It’s not even my birthday!” Phichit sits him down and the boy practically dives into the bag. He pulls out the art set and squeals. “Ah! Thank you, daddy, thank you! Can I play with it now?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“You can color while Yuuri and I prepare dinner.”

 

“Dinner.” Yuuri turns to him. “I can’t ask — ”

 

“Yuuri, it’s my treat. You can pay me back by helping out.” Phichit stands, pulling Yuuri to his feet and towards the kitchen.

 

“B-but Phichit.”

 

“Yuuri, we’ve known each other since we were kids. You’ve always been kind to me so let me spoil you now.“

 

“You’re so stubborn.” Yuuri laughs.

 

“I’d like to think that’s one of my best qualities.” the beta opens the freezer. “How do you feel about hamburgers?”

 

“Only if I can have egg on mine.” Yuuri says and Phichit laughs.   
  


“Anything you want.”

 

Even though Yuuri is supposed to be helping, he doesn’t do much, only adds some seasoning and grabs the utensils Phichit needs.

 

“It already smells so good my mouth is watering.” Phichit laughs. “Ah, when I move in I’ll make sure to cook — er, well that is if you want me to. I don’t want to assume, I’m sorry.” he blushes. 

 

“Actually, umm.” Yuuri bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “Actually, I talked to Kiyoshi about it and he thinks it’s a good idea.”

 

“Well what about you, Yuuri?” he turns away from the stove to look at him. “What do you think about it?” he stares, and for a moment Yuuri loses his voice. “I don’t want to invade your safe space or your privacy. You have the right to refuse. Either way I’m here for you.”

 

“I… I think… I think it’s fine. I’ve never been uncomfortable around you. If anything… it’s like you’re part of my safe space now. I feel safe around you and I trust you. I always have.” His heart jumped at his own words. This was embarrassing and strange, he can’t believe he’s actually disclosing such strong feelings. But it was all true. Phichit is the person he trusted most in this world. The one person he wasn't afraid to be close to, and be himself around. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of him or to laugh in front of him. Phichit accepts every aspect of his life, even the difficult parts, the parts he himself deems unworthy of loving. And he accepts Kiyoshi. He accepted Kiyoshi before even Yuuri did. He loved the child before he was even born.

 

“I really do love you, Yuuri.” Phichit gives a warm smile that melts the omega. But before Yuuri can respond he turns back to continue cooking. “Can you get the buns and things, it’s almost done.”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri turns quickly, heat rising to his cheeks.

Dinner is delicious and afterwards the three settle in on the couch. Kiyoshi drifts off in Yuuri’s arms the moment his head hits his lap.

 

“He must have had an exciting day, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him sleep this early.” Phichit runs his hand through the boy’s hair.

 

“He has, we really went all around town. It’s been awhile since we spent so much time together. I wish I could make it a habit.”

 

“Your hard work is going to pay off Yuuri. And I hope I can help you even if it’s just a little.” 

 

“You already have helped me so much.”

 

“I want to help you more though.”

 

“What will your roommates do without you?’ Yuuri smiles. 

 

“They’ll survive, my roommate is studying abroad for the semester and the other two are so in love they’re rarely here,” he laughs. 

 

“What! In love? I didn’t know Leo and Guang-Hong were dating.”

 

“Yup, today is like their two month anniversary or something so they went to dinner. I have a feeling they’re going to be renting a hotel.”

 

Yuuri laughs. “I can’t believe it. Well, now that I think on it, I can.” 

 

“I’m sure we’ll see pictures of it all on Instagram. But anyway, since they’re gone you two can spend the night. And don’t say you can’t, because I’m offering Yuuri.”

 

“But — ”

 

“Kiyoshi is already asleep, it’s no problem.”

 

“But I have class tomorrow and need to take Kiyoshi to daycare so — ”

 

“I don’t have morning classes, I can drop the little guy off. Then you can get some extra sleep.” He stands, scooping Kiyoshi up into his arms. “I’ll go ahead and put him in the bed for you. Feel free to use the shower if you want.” he says before disappearing into the back of the dorm.

 

Yuuri feels the heat on his cheeks again and he can’t help but run to the bathroom to toss cold water on his face. For whatever reason, his body is unusually reactive to everything Phichit says.

 

And it needs to stop.

 

The last thing he wants is for his heart and body to be confused just because he’s an omega.

 

But it’s strange… never had he felt so heated so suddenly around Phichit. Sure there were times right before his heat started that his body responded to him, but now was different. It felt different. And his heat had already passed so…

 

And then Yuuri’s hand goes to the back of his neck automatically. He doesn’t know why, but it does and Yuuri can only look at himself in the mirror.

 

“Yuuri, do you need help with the shower?”

 

Yuuri pulls back his hand. “N-no, I think I’m going to skip the shower tonight.” He splashes his face once more before turning off the water and using a paper towel to dry himself. 

 

“Well, I got you some clothes to change into.” Phichit comes to Yuuri with a handful of clothes.

 

Yuuri takes them happily before disappearing back into the bathroom to change. His heart is pounding in his chest wildly and he feels… excited. He doesn’t know why but it won’t go away no matter how much he begs it to.

 

He changes quickly, not stepping out of the room till his heart is calm.

 

“Thank you, Phichit.” Yuuri smiles.

 

“No problem.” Phichit is setting up the couch as a small bed.

 

“Why don’t you use the empty bed?” Yuuri suggests leaning against the arms of the couch. 

 

“It’s okay. I was certain you would prefer to have it be just you and Kiyo in there.”

 

He is so considerate.

 

“It’s really okay,” Yuuri says, disrupting his bed making by sitting on the covers. He grins. “Of course you do snore so maybe you should sleep on the uncomfortable couch.”

 

“Yuuri!” he frets, “You’re killing me here.” The sound of him saying his name makes Yuuri’s heart jump in his chest once again. Just what the hell was happening? His lack of control was starting to frighten him.

 

But…. it wouldn’t stop. His heart wouldn’t stop racing, and before he knew it, he had Phichit’s hand in his.

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay? You look — ”

 

“In what way do you love me?” he says before he can stop himself.

 

“What?” Phichit takes in a sharp breath, mouth falling open in surprise. 

 

“You keep saying you love me but… in what way?” He can’t keep the words in, can’t stop from pulling his friend down to the couch with him. “Tell me, please.”

 

“Y-Yuuri, you’re acting strange.” his cheeks flush as he locks eyes with his friend.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Of course I do, I love you and Kiyoshi both.”

 

Yuuri’s body starts to tingle. It’s scary, so scary, like he can’t control his body. Like someone else’s desire and excitement was flooding through him, affecting him. And then it hits him. Viktor. It was Viktor’s desires, Viktor’s emotions suddenly bubbling inside him. Despite all his denial, he was mated to him, and at the moment, whatever Viktor was thinking or doing, it was filling Yuuri as well.

 

“Yuuri, you look ill.” Phichit holds his shoulder. “Yuuri I love you, but this isn’t you is it?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes are wide, and the hands on his shoulders feel hot and heavy. His breathing becomes ragged ashe moves forward, lips brushing against Phichit’s.

 

“Yuuri, stop!” his friend pulls away. “As much as I want to kiss you, I don’t want it like this. Not without your consent. Never without your consent.”

 

But Yuuri needs it. The need is so strong, he doesn’t know if he can hold back.

 

Why was this happening so suddenly? He had felt anger through VIktor, he had felt stress, but this desire, it is something else. It’s overpowering and scary.

 

Yuuri moves forward again, but Phichit stops him, pressing a hand against his chest.

 

“Yuuri, you have to calm down okay, breathe. It’s him isn’t it?” The worry in Phichit’s eyes and voice pain him.

 

Yuuri closes his eyes, trying to push Viktor out of his thoughts. He doesn’t want this. “H-Help me…”

 

“Yuuri, I’m going to get you some water okay. I’ll be right back. Everything is going to be okay.”

 

And then the heat from Phichit’s body was gone, and Yuuri is left cold. He wraps his arms around himself, rocking in place. He can still feel Viktor in his head, under his skin, and he can’t help but cry.

 

Viktor is ruining everything all over again.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Viktor can see his face now. That small round face, cheeks tinted pink. Those big brown eyes staring up at him behind thick lashes. Those lips, he remembers how soft they had been. Even swollen red they had been beautiful. How they felt around his cock…

 

He can imagine the feel of Yuuri’s hair, soft just as it had been before. It had grown a bit, Viktor could tell in the pictures, and it framed his face beautifully. Yuuri is without a doubt the most gorgeous thing he has ever laid eyes on, and he had laid eyes on many beautiful things. The boy is more than a pretty face, VIktor can tell. He is perfect. The alpha can still recall their first night together. Oh how the boy had pleased him. Even in his most defiant of actions. Despite that fire of defiance, he had bent beneath him. He had submitted himself completely.

 

His father had been angry with him when he returned to Russian and Yurio told Yakov what had happened. What they did to the boy, how it was all going well until Viktor decided he needed more. Told him how Viktor had knotted Yuuri with the intention to impregnate him. Yakov had punished him severely, beating him until he had lost consciousness,  until Viktor’s blood was dripping from his father’s hands onto the floor, dying their white rug red. Until the man’s throat went dry from screaming about responsibility and thinking with his head and not his cock. He was bedridden for a week. Still Viktor wouldn’t change that night for the world. He had found his true mate, his fated pair. And though the boy was young, and he had squirmed beneath him, Viktor had claimed him. Had marked him in the innermost parts before he could escape. Viktor trembled at the memory.

 

He wanted him, needed him now. He was close to his little omega. So close to being with him, having him in his arms.

 

“If you start jerking off in this car I’m kicking you out.” His thoughts are disrupted by Chris. “Because I’m not paying for the cleaning.”

 

“We need to hurry then,” Viktor smiles, palming his erection through his pants. “I need him now.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


It takes Yuuri almost half an hour to calm his mind and body, and when he does, Phichit is right there to comfort him.

“Hey, Yuuri, are you feeling better?” he puts a hand to his forehead. “You don’t feel as warm anymore but… are you going into heat?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head.

 

“So it really was him?” Anger flashes in his eyes. “Yuuri, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s something neither of us can stop. I’ll always know when he thinks of me…” he clenches his fists. “I hate it, but I can’t stop it. I’ll just have to learn to live with it.”

 

“You don’t have to do it alone, Yuuri… I don’t care what happens, I’m never going to leave you unless you ask me.” He goes to take his hand but stops, eyes flickering up to meet Yuuri’s. “Is it okay if I touch your hand?”

 

Yuuri nods. “I’m sorry I kissed you.”

 

“You couldn’t control yourself, I understand.”

 

“I… I don’t know,” he starts, fingers trembling. “Sometimes… I really like when you kiss me.” Which is true, he does like it., like earlier at school. It was a normal occurrence, always on the cheek or head but never on the lips.

 

“Yuuri?’

 

“I just… I don’t really know how ready I am for a relationship but… if it was you… if it was you I don’t think it would be as hard. Because — ” and then the tears are back. “Because I already love you and Kiyoshi loves you. And even though I don’t know if — if I can ever be intimate, I still. The way I feel about you is — I just — ” he buries his face in his hands. “I’ve been so confused all day.”

 

Phichit says nothing, simply brings Yuuri’s hand to his lips and places a kiss on it. “Yuuri. I tell you everyday how much I love you and Kiyoshi, and it’s true. It makes me happy to know that you feel the same. But… let’s save this conversation for another day. I want to be mindful to your mental state right now okay. I want you to say you love me again with a clear mind, when your head is full of me and not Viktor.” he leans forward, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Next time we kiss, it will be because you want to, okay?” 

 

Yuuri smiles. “It’s a deal then.”

 

“Good, I’ll be looking forward to it, Yuuri.” he shifts back, and for a moment, only a moment, Yuuri desires to lean forward and feel their lips touch again. But he can’t. Phichit is right, he needs his head clear of Viktor, who he can still feel echoing through his body.

 

“I’m going to get some sleep then.” Yuuri says standing. “Don’t forget to wake me up before you take Kiyoshi.”

 

“Will do,” Phichit smiles, that same warm smile that has always been there for him. “Sweet dreams, Yuuri.”

 

“Sweet dreams.”

 

And his dreams are sweet. He dreams of his son, smiling and happy, clutching onto his hand and they walk down unfamiliar streets lit up with lights. He dreams of sharing ice cream and playing at parks, of small dogs and a table full of bowls of katsudon. He can practically taste his mother’s cooking. He dreams of his family and their laughter and of his friends. He dreams of Phichit, sweet and caring Phichit whose smile has gotten him through the darkest of days. He dreams of skating again…. how he had skated before Viktor took his joy.

 

His dreams are beautiful.

 

And then they’re not.

 

He dreams of blue eyes staring down at him, hands snaking up his body, across his throat and squeezing. He dreams of trying to scream, but a hand clamps down hard on his mouth. It stings and he can barely breathe.

 

And then he hears crying.

 

“Daddy!”

 

The sound of his son’s voice so far but so close, crying screaming for him. 

 

“Daddy wake up!”

 

It sends fear through his entire body.

 

“Daddy, I’m scared!”

 

Yuuri bolts up in bed, at least he tries to, but there is a weight on him, a body pressing him against the mattress. His heart races, he can’t see anything in the dark but he can hear his son.

 

“Kiyoshi!” he tries to scream but it comes out muffled.

 

He’s so confused, he has no idea what is happening, but he fights against the body on top of him. He needs to get to his son. That’s all that matters. His son needs him.

 

“Yuuri, love, it’s okay.”

 

Yuuri stills and his blood turns to ice in his veins at the sound of the voice.

 

No.No.No.No.No.No.

 

“Yuuri, can you explain to me why I found you in another man’s bed? His scent is all over you.”

 

Yuuri feels him nuzzle into his neck and it makes him quiver, tremble.

 

“Leave my son alone,” are the first words out of his mouth. “Don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything you say.”

 

“I would never hurt our child, Yuuri.” and then he says something in Russian. Yuuri feels the bed dip and then Kiyoshi is screaming again.

 

Yuuri pushes back as hard as he can. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” he screams,,, moving Viktor enough to roll from underneath him. He can hardly make out the figures in the room, there are a lot. He hears Kiyoshi and rushes toward the sound. Grabs at the man who has him, scratching, biting everything until the man releases his child and he’s in his arms again. “Kiyo baby, are you okay?” he cries, feeling the boy nod before gripping onto him.

 

“That omega bitch of yours scratched me up, damn,” a deep voice growls. 

 

“Watch your mouth in front of my child.” Viktor growls.

 

Yuuri runs for the door. “Phichit!” he calls and then he realizes they must have passed him before they came into the room. Phichit could already be dead. “Oh god.”

 

Hands snatch him before he makes it past the frame. “No! Please, Viktor don’t,” he cries.

 

“Yuuri, it’s okay. You’re scaring our son.”

 

“He’s not your son!” he yells, gritting his teeth, tears stinging in his eyes. “He’s mine.” He sinks to the floor out of the men’s hands. This was a nightmare, it couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t. Viktor is here. Here after all this time. Yuuri thought he was free, he was so ready to be free and happy. To stay and live with his son and… ”What did you do to him?” Yuuri glares, eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.

 

“Who?”

 

“Phichit! What did you do to him?”

 

And then Viktor smiles and Yuuri’s heart stops.

 

“Viktor no! NO!”

 

“Daddy, where’s Phichit?”

 

But Yuuri can’t respond, because he can’t stop crying.

 

“Take the little one to Chris. I better not see a hair on his head harmed, but keep him quiet.”

 

“What about the omega?”

 

“I need some time with him.”

 

Yuuri can’t move. It’s not until he feels a man grab Kiyoshi from him that he snaps out of it.

 

“Daddy!” his son screams, but it’s soon muffled and Yuuri rushes the man who has him, but he’s grabbed by Viktor, yanked harshly back. Anger floods through him and he turns and hits VIktor with his fist as hard as he can. Viktor doesn’t loosen his grip, instead he tightens it.

 

“Yuuri you — ”

 

“Give me back my son!”  he yells, but vicious lips are on his forcing his silence. The mark on his neck tingles and Yuuri feels a wave of pleasure coarse through his body. He fights it, biting at Viktor’s lip till he tastes blood. When the alpha pulls away, Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to spit in his face. “Give me my son back.”

 

“You’ve grown awfully feisty, Yuuri. I’m surprised. You really are amazing,” he smiles, before hands snake around his throat and squeeze. “But I must remind you who’s in charge.” 

Yuuri struggles to breath as he’s forced back onto the bed. Viktor looms over him, watching.

 

“Do you know how much I’ve been longing for you?” Yuuri grabs his wrist, trying to pull him off. He can’t breathe.

 

“The whole way here I was brimming with excitement,” he leans down to the omega’s ear. “And now, you’re going to let me fuck you and you’re going to be quiet and obedient so that nothing happens to little Kiyo. Do you understand, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes go wide. He shakes under the man’s weight. He doesn’t even care about his lack of oxygen because the thought of someone hurting his son makes him obey immediately.

 

“Good boy.” Viktor releases his hold on Yuuri’s throat, replacing his hand with his mouth. He kisses Yuuri gently, dragging his tongue over the red marks that were sure to bruise by tomorrow. He stops suddenly, bringing his hands back up to examine the bandage on the back of Yuuri’s neck. “What’s this? Yuuri, I’m insulted that you would cover up such a beautiful mark.” His hands go to the hem of Yuuri’s pants, and just before he dips his hand inside, his phone goes off.

 

Yuuri doesn’t dare move, only watches as Viktor groans, sitting up and putting his phone to his ear.

 

“What, Chris?” A pause. “Are you serious? I don’t want to wait, you know I’ve waited all this time and yet you — ”

 

Yuuri can both feel and see him grow angry.

 

“Fine. But prepare a separate car for us, get Otabek to drive it.”

 

“W-wait!” Yuuri stutters. “I want to be with my son.”

 

Viktor puts a hand to his cheek, wiping Yuuri’s tears away with his thumb. “Yuuri, love, the things I’m going to do to you in that car will not be for our child’s eyes,” and then he leans down and kisses him.

 

“Please, Viktor.” Yuuri pleads with his eyes. “,,,.my family… my life… don’t take it away from me. If you love me, please don’t do this to me.”

 

“Yuuri, dear. I do love you. That’s why I’m taking you with me. I’m taking you home. You’ll be able to meet my family. And we can raise our son there, together.” He kisses Yuuri one more time before pulling him up, wrapping his arm loosely around his waist. “Now come on, we have a very long trip ahead of us.”

 

“I can’t.” Yuuri closes his eyes tightly, he can’t go. He can’t. He can’t let this happen. He had moved on, he had finally started turning his life around . Why now? Why?

 

“Yuuri, I know you’re scared, but you don’t want to leave Kiyoshi all alone do you?”

 

Yuuri buckles under the statement, falling to the ground as the world around him spins and breaks apart before his very eyes.

 

“Yuuri, you have to walk. Don’t you want to see your son? If you behave you’ll be able to sit with him the whole plane ride, okay.” He pulls Yuuri up again, holding him tighter as he walks him through the common room. And that’s when the smell hits him. The smell of blood.

 

He looks around hesitantly, afraid of what he’s going to see. But still he searches, searches for any sign of Phichit, praying that it is all a lie. And then he sees him, sprawled on the floor, clothes ripped apart and bloody. There is a broken knife beside him. His eyes are closed, Yuuri can see.

 

“No!” Yuuri shrieks, moving from Viktor to go to his friend. He presses his hands across his face, searching for any sign of life something, anything. And he see’s it.

 

It’s not much but…. he can see shallow breathing. Phichit is alive, he is alive but..   
  
“Yuuri?”

 

Viktor would kill him. He couldn’t let Viktor know. He takes one moment, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his friends head. “I love you so so much.” he can barely manage to tear away from him, but he does it so Viktor doesn’t come close. Instead he runs to the silver haired man. “You killed him! You did this! How could you!” he hits his fist against his chest, and Viktor sighs.

 

“I had to Yuuri, he touched you.”

 

“He never touched me!” he yells.

 

“I could smell you on him.” He pulls Yuuri’s arm, yanking him through the door.

 

Yuuri tries to keep his breathing steady tries to keep himself from passing out from the overwhelming emotion he is feeling.

 

“Viktor… please don’t do this. Just let us go, please!” he begs on last time. Just one more time.

 

But he’s ignored. Viktor is quiet as he pulls him from the building and Yuuri can do nothing but cry silently.

 

* * *

 

 

All Yuuri wants is to have Kiyoshi safe and sound in his arms. To see that he is alive and unharmed. He needs him. But Viktor doesn’t allow it, he takes him straight to the car, pushing him into the backseat. Yuuri barely gets a glance at the driver, who doesn’t look that much older than him, with dark hair and a straight face.

 

The ride to the airport is absolute hell. No sooner than they pull away from the university Viktor is on him, ripping at his clothes as his hands explore his body. The sounds Yuuri makes are a mixture of sobs and moans, brought on only by the effect of his bond mark. Inside he wants to puke. Viktor’s touch is disgusting and when he can, he actually fights back. At least as much as he can in a small car, but Viktor is bigger and stronger and forces him to spread his legs for him.

  
*******

 

“It’s been so long.” the want in Viktor’s voice makes Yuuri whimper. “I can’t hold back.” He crushes their lips together. “I kept imagining just what I was going to do to you when we met.”

 

Yuuri lets out a shriek as the alpha rips at his pants, tearing them apart until they are nothing but scraps at his feet. Yuuri slams his hands against his chest, pushing him hard, to no avail.

 

“Stay still.” Viktor breathes against his lips before trailing kisses down his jaw.

 

Yuuri feels Viktor’s erection, hard, rubbing against him. He tries to turn away, to do something, but the small space works against him.

 

Viktor rolls his hips once, twice, then sits up. His breathing is heavy and he’s staring down at Yuuri with wild eyes.

 

“You want this to, don’t you? I can feel it.” Viktor begins unbuttoning his pants before pulling his cock free. He strokes himself slowly, squeezing the head and milking out a white bead of pre-cum.

 

Yuuri shudders at the sight. His body wants it so badly, wants to take the member into his mouth and taste it.

“I can smell it on you, you know? No matter how much you fight it, that want is there.”

 

“No.” Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut. No matter what he says however, he can’t deny the arousal or the slick that is slowly leaking from his body in preparation to be mounted by his mate. “I can’t!” he has to stall, to do something to keep Viktor at bay. “It’s been too long, I can’t do it now.” he tries to sound composed, but he just ends up in tears. “M-my body can’t handle it.”

 

“I can’t wait.” he says simply, and Yuuri tenses as the man yanks down his underwear and tosses it aside. “I need to be inside of you.” He slots himself between Yuuri’s legs.

 

Yuuri fights him, hands flying and legs kicking until Viktor pins his hands back above his head.

 

“It’s okay. I won’t be rough this time Yuuri.” his free hand goes between Yuuri’s thighs pressing the pad of his finger against the omega’s wet hole. He slips a finger in slowly, moaning when a stream of slick trickles down his hand. He shivers.

 

“Stop!” Yuuri’s face goes red. “I don’t want to, not here please.”

 

Viktor only presses on, digging deeper inside Yuuri before adding a second, then third finger, stretching him open until his hand is soaked in Yuuri’s scent. “You smell just as amazing as before.” he pauses only a moment. “But I must ask, has anyone else been inside you, Yuuri? Did that beta bitch fuck you while I was away?” Suddenly his hands are rough and his nails dig into Yuuri’s hand. “Tell me!” his eyes are no longer kind.

 

“No!” Yuuri cries but glares at him behind tears. “He didn’t touch me.”

 

“Good.”

 

Viktor shoves his cock inside Yuuri, and the omega’s screams fill the car.  “Y-Yuuri.” he buries himself fully. “Fuck, you feel as good as I remember, my love.” he doesn’t hesitate to move his hips back and forth slowly.

 

“D-don’t.” Yuuri whimpers. The eagerness in Viktor’s eyes scare him. What if...what if Viktor got him pregnant again? He couldn’t handle it. He isn’t mentally strong enough to carry VIktor’s child once more. “Please don’t do it again-ah-” his words are cut off by sharp thrusts as Viktor picks up his pace.

 

Viktor kisses him roughly. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not interested in another child at the moment.” the alpha rolls his hips slowly. “But I do plan on making up for lost time.”

 

Yuuri’s body shakes. Whether it’s from the pleasure or pain he doesn’t know.

 

*******

 

The sex is brutal and rough and Yuuri finds himself crying, pushing and screaming for the man to stop. But Viktor never does. He doesn’t let up the entire drive and Yuuri is in so much pain and going through so much stress that he just passes out.

 

When he wakes, the car is still, and he’s alone in the back seat. He doesn’t move, partly from the pain and partly from the fear. He cries, tries to keep it quiet, covering his mouth with his hands, but he can’t. 

 

The car door opens, and Yuuri panics.

 

“Water,” a deep voice that doesn’t belong to Viktor’s says, and Yuuri struggles to sit to see who it is. It’s the driver. Otabek he believes Viktor called him. He holds a bottle of water out to Yuuri.

 

“Where is he?” Yuuri coughs, throat dry.

  
“Buying you new clothing and… something to clean you up,” he averts Yuuri’s gaze. “I… thought you might want water.”

 

Yuuri realizes now, just how much of a mess he must look, and struggles to cover himself. It’s only then that he sees the deep seated blood stain beneath him. He feels sick. Viktor must have kept going even after Yuuri had fainted. To the point that he bled. He was relieved that he had fainted.  “Stay away from me… please…” he begs. He doesn’t want this strange man near him. Despite the gesture, Yuuri doesn’t trust him. He doesn’t trust anyone who would work under Viktor.

 

The man clenches his jaw. “I’m not going to hurt you. I… I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re not sorry, none of you are sorry. You’ve destroyed everything.” Yuuri lacks the tears to even cry now. “Everything…”

 

“Please drink.” he holds the water out again. “We still have an hour to go till the airport and… he is, cruel.”

 

“Stay away, please.”

 

The man says nothing, simply sets the water on the seat and closes the door before moving back to the front.

 

Yuuri folds in on himself, holding his head to drown out the world around him. When Viktor enters the car he goes limp, letting the man pull him up to clean and redress him in a pair of slacks and gray button up dress shirt.

 

“You have to look your best once we get off the plane. My father will be there. And my brother, but you’ve met him.” he holds a bag out to Yuuri. “This is for Kiyo.”

 

“Let me see him.”

 

“You will once we board the plane. It’s a privately owned one of mine so you can sit wherever you want with him. And the food is great, nothing but the best for my family,” he grins buttoning up Yuuri’s shirt. “Otabek, let’s go.”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the airport Yuuri wants to jump out of the car, he needs to be away from Viktor’s scent, away from his touch, ut he can barely stand. His legs give out almost immediately as pain shoots through his lower back. Viktor is at his side helping him up, wrapping his arm around him.

 

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you. I’m sorry for being so rough.”

 

Yuuri wants to glare at him wants to yell and tell him he’s not sorry. That he’s a liar and a monster. A rapist, a murderer, a kidnapper. That he’s utter evil.

 

But Yuuri stays quiet, because Viktor has his son.

 

Yuuri is forced to cling to Viktor as they head right past security, like they’re not even there. No one makes eye contact with them. No one except an older woman who meets Yuuri’s eyes and gives him a pitiful look.

 

It’s the last look he sees before he’s being led through a back door to a private jet. It’s only then that he see’s his son, hears him crying for him. And Yuuri pushes away from Viktor to run. He stumbles the whole way there, pain shooting through his body, but he doesn’t stop till he’s in front of Chris.

 

“Give me my son!” and Chris does, letting the boy slip into Yuuri’s arms.

 

“Daddy, I’m scared, I’m scared I’m scared!” he cries into his shoulder. “Don’t leave me dad, please!”

 

“I won’t, baby, I won’t. I’m right here okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He jumps when he feels a hand at his waist.

 

“Love, we have get on now, it’s time to go.”

 

“Leave my daddy alone!” Kiyoshi yells.

 

“I won’t hurt your daddy, angel. I love him.”

 

“No you don’t! You hurt him!”

 

Yuuri squeezes him. “Shh, Kiyoshi, it’s okay. Just calm down.” But the boy is trembling.

 

Chris snickers. “If anything it looks like daddy hurt him,” he says pointing to the wounds on Viktor’s face.

 

“My Yuuri is full of fire now,” Viktor runs his hands through the omega’s hair. “But he’s going to be good from now on aren’t you?”

 

He has to. His son is all he has now, and he has to protect him. Has to! No matter what he has to go through, no matter what kind of humiliation and pain he has to go through, Viktor will not have his child.

 

“If you behave, Yuuri, I’ll let you speak to your family when we get home.”

 

Yuuri glares.

 

“You give the most beautiful of looks,” he leans down to kiss him, but Kiyoshi pushes at his face.

 

“No, no, no. Don’t touch my daddy.”

 

“Oh little one, we have to get along. You and your daddy are going to be living with me from now on.”

 

“No! I don’t want to! I want to go back home with Phichit.”

 

“You can’t little one. We’re going to a new home. It’s called Russia.” Viktor smiles, “It’s very beautiful.”

 

“But I don’t want to go to Russia! I wanna stay here. Daddy said we were going to live with Phichit! I wanna see Phichit!”

 

Yuuri’s heart aches. He left Phichit there, alone and bleeding. He left him there on the floor, knowing full well he could die. But… what else could he do. If Viktor knew, he surely would have killed him right there on the spot. By leaving him, Yuuri had given him a chance at least. It was a small chance, but it was something.

 

“I know you would like to see your friend, but wouldn’t you rather live with your father and papa?”  he pats the boy’s head. “I have waited so long to see you.”

 

“You’re not my papa. My papa wouldn’t make daddy cry! Phichit is my papa!”

 

The look VIktor shoots Yuuri is dangerous.”Is that what you told him, Yuuri? It’s not good to lie to our child.”

 

“He is my child,” Yuuri glares, eyes still red and swollen from crying.

 

Viktor sighs. “We will work on our bonding okay, little one. You will learn what a great papa I can be. I will give you the world. You and Yuuri will have it all.”

 

“I don’t want it! I wanna stay here!” he starts to cry and Yuuri rocks him gently.

 

“Hey Kiyoshi, baby, don’t cry now. Daddy has you. I’m not going to let you go okay.”

 

“Let’s get on now, love.” Viktor holds Yuuri’s hips and leads him up the steps and into the plane, and Yuuri lets him lead.

 

He finds a seat quickly, holding a crying Kiyoshi close to him. He isn’t surprised when Viktor sits beside him, but Yuuri turns away, faces the window. It’s not until the plane moves that the situation truly sets in. This could be, quite literally, the last glimpse of Japan he would see. Viktor has stolen him away, he and his son. His entire life, gone. His family, gone. Everything. He hadn’t even got to say goodbye. What was even the last thing he said to his mother? Did he tell her he loved her? Did he tell his parents how important they were to him? How thankful he was for all they have done? How happy he was to have them as parents? When was the last time he told his sister he loved her? How wonderful she had been? 

 

What would they think? Would they know?

 

Of course they would know. They would know and that’s what hurt Yuuri the most. They would know Viktor had taken him, and just like before, they would know there is nothing they can do. They would have to live knowing that their son and grandson were in a far away place with a dangerous man, the same man who had raped him four years ago, and they can do nothing. His mother… she would die. This would kill her.

 

And that thought breaks him. It absolutely breaks his heart knowing, come tomorrow, when Phichit’s roommates return home, it will all come to light. The police will be called, Yuuri’s parents will be called, and they will do nothing. They will cover it up some how. They will probably deem him missing, or dead. But did it matter either way? For Yuuri, his life is no longer his own.

 

He chokes back a cry, clenching his teeth to keep his tears from falling again. Viktor eyes him before covering his hand with his own.

 

“Is the turbulence getting to you? If you feel ill I can take you to the bathroom.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t respond, just strokes his son’s head until the boy’s crying puts him to sleep.

 

He’s doing his best to keep it together, to keep his sanity. Because he’s not alone in this now. He has someone he has to be strong for. Which means he has to listen to everything Viktor says. No matter how much he doesn’t want to. So halfway through the flight when Viktor leans over and tells him to follow him to the back, he does, leaving his sleeping son alone to let Viktor fuck him till he’s satisfied. The only thing he’s thankful for is that Viktor uses protection.

 

He doesn’t know how many times they go at it, how many times he has to stifle his voice, but he manages through it till Viktor finally stops and lets him return to his child.

 

The rest of the flight is silent. Yuuri refuses to speak, and Viktor sleeps, leaning against his shoulder. It’s a miserable flight. Yuuri feels dirty and disgusting and he can barely move without feeling pain. But he puts up with it. He has to. Viktor will not break him. He can’t let him. He won’t let him. He has to find a way, any way to survive. Any way to keep his son safe. Any way to stay alive enough until he can get away. 

 

If he can get away. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it!! Yuuri and Kiyoshi will be meeting Yakov next chapter, along with the other members of the russian mafia, who are less than welcoming to them.   
> Thank you for your support as always!
> 
> Oh. I've also been listening to the song rockabye by Clean Bandit and Sean Paul and i think it really fits Yuuri and Kiyoshi. (an anon also mentioned this to 
> 
> find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri   
> Come chat, yell at me about the angst in this fic, or whatever really!


	4. They Are All Cruel Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia is cruel...  
> Yuuri and Kiyoshi have only each other when they arrive at their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi guys, this is a big chapter and I'm really happy with how it turned out. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, it means the world to me and keeps me going!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: dub-con/rape scenes
> 
> *** = beginning and end of less explicit scenes
> 
> ******= beginning and end of more explicit scenes  
> Remember, although you may miss some info, NEVER force yourself to read something that could have a triggering effect on you or be damaging to your mental health. Be safe! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta (best beta tbh): Myka. We literally stayed up till like 4 writing smut together.

Yuuri is awake when the plane lands in Russia. Awake and terrified. The whole trip had been torture and absolutely draining. When Victor wasn’t fucking him, he was left alone with his thoughts and fears. How would he and his son survive this? Yuuri didn’t speak the language, he would be at Viktor’s complete and utter mercy the entire time. Yuuri was sure that Viktor would not let him out of his sights.

 

“We’re here already?” Viktor stirs against Yuuri’s shoulder, eyes fluttering open. He takes a moment to yawn before sitting up and stretching his arms forward. “I Can't remember the last time I’ve slept so peacefully,” he kisses the omega on the cheek. “Wake up the little one and get him dressed. We all have to be presentable when we meet my father.” He stands, stretching his arms up once more before turning and running his hands through Yuuri’s hair. “He’s going to love you both.”

 

Yuuri jerks away, resisting the urge to smack Viktor’s hand away. “He will cry when he wakes up and sees you,” he says without even bothering to look at Viktor.

 

“Then I’ll let you talk to him first,” viktor pauses. “You already know this, but I must remind you that my father is the Pakhan here. I may be next in line but he holds the power. So behave.” He turns on his heels before disappearing towards the front of the plane.

 

Yuuri uses the moment alone to peek out the window. It’s light out, but just barely. He has no idea what time it is, but there are hardly any people out, which means this must be a private area. Of course they would be. Given Viktor’s...job...he would clearly have private transportation. Far in the barren runway, he does see the tail ends of various vehicles.

 

If he were brave or capable, he would try to sneak away, to find some way to escape. But he wasn’t brave, and he had Kiyoshi to worry about above all else.

 

“Kiyoshi,” Yuuri gently wakes the boy. “Kiyoshi you need to get up. We have to get you dressed.” His hands shake as he rummages through the bag Viktor had given him.

 

“Daddy?’ Kiyoshi rubs his eyes, clearly still tired. “I want to go home.”

 

“I know you do.” Yuuri tries to smile as he pulls at the boy’s shirt, replacing it with a dark blue sweater. “I want to go home too, but we can’t. Daddy is so sorry, honey. Right now though, I need you to be a big strong boy.”

 

“I’m scared.” the small child tightens his grip on his father's shirt.

 

Yuuri replaces the boy’s pants. “I need you to listen and put on a brave face. These men… these men are very strict Kiyo, so we have to be very good so we don’t get in trouble. Can you be good for me?”

 

Yuuri can see that the boy wants to cry, but he holds his tears back. 

 

“That’s my boy. Let’s get cleaned up now.”

 

They barely fit in the small bathroom, but Yuuri manages to clean himself and Kiyoshi as best as he can with a wet towel. It’s not enough though, he needs a shower. He can still feel Viktor on him, in him. He feels filthy, defiled, and he’s sure everyone can smell the alpha’s scent on him. There’s also pain. His lower body is aching and he’s not even sure how much walking he’ll be able to do.

 

He carries Kiyoshi out of the bathroom to find Viktor standing in wait for them. The man is standing tall, head held high with a soft smile on his face. His messy hair has been pushed back, and he looks more presentable now than he had before. Yuuri hates it. Hates how clean and relaxed the Russian looks beside him. As though that cleanliness is some reflection of innocence. It makes the omega feel dirtier than he already is 

 

“You ready?”

 

Yuuri wants to say no, but he can’t afford to make Viktor angry now. “Yes.” He stares harshly at the man, but Viktor simply smiles.

 

He follows down and out of the plane, heart thudding in his chest when he sees the small crowd of people waiting for them. Females. Males. Alphas, betas, omegas. They’re all in in suits of various colors and shades. Some young, some old.. Yuuri can recognize a few of them. Chris, Otabek, the blonde boy from four years ago. Between them stands an older man wearing a gray hat and large coat. The look on his face is terrifying and Yuuri finds himself clutching his son tightly.

 

“Father!” Viktor says in english before speaking his native language to the older man. It makes Yuuri tense.

 

They hold a short conversation before the man turns his attention to Yuuri. “So this is him,” Yakov says in english. “This is the one you risked our name for? This… male omega. The way you spoke about him, I expected some exotic beauty.”

 

“I told you he was trash!” the blonde youth glares. “Viktor is an idiot.”

 

“Hush, Yurio.” Chris smacks him upside the head. “Don’t be rude to your brother’s mate.”

 

Yuuri can feel his body start to shake, and against all reason he steps closer to Viktor. He hates himself for doing so. The alpha must have notice because he slides his hand around his waist and pulls him close.

 

“My Yuuri is beautiful.”

 

“Your Yuuri looks like he’s been through hell. You couldn’t wait till you got him home?” Yakov steps forward, bringing his hand to Yuuri and touching his face gently. “I told you to stop thinking with your cock, Vitya. He’s clearly in pain.”

 

Yuuri does his best not to flinch away as fingers explore his features. He casts his eyes down, not wanting to meet the man’s gaze. He feels like he’s being examined for purchase, like he’s some incoming goods that must be checked before being acquired.

 

“I guess he’s not too bad looking. He just needs a clean up. Yuuri, right?”

 

“Y-yes.” Yuuri breathes, terror running through him as the man’s fingers run across his lips then down his neck.

 

“And the boy?” Yakov shifts his attention to Kiyoshi. “What is your name, child?”

 

“Kiyoshi,” the boy mutters, and Yuuri is so proud of his bravery.

 

“You have Vitya’s eyes.” The man smiles. “You must be very scared. My idiot son has no decency.”

 

Kiyoshi nods. “I have to be brave,” he grips Yuuri tightly, and the omega kisses his head in response.

 

“That’s a fine son you have.” he says to Yuuri before stepping away. “You two are welcome in my home so long as you behave and don’t get in the way of our work. It’s an hour drive from here. Otabek will take you two, alone.” He emphasizes the words while looking at VIktor. “My sons will come with me,” he adds and walks to one of the black vehicles. 

 

Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, only to jump when Viktor turns and cups his face in his hands. “Be very good, my love. I will see you soon.” He kisses him gently. “I love you.”

 

Yuuri feels rage. How dare he have the audacity to keep claiming such a thing.

 

“And I love you too little one.” Viktor kisses Kiyoshi’s head before walking away.

 

The moment he’s gone Otabek steps in front of them. “Please follow me.” He motions towards a silver vehicle and Yuuri follows close behind. Again, this car looked brand new. “You can sit in the back with your son if you like, I assume you would prefer that.” Otabek says, opening the back door.

 

Yuuri eyes him carefully as he places his son in the car. This man, Otabek, he seemed different. It wasn’t in his voice or what he said. It was his eyes. He almost appeared to have empathy for the omega’s situation. However, Yuuri couldn’t be sure. The man could be just as dangerous as the others. He couldn’t trust anyone.

 

“I won’t hurt you.” Otabek reassures as though he’d just read the omega’s mind.

 

“Then help me.” Yuuri risks the question, just to see what the man would say. To see what side he sat on.

 

Otabek stares at him, then at Kiyoshi, who looks up with wide and worried eyes. “I can’t help you. I am in no position to do so,” he motions for Yuuri to enter the car. “I will advise you to be careful with that question. These people are very cruel.”

 

Yuuri sits in the car. “You’re talking as though you’re not part of them. Yet you let him—” he bites his lip, it was not something he wanted Kiyoshi to hear even though the child might not understand what the word rape meant.

 

He hopes he never has to understand.

 

“I am sorry.” The man says before shutting the door and climbing into the front seat.

 

Yuuri buckles Kiyoshi in before wrapping his arm around him. He can feel the boy trembling. He wants to comfort him, and take away his fear. Do something that would take his mind off the confusion and fright that must be running through his head at the moment, but how is he supposed to do such a thing when Yuuri himself was scared?

 

He takes a deep breath. Needing  to calm himself. He’s scared, yes, but his own feelings and emotions pale in comparison to his son. “Kiyo, guess what?” he manages a smile, though he’s sure it looks fake.

 

Kiyoshi looks up at him but doesn’t speak.

 

“I love you so very much!”

 

“I love you too daddy.”

 

“M— maybe they’ll have ice cream at the house. Doesn’t that sound tasty?”

 

The boy gives a small nod. “Will they have chocolate?”

 

“I bet they’ll have tons of chocolate.” He touches their foreheads together. “Chocolate with sprinkles, right?”

  
“Yeah! Sprinkles and chocolate chips too! That’s my favorite.”

 

Yuuri is thankful for the child’s innocent ignorance. “Daddy will ask when we get there okay?”

 

“Where are we going though? I want to eat ice cream at home.”

 

“We’re going to a—” Yuuri stops himself. How is he supposed to refer to Viktor in front of his son in a way that doesn’t scare him. “We’re going to a business man’s house. He has a very big home.”

 

“The man with the silver hair?”

 

Yuuri nods.

 

“I don’t like him. He hurt you and he’s mean.”

 

Yuuri simply holds him close. “I know honey, you don’t have to like him. We just have to be on our best behaviour.”

 

“I will, I’ll be good and strong!”

 

The hour drive goes by far too quickly, and after a few miles of twist and turns through a wooded area they come upon a manor. Yuuri had never seen a house this size in his life and it brings a whole new set of fears.

 

“We’re here,” Otabek says, turning off the engine and opening the door. Yuuri feels the cold rush of air fill the car. The stoic faced man opens the door for him and guides both he and Kiyoshi out of the car. “I’ll escort you in.” He doesn’t say another word before he starts walking towards the manor, and Yuuri quickly picks up Kiyoshi to follow him.

 

There are guards everywhere, men in dark suits standing in attention watching him closely. Yuuri is so consumed by fear that he can’t even think about how massive and stunning the mansion is. He doesn’t have time to admire the decor when his life and the life of his son are in the balance.

 

He follows Otabek down a long and wide corridor and through a large red and gold door. Yuuri recognizes the area as a dining room, complete with a table bigger than his own apartment back home and two rows of chairs where people already sat. Atop the table is a large spread of food. More food than Yuuri had ever seen, yet he feels no ounce of hunger for it.

 

“My love!”

 

Yuuri jumps at the sound of Viktor’s voice calling to him. He looks up to see the Russian man waving for him to join him at his side.

 

Yuuri is frozen in place. This is too much, too real. How can they expect him to dine with them?

 

“Yuuri, come, come, sit.” Viktor motions again.

 

Yuuri feels a slight push on his back and he turns to meet Otabek’s eyes.

 

“You should sit. The food will be good for you both.”

 

Yuuri nods slowly, clutching his son as a room full of eyes watch his every move. When he reaches Viktor the man smiles. He sits beside the alpha, and places Kiyoshi in the chair next to him.

 

“Our chef is the best in all of Russia. You will love it.” Viktor grabs Yuuri’s plate and begins piling it with food. “It may be a bit foreign to you at first, but you will come to love it.” His eyes lock with Yuuri. “You will love Russia.” It sounds more like a command than a statement. Viktor places the plate down slowly then reaches over and grabs Kiyoshi’s. “Kiyoshi, if you eat your dinner you will be able to have whatever dessert you want. Papa will get it for you.”

 

Yuuri panics. Turning to Kiyoshi and seeing the angry expression on the boy’s face at the mention of the word ‘papa’.

 

Kiyoshi is silent.

 

Viktor places his plate in front of the child. “Eat up little one, it’s been a long day and you need your energy.”

 

A man scoffs from across the table. “You have got to be kidding me!” Eyes go to the dark haired man that spoke. “Pakhan, are you really letting this happen?”

 

Yakov sets down his knife and fork. “Yes, Abram, what is it?”

 

The man adjusts his tie and clears his throat. “I understand Viktor is next in line but aren’t you being a little too lenient on him?”

 

Yakov sighs, his expression flat, clearly unimpressed by the man’s outburst. “Explain.”

 

“I’ll be frank. You let him bring back some omega that he knocked up years ago and you expect us to dine with it? Put him with the other whores of the house. He doesn’t deserve a seat here if his only purpose is to get fucked and pop out a few more kids.”

 

Viktor stands, startling Yuuri more than he already is. “You watch your mouth. My son is in the room.”

 

“The son of some child you raped. I always knew you would have putrid taste, going after little boys.” Abram smirks. “You think you can get away with anything, you don’t even take into consideration the problems you cause for the rest of us.”

 

Yuuri shrinks back in his chair, hands gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white. He turns to Viktor, sees the man reach into his suit jacket and doesn’t even have to think about what he’s grabbing at.

 

“Vitya!” Yakov shouts, silencing the room that had begun to stir. Viktor stills. “Control yourself. Or do you plan on scaring your child more than what he already is.”

 

“I—”

  
“Sit!” Yakov is firm with his command. Viktor sits.

 

Yakov turns his attention to Abram. “The omega will eat with us. He is father to my grandchild and you will hold your tongue with your insults.” He takes a sip of his water. “Besides, is it not you who brought home an omega girl the other day? How old was she? Georgie, you have the information correct?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri recognized that man. He was also there four years ago. His stomach turns and he looks to his plate to ground himself. “She was 14, sir. Our dear friend Abram snatched her up from the shopping center downtown.”

 

Yuuri covers his mouth with his hand. He knows what these men are capable, at least he had assume but… to hear it out loud makes it far more terrifying. This is a room full of monsters.

 

“Well, Abram.” Yakov looks to him. “Whatever happened to that girl?”

 

The man is silent.

 

“Georgi.”

 

“He tossed the body, after he strangled her into submission. Dumped her on the edge of town.”

 

“He’s lying!” Abram shouts.

 

“So now you have your voice,” Yakov glares. “I thought to let it go. Thought i could excuse you for slipping up since you’ve been so loyal. Yet, you dare insult my son and claim he’s like you? I don’t think so. This can’t go unpunished.” He picks up his fork and takes another bite of food. “Otabek, handle it.”

 

Yuuri watches with wide eyes as Otabek and a few other men grab Abram and drag him out of the room screaming. Yuuri wants to run, to take his son and make a break for it because if men like him live in this house then he is in more danger than he thought.

 

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi pulls at his shirt. There are tears in his eyes. “I don’t know if I can be brave, I’m really scared.”

 

Yuuri scoots his chair out then pulls his son onto his lap into a hug. “It’s okay. I’m right here, Daddy is going to protect you no matter what, you hear me?”

 

Viktor puts a hand on his back, and Yuuri turns to meet sad eyes. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I won’t let anyone speak to you or Kiyoshi in such a way. I won’t allow anyone to harm you.” He kisses the omega’s head.

 

“Yuuri.” Yakov calls to him and Yuuri’s heart pounds. 

 

“Y—yes?”

 

“I’m taking the boy out with me tomorrow morning.”

 

“No!” Yuuri can’t stop his natural reaction as he grips his son tightly.

 

All eyes are on him.

 

“I just, I..” his heart is racing. “He’ll be scared.”

 

“He’s my grandson and he will be spending time with me so that I can get to know him. This isn’t a debate. I’ll have someone bring by clothes for both of you to your room. He’s to be up and ready by 9:00 A.M. I’ll send Otabek to get him.” He takes another bite of his food.

 

Yuuri feels sick. His stomach hurts, his head hurts, everything hurts. He wants to leave, wants to get out of this room full of alphas. Kiyoshi stares up at him.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Eat your food, sweetie. Daddy will be okay, I’m just tired.” He gives another fake smile.

 

“But I don’t want to eat.”

 

“Can you eat just a little, for me? You need to stay strong and food will help you.”

 

Kiyoshi turns to his plate and stares. Slowly, he picks up his fork and stabs at some vegetables, taking a bite.

 

“See, you look stronger already.”

 

While he’s chewing he takes another stab at a vegetable on his plate, this time turning, and offering it to Yuuri. “You be strong too, daddy.”

 

Yuuri’s heart clenches inside his chest. His son was far too observant. He takes a bite of the food, smiling as he chews.

 

The rest of the dinner is quiet. The people around Yuuri speak in Russian as they converse and Yuuri keeps his eyes on his son, talking quietly to him to keep the smile on his face. He keeps them in their own, safe, little world.

 

It all comes crashing down when he feels Viktor’s hand on the back of his neck, fingers running across their bond mark. His eyes dart to the blue eyed man, who smiles. “It’s time for a tour, Yuuri. I want you to meet some people.” Viktor stands, brushing off his suit before leaning over and scooping up Kiyoshi into his arms. The boy whines, reaching for Yuuri. “No, no, little one. Papa has waited so long to have you in his arms.” The child whimpers and Viktor runs his hand across his back. “Shhh, it’s okay. No need for tears. I’m going to show you around your new home.”

 

“B— but I want daddy.”

 

Yuuri touches the small hand. “I’m right here. I promise I won’t leave you,” he manages to keep the panic out of his voice, but he’s trembling. Seeing his life and love in a monster’s arms is a mental blow. This man who four years ago exploited his home and forced him to have sex was holding the only thing in this world that Yuuri had left. His arms felt empty and heavy, without his child in them.

 

Viktor begins walking and Yuuri follows close behind, eyes never leaving his son.

 

Viktor begins his tour. “That room we just left is the dining room. We try to all sit together for breakfast and dinner, but it doesn’t happen often. A lot of us are busy most days. Through that door,” he points, “is the kitchen. You’re free to grab food or drinks whenever you want. We have a huge freezer!” he smiles. “A freezer that has lots of ice cream,” he looks at Kiyoshi. “You like ice cream, right?”

 

Yuuri’s heart freezes.

 

“Let me guess, you like chocolate with sprinkles and chocolate chips!”

 

Kiyoshi’s eyes widen. “I do! How do you know?”

 

“Because I’m your papa, and I know what my son likes.” He runs his hands through Kiyoshi’s hair and Yuuri almost drops to his knees in distress. How did he know? Was the car bugged or did Viktor already know? Has he really been watching him all this time?

 

“V-Viktor?”

 

The quickness at which he turns to face Yuuri scares him. “Yes?”

 

“I’m tired. The plane ride, um, I don’t think I can handle this tour right now.” Yuuri just wants his son. Wants the man to leave them alone.

 

Viktor stares at him. “How about a bath, then bed?” He puts a hand to Yuuri’s face. “I’m sorry for not seeing how exhausted you are.”

 

Yuuri pulls away slowly.

 

“Let’s go upstairs then. We’re on the top floor.”

 

Yuuri follows him up three flights of stairs, down a small hall and through another large and intricately decorated door of red and gold. The inside is… surprisingly normal looking. Huge, but normal. It’s bigger than his apartment, bigger than any room he’s ever seen if he is honest. It doesn’t look lived in, however.

 

“I had the place cleaned for you.” Viktor sets Kiyoshi on the floor. “There is a small room connected to this one for Kiyoshi. I figure he might want his own room to decorate.” 

 

Yuuri realizes the insinuation behind those words. Yuuri would be sleeping with Viktor, alone. He would be sharing a bed with him every night he was here.

 

“Wait, I think Kiyo—”

 

“I’ll fill the tub so you two can get cleaned up.” Viktor  walks through a door on the far side of the room. Yuuri hears water and lets out a breath.

 

“Daddy, I don’t want to stay here. That man is scary.”

 

Yuuri practically falls to the floor. His mind is so overwhelmed with feelings and thoughts he doesn’t know what to do with them. He wants to cry, but… not here. He can’t let his son down, he just can’t!

 

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi sits on the ground beside him. “Do we have to sleep here?”

 

“I’m afraid so, love.” Yuuri smiles but he can feel tears. “It’s only for a little while. I promise,” he lies.

 

When Viktor returns Yuuri turns away, wiping his tears quickly.

 

“Are you not feeling well?”

 

Once again Yuuri is filled with rage. How can this man act like this is all okay? How can he act as though he’s not holding Yuuri hostage? “I’m fine,” the omega glares.

 

“Yuuri, don’t give me that look again.” Viktor pulls him up by the arm. “You shouldn’t be difficult, it will only hurt you in the long run.” There is malice behind the words, Yuuri can feel it.

 

“I won’t be difficult,” he tries to keep his head down, he doesn’t want Viktor to look into his eyes and see the utter terror in them, but Viktor grabs his chin and tilts his head up. Yuuri whimpers as he’s forced to make eye contact.

 

“I know you won’t.” The alpha brings their lips together, keeping Yuuri in place while he kisses him roughly. Yuuri tries to break the kiss and escape the brutal lips. Viktor doesn’t allow it, growling into the man’s mouth as he dominates him.

 

“No!” Kiyoshi yells, pulling at Viktor’s pants. “Leave my daddy alone please!”

 

Viktor pulls away laughing, letting a terrified Yuuri go free. “It’s okay, little one. I’m not hurting him.” He pats his son on the head before picking him up. “You’re very protective of your daddy, you must love him a lot.”

 

“He’s the best daddy so you can’t hurt him!”

 

“Well how about you and daddy take a bath. I have a giant tub and I put lots of bubbles in it for you.” Viktor takes the child to the bathroom and Yuuri runs after them, heart still pounding from today’s stress. If he was honest, a bath would help. It would at least get the feel of Viktor off his skin.

 

Yuuri is pleasantly surprised when Viktor leaves them alone to bathe, even though he knows it won’t last long, certain that the alpha is nearby and will barge in if he thinks they are taking too long. He knows what the man really wants. He wants to get Kiyoshi in bed and asleep, away from Yuuri, so he can assault the omega again. 

 

As Yuuri bathes Kiyoshi, the boy does not let go of him. He has his small arms wrapped tightly around his father’s neck, refusing to budge. He doesn’t speak, but at least he has stopped trembling.

 

They spend almost an hour in the tub, just holding each other. Feeling each other’s heart beating against their chest. It feels warm. It feels private. It feels safe.

 

Viktor ruins it again. He comes into the bathroom with an armful of towels and clothes for them. He picks Kiyoshi up from Yuuri’s arms and the omega folds in on himself, bringing his knees up to his chest.

 

Victor sits the boy next to the sink. “Let’s get you ready for bed now.” He smiles as he dries Kiyoshi off before helping him into his pajamas. “I picked out ones with a dog on them just for you!”

 

Kiyoshi is silent.

 

“Why don’t you go wait on our bed while I help daddy.” He pats the boy’s head before shooing him off. Kiyoshi stares at Yuuri, eyes pleading, before disappearing into the next room.

 

Yuuri grabs for the towel but Viktor snatches it up.

 

“Why don’t you let me help you?” He holds the towel open. “Come now.”

 

Yuuri lowers his head. “Please, let me get ready by myself.”

 

Viktor doesn’t budge.

 

Yuuri clenches his fist, taking a deep breath as he stands. The moment he’s up he covers himself. Memories of his assault come rushing back to him. That fear, that embarrassment, the pain. It all floods through him. He can’t take more. He’s already been violated so many times today, for the sake of his sanity, he just couldn’t handle it again.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Viktor says, bringing his hand up to Yuuri’s chest. “You’re so beautiful, love. I can’t get enough of you.”

 

Yuuri steps out of the tub and Viktor wraps the towel around his body.

 

“So beautiful…” Viktor just stares, eyes taking in every inch of the omega.

 

Yuuri thinks, he has to appeal to Viktor so that he can stay with his son tonight. He doesn’t want to be alone with the alpha and he can’t leave his son by himself in a foreign house with dangerous people roaming the halls. This whole day is tearing him apart in so many ways.

 

He looks up at Viktor. He has to appease  him, has to do something to make the alpha understand. Even if Yuuri doesn’t want to, he _ has  _ to.

 

With shaky hands, he brings his palm to Viktor’s face, fingers tracing over his defined features. “Please Viktor… let me have this night with my son.” He brings his other hand up, cupping his face. The omega holds back his fear as he brings their faces closer together, letting their lips touch lightly. “You can have me for every other night but please, not this one,” his lips quiver as he speaks.

 

Viktor stares at him, silent, eyes searching for something, though Yuuri has no idea what.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this night for so long, Yuuri, to have you in my bed and to make love to you properly.”

 

Yuuri tenses when Viktor’s hand comes to rest on his waist. “Viktor, please.” He brings their lips together again. “Just one more night.”

 

Viktor smiles down at him. “My dear Yuuri, it’s going to take more than a kiss to make up for losing you tonight.”

 

Yuuri can feel Viktor’s hand shift, moving between them as he undoes his belt. His heart drops into his stomach. He doesn’t want this! This isn’t a compromise! “I— we can’t! Kiyoshi is in the other room, what if he comes in? You don’t want him to see something like this do you?” Yuuri pleads.

 

Viktor responds by shutting the door to the bathroom and clicking the lock shut.

 

“No! You’ll scare him doing that!” Yuuri reaches for the door but Viktor grabs him.

 

“Love, you need to make a decision, are you spending the night with me or our son?”

 

Yuuri clenches his teeth to keep from screaming. He hates this, he hates this house, and he hates Viktor. The last thing he wants is to touch him.

 

Yet he turns to him, eyes on the floor he drops to his knees, because Kiyoshi is all that matters.

 

“Good boy.” Viktor coos, fingers working to undo his slacks. He pulls his already half-hard cock free from his boxers. “Open.”

 

***

 

Yuuri can’t stop the tears as he grips Viktor’s thighs for balance. He opens his mouth slowly but Viktor is quick to slide the head inside.

 

“You have to make me feel good, Yuuri. Kiyoshi is waiting for you.”

 

Yuuri whimpers against the intruding member, pulling back momentarily. He flicks his tongue across the head. The faster he finishes, the sooner he can be with his son.

 

That’s all he tries to focus on as he grabs the base of Viktor’s cock and strokes, pumping him slowly while he mouths at the underside.

 

Viktor releases a small moan. “That’s it, just like that.”

 

Yuuri’s stomach turns as he takes the full head of Viktor’s penis into his mouth, sucking. He can feel the alpha twitching and hardening as Yuuri works the engorged member deeper down his throat.

 

Viktor grabs his hair and pulls. “Yuuri…” he whispers, rocking his hips slightly. “That feels amazing.”

 

Yuuri pulls away , taking a moment to breath and doing everything he can to keep himself from gagging.

 

“More, Yuuri.” Viktor demands, wiping the smaller man’s lower lip with his thumb.

 

Yuuri obeys, taking him into his mouth again and bobbing his head. He doesn’t know how long he does it, but it’s long enough to make both his lips and throat ache. When Viktor’s breathing becomes more erratic, he pulls at the omega’s hair, yanking him off his cock to coat his face in thick strands of semen. Yuuri barely manages to close his eyes in time.

 

***

 

“That was wonderful, Yuuri. “ Viktor grins while tucking himself back into his pants. Yuuri uses the back of his hand to wipe the tears and cum from his eyes. He’s shaking again, disgusted at Viktor and disgusted at himself.

 

Viktor grabs a wet rag from the edge of the tub and crouches in front of the smaller man. He cleans his face off, being mindful of swollen lips. “You can sleep in Kiyoshi’s room tonight since you’ve been so good to me today.” 

 

Yuuri feels warm lips against his forehead. It takes everything he has not to scream.

 

“I love you.” Viktor says before rising, bringing Yuuri to his feet as he goes. He opens the door. Yuuri is relieved to see his son sitting idly on the bed. “Are you ready for bed, little one?” The alpha beams.

 

That night Yuuri holds his son in his arms as he cries himself to sleep. Whispering loving words to him. Telling him that everything was going to be okay. Telling him that he’ll keep him safe and won’t let anyone hurt him.

 

He tells him he loves him more than anything else on this earth, and he will always love him. He tells him that he is good boy, a strong boy, a boy who can make it through anything. He tells him that they will see their friends and family again one day. That they will see Phichit. He tells him these things until the boy drifts off to sleep, and then he tells himself.

 

Yuuri is woken by the sound of rustling in the room. When he opens his eyes, he sees Otabek placing clothes across the small chair in the room. Yuuri panics for a moment then relaxes when the tall man goes about his business.

 

“Sorry I startled you,” he bows, wincing as he does so.

 

Yuuri cocks his head to the side. “Are you okay?” he asks, mostly out of  reflex.

 

“I’ll be fine. I only came to pick up Kiyoshi for the boss.”

 

Yuuri had forgotten about that completely. He covers his son protectively. “I can't let him take him.”

 

“He’ll be safe with the boss.” Otabek says. “They are going for breakfast and picking out some items for his room.”

 

“Why? Why be kind?” Yuuri asks in confusion.

 

“Because Viktor chose you. You’re his mate and Kiyoshi is the boss’ grandson. He is a family man.” Otabek folds his arms, leaning against the nearby wall.

 

“He murders people for a living.”

 

Otabek shakes his head. “It’s more complicated than that, but, I don’t blame you for thinking that way. I don’t condone what they do here.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“I have nowhere else to go. My father is here, so I am here.” he swallows.

 

In all honesty, Yuuri wanted to know more of the story, but he doesn’t ask, more important matters are at hand. “I can’t let my son out of my sight.”

 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”

 

Yuuri knows this. He has no choice, no opinion, no say at all here. He has nothing.

 

In the end he wakes Kiyoshi and dresses him, holding back tears as he does. Kiyoshi cries however. He cries and he cries hard, begging Yuuri not to make him go with him.

 

“You said you wouldn’t leave me!” Yuuri can barely make out his child’s words between cries. His heart is breaking, but he can’t disobey. That man, Viktor’s father, is the law here. The leader of the Russian mafia. Yuuri has no say against him or his demands if he wants to keep his son and himself safe and alive.

 

“Please Kiyoshi, please don’t cry!”

 

“You’re leaving me! I don’t understand! Daddy why are you giving me to him?” his whole face is red and his breathing is hard and rapid. Yuuri can’t handle this, he can’t take watching his child cry this hard because of him.

 

“I’m not leaving you I promise! But you have to go with him. He won’t hurt you. Please trust me.”

 

“No! I don’t want to go!” the child cries harder, louder, and Yuuri is terrified that someone is going to come in the room and punish him for it.

 

“Don’t cry, I’m begging you, Kiyoshi. I know you’re scared. I know you don’t want to be out of my sight but you have to, just for a little while.”

 

“No! I don’t want to leave you! If I leave you that man is going to do something mean to you! He’s going to hurt you again, like he did on the plane!”

 

Time stands still in that moment for Yuuri. His whole body tenses before breaking out in chills. His son had seen them. His son had seen them. He had seen what Viktor did. His own precious child had seen him in such a horrific situation. Even if he didn’t truly understand what he had seen, the boy knew it was not good, and he knew his father was being hurt. The realization that Kiyoshi had seen them, was crushing and he could no longer hold back the tears that he had tried so hard to keep in.

 

He weeps, covering his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He repeats it until his throat is sore. It’s his fault. He got his son involved in this. He was the reason his son was crying uncontrollably. He was the re —

 

“Yuuri.”

 

The omega jumps when Otabek touches his shoulder.

 

“Don’t blame yourself.”

 

Yuuri turns slowly to face him.

 

“It’s not your fault. Do not sit here and blame yourself for that man’s actions.”

 

Yuuri is shocked to hear such… reassuring words coming from someone who lives here. “But I — ”

 

“The people here are manipulative and cruel. Don’t let yourself take the blame for their actions. Your son doesn’t blame you either. He’s crying for you, afraid for you. You have to keep it together for him.” There is a focussed look in his eyes as he stares down at him.

 

“Why are you being so… so kind? Why are you talking to me like this? Like you care.”

 

Yuuri is taken aback when the man sits on the small bed by Kiyoshi and rubs the small boy’s head. “I’m not here because I want to be. I also can’t leave.” He messes with his sleeves of his suit for a bit before pulling them up slightly to reveal dark purple bruising. “Yuuri, I do care. I’ve seen many omega’s come in here only to be broken or killed by the men here. I don’t want that to happen to you or your child. I don’t want it to happen to anyone, but the difference is that you have a chance. Your tie to Viktor protects you from the others. So please, be strong.” He fixes his sleeve before standing.

 

Yuuri doesn’t know what he should say or what he should do, so he settles for pulling his son into his arms and letting him cry against his shoulder. “Thank you, Otabek. I’ll try.” He gives a thankful nod to the man.

 

“Kiyoshi, it’s going to be okay. Daddy won’t let the man hurt him.”

 

Kiyoshi nuzzles closer to him, tears staining Yuuri’s shirt.

 

“Little one,” Otabek says in a soft tone. “I will protect your dad for you so you won’t have to worry about him.”

 

“You hear that Kiyoshi, daddy will have his own bodyguard.” Yuuri tries to sound optimistic. He lets out a sigh of relief when the boy looks up at him then at Otabek.

 

“Will you really protect my daddy?” he sniffles.

 

Otabek nods before giving a thumbs up. “Mhm, I will protect him. You can count on me.”

 

The small boy is silent for a few moments before wrapping his arms around Yuuri once more. “I’ll be good daddy so… don’t get hurt.”

 

“I’ll be very careful,” he kisses his son’s cheek and smiles. “I love you so very much and I will see you soon, okay?”

 

“I love you too!” the boy finally smiles.

 

It’s hard for Yuuri to hand his son to Otabek, knowing full well he will be with one of the most dangerous men in all of Russia, in all of the world.

 

“Boss won’t hurt him. He cares about his family more than anything else.”

 

He says that, yet it offers no comfort to the omega. They weren’t his family. No matter how many times Viktor said he was Kiyoshi’s father, Yuuri refuses to see him as such. They will never be family.

 

When Kiyoshi is gone and Yuuri is left by himself in the large room he collapses on the bed. He has no intention of leaving the room, doesn’t want to risk running into Viktor or any of the other men who live here. He can’t expect Otabek to stick around the whole day. He’s sure the man has other work to attend to, so Yuuri will stay put.

 

He tries to relax, to sleep, to do something, but his son is all that is in his mind. He wants him back.

 

Yuuri rolls onto his side, clutching the sheets below. How long will they be gone? Will Yakov keep his son for the whole day? Will they return in time for lunch? DInner? Will the man feed his son? Will Kiyoshi cry?

 

Yuuri closes his eyes as questions flood his mind. What else can he do but wait? He has no choice.

 

The sound of the door opening has Yuuri jolting up.

 

It’s Viktor.

 

“Yuuri!” The alpha beams. “How did you sleep?”

 

“I —  It was great. Very comfortable,” he lies, forcing a smile.

 

“I’m glad. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to sleep in such a new place.”

 

Yuuri isn’t surprised when Viktor walks over to him and presses a kiss against his head.

 

“Come now,” he pulls Yuuri gently by the wrist.

 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri questions, worried about what the answer may be.

 

“To one of our meeting rooms, i have some business to attend to. Of course you have to change first.” Viktor releases him then walks over to the closet. “I had Mila stock this before I came to get you.” He pulls out a few items and lays them across the bed. Yuuri clenches his jaw at the outfit; a black long sleeve shirt that looked two sizes too small with its back out, and black jeans.

 

“Y —  you said this was some business meeting. Shouldn’t I wear something more appropriate?” He keeps his voice steady and flat.

 

Viktor ignores him at first, pulling off Yuuri’s shirt and tossing it on the bed. “Why would I put you in a thick suit when this will do so much for your figure?”

 

Yuuri swallows, biting his tongue to keep from protesting. Slowly, he pulls on the shirt, then quickly changes into the pants. He feels exposed in the outfit. The pants are small and cling at his hips while the shirt is far too short. He knows Viktor’s done it on purpose.

 

“You really are something, Yuuri.” The alpha looks him up and down. “Every inch of you is beautiful. I’m so thankful that I made you mine,” he runs his fingers back through his hair, fingers coming to rest on their bond bond mark. “I must admit, the only reason I’m taking you with me is to show you off a bit.” He grabs Yuuri’s hand and pulls him along, out of the room and toward the steps. Yuuri follows reluctantly. So this was how he was to spend his day? Standing at Viktor’s side like some prize. To be stared at and desired so Viktor can brag that he had him in his grasp.

 

It makes his stomach turn.

 

The room is far back on the first floor and Yuuri is shocked upon entering it. There are no desks no long table like he expected, instead there are couches and a small table between them. There are a few men already seated. One Yuuri recognizes as Chris and the other Yuuri believes Viktor called JJ. He remembers him from the onsen. Yuuri wants to cover himself when the man’s eyes scan over him, clearly intrigued.

 

“Well look who it is,” JJ grins. “The pretty boy from the onsen. Viktor, what is all this?”

 

“I didn’t want to leave him in the room alone so I brought him along.” Viktor slides his hand around his waist and guides him in.

 

“You want him sitting in on this?” Chris raises a brow. “Why force the boy to have to listen to that old man argue his case when he can sleep instead?”

 

“Yuuri doesn’t mind, do you, love?’

 

He shakes his head, keeping his eyes to the ground. “I don’t mind.”

 

Chris sighs as Viktor and Yuuri take a seat. He pulls out a folder from under the couch and slaps it on the table. While he flips through it, Viktor pulls a cigarette from his pocket and lights it. Yuuri’s heart pounds. The silence between the men is terrifying.

 

“So,” Chris starts. “Just a quick briefing before the asshole gets here. We’ve confirmed Orlov has been selling in our territory. In the beginning it was only low quality drugs, which didn’t affect our shares, but they started carrying the heavy stuff. Now, his group isn’t huge so it’s not like they’re making a huge profit. Normally we would just leave this up to some low level members, but this guy has a bit of an advantage. Yakov wants us to stay in his good graces since one of our biggest buyers is related to him.”

 

JJ rolls his eyes. “So basically we gotta kiss his ass and beg him to take his business somewhere else.”

 

“Pretty much.” Chris looks to Viktor. “Please behave, Viktor, and keep the violence at a minimum.”

 

“Of course.” The alpha takes a puff of his cigarette before blowing smoke at Chris. “I’ll be good so long as he does.”

 

Yuuri can barely follow all that is happening around him. All he knows is another dangerous man is coming and all he can do is sit and try to stay as invisible as possible.

 

The door opens and in walks a older and tall man with platinum blonde hair and dark colored eyes. Yuuri catches the smell of alcohol, even from afar.

 

“Mr. Orlov!” Viktor stands to shake his hand, setting his lit cigarette on the ashtray. “Thank you for coming this evening. Please have a seat.” Both men sit and Yuuri once again feels eyes on him.

 

“Nikiforov,” Orlov’s voice was scratchy and rough. “Before we begin, I must ask the name of the young man beside you.”

 

Yuuri flinched as Viktor draped one arm over his shoulders.

 

“This is Yuuri, he just started living with us.”

 

“Is that so?” Orlov looks like he’s pondering something. “Such a pretty omega.”

 

Viktor’s hand snakes across Yuuri’s neck, fingers grazing the bond mark. “Isn’t he? He’s my new mate and father of my child.”

 

Orlov’s eyes brightened with the information. “Well congratulations! Don’t you have an omega as well JJ?” Viktor removes his arm from Yuuri’s shoulders and grabs the cigarette he left in the ashtray. Yuuri’s just glad the attention has shifted from them. “That korean boy you got from your last business trip. You usually have him around when I’m here.”

 

JJ smiles. “He’s been a handful these past few days so he’s in punishment.”

 

Yuuri shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. It is clear to him that most of the alphas here are like Viktor. They think omegas are toys, objects to be used and then disposed of. These men are monsters.

 

“Nonsense, bring him around, I enjoyed his company.”

 

“I don’t think his company is what you enjoyed.” Viktor laughs offering the man a smoke, which he gladly takes.

 

“He’s a pretty boy, what can I say? Asian boy’s have beautiful features, wouldn’t you agree?” He glances at  Yuuri with curious eyes and the omega feels Viktor’s hand come to rest on his thigh.

 

“Let’s not beat around the bush with all this small talk.” Chris cuts in. “We do have business to attend to.”

 

Orlov leans back in his seat. “I had a feeling you would be calling me here.”

 

“So you know what this is about then? Good, we can skip right to a solution.” Chris crosses his legs.

 

Viktor, hikes his hand higher on Yuuri’s thigh. “Let’s discuss a change of location for your business. Surely you’d like to make more profit than you have been lately. This area is already full of our own suppliers, why not take your business elsewhere?”

 

Yuuri watches Orlov carefully, he seems relaxed, not even concerned. He clearly knows that he has the upper hand here.

 

“Mr. Orlov,” Chris slides him a piece of paper. “Here are a few designated areas where you can carry on your business. We would also be willing to add to your supply with new merchandise at a special price.”

 

Orlov takes the slip, examining it before setting it down on the table. “Hmmm, seems like a fine deal but…”

 

“But?” Chris raises a brow.

 

The man doesn’t say anything, his eyes flicker  to Yuuri who quickly looks to the floor.

 

“But I may be more convinced with the usual entertainment.” He kills his cigarette in the ashtray.

 

JJ and Chris exchange glances. Yuuri can hear a deep growl forming in Viktor’s throat.

 

“Viktor.” Chris warns. “Why don’t we listen to his request.”

 

Orlov clears his throat. “If JJ’s omega is unavailable I wouldn’t mind the new boy here,” he gestures in Yuuri’s direction and the Japanese man’s eyes widened in fear. Is this the real reason Viktor had brought him? Is this why he had dressed him up in clothes he could barely breath in?

 

Yuuri looks to Viktor, almost pleading, praying this isn’t the case. Viktor simply squeezes the omega’s knee once more while glaring at the man across from him.

 

“My Yuuri is not part of this deal.” Viktor releases another low growl. Too low for the others too hear this time.

 

“Well it’s what I want,” Orlov continues. “Let’s be honest now gentlemen, we all know why you are requesting I move my business elsewhere instead of just demanding it. And I will move, but you’re going to give me whatever I ask for because Yakov told you to. I’m not an idiot, I wouldn’t have come here if I thought I wouldn’t get something out of you.” He relaxes confidently in his seat. “And what I want is Viktor Nikiforov’s mate.”

 

Yuuri stiffens at the words. His mind betraying him, pushing images of things he tried so hard to forget. Alphas touching him, violating him. Wasn’t it enough that Viktor could hurt him whenever he pleased? Without thinking, Yuuri whimpers and his fingers stretch towards Viktor’s hand atop his thigh.

 

He searches Viktor’s face for a sign, anything, but the alpha looks calm. He taps against Yuuri’s thigh while his eyes lock with a smiling Orlov. “V-Viktor,” he pleads with his eyes.

 

“Come now, Nikiforov. Hasn’t your father taught you to share your toys?” The older alpha chuckles.

 

“I suppose not.” Viktor continues to stare. “I’ve never been good with sharing.”

 

Yuuri feels a shift from Viktor. He can’t put his finger on it exactly, but something has changed. He feels it, from their bond.

 

He sees the alpha clench his jaw before he turns to the omega. The look he gives him is haunting. It’s not a smile, so much as a grimace. Yuuri can practically see gears turning in his head.

 

Viktor suddenly stands, pulling Yuuri up harshly by the arm. The omega’s blood goes cold when Viktor drags then shoves him toward the older man. “Wait!” Yuuri trips, falling on his hands and knees before Orlov. This can’t be happening! Viktor wouldn’t — Viktor just said he wasn’t part of this deal. Why?

 

“That was easy.” Orlov laughs as he grabs a handful of Yuuri’s hair, yanking him up.

 

Yuuri screams, pulling at the man’s hand. “Viktor!” he yells to get the alpha’s attention. “Viktor, please no!” he begs, instinctively fighting against the man who has pulled him onto his lap.

 

Viktor stays at almost arms length.

 

Orlov yanks the omega close, growling as he takes in Yuuri’s scent. “Hey now, don’t struggle too much or I may have to hurt that pretty little face of yours.” He drags his tongue along Yuuri’s jaw.

 

Everything in Yuuri’s body begins to ache suddenly and violently. His stomach knots and he feels bile in his throat. As a mated omega, his body was reacting to the touch of another alpha that wasn’t his mate, punishing Yuuri for actions he couldn’t control. He’s going into distress, pain hitting every nerve of his body. He feels Viktor’s pain to. Though the alpha is standing calmly, Yuuri can feel his rage.

 

Orlov ignores his distress, in fact, he seems to enjoy it. “You’re just as feisty as the other boy.” The man’s breath burns against his skin. Yuuri struggles to push him away, but the larger man grabs his wrists with one hand. The tongue turns to light nibbles that make the hair on the back of his neck stand tall.

 

Why was Viktor letting this happen? Why? Yuuri knew he would have to endure Viktor, but not another alpha. It was so cruel when they knew how a bonded omega suffered. So cruel  to think that out of everyone in this room, Viktor was the only one who actually cared about him in some way. The only one who could feel what he felt due to their bond. Chris pays them no mind, standing and heading over off to who knows where. JJ pulls out his phone, ignoring everything as he puts the receiver to his ear. Viktor is the only one watching, the only chance he has.

 

“Viktor please...” Yuuri cries. “Aren’t I yours? Aren’t I your omega? Viktor Viktor — ”

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor responds headily, the omega tenses at the sound. He can’t see the alpha’s face because of the angle but his voice is cold, alarming. “Yuuri, is this man doing something to you that you don’t want?”

 

So cruel. Of course he is. Yuuri doesn’t want any of this!

 

Orlov’s hands still and he pulls his mouth away from Yuuri. His eyes are half-lidded, seemingly intoxicated from the omega’s scent. “What the hell?” He glares at Viktor. “You gonna watch or something? Get out of here.” He licks the omega’s neck gland. Yuuri whines, fighting the urge to wretch. He’s sweating now, body rejecting every touch the alpha gives him.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor snaps. “I need you to answer the question. Is this man doing this to you against your will?”

 

“Yes!” Yuuri screams. “It hurts. I don’t want this, I don’t want any of this!”

 

Everything happens quickly. Yuuri has no time to react.

 

“Viktor, no!” Chris hollers from the other side of the room.

 

A deafening pop echoes around the room, sending his ears ringing and his heart racing. Sounds become muffled around him and he feels lightheaded. He shuts his eyes and holds his head trying to ground himself. Someone is yelling. The omega opens his eyes slowly. With a yelp, he throws himself onto the floor at the grizzly sight before him. Orlov’s body is limp, a very distinctive hole plastered in the middle of his forehead. Yuuri screams before covering his mouth. He wants to run but his legs won’t move. He’s frozen.

 

“Viktor, you bastard!” JJ yells. “That was a new couch!”

 

Chris stalks over to the Russian man and grabs his shoulder sharply. “Are you an idiot? I told you not to — ”

 

Viktor snarled at the touch. “I’m sure Yakov will understand. Orlov got a little too physical with my mate and I had to protect what’s mine.” He slips his gun back in its holder. “I was only doing what I had to as an alpha, to protect my family.”

 

Chris grinds his teeth. “You should have just let him fuck him and get it over with. Now I’m the one who has to deal with this mess.” His words fall on deaf ears as Viktor goes to Yuuri’s side.

 

“I’m sorry, love.” He puts a hand to the trembling omega’s face and helps him up. “I couldn’t watch him touch you like that. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Yuuri wants to shrink back from the touch, but his body responds differently, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Viktor. The fear that had him trembling melts away into warmth. He doesn’t want it to, but the omega inside of him was crying for the comfort of his mate. His alpha.

 

Viktor returns the gesture, embracing him tightly. “You’re such a good little omega, aren’t you. You know I won’t let anyone harm you.” He rubs his back.

 

Chris scoffs. “Get him out of here. In fact, both of you just leave. I need to deal with this.”

 

Yuuri can barely comprehend anything as Viktor guides him away from the smell of blood. His own body is still hurting from the other alpha’s touch. It feels like he could scratch his own skin off.

 

“Don’t worry, love. I’m going to make you feel better soon, okay.”

 

Yuuri finds himself nodding, bringing his body closer to Viktor’s since it’s the only thing easing the distress that still lingers within him. Yuuri knows what’s going to happen. He can feel the arousal leaking from Viktor, and from himself. He despises his body. It needs his alpha, needs him to stop the pain, to stop the distress. That’s all that matters now, that’s all he can see, all he can feel, all he wants. The omega inside has all the control now.

 

They barely make it into the room before Viktor has Yuuri and himself stripped bare. The older man kisses him passionately as he hoists the omega up by the thighs. The smaller man has no choice but to wrap his arms and legs around Viktor’s neck and waist so he doesn’t fall, increasing the friction between them. Viktor’s fingers dig into his thighs, moving to the curves of his ass, squeezing as he spreads them open. Yuri whimpers as he feels the slick dripping down his legs, he doesn’t feel pain this time, but pleasure.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, my Yuuri.” The alpha whispers against his mouth. “Would you like that? Want me to make you feel good again? Want me to take away the nasty scent of that other alpha that dared touch you?”

 

“Yes,” the omega moans back, legs tightening around the other’s waist. He tries to bite his lip, to keep any more noise from slipping out, but he can’t stop. 

 

Viktor lays him on their bed gently, slotting between his legs as he mouths at his mate’s neck. Yuuri feels Viktor’s cock rubbing against his own, it makes him arch, desperate for more.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor calls, tongue darting across the omega’s neck gland. “What was I thinking when I let him touch you? Stupid, Chris. Stupid, JJ. Stupid, Yakov. Forcing me to use you to kill that fucking swine.” Yuuri feels the hints of rage through the bond. ”You’re mine, Yuuri. No one is allowed to touch you. No one is ever going to touch you.”

 

******

 

The alpha caresses Yuuri’s sides, sending chills through the smaller man. He taps his fingers against his thighs before sliding them to the omega’s leaking cock. Yuuri jolts under his touch, arching once again as Viktor wets the head making him whimper, toes curling as his alpha stimulates him.

 

“Oh, Yuuri, the things you do to me.” Viktor’s voice is breathy, desperate. He sits up to stare down at the sight before him. His precious omega needs him, wants him. The smell of his arousal is enough to make his eyes roll to the back of his head. He would never get enough of it. He breathes heavily, watching as Yuuri writhes beneath him.

 

“Alpha.” Yuuri moans, unable to stop the word from falling from his lips. “Alpha.” His hands are reaching for Viktor now, shaking.

 

The Russian man grins before licking his lips. He leans forward, brushing his lips against Yuuri’s fingers and kissing them gently. “Just look at you. You were made perfect for me. I’m so glad I found you.”

 

Viktor’s hands are all over him, but it’s not enough. He needs his alpha, needs him inside of him. He’s the only one that can take the pain away. “It still hurts, Viktor. I can still feel where he touched me.” The words aren’t his own.

 

Viktor releases a low growl. Fingers digging into Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer with a harsh tug until the omega feels the tip of his alpha’s cock pressing against him. Yuuri whines and tries to push his body forward to let Viktor in, but the alpha has a tight grip on his waist and doesn’t let go. Viktor waits until Yuuri calms, releasing pheromones that make the younger man moan. His right hand drifts to Yuuri’s belly, pressing, heeding. “So eager, my pretty omega. You want me here?”

 

Yuuri nods, unable to speak. His insides are itching, craving for Viktor’s cock.

 

Yuuri can feel teeth scraping close to his bond mark. A nibble. A nick. Viktor growls again, this time louder, hungrier, sinking his teeth into the bond mark as he pushes forward and buries his cock inside the omega’s body.

 

Yuuri cries and finally feels the distress dissipate. His alpha wanted him. His alpha wanted him even after he was touched by another alpha.

 

Viktor stils inside him, relishing the feeling of being sheathed in Yuuri’s heat. He watches Yuuri’s face twist in pleasure. “You like that? Like how I feel inside you?”

 

“Y—yes.” Yuuri’s eyes flutter close, and his mouth opens in a moan as the alpha gently rolls his hips. He feels so full.

 

Viktor attacks his mouth, eagerly capturing the other man’s tongue. The taste is divine. Carefully, the alpha pulls his cock out before slamming back in. Yuuri mewls against his tongue so he does it again, and again, edged on by every little sound that leaves his omega’s mouth.

 

Heat builds in Yuuri’s stomach, slowly at first, and then rapidly until every nerve in his body feels like it’s on fire. The sounds and smells of the room only amplify the increasing heat, and Yuuri finds himself chanting Viktor’s name over and over again. He throws his arms around his neck and pulls him close. “I want more. I want your knot. Alpha, give it to me,” he says it ardently but the words taste sour in his mouth. What is he saying?

 

Viktor shivers. “If you keep this up,” he grunts, “I’ll have another baby in you by dinner.” He never got to see his pretty little omega, full with his child in person. It would be a sight, he’s sure. Even more beautiful than the photos. “You want that? Want me to breed you again? Get you nice and full with my seed?” he picks up his pace.

 

Yuuri shakes his head. No. This is wrong. This shouldn’t happen. He bites his lip as the distress completely leaves his body and his thoughts clear. The omega part of him no longer in control. “N— no” Yuuri mutters, softly at first. “No, Viktor don’t!” The realization hits him. He let Viktor fuck him, he begged for it, wanted it. With a cry, he pushes at other man’s shoulders. “You can’t, please!” He can’t get pregnant, not again. It would destroy him, kill what little sanity he had left.

 

Viktor stills. Half of his cock still buried within the omega. “What happened to that eagerness, love?” He leans forward, to kiss him, but Yuuri turns away. “Yuuri, don’t you want to have another one of my babies?” His hand goes to the omega’s stomach. “I want you to give me another child. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

 

Yuuri goes into panic. He shoves at Viktor’s chest, surprising the alpha who slips out of him, giving him time to crawl to the top of the bed away from him. At that moment, Yuuri doesn’t care if he gets punished for this. He’ll take any pain to keep that man from knotting him. From forcing another child unto him.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice is stern now.

 

“I don’t want to!” He yells, tears in his eyes. “Please, Viktor!”

 

The alpha is unamused. “First you beg for my knot now you don’t want it? I’m confused.” He grabs Yuuri’s ankle, yanking him back down toward him. Yuuri screams. “I don’t want to hear any complaining, do you understand?” he squeezes Yuuri’s ankle painfully with one hand while the other goes to his face to wipe his tears. “If you act up again, I may not forgive you.”

 

Yuuri glares, pushing the man’s hand away from his face. “I never wanted it! My body it— it just responded.” Yuuri is aware Viktor knows this. He has to know how a bonded omega responds after being in distress, but it doesn’t take the stern look from Viktor’s face.

 

“Such defiance. Though I guess I don’t hate that about you.” He grabs Yuuri’s arms and turns him roughly, forcing him onto his stomach into submission. The omega fights against him, but he’s too weak to push the man off, or stop him from shoving his cock back inside him.

 

Yuuri suddenly remembers that first night when Viktor took everything from him. “P—please, no!” Yuuri grits his his teeth and clenches the sheets, pain shooting through him as Viktor fucks him roughly. There is no longer any hint of pleasure, just torment and disgust.

 

******

 

Viktor presses his chest to Yuuri’s back, leaning in toward his ear. “I’m going to pump you full,” he grunts and Yuuri can feel the alpha’s shaft growing. He can feel the familiar knot press against his entrance. Yuuri tries to pull away, to do anything to prevent this, but it’s no use. Viktor has a tight grip on him, and before the knot can fully develop, the alpha thrusts it inside the omega. “You’re going to give me another child, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri comes the moment he feels the full knot penetrate him, pressing against his insides. He soils the sheets, crying into the mattress, just like he did four years ago.

 

Viktor’s orgasm soon follows and he paints Yuuri’s insides white, filling him.

 

Yuuri feels fingers in his hair and he does his best not to shake them off, not that he has the strength to.

 

“God, I just love you so much that I don’t know what to do with you.” Viktor presses a kiss on the back of his neck. “Yuuri, why can’t you see how much I love you?”

 

Yuuri says nothing in response. As much as Viktor filled him, he feels incredibly empty, void.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody breath! I hope you enjoyed this deluxe sized chapter and that you don't hate me too much for the pain. Yuuri is fighting so hard for his son and for himself, but even his body is working against him. Sorry for the delay btw I was away from internet for a week. I hope this chapter made up for it! I enjoy writing this so much and have a lot more great scenes planned. Seung-Gil will be introduced next chapter btw =)
> 
>  
> 
> Want to chat, share headcanons, or yell at me for making Yuuri suffer? Check out my tumblr and drop and ask: iceprincess-yuri. If you're a fan of my signs of love series I have been releasing a bunch of content on there, especially about Viktuuri kids and their buddies.


	5. The illusion and The Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds comfort in some, terror in others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words and support of this fic, i really appreciate it.  
> A big thank you to my beta Myka who works extra hard all the time (SLEEP IS IMPORTANT MYKA)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be some new faces =)

Yuuri is bedridden for three days with a horrible stomach pain and constant dizziness. He doesn’t know whether it’s from the physical strain on his body or the stress that has him so ill he can barely move. Every time Viktor is near him, it worsens, and he caves in on himself, rolling into a ball to keep away. Thankfully Viktor leaves him be, doesn’t force him to any meetings and barely touches him. In fact, he is kind, though Yuuri knows all too well it’s just a front. No matter how many times Viktor stroked his face gently or brought him a heating pad for his pain, the omega knew the truth.

“If there is anything you need let me know.” Viktor would say to him before pressing a kiss against his cheek, making the omega feel even more ill.

Kiyoshi keeps to his side, huddled in his arms clinging for dear life. The worry is painted on his son’s face. “Are you going to be okay?” he asks in a small voice each and every time a sharp pain causes Yuuri to whimper.

“Of course I will. I’ll get better soon and we can play and have fun.” He would smile, running his hand through the boy’s hair. “It’s only a stomach bug from all the new foods, it will pass soon, love.” The excuse seems to calm the boy.

The only time Kiyoshi was not by his side was when Viktor took him to eat something and late into the night when he would put the boy to sleep. The omega hated the fact that he could hear them. That he could here his son being sung to sleep by the alpha who had done this to him in the first place, the same alpha who would crawl into bed beside him and hold him close, whispering false words of love and happiness that made Yuuri want to scream.

Other than his son, Otabek attends to him, bringing him water,food, and medication, things he actually needs and is grateful for. It’s the only time Yuuri feels at ease with someone inside the manor. Even though the man works for Viktor, he’s shown no signs of being anything but kind and understanding. It’s what Yuuri needs, some outside reassurance and comfort. Someone that will make this nightmare a little more bearable. Even knowing the cold hard truth — that in the end Otabek belongs to the Nikiforov’s and will do whatever they ordered him to — even if those orders were to hurt him or his son. Even knowing this, Yuuri prays that it never comes to that.

“Take these,” Otabek hands him a small cup with two pills in it. “It will help with the queasinesss.”

Yuuri sits up on the bed. He’s feeling a lot better now, but the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach is still present. It wasn’t that strange for him to become ill from stress and anxiety. It happened quite often actually. The only difference now is, he can’t escape his current trigger. He has been trying to calm his nerves, but all he can think about is the danger his son is in, and the fact that at this very moment... he could be pregnant with Viktor’s second child. His body goes rigid at the thought. He doesn’t want another child, doesn’t want to bring another life into this world that will belong to Viktor. He remembers his body pliant, wanting, begging. Why had his own body done this to him? Why?

“Yuuri?” Otabek’s voice breaks him free from his thoughts. He’s holding the cup out to him, a look of concern on his face.

The omega takes the cup, throwing back the pills and swallow them dry. “Thank you.” He passes the cup back to Otabek, who sets it on the night stand. “How is Kiyoshi? Is he eating.” He hadn’t seen his son all morning, though the child was always sure to climb into bed with him the moment he was awake.

The dark haired man nods. “He’s with Viktor and Mila for lunch.”

“Mila?” Viktor’s mentioned that name before.

“She’s—” he pauses for a moment. “She’s Yuri’s bodyguard. Like Chris is for Viktor. She’s kind so there is no need for concern on her part. She has a child of her own actually.”

Yuuri lowers his head. He doesn’t care how kind she is, he doesn’t trust her or anyone near his precious son. “I want to see him.”

“Are you sure?” Otabek takes the cup back and sets it on the night stand.

He nods. “I can’t spend another day laying in bed. Kiyo needs me and… I need him.” he smiles, removing the covers from his body. He stands slowly, holding his stomach as he does so.

Otabek is quick to his side, helping him balance. “I’ll escort—”

“Beka!” a voice growls and the two turn to see Yurio standing in the doorway, arms folded as he leans against the frame. “I should have known you’d be here,” he scoffs.

“Viktor asked me to look after him.”

“Last time I checked you look with your eyes not your hands,” he glares.

Otabek gives Yuuri an apologetic look before letting go of him.Yurio walks towards them, eyes never leaving Yuuri. The omega looks away under the scrutiny. The blonde is only a few months older than him and yet the aura around him is both mature, and malicious.

“Don’t think you can win everyone over with your victim act,” the young alpha growls before grabbing Yuuri’s chin roughly. “You can’t be that good of a fuck that everyone’s fawning over you.”

“Yura.” Otabek touches the blonde’s wrist. “Viktor said—”

“Is Viktor the only person you listen to, god. All it is these days is Viktor this, Viktor that. I’m fucking sick of hearing his name and I’m sick of everyone talking about this omega whore.” He squeezes Yuuri’s face tighter.

Yuuri doesn’t fight it, doesn’t want to piss off the man any more than what he already is. Even though his body is shaking, he doesn’t move.

“You’re nothing here you got that! Nothing but an easy hole for Viktor to fill when he has the time. Remember your place, omega bitch!” he pushes him back and Yuuri goes tumbling to the floor. He climbs on top of the omega, hands grabbing onto his face once again.

“Yura, he’s sick.” Otabek keeps his voice calm, but Yuuri knows the look he gives the alpha. It’s the same look Yuuri himself gives Viktor when he’s trying to appease him. It must work because Yurio lets go of him. “Please don’t handle him so roughly he could be—”

“Pregnant?” Yurio laughs. “Oh I know, Viktor’s made sure to tell all of us how much he wants another little shit to run around.” He glares down at Yuuri before his lips curl up into a smile. He crouches down and Yuuri shrinks back. “Bet you’re hoping that’s not the case, huh? Well you should. At least you’d be safe from him. He’d be a lot more gentle to you if you’re carrying his child. At least he wouldn’t kill you.” His smile is devious. “If you don’t want it, I can always have someone beat it out of you when the times comes.”

Yuuri breaks eyes contact, turning away from him and covering his ears. This alpha is just as horrible as Viktor, just as cruel.

“Let’s go,” the blonde stands, motioning for Otabek to follow him.

Otabek digs his nails into the palm of his hand. “I—”

“I said let’s go! The omega will be fine on his own.”

The beta turns to Yuuri. “We have a live in doctor on staff, you should go see her before you head down. She has a prescription for you. Her office is about five doors down. Her name is Isabella.” Otabek says as his shoulder gets grabbed roughly by the blonde.

“Let’s go!”

Yuuri gives him a thankful nod, watching as his only real friend here is pulled away. It’s easy to tell just by watching that the blonde is the one responsible for the Otabek’s bruises.

The omega goes to the closet to change, He wants to get to his son as quick as possible. He’s been alone with Viktor too long and is worried Yuuri to think that Kiyoshi may become accustomed to the alpha’s presence, that he’ll grow to… like him.

He rummages through the closet, most of the clothing is the same as before, far too tight and revealing than Yuuri is comfortable with. He has little choice however and pulls out the most comfortable looking thing he can find— a pair of jeans that snug his ass and a tight shirt that hangs off his shoulders. As much as he doesn't want to walk around looking like this, Viktor gives him little choice.

Yuuri heads down the hall slowly. He’s still a bit lightheaded from spending the last few days in bed in a dark room and the last thing he wants is to collapse. It’s easy to find the right door at least, given the large golden plaque above a wooden frame. He prays this woman won’t be like Viktor, prays with all his might that she will be as kind and gentle to him as Otabek has.

He enters hesitantly, peeking through before opening the door all the way. A big room sits on the other side. There is a small desk by the door, a desktop computer and pile of folders sit on top of it. Behind it is a large silver filing cabinet. The room is lined with shelves of varying sizes, some hold books, while others medical equipment. A scale sits on one of the right corner and on the far end of the room there is a door frame blocked by a curtain. “H— hello?”

No response.

He walks into the room cautiously. Maybe she was out for lunch.

A rustling comes from behind the curtain and Yuuri takes a step back. “Hello?” he says again.

He jumps when the curtain swings forward and JJ comes walking out, shirt off and pants undone. “Oh, it’s you,” he looks the omega up and down with a huge grin on his face. “You look good like that. Much better than when we first met. Edible.” He laughs and struts over to the younger man and Yuuri turns to flee but the door is pushed shut. “Hey now, don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything to you. I don’t feel like getting shot through the head by Viktor. Besides,” he moves, zipping his pants up as he sits on the desk. “I’m more than satisfied currently.”

Yuuri bites his lip.

“If you’re looking for Izzy, she stepped out for a bit. She’ll be back soon so you can wait here or head on back and hang out with Seung.” He nods his head in the direction of the curtain.

Yuuri would do anything not to be in the same area as JJ so he hurries to the back, lifting the curtain and ducking inside. He’s met with the smell of pain, sex, fear, anger, and blood, which is still better than the sight before him.

A young asian man with dark hair struggles to stand against a small white gurney, He’s naked, back littered with dark purple bruises and bites. Blood mixed with semen drips down his thighs, staining the floor.

“Fuck!” the young man yells.. “I’ll kill him,” he stumbles, falling to the floor with a thud. Without thinking Yuuri is at his side. This man is another omega.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri’s careful not to touch him. “Can I help?”

“Get away from me!” the other omega glares, but his face quickly softens when he sees Yuuri. “Oh… I apologize.”

“Should I get you a towel or something?” Yuuri is actually relieved to be around another omega, despite the horrible circumstance.

“No, I’ll be fine. I’m used to it at this point.” He pulls himself up, reaching onto the bed and grabbing a gray shirt. He pulls it on carefully, wincing as the fabric brushes against his wounds.

“You should put some ointment on that.”

“Hot water is fine.”

Yuuri looks around the room, there is a small silver sink against the wall and he rushes over to it, searching the cabinets for rags.

“Top shelf to the right.”

When Yuuri finds one he soaks it thoroughly with warm water, wringing the excess and bringing it over to the other omega. “Here,” he says softly before turning away to give the man privacy.

“You’re Yuuri, right?”

“Seems like everybody knows me.” Yuuri sighs. “To think I’ve only been here a few days.”

“You’re Viktor’s omega, of course it’s been the only thing everyone’s talking about lately. Even before you came here.”

Yuuri had suspected it. That Viktor had been watching him all this time. That for four years Viktor had been looming around him, unseen. Yuuri had thought he was safe, free. He had become sure that Viktor wouldn’t seek him out again. That he had been forgotten. Just another nameless victim of the Russian’s cruelty. He’d been wrong. “He said your name was Seung?” Yuuri gestures to the door.

The other omega stiffens, a glare flashing across his face. “Seung-Gil, I’m from Korea.”

“Korea? How long have you been here?” Yuuri asks, shoulders relaxing. He feels oddly calm. Maybe it’s being around another omega when he’s been surrounded by alphas for the past few days.

“Almost a year and a half.”

Yuuri gasps, covering his mouth in horror. He can’t imagine being here that long.

“Those assholes came to my parent’s restaurant,” Seung started telling his story “I helped as a server after my classes. One day I came home and they were just there, already drunk...” he stops speaking for a moment, Yuuri considers turning around, but doesn’t. He knows from experience that it’s easier to tell your story without a face full of pity looking back at you. “Chris went through my wallet and announced I was an omega. Before he even finished speaking, JJ had already thrown me over a table.” He gives a tired laugh.

“Swapping stories?” JJ pushes the curtain aside and enters the room.

“Didn’t you already take what you wanted?” Seung-Gil meets him with a glare.

“I can never have enough of you,” he looks between the two omegas. “I couldn’t help but overhear you, even though you forgot the best part of the story. You know, the part where your parents didn't warn you not to come home and hungrily took all that money we offered in exchange for taking you with me.” he walks over to the pair and grabs Seung-Gil’s chin. “You belong to me you know. It’s best you listen to what I say.”

“Fuck you.” Seung-Gil slaps JJ’s hand and spits in his face. Yuuri’s heart jumps in his chest. How can he talk to an alpha like that? How can he raise his voice in such a way when the man literally held his life in his hands.

“Oh, you know how I love it when you misbehave.” JJ grabs him by the hair this time, yanking until their faces are barely an inch apart. “Want me to fuck you again in front of your new friend?”

Yuuri moves back, scared, while Seung-Gil brings his hand up and strikes the alpha across the face.

JJ laughs, throwing the omega onto the floor, pinning him down by the wrists. Yuuri almost screams, but he’s too afraid of the violence being aimed at him instead and he releases a faint whine. “Oh, you’re so very lucky I’m in a good mood. I can’t believe you’re still like this after more than a year.”

“I told you I won’t make this easy for you.” Seung-Gil struggles against the alpha’s grip. “You asshole.”

“Good,” JJ smirks. “I like the challenge.”

Yuuri wants to help, he really does, but he cowers in a corner. His self preservation is too strong. He can’t afford to get hurt, not when his son is still waiting for him to return.

Still...

He opens his mouth to speak just as the curtain to the room is pulled back once more and a beautiful woman with short dark hair and pale skin enters. “JJ!” she yells and the alpha turns to face her. The woman gives him a hurt expression before looking around the room. “I asked you not to come here.”

The man scoffs. “Bella… I was looking for my darling Seung.” He turns his attention back to the pinned omega and forces a rough kiss upon him. “He keeps running away.”

“He’s hurt.” She spats, words coming out like venom.

“That’s his fault, he refuses to be knotted properly and forces me out of him. Even though it must hurt so bad.”

“This is a safe space, JJ, you are not supposed to be here.” She motions to the door.

JJ pauses, sighing before standing. “Darling don’t be mad,” he moves to her side, and holds her shoulders. “You know how it is for me. That you are my one and only. My Isabella. But we both need him.” Yuuri watches in confusion as the alpha leans down and kisses the woman gently. “I’ll go now. I promise I won’t disturb your space again.” He smiles. “Get him cleaned up and we’ll try again tomorrow.” He winks toward Seung-Gil. “See you later, love.” He kisses the doctor once more before grabbing his shirt from a nearby chair and leaving the room.

Before another second can pass Isabella rushes to Seung-Gil. “Do you have a deathwish?” she yells, brows furrowed. The injured omega scoffs, looking off in another direction. “Yuuri, right?” she turns her attention to the other omega and he nods in response. “Grab that blue medical kit on the shelf over there,” she points.

Yuuri does so quickly, shoving the box into her hands.

“What have you done, you silly boy.” She presses her hands against the bruises around Seung-Gil’s neck. “Lay back so I can treat you.”

“I don’t need your sympathy,” he growls.

“Seung-Gil…” Isabella starts.

“Just hurry up.” he snaps back.

Yuuri figures it would be best to make himself scarce. “I should leave, I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“Just a moment. I have some medication for you.” Isabella steps away from Seung-Gil to go to a silver cabinet. “I’m really sorry about all this. My husband isn’t supposed to be here. None ot the alphas but me are supposed to step foot in here,” she searches through an assortment of medicine bottles.

“You’re an alpha?” he says with hesitation.

Isabella pursed her lips. “I’m a doctor. That’s all you need to be concerned with. Yakov brought me in to take care of the omegas.”

There are more? Of course, he had figured there would be more. As much the alpha’s around him discuss omegas like toys to be added to a collection. Toys to be used at any given moment. He should have figured they would keep them close at hand, despite the fact he had never seen any before, except Seung just now. He would never have guessed they actually lived here.

Isabella halts a moment and smiles at him sadly, like she has seen this before and would again. “They keep the omegas separate, like some brothel. Most are not even here by choice. It’s just....” She pauses and pulls out a small white bottle. “I wish I could do more but… I don’t have much freedom here, even though I’m married to JJ. Not even this space is safe.” She hands Yuuri the bottle and he clutches it tightly.

“You’re here to help?” Yuuri thinks twice before asking the question, not sure if asking would actually reap any results. This woman is married to JJ. Someone just as cruel as Viktor. Being around her doesn't bring him any sort of comfort, but if he could find people he could trust even a little in this place —like Otabek — it was worth a shot. If he was going to survive here, to stay sane, he would need people.

Isabella nods. “I try to at least,” she turns on her heels and makes her way back to Seung-Gil. “Though you’re making it very difficult for me,” she scolds the injured omega again.

“I’m not just going to lie on my back and take it,” he growls, looking away from them both.

“Is it worth your life?”

“What life?” he moves to sit up but is pushed back down immediately.

“Lay back. You’re not moving until I fix you up.”

“Will he be okay?” Yuuri asks, because he wants him to be. He needs him to be. He wants an ally, another omega he can connect with.

“I’ll be fine,” Seung-Gil’s tone changes as he watches Yuuri. “He’s not gonna kill me. Just worry about yourself. You have a son, right?”

“I do, his name is Kiyoshi.”

“Well, take care of Kiyoshi and don’t let Viktor ruin you. You have to be strong here. No matter what they do to you, you have to be able to protect the person important to you.”

“I will.” Yuuri tries to sound confident, motivated.

“Good.” Seung-Gil smiles. “I’ll see you later, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles back, a little more hopeful than he was before.

He heads downstairs next, practically running, heart thudding in his chest as he rushes to the dining hall. He hopes they’re still there, considering how long he took getting the medication. He pushes through the door, sighing in relief when he sees his son’s face. He’s sitting on Viktor’s lap, eating away at a plateful of spaghetti. He looks… distant. Yuuri can tell he’s uncomfortable and his instincts as both an omega and father kick in as he makes his way around the table.

“Daddy!” Kiyoshi’s face lights up at the sight of him. “You’re up! Are you feeling better?” he hops down from Viktor’s lap and rushes to the omega. Yuuri scoops him up, squeezing him tightly. “I’m okay, sweetie. I’m feeling a million times better.”

“It’s so good to see you up,” Viktor says, a soft smile on his lips. “I was getting worried about you.”

“I’m happy I can be up.” Yuri’s tone is listless.

“Daddy, I got to meet Mila! She’s really pretty and has hair like fire!” Kiyoshi shouts. “She had to go back to work but she says next time she’ll bring her son too so we can play!”

“That’s great, Kiyo!” Yuuri says, hiding the worry in his thoughts. He doesn't want Kiyoshi to get used to this, any of this.

“Her son is only a few years older, it will be good for him.” Viktor stands. “Kiyo, honey, tell your daddy how much fun you had this morning.”

“I got to go see the greenhouse!” he says excitedly. “Even though outside is cold, it’s really warm in there.”

“Mhmm,” Viktor reaches them and places his palm on the small of Yuuri’s back. ”What else did we do?”

Yuuri hates the alpha’s playful tone.

“We picked flowers for daddy,” Kiyoshi answers excitedly.

Viktor returns to the chair he was sitting on, reaches down and pulls up a bouquet of lilies, beautiful blush colored flowers wrapped in white and golden paper. To the naked eye they looked all too perfect to be real, but the strong scent confirmed their authenticity.

Kiyoshi jumps down from his arms and rushes next to Viktor, his small hand closing around the alpha’s pant legs. “These were the prettiest! Do you like them, daddy?”

Yuuri forgets to breath for a minute.

Viktor steps next to him, handing him the flowers as his kisses him on the cheek. Yuuri resists the urge to drop them and take Kiyoshi into his arms. “Pretty just like daddy. Your complexion looks much better today,” he tries to touch Yuuri’s cheek but the omega pulls the flowers close to his face, blocking him.

“These smell lovely, thank you,” he tries to sound as genuine as possible.

“It’s the least I could do for you, love. After our last time together.” He takes the flowers from Yuuri’s hands and sets them on the table. “Kiyoshi, why don’t you go back to your room for a bit, me and your father need to talk, okay.” He smiles at the little one.

Kiyoshi shakes his head, clinging to Yuuri’s leg. “I want to stay here.”

Viktor drops down. “We have to have a very boring grown up conversation. You don’t want to hear any of that do you?

“I can be a big boy!”

Yuuri puts a hand on his son’s head. “It’s okay, baby, I’ll be up soon. We’re just going to talk a little.” He wants Kiyoshi as far away from Viktor as he can get him. Even if that meant he is the one who has to be alone with him.

“But daddy!”

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine. Just give me a little time.” He keeps up his façade, smiling, stroking his son’s hair gently. The boy pouts.

“Okay…” he says in a hushed tone. “You promise you’ll be up soon?”

“I promise. Do you think you can find your way back on your own?”

Viktor moves. “I’ll have one of my men escort him back,” he says, stepping out momentarily.

Yuuri takes the opportunity to break character, dropping down and embracing his son once again. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I’m so sorry I’ve been away from you for so long.”

The small child returns the hug. “I was scared but… I’m okay. I was really brave.”

“I know you were. You’re such a strong boy.”

“I get it from you daddy! You’re super strong.”

Yuuri laughs, tears threatening his composure. “I’m trying to be, I’m trying very hard to stay strong.”

Viktor enters the room again followed by a tall man in a suit. “Kiyoshi, this man will take you back.”

Yuuri kisses his son on the head before straightening himself up. “Go on, love, I’ll be up soon. I promise.” He watches nervously as the man Viktor brought in leads him out of the room.

Viktor waits until their footsteps disappear to speak. “Is your body alright?” he places his hands on the omega’s shoulders, rubbing them gently

“I’m fine.” Yuuri keeps to short answers. The faster this conversation is done, the faster he can go upstairs and be with his son.

“Good.” Viktor’s smile is sickly sweet. “We have to make sure you stay healthy,” his hand goes around the omega towards his belly, “for the baby.”

Yuuri jerks back, eyes wide and full of anger. “I’m not pregnant!” he says in a tone much colder than he intended.

The alpha only laughs, bringing his hands to Yuuri’s waist and pulling him closer. “Don’t be ridiculous, as much as I pumped in you that night I’m sure we’ll be expecting another little one. Think about it, Yuuri, neither of us were in heat last time and yet we were still blessed with little Kiyo.”

We. Our. Us. How dare he? It infuriates him that the man insists on acting like they are a pair. Like all these decisions have been made by them together, willingly.

“If I’m honest,” Viktor rest his chin on top of the smaller man’s head. “I’m sad I missed out on watching our son grow up these past four years. I missed out on holding him and on coddling you with your round belly. I really want to experience that.”

“I just got here!” Yuuri goes limp in his arms. “I can’t, I mean, we can’t have another baby. We have to take care of Kiyoshi first, before anything.” His mind is running a mile a minute trying to come up with an excuse, any excuse. “Don’t you think we should wait?” He’s pulled tighter into the alpha’s embrace.

“We’ll know soon, love. I’ll have Isabella give you a test in a few weeks. If you are pregnant I’ll make sure you have everything you need.”

“And if I’m not?” Yuuri pulls away from him hands clutching his shirt tightly.

“Then we can try again during your next heat.”

Yuuri freezes. He had forgotten. How could he have been so stupid as to forget something so important? He had less than two months till his next scheduled heat. He can’t be here when that happens. Already he’s been swept up by his instincts as an omega. If he goes into heat… Viktor will have full control over him.

“Yuuri? Are you okay.”

“I— I can’t. We should get me heat suppressants, there are so many alphas in the house, it will be dangerous. It hurts when they touch me.”

Viktor reacts to that, a low pleased growl from deep in his belly. “Oh baby, don’t worry about that. I’ll take you to a nice hotel when it happens. Our first heat together should be somewhere nice, not in this crowded house.” He kisses his mate on the cheek. “It will be wonderful.”

Yuuri bites his tongue, he wants to protest, wants to scream and shout and throw his fists against the other man’s chest, but he can’t. He can only stare at the floor in defeat as heavy hands pull him closer still.

They head upstairs, the omega is sullen at each step with Viktor close behind.. Otabek is standing by their door. He grimaces when Viktor spots him.

“Is everything okay?” Viktor moves in front of Yuuri to approach the man.

“Yes, sir. I only have a question.”

“Well ask away, anything for a friend,” he pats the man’s shoulder.

Otabek swallows, looking to Yuuri, then back at Viktor.

“Is it okay if I take a few days off?”

Viktor raises a brow. “What for? Did something happen?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be much use around if something we’re to happen.” There is a faint blush on his cheeks. Yuuri can see.

“Otabek,” Viktor’s tone changes. “I need you to tell what’s going on.” He grabs the man’s arms and Otabek winces in response. “What happened?” Viktor’s voice is deeper now, more demanding.

Yuuri can see Otabek struggling with a response.

“Otabek!” Viktor snaps before pulling the man’s arm forward and pushing the sleeve up. Yuuri holds back a gasp at the sight. His whole arm is littered in bruises, fresh ones. Before, it had only been his wrist.

Viktor lowers the arm carefully. “Did Yura do this?”

“Sir please…”

“You know, I don’t care about his habits, but when they interfere with work it makes me a bit upset,” the Russian man speaks harshly, frowning. “Are there more wounds like this?”

Otabek nods.

“Where?”

“I don’t think I can work in this condition,” Otabek responds, and both Yuuri and Viktor know the insinuation behind them.

Viktor is silent for a while, Yuuri can once again see gears turning inside his head. It makes the omega uncomfortable.

“Take as much time as you need. I’ll talk to my father and Yurio.”

“That’s not nec—”

“You’ve been a faithful member here, I will not have some bratty kid ruin that spotless record of yours. Go on and rest. Yuuri, love, head in and wait for me with Kiyoshi, I’ll be back soon.” he pats Otabek’s shoulder before turning and heading back down the stairs. When he’s gone both Yuuri and Otabek visibly relax, the later practically falling over in clear pain.

“Are you going to be okay?” Yuuri asks.

Otabek bites his lips, sweat beading on his forehead. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Worry about yourself and your son. I’ll be fine.”

Yuuri can’t help but feel like it’s his fault. It’s clear that his arrival had infuriated the Russian Yuri, and he was taking it all out on Otabek. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s no one’s fault. He always does this. Don’t blame yourself.”

Yuuri looks away. “Maybe you shouldn’t be around me for a while.”

Otabek laughs. “Viktor trusts me with you. I’m sure he’ll have me watching you much more in the future. Besides, you’re a breath of fresh air compared to my usual company.” He tries to smile, but Yuuri can see pain behind those words.

“You should rest…”

“I will,” he does his best to stand straight. “Tell Kiyoshi I’ll teach him how to make homemade ice cream sometime soon.”

“I will.” The omega smiles, watching as Otabek limps down the hall.

Yuuri feels far more at peace when it’s just him and Kiyoshi. It’s an unshakeable feeling of safety just sitting in Kiyoshi’s small room, sitting on the floor. His son sits on his lap, coloring on a big white piece of paper. Yuuri watches. “What are you making?”

“I’m drawing you and me at the park!” he says in a proud voice.

“Oh! I see.”

“Remember, we were at the park and you said Phichit was going to live with us.”

Yuuri holds back tears at the mention of the name. “I do remember. You were going up and down the slide.”

“Yeah! I miss Phichit… I like him more than Viktor.” He pokes his lip out, coloring fiercely. “Daddy, when can we go back home?”

Yuuri takes a slow breath. “Soon baby… soon…”

 

* * *

 

Viktor storms through his brother’s door, rage radiating from him so strongly, the blonde flinches back.

“What the hell do you want?” Yurio quickly regains his composure, standing chin up, chest out, but Viktor can see the fear wafting around him like a cloud of smoke. Good, he should be afraid.

“Otabek.”

“What about him?” Yurio folds his arms in false ignorance, infuriating the older alpha even more.

“Your games with him are interfering with his work, you little brat. What do you think would happen if Yuuri is attacked and Otabek is too hurt to defend him? What about my son? If you can’t control yourself with him then find another poor soul to fuck and be fucked by.”

“Upset that he can’t watch your precious little piggy?” the blonde laughs taking a step inside Viktor’s space, as though he has power in this situation. He doesn’t. “I got fed up with hearing him go on and on about you and that fucking brat,” he snarls. “You think you can just control everything that goes on in this house, think you can take whatever it is you want, but I won’t allow you to take Beka, you piece of shit!”

Viktor takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly as his lips curls into a smile. “Are you an idiot?” he laughs. He brings a hand to the young alpha’s hair, carding through it. “Ah, I see, are you jealous your precious Beka wears such a nice expression when he’s with my Yuuri and not you? Are you mad that he looks at you with such a dead expression, one that comes alive when he’s around the little piggy you hate so much?”

“Tsk, shouldn’t you be the one worried about that if that’s the case? Aren’t you afraid of him taking away your beloved mate?”

Viktor laughs again, harsh this time. The blonde is a fool, a naive brat. “Otabek will not betray me. In any and every situation he will choose me and always me. Not you, not our father, me.” He tightens his grip on his sibling’s hair. “More importantly, Yuuri loves me.”

It’s the blonde who laughs this time. “Are you fucking delusional? The things we did to him back then and the things you’re doing to him now, you really think he could ever love you?”

“I’m his mate. We’re a fated pair. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on him. Yuuri and I will always have something special between us, a love that you will never experience. We have our precious little boy, and surely a baby on the way.”

“He. Doesn’t. Want. You.” Yurio states, leaning close to his brother’s face. “He’ll run away the moment he gets the chance. You’re better off locking him away forever in that prison you call a room. Or break his legs so he can’t escape. Instead of playing house, you should treat him like every other bitch you’ve brok—”

He isn’t able to finish his sentence as Viktor hits him, fist swinging into the side of his face. The blonde crumbles to the floor. Before he can even he can even get back up, Viktor sends his foot into his stomach.

“You talk pretty big for an alpha who has to brutalize his lover before fucking him.” He kicks him again harder this time. “Did he cry out your name? Beg for you to stop? Did you get off watching him bleed and bruise under you?” He continues his assault of kicks. It didn’t matter if this was his brother, he deserved every ounce of pain inflicted onto him. How dare he talk about Yuuri that way? How dare he insinuate Yuuri didn’t love him? How dare he even attempt to talk back to him? Viktor is relentless.

“You fucker…” the blonde groans, spitting blood.

“You’re still talking? I don’t want to hear your whining and I don’t want to see Otabek in such a state again. Understand?”

The blonde says nothing, only groans out in pain on the floor.

“Good, because next time you do something I don’t like, it will be the last thing you ever do.” He adjust his tie. “I’m glad we could have this conversation. Brother.” He smiles, turning and exiting the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He wants to be beside Yuuri, wants to feel his warmth and comfort. He loves Yuuri, and Yuuri loves him.

He has to.

* * *

 

When Viktor returns Yuuri can feel the anger. His instincts tell him to go console his alpha, but he holds his ground, refusing to give in to them. Instead he plays with his son’s hair, watching silently as he draws. Viktor doesn’t bother them, just sits on the bed in their shared room typing away at his phone.

It’s not until minutes later that he invades their space, sitting on the floor with them and sweet talking Kiyoshi. When the boy rises to go to the bathroom, Viktor pulls Yuuri into an embrace. “I need you right now love, badly.”

Yuuri swallows, slowly wrapping his arms around the alpha, resting his palms on his back. He doesn’t want to, but he knows a hug is better than what Viktor is capable of.

“I just want to hold you and never let you go.” Before Yuuri can respond the alpha pushes him to the floor, climbing on top of him. “I never thought I would meet someone like you, someone who sets my world on fire, who makes my heart pound in my chest. I don’t care what anyone else says, we were born to meet each other, it was fate.”

Pure terror shows on Yuuri’s expression, one which the other man ignores as he brings their lips together. “W—wait, Viktor.” Yuuri pushes gently against the man’s shoulders.

“Yes, love?”

“Kiyoshi will be ba—”

“It’s fine if he sees his parents kiss, right? He’ll be able to tell how much we love each other.” Their lips meet again, longer this time. The alpha traces the curve of Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue, waiting for the omega to allow him access. He does, hoping that Viktor finishes quickly, but instead he goes slow, working his tongue across every inch of Yuuri’s mouth. The omega doesn’t kiss back, not really, only parts his mouth, giving Viktor freedom to do what he wants. He closes his eyes, fighting against every instinct that tells him to enjoy it, to melt in his mate’s arms.

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi’s voice sounds scared, confused. Yuuri turns his head quickly to see his son clinging to the frame of the door. Viktor ignores the boy, pulling his omega back into the rough kiss. “Stop! Leave my daddy alone!” Kiyoshi yells.

The smell of fear leaks from his son, and Yuuri uses all his strength to push Viktor off. “Kiyoshi, it’s okay, baby.” He rushes to his side, bringing his arms around him. “Don’t be scared, daddy is okay.”

Viktor comes up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega. “Don’t worry Kiyo, I’m not hurting him. We love each other very much.”

“My daddy doesn’t love you!” The words are out of the child’s mouth before Yuuri can stop him. He feels Viktor tense in annoyance.

The alpha flashes a hard look “Me and your father are— “

“My daddy loves Phichit, not you! You’re mean and I want to go home. I hate you and I hate this place!”

“Kiyoshi stop!” Yuuri panics, pulling his son to his chest. “Stop baby, don’t say anything else, please.” He turns to Viktor, already feeling the anger radiating from the alpha. “He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it I swear.” He cries, terrified that Viktor will retaliate against his son.

“He shouldn’t speak to his father that way.” The alpha’s voice is firm. “He’s going to have to be punished.”

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Yuuri says between clenched teeth, moving his son back and standing between them. “He’s only four. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“I can’t allow my own child to speak to me like that.” He reaches for Kiyo, tries to snatch one of his little arms with his own.

Yuuri remembers horror stories he’s read about alpha parents hurting and even accidentally killing their own children in blind rages. “I’m begging you, please don’t.” Yuuri walks backwards, pushing Kiyoshi away. “He doesn’t know any better, so please.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor warns.

“Don’t hurt my baby, please.” he begs harder. “He doesn’t know!”

Viktor’s eyes go cold. “Well he should. He is my son and he should act accordingly.” he pauses, mind flashing back to the cold words of his brother. “Maybe he acts this way because of you, because you won’t tell him how much you love me. How is he supposed to behave when you refuse to acknowledge me around him?”

Yuuri’s legs shake, almost buckling under fear as Viktor tries to push him away, to get to his son. But Yuuri stands his ground, refusing to budge. “That’s not true!” he has to say something, anything to calm the alpha who is losing his temper quickly.

“It is. You have his head filled with thoughts about you loving another man. Do you know how that makes me feel, Yuuri?” he raises his voice and the omega finds himself more afraid in this moment than he had been since he got here. This was immediate danger. He can feel Viktor’s rage and it’s frightening him to tears, Not for himself, but for his child. He has to something. Now.

  
“I love you!” Yuuri yells. “I love you so much, Viktor.” The lie comes easily, so long as he can protect his son he would say anything, do anything... “W— when you first came to the onsen, I— I knew we were meant to be. I was just scared, Viktor. Scared of my feelings for you. I’m still scared, but I really love you.” He pushes Kiyoshi back farther before closing in on the alpha and throwing his arms around him. “I love you, okay. O— our son just needs some time to adjust, so please….” he trails kisses up the alpha’s jaw. “I love you.”

By the time he’s done, Viktor’s eyes are blown wide. A deep scarlet blush stains his cheeks and his hands are shaking as he brings them to the omega’s face. “My Yuuri. I love you too. You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that.” He presses their foreheads together. “I’m sorry if I scared Kiyoshi, I won’t do it again, my love”

Yuuri is relieved to hear it, not the promise, or the words, but the calm in Viktor’s voice, because he knows that even though he can’t trust the things Viktor says, he could trust the sense of calm he felt through their bond. The omega lets out a shaky breath.

Viktor turns his attention to Kiyoshi. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want you to understand that you and your daddy will be living here with me. We’re family now.” He holds out his arms. “Come now.”

The boy hesitates but takes one look at his father and finds the courage to step forward. He holds out his arms, allowing the alpha male to pick him up.

“There we go,” Viktor smiles. “I promise you, Kiyoshi, I will work hard to be a great papa.” He kisses his head gently.

Next to him, Yuuri resists the urge to take his son back.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri holds Kiyoshi in his arms as he enters the living room with caution. Yakov sits in a dark colored armchair, holding a small glass in his hand. The lights are dimmed, casting a stale yellow glow throughout the room. Yuuri can smell alcohol and the remnants of a cigar. The room is full of tall shelves filled with books and at the far end sits a huge fireplace, though no fire. There is a small couch beside the chair the alpha sits on, with a table in between the two. The area is… comfortable looking. If not for the situation, Yuuri would love nothing more than to wrap his son in his arms and take a nap on the couch.

He doesn’t want to be here. Viktor is scary enough to be around of, but Yakov is a different kind of scary. He has more control and power here than Viktor ever could. He’s frightened, but Yakov had asked to see him and Kiyoshi alone after dinner. The omega has no idea what to expect, only knows that whatever it is can’t be good.

When the alpha sees him he smiles, standing and walking over to them. He ruffles the small child’s hair.

“You look happy, did you have a good day?”

Kiyoshi nods. “Me and daddy drew lots of pictures.”

“You did! That’s amazing, you must be really good at drawing.”

“Yup! Everyone in my class says I’m the best drawer. My daddy even bought me a professional art set,” he brags.

“Did he now?” His eyes fall on Yuuri. “You have a good daddy, don’t you?”

“He’s the best daddy in the whole wide world! Even when he feels sick he takes care of me and fixes me snacks.”

“Is that so?”

“I love my daddy a whole lot! More than anyone ever in the whole world!” He spreads his arms out wide, and Yuuri cracks a smile, a genuine smile. The first real smile he has felt since he’s been here. Yakov takes note, their eyes meeting, and Yuuri’s face falls.

“Don’t be so scared, Yuuri. Nothing is going to happen to you. I’m glad to see a smile, given the circumstance.”

Yuuri doesn’t know what to think about the statement. As kind as Yakov has been, he still lets Viktor do as he pleases. In the older alpha’s eyes, Yuuri’s happiness meant nothing in comparison to Viktor’s.

“Have a seat, let the little one go find a bedtime story.” He points to a far off shelf. “Kiyoshi, I had some books brought in just for you and your papa. He can read you as many stories as you want.” He smiles at the child and Kiyoshi returns it. As happy as Yuuri is to see his son’s smiling face, he’s anxious about who it’s directed at.

“Daddy can I? I want you to read me a story! It’s been a hundred years since you read me one!” he says dramatically.

Yuuri sets him down carefully, rubbing his head. “Pick out a really good one! I’ll read it to you tonight.”

“Yay!” The child cheers, running eagerly to the small shelf.

“Yuuri.” Yakov grabs his attention before guiding him to a chair. “Kiyoshi was in daycare, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri answers calmly.”I took him every morning…”

“I see. It must have been a good one considering how smart the boy is.” Yakov leans forward on his hands. “You’ve done well as his father. He has good manners and confident personality. It’s a good trait for a boy to have.”

Yuuri shifts nervously in his seat. He doesn’t know how to behave in front of this man. “Thank you,” he says, bringing himself to make eye contact.

Yakov simply stares at him for a beat. “You don’t have to hide it around me.”

“Sir?”

“The fact that you’re scared out of your mind right now. Who wouldn’t be, all things considered.”

Was this some kind of test? DId Yakov want to see him break down? DId he want the omega to talk badly about Viktor just so he could punish him? If this is some sick test or trap, Yuuri isn’t falling for it. “I love Viktor very much.” The lie becomes easier the more he says it.

Yakov laughs, running a hand through his gray hair. “I don’t expect you to love my son Yuuri. Not after what he’s done to you.” The alpha reaches into his pocket, pulling out what looks like a photograph and handing it to Yuuri.

Yuuri’s heart sinks at the image, it’s a picture of his parents back home. In the photo they’re clinging to each other, eyes bloodshot red, as they speak to a police officer. It takes every ounce of control not to break down in front of the other man.

“We’re keeping an eye on them. Though I’m not too worried about them winning favor with the police.”

“Why would you show me this?” his lips quiver.

“So that you know they are alive and well. As well as they can be.”

“Why am I here?” The omega clenches the photo in his hands tightly. “Why me? I’ve never done anything to deserve this, I don’t understand.” A small cry escapes his mouth and once it does tears flood his eyes. “I just want to go home with my son, please.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that. Though I would like to offer an apology. My son made a mistake, it wasn’t supposed to go this far, but now that it has…”

“Your son kidnapped me! He rapes me and expects me to like it!” The rest of his body shakes now. “Please, let me go or… at least my son. I’ll do anything! I’ll stay if you just let Kiyoshi go back home. He doesn’t deserve to be locked up here because of me.”

“That’s a brave offer, Yuuri, but I can’t do it.” Yakov gives a sad sigh. “Viktor chose you, I’m sorry, he marked you and gave you a son. Now I know this isn’t ideal but you will be living here, but it doesn’t have to be a prison, especially not for the little one.”

Yuuri doubles over, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as tears stain his cheeks.

“Listen. I’ve arranged for Kiyoshi to be put in a preschool program that one of our group members run. He’ll be able to continue his education and interact with kids his own age. It will be good for him.”

Yuuri doesn’t like it, doesn’t want his child away from him. “No, I don’t want that. I don’t want you to take him away from me.”

“It will only be for a few hours during the weekday.”

The omega shakes his head. “No, I—”

“You won’t have to ever worry about schooling expenses, he’ll be able to have a bit of normalcy in his life. You and VIktor will be able to… learn a bit more about each other. If you make him happy then you won’t have a thing to worry about.” The alpha stands, placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s for the best that you get used to this life.” He walks away, leaving Yuuri by himself.

The omega pulls at his own hair, frustration bubbling inside him. He bites his lip, trying to keep his cries quiet so that his son doesn’t hear. How could they expect him to do this? To just live here and accept everything that is done to him.

Yuuri wants nothing more, than to take his son and flee, but he’d be a fool to do it. He can’t escape this hell, not without risking Kiyoshi’s life, and he’s not willing to take the chance. He looks over toward his child, who is innocently flipping through books. The omega would have to swallow all that fear inside of him, would tell Viktor he loved him over and over, just to keep them both alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoy working on this story! As always SORRY ABOUT THE PAIN
> 
> **If you want to yell at me about angst, chat, share fanart, or send me question I have a tumblr: iceprincess-yuri  
> 


	6. Watershed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Watershed: an event or period marking a turning point in a course of action or state of affairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, i have come bearing gifts of a new chapter.  
> Thank you SO SO much for the support!  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: As usual, rape/non moments are marked by *** at the beginning and end of the scene.  
> Never force yourself to read something that may be damaging to your mental health! Stay safe
> 
> BIGGGGGG shoutout to Myka for being an amazing beta (and just person in general)!!

One month.  
  
It had really been over one month since Yuuri and Kiyoshi had been brought to the manor. One month since the two had been brutally snatched away from their life without warning. One month since the omega was forced into this twisted relationship with Viktor, forced to bend to the alpha’s will at every moment of the day. One month since Yuuri found himself struggling daily just to maintain his sanity, just to live. Having his son near him and Otabek as an ally had lessened the struggle, made it easier to face each day.  
  
That changed when Kiyoshi began going to preschool. The school was a ten minute drive into town. Yuuri was thankful that Viktor allowed him to take Kiyoshi to in the car every day, Otabek always drove. It’s twenty minutes he looked forward to each and every day. Especially since most of the time Viktor doesn’t go with them, kept busy by phone calls and meetings.  
  
Except today. Today was different.  
  
“Now you promise you’ll be a good boy today.” Yuuri kneels on the ground hugging Kiyoshi tightly. They are in a bright and colorful hallway outside of Kiyoshi’s classroom.   
  
When Yuuri first arrived he had been afraid of what the conditions would be like. Would there be armed guards at each door? Scary men in suits that watch over the children? Just what type of school did the children of mafia bosses went to?  
  
To his surprise the building resembled what he was used to — clean bright halls filled with parents and small children — and a bubbly looking woman who welcomed Kiyoshi with a bright smile. Still, Yuuri remained concerned. He had broken down into tears that first day he had to leave his son behind. Viktor had been there, and held him in his arms as he wept. The embrace hadn’t calmed him, only made him worry more.  
  
After a few days however, Yuuri became somewhat thankful for Yakov allowing Kiyoshi to get out of the house. His son had become much more relaxed, even happy now that he was able to interact with other kids. Yuuri was a bit envious at the boy’s opportunity to escape the manor each day.  
  
“I’m always good.” The little one smiles brightly.  
  
“I know. Have fun, okay? I love you very much.” Yuuri kisses him quickly before standing. When he does Viktor wraps his arms around his waist. The omega tenses only a moment, then relaxes into the embrace, acting the part of the good mate Viktor expects him to be.  
  
“Have fun, sweetheart.” Viktor winks. “I’ll have Mila and Otabek come pick you up.”  
  
“What about daddy?” Kiyoshi furrows his brows, clutching the straps of his backpack tightly.  
  
“Daddy has a doctor’s appointment.” The alpha responds, hands rising to Yuuri’s stomach. “We have to make sure he’s nice and healthy.”  
  
Yuuri tries to give his son a reassuring smile. “I’ll be okay, love. No need to worry.” Kiyoshi reaches up for one last embrace before scurrying off inside the classroom.  
  
“Ready to go? I want to take you out today so we must hurry home and change.” Viktor holds his hand pulling him along. “I don’t have any work till later on, so let’s have lunch together, maybe I can take you shopping.”  
  
“That sounds nice…” Yuuri trails absently.  
  
“Maybe we can buy a cake or something to celebrate.”  
  
Yuuri is about to respond when a wave of quesiness rushes over him. He pulls away from Viktor, covering his mouth with his hand. He can feel bile working it’s way up his throat.  
  
The alpha turns to him, concerned. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”  
  
The omega nods, turning on his heels and walking quickly to the school’s restroom. This happened so often lately he already knew where every bathroom in the building was. He rushes in a stall, not even bothering to lock it as he wretches into the toilet. It burns coming up and the smell only makes him feel more sick.  
  
As he finishes, a hand comes to rest on his back.  
  
“It must be so hard for you to keep anything down.” The alpha rubs small circles down his spine. It’s not the least bit comforting.  
  
Yuuri flushes, then goes to the sink to wash his mouth. It had been this way for over a week now. He had been constantly throwing up, always early in the morning and late at night. He couldn’t keep food down well and most days he went by eating only crackers and bread. Anything else was too heavy on his stomach.  
  
“If you’re not feeling up to it, you can stay in bed all day. I’ll have Isabella come to the room for your exam.”  
  
Yuuri splashes water on his face, pretending not to hear the man. He hadn’t seen Isabella in almost a week. After they had met she visited often, bringing treats for Kiyoshi and company for Yuuri. Though he isn’t sure he can trust her completely, it’s better than nothing. This past week, however, she and JJ had taken a small vacation. A trip to visit her parents, Yuuri recalls hearing. They had taken Seung-Gil with them.  
  
“Was the morning sickness this bad with Kiyoshi?” the alpha asks, grabbing a handful of paper towels and passing it to his mate. “Your face is so pale now,” he watches as Yuuri dries himself off.  
  
“I didn’t have much morning sickness with Kiyo,” the omega responds in a hoarse voice. He hates this. No matter how much he tries to deny it, not matter how much he prays late at night for it to all go away, Yuuri knows he’s pregnant. He doesn’t need a test to figure that much out. The first time he had to rush from the bed to the bathroom, he had wept, collapsing on the floor in panic. Viktor had come in, dropped to the floor beside him and held Yuuri in his arms, happiness clear as day on his face.  
  
“Oh, Yuuri, a baby,” Viktor had gushed. “ We’re going to have another baby aren’t we?” He spoke into Yuuri’s ear as he kissed him. The alpha had cried that morning too, though their reasons were complete opposites.  
  
Yuuri crumbles up the paper towel and tosses it in the trash. Viktor brings his hand to the younger man’s face and rubs his thumb across his cheeks.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, love. It won’t last forever.” He leans forward kissing the omega gently.  
  
“Let’s just go.” Yuuri eases away, keeping his head low as he walks out the door. In all honesty, he doesn’t even want to be seen, doesn’t want the confirmation or the vitamins he was sure to be given. He doesn’t care about the child inside of him. He has only one child to worry about and that’s Kiyoshi.  
  
The car ride is silent. Yuuri leans against the window, watching the buildings pass in a blur, while Viktor is tapping away at his phone. All he wants is for this day to go by quickly, for everyday to go by quickly. He hasn’t been here as long as the other omegas, and already he feels his sanity slipping. He can’t escape Viktor, especially not now. He knows once he starts showing, once his belly starts to swell, he’ll break.  
  
“If you need Otabek to pull over let me know.” Viktor says with a gentle smile, shoving his phone in his pocket.  
  
Yuuri doesn’t respond, just continues to stare out the window. He needed to take in every second of the outside world. Surely the alpha would keep him locked up in the house once the pregnancy is confirmed. Of course, even seeing the outside world didn’t bring him comfort. He’s in a foreign country with no familiar streets or buildings, and it only makes him yearn for home more.  
  
“If you’re not feeling up to eating, we can go right to the appointment.”  
  
He continues his silence. What good would it be to voice his opinion when in the end, Viktor would make the decision for him.  
  
“Love, chin up, you’ll be feeling better soon.” The alpha watches his mate closely. Even with the dark bags under his eyes, Yuuri is beautiful. He had lost weight since he came here, but he would gain it back soon. The pregnancy would be good for him, Viktor is certain. “If you want, I can run a warm bath for you when we get home.” He places his hand atop Yuuri’s. “Yuuri, talk to me, please.”  
  
Finally, Yuuri turns, forcing himself to smile. “A bath sounds nice, thank you,” he says simply before turning back to the window.  
  
When they arrive back at the manor Viktor makes good on his word, filling the bath for him. He rubs at Yuuri’s shoulders before pulling the shirt off of him. The omega doesn’t even flinch, just keeps as still as possible and lets the taller man do as he pleases.  
  
“Your hair has gotten longer.” Viktor gently grasps at the dark strands. “I’ll have someone cut it for you.” His fingers fall to the omega’s neck, dancing across the sensitive flesh of their bond mark, still as defined as it was when he first left it. It’s a beautiful reminder that Yuuri belongs to him. A reminder of the bond they share and the love that Viktor holds for his small omega. He leans forward to kiss the mark as hands follow the curve of Yuuri’s spine down and around to his stomach. He moans just thinking about his sperm inside Yuuri. How the omega’s body had accepted his seed so easily, desperate to make another child. It was almost unheard of, an omega getting pregnant outside of heat, but his Yuuri has done it twice now.  
  
“Viktor… I need to bathe now, before the appointment.” He turns in Viktor’s arms, bringing his hands to rest on broad shoulders. “Maybe we can eat afterwards, just the two of us.” He tilts his head up, initiating a kiss between them. Yuuri has learned that it’s one of the best ways to ensure Viktor’s compliance with whatever he would ask for next. “Can you give me some time alone. I’m still wrapping my mind around the fact that we’re having another baby.” He swallows, but keeps eye contact with the other man.  
  
Viktor smiles. “Of course. I’ll set you some clothes out on the bed and have someone bring you something that will be easy on your stomach.”  
  
“Where will you be?” Yuuri asks, hoping the answer is somewhere far away.  
  
“I’m going to talk to my father a bit. We have a small meeting in a few days with a few important groups and we have to discuss some things first.”  
  
Yuuri tenses. Another meeting? He wasn’t thinking of taking him was he? That’s the last thing he wants.  
  
“Well it’s less of a meeting and more like a small party to re-establish some contracts.”  
  
“Am I… supposed to go as well.” Yuuri’s lips quiver.  
  
Viktor laughs, petting his omega’s head. “Of course. You and Kiyoshi are both going to make a small appearance, though you won’t stay the entire time.”  
  
“But, what if it’s not safe! You don’t want to put me and — and our children in any danger do you? What if another alpha tries to touch me like last time?” he holds his stomach in his hand to put emphasis on his argument.  
  
Viktor touches the bond mark. “It will be safe, we are meeting with friends and allies. No need to fret. Otabek will be at your side at all times. He’s a reliable man.”

“Still…”  
  
“Let’s not worry about that right now. Take a bath and relax.” Viktor kisses him once more before turning and moving the door, shutting it behind him and leaving the omega in peace.  
  
Yuuri grips the sink, steadying himself. “I can’t do this…” he says softly to himself, raising his hand to his stomach. He takes in a few deep breathes, closing his eyes to try and calm himself. He can’t bring another child of Viktor’s into this world. Can’t doom another soul to this life. He doesn’t have it in him, and he doesn’t have the capacity to open his heart to anyone but Kiyoshi. What would the boy even think when he finds out? Would he hate him? Of course he would. Yuuri couldn’t bear the thought.  
  
The omega enters the tub slowly, sinking into the water and letting out an exhausted sigh. Even though he would do anything in his power to protect his son, just how much longer could his body and mind take?  
  
He takes his time in the bath. There isn’t any need to rush since both he and Viktor know the outcome of the appointment. He stays soaking in the tub for close to an hour, closing his eyes and taking advantage of the short time VIktor allows him to be alone. When he’s finished and dressed he falls back on the bed and closes his eyes.  
  
Yuuri wonders about back home. What are his parents doing? His sister? Phichit, if he was still breathing. He wonders if his family has given up by now. No, he knows they wouldn’t. As long as they think he’s alive they would never give up on him. He wishes he could contact them, hear their voices. If only for just a moment, if only for one last time. The omega curls in on himself. He wants his family to save them, he wants ANYBODY to save them. To think he may be a prisoner here for the rest of his life breaks what little hope he had at the beginning. The thought that Kiyoshi would have to grow up here in this environment breaks his heart.  
  
Yuuri doesn’t remember falling asleep but he’s startled awake by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Wake up, love.” Viktor smiles down at him before kissing him awake. The omega turns away, too tired to pretend.  
  
“Please, Viktor, let me sleep just a bit longer.” He goes to close his eyes again, but Viktor turns him back to face him.  
  
“Isabella is here for your check up.”  
  
Yuuri blinks, rubs his eyes, then looks behind Viktor to see the doctor pushing in a silver cart. “Already?”  
  
“I want to find out as soon as possible!” The alpha beams, sitting on the bed beside Yuuri.  
  
Isabella walks over and hands Yuuri a hospital gown. “Change into this, it’ll make things easier.” She tries to keep her tone soft, comforting.  
  
Yuuri’s heart rate increases. “Can’t I just… take a blood test?” Why would he need to change? Unless, she was planning on doing a pelvic exam.  
  
Isabella clears her throat, eyes going to Viktor before returning to Yuuri. “I’ll be taking blood as well, but Viktor insisted on a thorough exam to make sure everything’s okay with your body.”  
  
“My body is fine!” Yuuri spats, face burning bright red. “I don’t need it.”  
  
“It’s okay, love, I’ll be right here beside you the whole time.” Viktor stands, pulling Yuuri up with him. “Want me to help you put it on?”  
  
Yuuri turns away from him, biting his lips as he pulls off his clothes and tosses them to the floor. If this had to happen, he wants it to be over as quick as possible. He strips completely before pulling on the gown and tying it off on the back.  
  
Isabella lays a cloth over the bed, then motions for Yuuri to sit, he does. She checks his heart, pulse, blood pressure, all the typical things Yuuri expects. He keeps his eyes on the door behind her, not making contact with either alpha. He doesn’t even flinch when she draws blood, though in the past he would shudder at the sight of a needle. Now, however, a needle was nothing compared to what he’s been through.  
  
The pelvic exam is the worst part of it. Not just because of the sheer embarrassment from spreading his legs and having himself pried open by gloved fingers shoved inside him, but because his bond mark throbs as another alpha touches him. It has him gripping the sheets in pain, crying. Isabella continuously apologizes as she examines him, pressing her free hand against his lower stomach, feeling for the small womb he’s developing. It doesn’t help. The only thing that keeps him from going into distress is Viktor laying beside him, running his fingers through his hair and kissing him softly while he mutters in Russian. Yuuri doesn’t know why, but he feels like Viktor ordered her to do this on purpose. Not because he wanted to be sure of Yuuri’s condition, but to force Yuuri to rely on him again. It’s sick,horrible, and manipulative.  
  
By the time it’s over Yuuri is a panting mess.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Viktor directs the question at the female alpha.  
  
She hesitates before speaking. “Yes, his womb is developing slowly but surely. Everything else checks out as well.” She pulls off her gloves and disposes of them. “I’ll give him some vitamins and schedule him monthly appointments.” She turns her attention to Yuuri. “Are you okay?”  
  
The omega nods, humiliated as he covers his erection straining against the gown. It’s a normal reaction to an exam, he knows, but still… It’s only made worse by Viktor’s obvious stare, arousal at the sight before him.

“Viktor, can I talk to him in private for a bit?” Isabella asks, breaking Viktor’s stare on Yuuri.  
  
The alpha clenches his jaw, swallowing hard as he stares at the woman. “About what?”  
  
“Personal care, medicine, cautions,” she says casually, grabbing a clipboard from the cart and flipping through it. “It’s routine questions.”  
  
“Then ask them in my presence.” Viktor growls.  
  
The female alpha doesn’t budge, keeping her head high. “It’s only proper. Some of these questions can be very… embarrassing to talk about.”  
  
“I’m his mate!” he turns his attention to Yuuri. “I can’t leave you alone right now, not while you’re like this.”  
  
Yuuri puts his hands on the alpha’s shoulder. “I’m fine.” he does his best to keep his voice steady, because he doesn’t want VIktor to stay. He wants him gone. He wants them both gone. He wants to be alone. “Let me speak with her privately, please, love.” Yuuri stares into his eyes.  
  
It takes a moment for the alpha to gather himself, to keep from lashing at the doctor and telling her to leave.“Of course.” Viktor forces a smile, rubbing Yuuri’s thigh. It’s almost unbearable to leave Yuuri alone, but the way the omega is looking at him, with such pleading eyes makes him all the more excited about what was to come when he returns to the room. “I’ll come take care of my cute little omega soon okay. Just hold on for a bit longer.” He kisses Yuuri’s cheek before standing and walking out of the room.  
  
Isabella frowns. “I’m so sorry Yuuri. I tried to make you as comfortable as I could. I told VIktor it wasn’t necessary but he insisted.”  
  
“Of course he did.” Yuuri looks to the floor, brows furrowed. “I’m pregnant, aren’t I?”  
  
The female alpha nods slowly. “Yes, you are.”  
  
SIlent tears fall from his eyes. “I hate this…”  
  
“Yuuri… it will be okay, I promise.”  
  
That makes him angry. “How can you promise anything? Do you think I want to give birth again? Do you think I want to suffer just to bring another child into this world? I can barely keep Kiyoshi safe! The son I have now is all that matters to me, and I can’t properly protect him! I don’t need another! Do you know how that feels?” He tries to keep his voice down. “Do you know how it feels to watch your child get ripped away from your arms, to watch him be held by your rapist?”  
  
The woman swallows, sitting beside Yuuri on the bed. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to upset you. I just want to help.”  
  
“Well you can’t!” he snaps, glaring. “At the end of the day you’re just one of them. You don’t care about me or Seung-Gil, or any of the other omega’s so just stop it with the false hope.”  
  
“Yuuri please!”  
  
The omega’s shoulders shake and he wraps his arms around himself.  
  
Isabella touches him gently, rubbing his back. “Hey, I’m not going to let anything happen to you or your son. I know I’m not… innocent, but I do care about you all.”  
  
“If you care about us so much, why would you let JJ do that Seung-Gil?” Yuuri moves from her touch, both himself and the omega inside him revolted by the touch.

She pauses. “That’s different. I don’t want JJ to be cruel to him, I just—”  
  
“Just what?” The omega glares at her.  
  
“Yuuri let’s not talk about that right now. You’re going to make yourself sick.”  
  
“I don’t care!” he yells, louder than intended. “Just leave me alone.”  
  
“If I leave now, Viktor will—”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me. I know more than anyone what he’s going to do to me.” He turns away from her, giving the female alpha no further attention. He doesn’t want to speak to her any longer. He feels the bed rise when she leaves, the sound of her cart echoing in the hall. Viktor enters the room a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him and locking it.  
  
“We’re going to have another baby!” he exclaims, throwing his arms around the omega. “My father is going to love this. We will spoil our little one rotten just like Kiyoshi.” He showers Yuuri with light kisses, kisses that become slower, deeper, more lewd as he continues. “My beautiful, Yuuri. Can I treat you today?” He guides Yuuri farther up the bed, hand pressed against his chest. “You’ve been so good lately. I think you deserve something special.” He settles himself low, head between the omega’s legs. He kisses his thighs, one hand squeezing at the plump flesh while the other pushes the gown up and out of his way. “You did very good today. I’m sorry if it was uncomfortable for you.” Another kiss. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”  
  
***  
  
Yuuri remains compliant, spreading his legs farther apart and giving the alpha more room to move. A soft whimper escapes his lips as Viktor’s hand grasp his cock, pumping it easily into hardness.  
  
“I’ll just make you feel good today, and tomorrow you can take care of me.” The Russian laughs, before dragging his tongue along the side of the omega’s penis.   
  
Yuuri gasps as Viktor wraps his lips around his cock, sucking him into his mouth eagerly. “Viktor…” The omega inside him reacts with purr, hands going to the older man’s hair. It takes all Yuuri has to push it back down, to keep his own thoughts and control. He doesn’t want this, tries to pry him off, but Viktor takes him deeper, closing his mouth around his full length. Yuuri moans, unable to stop the absolute arousal that floods through him. His hips buckle on impulse and he bites his lip hard enough to taste blood. It’s the part he hates most. How utterly good Viktor can make it feel if the alpha so wishes it. Yuuri would prefer him to be rough, at least then he wouldn’t feel the crushing weight of guilt. Guilt of feeling pleasure instead of pain as Viktor assaults him.  
  
The Russian rubs his hand across Yuuri’s stomach down his waist to his balls which he fondles carefully. The moan that falls from Yuuri’s lips edges the alpha on. His Yuuri deserved this treat, he deserved the world. His omega has been so good to him, so obedient, and well behaved. Viktor would make sure to treat him well today. He pulls his mouth off Yuuri’s cock with a loud pop. “Yuuri, I love you so much,” he says, moving upward to stare down at his mate. He moves his hand to Yuuri’s hole, still wet and stretched from the exam earlier. The alpha clenches his jaw. A part of him regretted having another alpha pry into what was his. But it was necessary. Isabella was by far the best doctor he had come in contact with, and he had come in contact with many before. Besides, it had all been worth it to see Yuuri stare up at him with such desperation. Yuuri needed him, just as much as he needed Yuuri. “I love you,” he repeats.  
  
The omega wants it all to end, wants to hurry and come so Viktor will stop touching him. “I love you too,” he says, reaching up and running his hand through silver locks.  
  
Viktor brings their lips together harshly as he plunges two fingers inside the omega’s hole. He works quickly, pushing the digits as far as they can go and curling his fingers until he finds that special bundle of nerves that makes Yuuri’s back arch off the bed. Viktor abuses the spot, thrusting into it until the omega is clenching around his fingers and coming hot and heavy across his stomach.  
  
Yuuri feels sick as he orgasms. He digs his nails into the bed, begging his body to stop, but it doesn’t. Viktor fingers him through it, gently stroking his sensitive prostate until he’s whimpering into the alpha’s mouth.  
  
***  
  
“No more…” Yuuri moans, summoning his strength to push at the alpha’s shoulders. “I can’t any more, please.”  
  
Viktor obliges, pulling his wet fingers free and bringing them to his lips to taste. His eyes nearly roll back into his head but he remains composed. With the confirmation of the new baby and the uncomfortable exam he wanted Yuuri’s body to have a break. Tomorrow, however, would be different.  
  
Yuuri turns his head as tears fall from his eyes. “I… I want to sleep, can I?”  
  
“Of course you can.” Viktor smiles, reaching over to their nightstand and pulling a tissue from the tissue box. He cleans Yuuri up and finishes by kissing the center of his belly. “I know it’s early but I can’t wait till you start showing.” He rubs the smaller man’s head before standing. “Put on some pajamas, take the rest of the day to relax. Me, you, and Kiyo can eat dinner in bed tonight, maybe watch a movie together. What do you think?” He goes to the dresser and pulls out a plain white shirt.  
  
Yuuri sits up, pulling off the gown and tossing it to the floor. He’s handed the shirt and pulls it on quickly before Viktor tries to help. “That sounds fun. I’m sure Kiyoshi would like that.” It’s hard to make his voice sound excited.  
  
“Good,” Viktor adjusts his own clothes. “I’m stepping out for a bit, but I’ll be back soon with some light food for you.” he winks before leaving the room.  
  
/x/ A few days later /x/  
  
Yuuri adjusts the tie around his neck, loosening it as best he can without it looking unkempt or out of place. He’s scared. He’s always scared of course, but even more so today. No matter how many times Viktor told him that they would be among allies, Yuuri would not drop his guard.  
  
At least Viktor had the decency to dress him properly, in a black suit with small, barely noticeable, pinstripes. Though Yuuri does note that the cut is still small around his waist and hips.  
  
Kiyoshi is dressed in a similar fashion, dark colored polo and dark jeans. The small boy didn’t seem to like it, and pulled at his collar just as much as Yuuri pulled at his tie.  
  
“Can’t I wear my puppy shirt?” Kiyoshi pouts, looking up at Viktor who holds his hand tightly.  
  
“You can’t wear your puppy shirt to a party like this, little one.”  
  
“But I don’t like the way it rubs on my neck,” the boy tries to plead his case.  
  
Viktor simply smiles. “You only have to wear it for a little bit, then you and daddy can go back to the room and watch T.V. in your pajamas.” The alpha looks to Yuuri.  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Yuuri pats his son’s head. “Otabek bought more movies you might like.”  
  
Kiyoshi sighs. “Okay…”  
  
When they enter the room the party is being hosted in, Yuuri holds his breath. There was at least twenty maybe thirty people all crowded in the large room. Some sat on sofas while others tossed back drinks at a small bar that had been set up. The smell of cigarettes and booze mixed with varying scents of alphas had Yuuri wanting to turn back. He didn’t like this, especially now that his son was with him.  
  
“Nikiforov.” A bald man with a short beard approaches them, champagne flute in hand. “How long has it been?” he holds out his hand and Viktor shakes it firmly. The man takes a sip of his drink before eyes fall on the omega. “Last time I saw you, you didn’t have such a fine young man beside you.”  
  
“This is Yuuri, my mate.” VIktor says proudly, and Yuuri forces himself to smile.  
  
“And this little one,” the man crouches down to Kiyoshi’s level. “Your son? He has your eyes.”  
  
Viktor’s smile grows. “His name is Kiyoshi. He’s a little cutie, just like his father.” He picks his son up into his arms as the bald man straightens up.  
  
“I’m happy for you! Though I must admit I had always hoped to set you up with my daughter. She’s quite a fan.” The man nods in the direction of a small crowd. Yuuri doesn’t bother to look, just moves closer to Viktor. The rest of the conversation just doesn’t register as he keeps his eyes on Kiyoshi. They’re surrounded by danger. Even Viktor is dangerous if pushed too far, how could he hope to relax.  
  
The omega feels burning in his throat, coupled with a bout of dizziness. He pulls lightly at Viktor’s blazer.  
  
“Yes, love?” the alpha immediately gives him attention.  
  
“I feel a bit sick…”  
  
Viktor stares at him for a beat before speaking. “I’ll call Otabek to escort you.” He apologizes to the other alpha before pulling out his phone. Yuuri goes to object, to tell him he doesn’t need an escort, but stops himself. He would have to be an idiot to go by himself. There are so many alpha’s in the room he wouldn’t dare be caught alone.  
  
While Viktor steps away to talk on the phone, another alpha, a woman approaches. She’s tall with a short brown bob-cut. Her face is kind but Yuuri can feel the arrogance in her stance. She exchanges a few words in Russian to the bald man before looking at Yuuri.  
  
“I’m Anna,” she says, red lips curling into a grin. “ Viktor and I attended school together. We were good friends.”  
  
Yuuri isn’t even sure if he’s supposed to speak to anyone without Viktor telling him to. He does so anyway, afraid of what may come from silence. “I’m Yuuri,” he meets her eyes.  
  
“You are Japanese, right? I studied a bit of Japanese in college, even lived in Tokyo for a semester.” She takes a step closer than Yuuri would like. “What part of Japan are you from?”  
  
It takes Yuuri a moment to realize she’s speaking in Japanese. He lets out a breath, eyes going wide in bewilderment. He had only been speaking in Japanese with Kiyoshi, and only when they were alone. Viktor had strongly suggested he only speak English, just another way to control him. “I’m from Kyushu.” Yuuri says quickly in his native tongue, heart jumping in his chest.  
  
The woman smiles. “Just how did you end up so far from home, little one?”  
  
Yuuri shuts his mouth. Just how was he supposed to answer that? DId this woman not know? How could she not? She’s the same as him, right? Everyone in this room probably had some poor omega or two held hostage in the prison they called a home.  
  
Anna seems to understand his silence. “You should be careful,” she continues in Japanese. “There are people in this room who would secretly want nothing more than to take advantage of Viktor’s mate.”  
  
“What are you two discussing?” Viktor returns, this time with Otabek at his side. “Yuuri, you wouldn’t be saying anything embarrassing about me, would you?” his tone is playful, but Yuuri knows better.  
  
“N—no.” The omega shakes his head.  
  
Anna steps up to the alpha and puts a hand against his chest. “He was only telling me how different the weather is here than in his hometown. I figured I could test out my Japanese skills since I haven’t spoken it in so long.”  
  
“Well, I’ll have to cut your conversation short. Love, why don’t you go ahead with Otabek, I’ll watch Kiyoshi.”  
  
“Are you sure? I can take him with me. Don’t you want to mingle?” He doesn’t want all these people, all these monsters, touching nor speaking to his son.  
  
“I’m sure.” Viktor turns his back to him after that, grabbing Kiyoshi’s hand and moving forward into the crowd. Yuuri is left feeling even more sick.  
  
Otabek takes his shoulders gently and guides him out of the crowded room. “How are you holding up?” The beta asks.  
  
Yuuri shakes his head, afraid that if he speaks, he’ll puke right here on the floor. Otabek doesn’t ask again, just leads silently until they’re in the bathroom. The omega spends the next five minutes puking his guts out, both his throat and stomach on fire and in pain. He puts his hand against his lower belly, hunching over in pain. This baby will kill him, he’s sure of it. Sickness like this never happened with Kiyoshi.  
  
“Damn it!” Yuuri shouts, banging his fist against the seat of the toilet. He flushes it, stumbling out of the bathroom into Otabek’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he cries angry tears into the taller man’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t apologize for being angry. You have every right to. You don’t deserve this.” He hesitates for a moment, but puts his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder anyway. “If you need a moment…”  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri pulls away, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He wants to get back to Kiyoshi.  
  
Otabek grabs a few paper towels, wetting them and using them to wipe Yuuri’s face clean. When he’s done he pats Yuuri’s head, affectionately. The beta hates seeing his friend in such a state. At least he considered him a friend, an ally. Though they are both stuck here, Otabek knows Yuuri’s situation is far worse than his own. He doesn’t want the omega to be broken, and he doesn’t want Kiyoshi to be harmed or suffer. There are few good things Otabek knows in this world, and those two are it. “No matter what happens, you know I won’t allow anyone to hurt you or Kiyo—”  
  
The two are startled by the bathroom door flying open and slamming against the wall. Yurio stands there, his suit a wrinkled mess, and the scent of alcohol heavy in the air around him. Yuuri moves behind Otabek, body trembling at the alpha’s pheromones.  
  
“I should have fucking guessed this is where you were.” The blonde storms inside. “So now you’re holding his hair back while he pukes his guts out? Who the hell does Viktor think he is?”  
  
“Viktor thought it would be safer.” Is Otabek’s response.  
  
  
Yurio rolls his eyes before grabbing at the beta’s collar and yanking him down. Otabek doesn’t even flinch. It makes Yuuri’s heart ache that the man is so used to the treatment it barely seems to phase him.  
  
“Yura, If I’ve done something—”  
  
“Damn right you’ve done something.”The younger alpha shoves him back. “Every time I call for you, you’re with him! With this piece of shit who can’t even go to the bathroom without someone holding his hand.”  
  
“It’s my job.” Otabek keeps himself between Yurio and Yuuri. “I was just about to take him back to Viktor. If there is something you want from me, I can meet you in your room later.” He takes a step forward but Yurio doesn’t budge.  
  
“Take off your pants.” The blonde growls and both Yuuri and Otabek stiffen.  
  
The beta swallows. “Yura, please, I need to take him back. I’ll come to your room immediately.”  
  
“Take them off now.” The alpha moves forward grabbing Otabek’s belt and tugging once.  
  
“You’re drunk, you’re not in your right mind. Please listen to what you’re saying. We can’t. Not here”

Yuuri can barely function. What was wrong with this man? The question is quickly pushed aside however. After all, he and Viktor share the same blood.  
  
Yurio closes the space between them and starts unbuckling the belt. Otabek grabs his hand. “I can’t do that now. You know how Viktor is. He’s going to come looking for his mate.” The beta tries to reason with the alpha. “There isn’t any reason this can’t wait. I’ll do whatever you say after.”  
  
“I don’t want you after, I want you now, rIght here. Let your little friend watch as I fuck you. Remind him that you’re mine and not some heroic savior he can seduce to save him from my asshole brother.”  
  
“I’m not seducing him!” Yuuri doesn’t mean to speak up, but his lips move far faster than his brain can.  
  
Yurio looks past Otabek. “Yes you are! You think you can bat those pretty eyelashes of yours and he’ll crumble at your feet?” he scoffs at the omega. “Or are you getting more creative now and letting him fuck you while poor Vitya isn’t looking.”  
  
Yuuri wants to hide, wants to crawl away from the young alpha’s glare. “I’m not! I swear.” He holds back tears while his heart drums against his chest.  
  
“Yura!” Otabek growls at the blonde. “You’re scaring him.”  
  
“Good! He should be afraid.” The blonde pushes past Otabek, and grabs Yuuri by the forearm, yanking him forward before hurling him back against the door. The omega yelps as his shoulder hits wood and he crumbles to the ground.  
  
Yuuri shields himself, terrified that the alpha is going to strike him. Instead, a foot connects with the door beside his head.  
  
“Was it fun getting fucked by someone other than my brother, huh?” Another kick, harder.  
  
“We haven’t done anything!” Yuuri shouts. “I promise!”  
  
“He’s telling the truth.” Otabek grabs at Yurio’s shoulder. “Stop this! If Viktor finds out— “  
  
“I’m not scared of him!” he yells, though there is a crack in his voice that Yuuri notices. If he’s afraid of Viktor then… maybe he could use this.  
  
Without a second thought, Yuuri allows himself to burst into tears. “Viktor will know!” He yells, allowing himself to look as panicked as possible. Which wasn’t really a lie since he was panicked, terrified. “We’re bonded! He’ll know I’m scared. He’ll come here and help me.”  
  
“You should go.” Otabek adds. “I will come to you, Yura, just not now. Now I have to make sure Yuuri gets back to Viktor.”  
  
The blonde scratches at his own head vigorously, a glare still on his face. Yuuri can see him debating with himself. While he does, the omega stands, sliding back behind Otabek, gripping the back of his shirt tightly and continuing his cries. Yuri mutters something under his breath before throwing open the door and rushing out.  
  
The omega shudders. “Why does he think I’m trying to steal you away?”  
  
“Yuri is paranoid and obsessive. Especially when it comes to anything involving Viktor.” He turns and looks down at him. “And you have everything to do with Viktor.”  
  
Yuuri wipes his face clean, though he knows it’s pointless. Viktor would know.  
  
Just as the two leave the bathroom, Yuuri sees Viktor carrying Kiyoshi and hurrying towards them. There is anger in his stride.  
  
“What happened?” he says with honest concern, looking between the two. He places his son on the ground so that he can cup Yuuri’s face in his hands. “If someone touched or hurt you I want names.” He glares at Otabek. “Where were you?”  
  
“It’s not his fault!” Yuuri steps in before Viktor takes out his anger on the wrong person. “Your brother was drunk and—”  
  
Viktor sees red, a deep growl emitting from his throat as he slams his fist into the nearest wall. “That little bastard didn’t learn his lesson last time it seems.” He returns his focus to Yuuri, slipping his hand around his waist and pulling him close for a kiss. “Tell me what he did to you.” He says against the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “I’ll make him regret it.”  
  
“He just scared me, is all.” The omega stutters out. “Viktor,” he says his name softly, praying it will calm him. The last thing he needs is for the alpha to lose his temper. “Please don’t start anything. Your father will be upset if you hurt him, right?” Deep inside, Yuuri could care less about how Viktor treats Yurio, but he needs Yakov not to hate him. The older alpha has been kind to both he and Kiyoshi. He couldn’t even imagine what that alpha would do if confronted with his youngest son’s death, all because of Yuuri.  
  
“I don’t care. He not only endangered your life but the life of our child.”  
  
Yuuri swallows, he can’t let Viktor hurt Yurio, he can’t! Nothing good would come of it. “Please, love,” he drags his finger across Viktor’s tie. “Don’t hurt him. H—he’s just jealous of us, that’s it. Because we love each other so much. He just said mean things to make me think badly of you.” The omega leans forward, resting his head against the taller man’s chest. “I’m okay now, I promise. Our baby is okay too.” He takes Viktor’s hands from his waist and moves them to his stomach. “Please, Viktor.”  
  
Viktor stares at him, a frustrated look on his face. Slowly, he lets outs a breath, closing his eyes. “Okay, but on one condition.”  
  
The omega nods as Viktor’s hands caress his stomach.  
  
“Keep at my side. Mine or Otabek’s. I want you as safe as possible.”  
  
“I will.” Yuuri relaxes slightly as the alpha presses a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“Good.” Victor steps away from him. “I still have business to take care of. Why don’t you and Kiyoshi go on back up? I want you off your feet and resting.” He turns to the beta. “Take them back and guard the door. No one goes in but me, understand.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Otabek nods.  
  
Yuuri is happy he doesn’t have to go back to the party and be surrounded by alphas. He’s had his full for the day and just wants to go back to his room and sleep. He still felt sick and his stomach was in knots. The sooner he got to bed and cuddle his son, the sooner he was sure he would feel better.  
  
Viktor gives his mate and son one last kiss before heading back down the hall toward the party. Once he’s gone from sight, Otabek picks up Kiyoshi and takes them back upstairs.  
  
“I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything,” the beta smiles. “I’m sorry… you shouldn’t have to deal with Yuri like that because of me.”  
  
Yuuri shakes his head. “No apology needed. Don’t you remember what you said to me? You can’t control the people here. Their actions aren’t your fault and it’s not fair to blame yourself.”  
  
Otabek is quiet for a moment before speaking. “You’re right” his smile grows. “Get some rest, both of you. Don’t hesitate to get me if you need anything.” He shuts the door slowly, and Yuuri immediately feels at ease, like all of the weight from today had been lifted from his shoulder.  
  
The omega turns to his son, smiling. “Why don’t we jump into our pajamas?”  
  
The child stares up at him, his face showing a hint of sadness.  
  
“Kiyo?” Yuuri cocks his head to the side.  
  
“Can I wear my blue ones?” The boy blinks.  
  
“Of course you can.” Yuuri pats his head before grabbing pajamas for both of them. He changes quickly, then helps his son into his. The boy’s expression never changes, and Yuuri fears that he may be worried about the events from earlier. “You know daddy is okay,” the omega says picking up the boy and placing him on the bed. He crawls up beside him. “So don’t worry about today. Let’s spend time relaxing and—”  
  
“Are you having another baby?” Kiyoshi doesn’t even look at him when he asks, just stares at the bed, picking at the blanket. “Are you having a baby with Viktor? Cause that’s what he said.”  
  
Yuuri’s chest tightens.  
  
“He told me you had a baby growing in your tummy.”  
  
What is he supposed to say to that?  
  
“Daddy, why?” The boy has tears in his eyes. “You said we were leaving!” he looks up at his father now accusingly. “You said we could leave, but Viktor said we’re staying here forever and that we’re going to be a big family!”  
  
“Kiyoshi, honey, listen. We are not going to stay here forever. We’ll be able to go home soon.”  
  
“You always say that!”  
  
Yuuri’s heart aches. He knows how utterly frustrated the boy must be. How could he expect him to keep being strong for so long. He’s only a child, and children have breaking points.  
  
“You always say that we’re going to leave, but we don’t. I want to see grandma and grandpa and aunt Mari! I don’t want you to have another baby!” He rubs his small hands against his face, wiping his tears.  
  
Yuuri wraps his arms around him, pulling him up and patting his back as he rocks him. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. I promise. I promise this won’t be forever. We’ll be able to go home and see everyone again. I’ll be able to tell them what a brave boy you’ve been, how strong and smart you are.” He holds him as tightly as he can. “We’ll be able to tell them about how kind Otabek is and how much you have learned at school.”  
  
“I just want to see them. I miss them.” He cries harder.  
  
“I miss them too, sweetie. I miss them so much.”  
  
“I want to see Phichit! Why did we have to leave him?” The child repeats his questions over and over, crying into his father’s shoulder with so much pain that Yuuri feels the nausea returning, stronger than before.  
  
After the boy finally calms in his arms and drifts off to sleep, Yuuri rushes to the bathroom, falling as he passes the threshold. He keeps his cries quiet as he he picks himself up and heaves into the toilet. At this point it isn’t tears of sadness or pain he cries. Instead he cries tears of anger. Anger at the condition of himself, and the one of his child. He feels rage at Viktor. Fear too, but slowly he can feel the anger building more and more.  
  
The omega wretches again, pain shooting through his lower belly. He grips the edge of the toilet, clenching his teeth as the pain gets worse.  
  
He couldn’t let this keep happening. He couldn’t spend the end of every day in pain and tears because of Viktor. He didn’t want to keep watching his son break down every night. He didn’t want to be a prisoner.  
  
Something had to change, something had to be done. He doesn’t know what, but he will find it. He will find something to keep his son and himself, safe. Some way to get them back home.  
  
It’s an irrational thought, one that surely would have no weight, but Yuuri will not spend the rest of his life on his back with his legs spread for this monster. He couldn’t. He had to find a way to fight back, his own way to fight.  
  
The omega cleans himself up, body aching as he climbs back into the bed with his son. He pulls him close, pressing his lips against the sleeping boy’s head. “I will protect you,” he whispers, taking in the child’s scent as he he drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Yuuri is slowly finding his resolve. He's so strong and deserving of his freedom and that of his child's.  
> Thank you all for every kudo,comment,bookmark,etc. It really motivates me to get my fingers typing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> If you're interested, I got a request to write about the incident in Korea with Seung-Gil, so I should be uploading that fairly soon!
> 
> Again, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT
> 
> contact me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri
> 
> **sidenote, if i ever forget to tag a certain trigger let me know =)


	7. All Choices Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has made the descision to fight, to get Viktor's trust and pretend to be who the alpha wants him to be
> 
> But at what cost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay guys!! I went through a bit of writers block along with some family issues.
> 
> But my beta reader/editor Myka was literally so supportive and helpful and just and angel. (well i mean devil considering we're always plotting pain and angst HAHAHA)
> 
> Anyway, usual warning for chapter. This one explores a lot of the characters mentality and what not. Marked sexual content with *** 
> 
> Thank you for your support!  
> Read on my friends <3

Yuuri wakes up in a cold sweat in Viktor’s arms. The alpha has him pulled so close to his chest he’s almost dripping in sweat. He shifts slowly, easing out of Viktor’s arms and sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
  
Last night had been awful. In reality, the past couple of nights had been awful. Ever since the bathroom incident Viktor had been at his side a lot more. He could no longer even bathe without the door sitting wide open when Viktor was in the room. It’s enough to feel suffocated. Keeping up the charade he had conjured to protect himself and his son was horribly exhausting.  
  
The omega sighs before bringing a hand to his stomach, letting his fingers touch the soft flesh. He had definitely lost weight since he came here, though he expected to gain it back quickly enough with the pregnancy. Just the thought of it angers him. Barely here long and Viktor had already put another child in him. Another unwanted pregnancy he would have to deal with. He didn’t even have a choice. The omega is sure if he even brought up the thought of abortion, Viktor would have him locked in the room until he gave birth.  
  
He recalls how awful his first trimester was with Kiyoshi, but it’s nothing compared to this pregnancy. He was still throwing up quite a bit throughout the night as the dull ache came and went. He hadn’t told Viktor about it yet. He knows if he does, the alpha will just keep him even more caged than he already is. The last thing he wants is for Viktor to be more protective, more controlling over this… life, if he could call it that.  
  
The omega stands slowly, not wanting to wake Viktor from his sleep. He slips into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. He keeps the lights off, doesn’t need them as he slides down and sits on the cool floor. He has to get out of this house. Even if it’s just for a minute, a second, he needs to. He needs the fresh air and the freedom, being cooped up in the house was smothering him.  
  
Maybe… maybe he could convince Viktor to let Otabek take him downtown. Somewhere, anywhere, would be better than this. Locked away inside this prison.  
  
Yuuri spends a few minutes relaxing in the darkness, taking a few deep breaths before he pulls himself up and exits. This time when he shuts the door, Viktor stirs, rubbing his eyes before slowly rising up. The alpha checks his phone. “Yuuri, it’s almost four in the morning, what are you doing up?”

  
“Uh, bathroom,” he points. “I drank a lot of water last night,” he lies, moving to climb on the bed. Viktor gestures for him to come close, which he does, laying in the alpha’s arms. A small tingling sensation runs through his body, followed by a warmth that envelops him. He pushes it back, ignores it. “Viktor,” he starts, not sure if he should ask now or wait until after they were both fully awake.  
  
“What is it, love.” Viktor runs his hands through the omega’s hair, rubbing against his scalp slowly.  
  
“I was wondering if...maybe I… maybe Otabek could take me out for a bit. Just a little bit, to walk and get away from the house.”  
  
Viktor stills, and Yuuri knows what that means. “I don’t want you leaving the safety of the house. You’re still so early in your pregnancy. I’d die if anything were to happen to either of you,” he makes his point by touching the omega’s face gently.  
  
“Please, Viktor, it’s not just for me, it’s for the— for our baby.” He brushes his hand against Viktor’s. By now it was easy, to touch and be touched by Viktor. He had to do it, no matter how much it emotionally pained him. His omega wanted Viktor of course. Viktor is the alpha bound to him whether he likes it or not. As such, the omega felt comfort with him. But Yuuri didn’t. “I need exercise and fresh air,” he keeps his voice level and calm. “It’s not healthy to be cooped up all day in this house. When I was pregnant with Kiyoshi, I walked almost everyday to and from class.”  
  
“We can take walks to the greenhouse and around the manor. No need for you to risk straying too far.”  
  
“Please. We can go after we drop Kiyoshi off at school. I’ll be safe with Otabek, he can protect me.”  
  
“I said no.” VIktor repeats himself. “I’ll be in my office for conferences all day. I trust Otabek, I don’t trust other people. Not during such a sensitive time.” He kisses Yuuri gently.  
  
“Viktor, please…”  
  
“Enough. Go to sleep, Yuuri. I love you but I have a long day ahead of me.” The alpha wraps him in his arms. Pulling him uncomfortably close to his chest before shutting his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.  
  
  
//  
  
  
“I don’t know what to do.” Yuuri sighs, curling in on himself as he sits on the floor in the library. Seung-Gil sits across from him, nose deep in a book, looking up only when the older omega speaks.  
  
“It’s pointless. They don’t listen, they don’t care. It’s a waste of breath to even ask. JJ rarely even lets me leave the manor, let alone go into town.”  
  
That doesn’t make Yuuri feel better at all, though he is content with just speaking to someone who isn’t Viktor. He couldn’t say whether he and Seung-Gil were becoming friends, rather, they were just two omegas in a similar horrible situation, that found comfort in just another person’s presence. Whenever they could, they’d meet in the library. Of course Otabek went where Yuuri went, though he never bothered the two. Instead he sat away from them, reading a book of his own or staring absently into space.  
  
“But—” Seung-Gil closes his book slowly. “Viktor is a lot different from JJ. He really does think you love him and he loves you. If anything, you can probably convince him in one way or another.”  
  
“How am I supposed to do that? I can’t just keep letting him...do things to me when I need something. It’s killing me to even sleep next to him,” he exclaims. Though to say he didn’t feel pleasure from it would be a lie. His body, the omega part of it felt safe and wanted. It felt comfortable and pleased. What’s killing him is he knows it’s all a lie. He’s not safe, he’ll never be safe if he remains here. His heart and mind ache to be away from him but his body betrays him.  
  
The Korean sighs, setting his book down gently. “I know it’s hard for you to think about, given the circumstances, but you do have some power in your relationship. You’re carrying his child, again. All anyone in this house ever hears about is you, Yuuri. You have more influence on him than you think. I’m sure if you stroke his ego a bit, maybe call him a pet name, he’ll run to give you what you want.”  
  
“I can’t.” Yuuri shakes his head.  
  
“Yes you can. You’re just scared, which is normal. I’d be scared too.” He moves a bit closer. “ I promise you, you can do this. Trust me, just call him ‘Vitya’ and he’ll melt.”  
  
“Vitya?” Yuuri furrows his brow.  
  
“Yeah, a pet name.”  
  
“Do you...do you call JJ something similar. I mean, he lets you wander around without supervision. Even though he does such horrible things to you, he trusts you?”  
  
“Trusts me?” Seung-Gil laughs. “He doesn’t trust me, he just knows I’m not stupid. I have nowhere to go. Nothing to survive on. No money, no knowledge of the land, nothing. He knows and I know that I’m not going to run.”  
  
“But you fight him and end up hurting yourself.”  
  
“Just because I’m stuck here doesn’t mean I’ll let him and that woman do as they please with me.” The Korean leans back on his hands.  
  
“Isabella mentioned something about you being different? Why...why are you with them? Why did they take you?”  
  
“Because…” the young omega furrows his brow. “Because they are selfish and cruel and think of no one but themselves. Remember that, Yuuri. No matter how kind she is or how many times she offers to help you, Isabella is just as bad as the rest.”  
  
Yuuri stares silently, debating on whether or not to keep digging. He doesn’t want to make the other omega upset. Still...he has to ask. “Seung-Gil...what are they making you do?”  
  
He’s quiet for a moment, simply stares off as he gathers his thoughts, probably debating whether or not to speak about it. “Isabella can’t...she can’t conceive.” He says reluctantly. “Her and JJ apparently tried for a long time until they found out she couldn’t have kids. They were going to adopt but...during a trip to Korea, JJ found another option.”  
  
The realization makes Yuuri sick. “They’re forcing you to be a surrogate?”  
  
The korean laughs. “He thought I would be a good replacement for her.” He picks his book back up. “Who knows what’ll happen to me after I give birth. Probably lock me up with the other omegas until they want to use me again. I wouldn’t even get to touch the baby...or see it. JJ made that clear…”  
  
“That’s horrible…” Yuuri says quietly.  
  
“Horrible, yet my circumstances are still better than so many here.” Seung-Gil decided to toss his book to the side and stand. “Sorry, Yuuri, I’m a bit tired. I hope you’re able to go out. I’ll see you and Kiyoshi later.” He waves before walking away slowly.  
  
Yuuri sits on the floor by himself for a bit. He doesn’t think he can be like Seung-Gil. The other omega is dangerously strong willed. Yuuri can’t be like that. He has his son and the...child inside of him to worry about. He couldn’t be reckless, he had to be smart, clever. No matter how scared he is, he has to do it. He’s positive he could never convince Viktor to let them go, but he can start small. Slowly gather his freedom, Viktor’s trust, until he has the chance to escape. He has to do this.  
  
The omega stands, motioning at Otabek. “Take me to Viktor, please”  
  
//  
  
Viktor’s office is relatively small compared to other rooms Yuuri has been in. The left wall is lined with bookshelves while the right side sits Viktor’s desk. The carpet is brown almost a deep red color, and it gives the room an almost ominous feeling. There is one large window across from the door and Yuuri finds it odd that the current is pulled shut in the middle of the day.  
  
Otabek steps through the threshold first. “Viktor.”  
  
The alpha looks up from a sheet of paper he is writing on. “Otabek, Yuuri, is there a problem? What brings you here?” He sets his pen aside.  
  
The beta clears his throat. “Yuuri wanted to see you, sir. He insisted.”  
  
Yuuri can see Viktor’s eyes light up. “You wanted to see me?”  
  
The omega walks to his desk, keeping his head up to try to appear confident. Though he’s not sure how long that confidence will last. “I wanted to talk to you more about what we discussed this morning.” He gives a hopeful look.  
  
Viktor stares at him for a moment before speaking. “You can go Otabek, I’ll call you when we need you again.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the beta gives Yuuri a sympathetic look before walking out, shutting the door as he goes.  
  
Yuuri takes a breath. “I was just thinking about it and I would really love to go out today.”  
  
The alpha furrows his brows. “I’ve already told you no. I don’t want to hear about it.”  
  
Yuuri moves around the desk beside him. “Please just listen. Me, you, and Kiyoshi. We could—we could go to the park and walk or something. Kiyoshi loves parks, and slides, and swings,” he tries to sound convincing. “We can go as a family, Viktor. Me and you and our babies.” His heart beats rapidly as a look of irritation flashes across the alpha’s face.  
  
“It’s safer here.”  
  
Yuuri bites his lip. He has to do better, he has to. “Viktor…” he moves closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know we’ll be safe with you. You’re my alpha Viktor. You’ll protect us. I know you can.” He leans forward and kisses the man gently on the lips. Before he can even pull away, Viktor slides an arm around him and pulls him onto his lap. The omega lets out a surprised yelp.  
  
“I’m your what now?” he says with a smile on his lips. “Tell me again…” he squeezes Yuuri’s sides tightly.  
  
“You’re my alpha. My alpha and my mate.” He rubs the palms of his hands against Viktor’s chest, sliding them upward until they come to rest on the man’s shoulders. “I’m only asking for a few minutes. Just a little bit of time for our son to run and play out in the open air. Just a few moments for...for us to hold hands and walk beside each other like any other couple. Can’t we Viktor? I promise you I’ll be good. I’ll be a good omega for you.” He watches Viktor’s face closely, eyeing what words get him excited. After all this time, he can pretty much guess what turns him on, he just has to figure out how to use it to his advantage. “Please.” He slides a hand around the back the the alpha’s neck and pulls him in for a slow kiss. He doesn’t let it last long, pulling away before Viktor can get satisfaction from it.  
  
He knows it works when he hears a low growl roll through the alpha’s chest and feels his arousal pressing against him.  
  
“Yuuri, you’re killing me, you know that right?” he plays with the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. “Does going out mean that much to you? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so vocal about something.”  
  
The omega nods slowly. “I want us to spend time as a family.” The words taste bitter in his mouth.  
  
“Hmmm, maybe I’ll think about it a little more if…” he doesn’t finish his sentence, only leans back in the chair expectantly.  
  
Yuuri knows what he has to do. He remains calm, not even shaking as his hands go to Viktor’s slacks. He unbuttons them without so much as a second thought. So many times he’s been forced to touch Viktor. Forced to pleasure him, forced to be fucked by him. By now...by now it was nothing… Nothing but swallowing the shame, the tears, and letting his body take over. Disconnecting himself from the emotion of it. If he does that, things are easier.

  
***  
He rubs the outline of the alpha’s cock, stroking him through his pants until Viktor’s eyes fall shut and he lets out a small moan. The older man’s hands go from Yuuri’s sides to his lower back. “Talk to me more, Yuuri...talk to your alpha.”  
  
Yuuri doesn’t even know what to say now that he’s been asked. What does Viktor want to hear now? How can he make Viktor happy? How can he make Viktor compliant?  
  
The omega pulls Viktor’s cock from his pants, taking the length in his hand and stroking. Just touching the flesh makes Yuuri’s own body tingle. The bond between them is infuriating. He hates the connection it forces between the two.  
  
“My alpha…” Yuuri mutters before leaning down and resting his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck. He begins to regret the action when the alpha’s scent engulfs him, sending a wave of pleasure through him. “You’re so good to me,” he purrs, running his thumb across the leaking tip of the alpha’s penis.  
  
Viktor shivers at the touch. “You know I’ll do anything for you, Yuuri. My sweet omega.” He runs his hand up smaller man’s spine, rubbing his fingertips across their bond mark. “I’ll always take good care of you.”  
  
Yuuri knows it’s a lie, but the sweet smell of his alpha is turning his thoughts into a haze, he almost forgets why he’s there in the first place. “I know you will.” He rolls his hips slowly, rutting against the cock in his hands. “I...I want to take care of you too,” he says between light kisses to the man’s neck. “I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good.”  
  
Viktor moans again, hips lifting slightly as he thrusts into Yuuri’s hand. This was a day to be remembered, his little omega taking care of him so willingly. Viktor knew how hard the transition to their new home was, but his Yuuri is trying. He can see it. Now he was working at getting them to feel more like a family. Even though Yuri had told him that their love was fake, even when Chris had lectured him about being a fool, Viktor doesn’t believe it. He can’t believe it. Not when Yuuri was good to him, so obedient. The way the omega looked at him and the way he touched him was proof enough.  
  
Chris and Yuri were wrong. His Yuuri wasn’t acting.   
  
His Yuuri loved him. His Yuuri was amazing.  
  
Viktor pulls at Yuuri’s hair, he wants to look at him, see his flushed face and pink lips glistening with drool. The omega doesn’t disappoint, soft flesh pink and eyes glazed over. Viktor captures his lips, crushing their mouths together desperately while his fingers rub small circles against the back of Yuuri’s neck.  
  
The omega is the one who moans now, a soft mewl escaping his lips as the alpha pets him softly. His entire body feels hot, from the inside out, as Viktor’s cock twitches between his fingers, pre-cum beading at the tip. Yuuri dips his fingers in it, slicking down the hardened flesh before pumping it in his hand again. His lips never leave Viktor’s.

  
***  
The alpha can feel himself approaching orgasm, heat bubbling in his belly as Yuuri’s tongue rubs against his. His omega is practically leaking pheromones, the familiar smell of slick wafting in the air around him. Viktor smiles against wet lips. He’s the only one that can do this to Yuuri. The only one that can make him melt like this. And Yuuri is the only one who can make his heart pound like crazy. No one before has ever satisfied him as much. Viktor wants nothing more than to bend the boy over his desk and fuck him till he’s begging to stop. But he can’t. If he does he knows for sure he won’t get any work done. Instead he reaches between them, pulling the boy’s erection free from his pants and taking it in his hands, joining Yuuri’s with his own. “I’m so close,” he pants, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow.  
  
Yuuri’s legs twitch as he thrusts his hips up, rubbing his arousal against Viktor’s until he can’t take it anymore. They both feel their bond like an electric current, spreading a wave of pleasure through every inch of their bodies. An almost numbing sensation as they come together between messy fingers.  
  
The lightheadedness from before returns, like a sudden high. It’s both scary and fantastic. For a split second — for a small micro moment — Yuuri forgets. He forgets the horrors and unforgivable acts Viktor has done. He forgets his home in Japan, his friends and his family. He forgets Phichit and the joy he felt with him every time they were near each other. He forgets his own mind, his own thoughts, his own heart...his own child… He forgets and feels absolute bliss.  
  
It’s only a moment, but it absolutely terrifies Yuuri.  
  
He doesn’t have time to think on it as Viktor brings their lips together for one last kiss. “That was amazing, Yuuri, you’re amazing,” he praises. He reaches over his desk and grabs some tissues, cleaning up the mess the two had made. “You don’t understand how happy you have made me,” he smiles softly.  
  
Yuuri, still shaken a bit, struggles a smile out.  
  
“I’ll tell you what.” Viktor says, “If I can finish all my work before it’s time to pick up Kiyoshi, we’ll go to the park. Maybe I’ll buy you and Kiyoshi something special. Does that sound good?”  
  
Yuuri nods slowly, The smile on his face is heavy and hard to maintain. Those thoughts, they were the work of their bond. He had known it would tie the two together. He had suffered enough these past few years feeling Viktor. But now that they were together... it’s something else. Something strong. He knew Viktor had stolen his body, but now he had stolen his mind?  
  
Yuuri takes slow breath. Viktor presses their foreheads together and steals it. Yuuri closes his eyes. How much longer until he stole his heart too?  
  
Yuuri shakes away the frightening thought. He can’t let that happen. He won’t allow himself to forget what Viktor has done that got him here. Won’t allow himself to forget Kiyoshi ever again.  
  
Viktor has Otabek retrieve Yuuri, escorting him back to his room. The omega takes a hot bath, scrubbing himself clean of the absolute guilt he feels. He hopes he never has to feel it again.  
  
//  
  
//  
  
Viktor slicks back his hair, taking a deep and calming breath before staring down at the paper in front of him. He hasn’t been able to concentrate nearly as much in recent days. His mind always wanders to Yuuri, his beloved. He had waited so long for them to be together, and now that they were, his heart was just full of only him. If he could, he’d take Yuuri and Kiyoshi far away, somewhere they could be alone, away from the world. Somewhere no one else could touch his sweet boy.  
  
But he has a job to do here.  
  
The alpha scans the papers in front of him, bank statements. Usually Chris was in charge of something like this but the blonde was away on business at the moment and Yakov trusted no one else with their receipts. He goes through them quickly. He doesn’t want to be here all day and he’s determined to spend time with his family, even though he had rejected the idea before. Just the thought of seeing his son’s eyes light up with joy as they run and play together in the park is motivation enough. They could be like a normal family.  
  
He smiles to himself, making some notes in his notebook before slamming it closed and locking it away in his desk drawer. He slides another paper in front of him, reading it through before glaring. A letter from Anna, a stunning alpha woman from a powerful family who he always thought he would end up with, until his Yuuri came along.  
  
He reads the letter over again, carefully. She is requesting his and his family’s attendance at a party of her own, an engagement party to a man who’s name holds no value to Viktor. The letter ends with a special request that Viktor bring Yuuri. The alpha scoffs at it. They had only met one moment, why was she interested in his Yuuri? He pushes the paper aside, taking another calming breath. He can’t get angry, he and Yuuri have a beautiful day ahead of them and he won’t let this ruin it.  
  
He would question her later.  
  
//  
//  
  
“I’ll go in and get him,” Yuuri says to Viktor as they sit in the car outside the school. “I want him to be surprised when he sees you.”  
  
The lie seems to work as VIktor’s eyes brighten. “I’ll be waiting then.”  
  
Yuuri walks into the school, Otabek not far behind of course. Viktor insisted they took the beta with them for safety reasons, and because he wanted to sit in the back of the car with Yuuri and Kiyoshi. The omega doesn’t mind Otabek’s inclusion, his presence is always comforting and Kiyoshi likes him.  
  
When he gets to the boy’s classroom the teacher is standing outside with him.  
  
“Yuuri, Kiyoshi has been such a good boy today. He’s very smart!” she beams.  
  
Yuuri smiles proudly as Kiyoshi runs to him and grabs his hand. “He’s always been attentive and a quick learner. I’m very proud of him.”  
  
“Well you should be,” she glances around. “Where is Viktor? He’s been coming with you these last few days.”  
  
“He’s waiting.” Yuuri shifts on his feet. Though in the beginning he had thought the woman was kind, lately he’s been noticing her affinity for the alpha that Yuuri can’t explain. A crush maybe? Or perhaps they had a thing in the past. Either way, Yuuri doesn’t like the almost repulsive look in her eyes when she thinks he’s not looking. Then again, almost everyone has that look when he’s around.  
  
“Well I won’t keep you then,” she waves. “Bye, Kiyoshi, see you tomorrow!”  
  
The boy waves back quickly before he’s scooped up by Yuuri. The omega kisses his child as they walk toward the exit. “Now Kiyo, you have to be extra good today. Viktor is taking us to the park and letting us go play.”  
  
The boy is quiet.  
  
“You have to play along. You’re such a smart boy I know you can do it. If we make Viktor happy he’ll let us go outside more, and treat you to all sorts of things.” It’s an awful thing to teach his son, and he doesn’t know what horrible effects living such a life will do to him, but this was necessary. The day he thought Viktor would hurt his child was like a horror movie in his memories, playing back over and over again whenever the alpha and child were in the same room. He can’t ever let it come to that again. No matter what. “Promise me you will be good!”  
  
“I’ll be good,” he lays his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. The omega can feel the child’s sadness, like he’s been reprimanded for something he was told to do.  
  
Yuuri pats his back. “You know I love you, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”  
  
“I want to keep you safe too!” the boy pouts.  
  
Yuuri smiles at him. “Then we will protect each other won’t we?”  
  
“And Otabek!” Kiyoshi adds.  
  
Yuuri gives an almost strained laugh. “Yes, and Otabek.”  
  
The three return to the car to find Viktor leaning against the vehicle. He pulls both Yuuri and Kiyoshi into a tight hug and excitedly tells them about the park they are visiting. Apparently, it’s one that Viktor and Yurio would frequent as children with Yakov. It’s an old park, but he promises it’s beautiful. Yuuri watches as Kiyoshi smiles up at the alpha, giving him his full attention. It allows Yuuri to relax a little knowing that his son can act the part.  
  
When they arrive at the park, Kiyoshi shows genuine excitement, eyes sparkling as he stares down at the playground. It’s not too different from the one back home, wood instead of metal, with swings, slides, and monkey bars. Kiyoshi practically bolts out of the car.  
  
“Daddy! Push me on the swing, push me on the swing!” he shouts racing over to the swing sets. Yuuri follows behind quickly, taking in deep breathes of fresh air. “I want you to push me high!”  
  
Yuuri settles behind the swing, holding the chains. “Okay,” he says as Kiyoshi settles on. “You ready for takeoff?”  
  
“Yes! Yes!” the boy grips the chains tight as Yuuri pulls back then lets him go. The air is full of giggles as Yuuri pushes Kiyoshi on the swing. He forgets where he is in the moment, just overjoyed to hear the laughter of his child filling his ears. Even Viktor gazing at them from the playground’s border doesn’t deter him from enjoying this moment. This moment of a small victory of freedom for all it’s worth.  
  
He pushes Kiyoshi until the boy decides he wants to go on the slide. Yuuri watches as he goes down the yellow plastic, a toothy smile on his face. He glances over to Viktor, who is standing a distance away. There is a smile on his lips and his eyes softened as he watches them. For a second, it’s like he’s another person. Not the alpha that stormed into his home and took everything from him. The omega can only wonder, what kind of man would Viktor be if he had grown up in a different world. Would he be charismatic and charming? Would he take Yuuri dancing? Or was it merely in his nature to be how he was. Cold and demanding, like the world belonged to him and he could take what he wanted when he wanted.   
  
Yuuri looks away from Victor’s gaze. It doesn't matter what could have been. Viktor has done something unforgivable, evil, cruel, and Yuuri would never see him as anything more than a monster.  
  
Still... he had to appease the monster, gain his trust to keep himself and Kiyoshi safe. If that meant pretending to be utterly in love with Viktor, he would do it. He would do anything.  
  
The omega walks to the alpha, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. “Why don't we play with Kiyoshi. Both of us.”  
  
Viktor gives him an almost surprised look, his eyes looking away for a moment. “If I'm honest. I feel strange. I don't really know what to do.”  
  
Yuuri pulls him forward, his hand squeezing Victor’s until they reach Kiyoshi on the slide. “Kiyo, do you...” he prepares himself with an intake of breath. “Do you want to go down the slide with papa?”  
  
The child stops in his tracks, looking back and forth between Viktor and Yuuri. The omega can see him struggling for a moment.  
  
“I bet you will make papa very happy.” Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s hand.  
  
Kiyoshi gives a small nod. “I want to go down the slide with papa…”  
  
Though Yuuri had told him to say it, he still wasn't ready to hear it. It makes his chest tighten and stomach turn. A wave of crushing guilt looms over him. No child should ever have to refer to their abuser, their kidnapper, as father.  
  
Viktor smiles earnestly and Yuuri can only watch with a deep sense of horror as he climbs the slide and pulls Kiyoshi onto his lap. They slide down, but the look on Kiyoshi's face is nothing short of uncomfortable. It takes everything Yuuri has to reel in his instincts as a parent and an omega to protect his offspring.  
  
The ache in his stomach makes him want to sit. He turns from the scene, walking over to the closest bench and sitting. He brings a hand to his belly. “Please please stop,” he begs quietly. “I can't deal with all of this at once.” The dull ache only continues.  
  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asks, approaching him. “I can get you some water from the car if you'd like?”  
  
“I'm fine…just tired is all.” Yuuri’s eyes go back to Viktor and Kiyoshi. The alpha is helping the boy swing across monkey bars. A sight that to any stranger would look like a heartwarming scene between father and son.  
  
“Are you sure? You shouldn’t push yourself.” Otabek persists but Yuuri waves him off.  
  
“No, really, I’m fine,” he tries to smile. But he’s not fine, he’s far from it. The omega closes his eyes, leaning back into the bench and trying to force himself to relax. He takes in everything around him. The cool air against his skin, the calming noises of the outside world. He can hear cars, people talking in a foreign tongue, birds singing, and the distant sound of Kiyoshi’s laugh.  
  
He wanted this again. Wanted the freedom of being outside. He wanted his son to have it as well. He had to do this, get their freedom back. What kind of parent would he be if he let his child — his children — grow up locked forever inside a house.  
  
The sound of footsteps on loose gravel has Yuuri sitting up and opening his eyes. Viktor stands in front of him holding Kiyoshi.  
  
“Kiyoshi wants to go walking the trail, are you okay to come?” The alpha’s face is red from all the playing.  
  
Yuuri nods, standing slowly and ignores the sharp pains he feels.  
  
The alpha’s face falls. “Yuuri, are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, it’s just, a lot is happening. It’s a bit overwhelming,” he smiles, pressing a hand to Viktor’s chest.  
  
“Are you sure? We can call it a day if you can’t handle it”  
  
“Really, I’m fine. Thank you for worrying.”   
  
Viktor takes his hand, pulling him gently to his side and kissing his forehead. The three take the small paved path that loops around the park. They pass another alpha and omega pair with their children. They wave and so does Viktor. It’s a peaceful walk. Viktor talks about growing up in the manor, he talks about playing in this playground with Yuri, talks about spending time with his father and mother. Yuuri doesn’t pay much attention.The only time he really speaks is if Viktor talks to him directly or if Kiyoshi asks him a question.  
  
“You two have brought me so much happiness.” Viktor proclaims as they turn a corner, approaching their car. “Who would ever think that that night would bring us all together.”  
  
The omega holds back the glare he wants to throw.  
  
“We really are mates, Yuuri, a destined pair. To think we lived worlds apart.” He squeezes Yuuri’s hand. “I know our first meeting wasn’t...ideal, but it gave us something wonderful. Now we have a whole lifetime ahead of us. A lifetime of love and laughter and just...happiness.” he kisses Kiyoshi gently. “The four of us, we are going to make this work.”  
  
Yuuri leans into him, sliding his arm around the taller man’s waist. “I’m glad we are able to be together like this. As a family.”  
  
“It’s almost like a miracle. I never thought I’d be one to have a family, let alone such a beautiful one. I was always told I wasn’t cut out for fatherhood,” he laughs. “At least that’s what my father and Chris would always say. They’d say I was too cold hearted, but look at this.” Blue eyes go from Kiyoshi down to Yuuri. He comes to a halt. Bringing his hand to rest on Yuuri’s waist. “I love you.”  
  
Yuuri keeps his gazed locked on the alpha. Determination and hope fuels him and his bravery. He has to appease the monster. “I love you too,” he says without even a waver in his voice.  
  
//  
//

  
Mari stomps out her cigarette, who knows what number this one is. She stopped counting a long time ago. Ever since Yuuri’s ‘disappearance’ as the police called it, she had barely been able to put the packs down. The omega had always wanted her to quit, kept telling her how bad it was for her as though she hadn’t heard that line from everyone else’s lips. But Yuuri was adamant about it. If he was around she would have to put her light out, and she wasn’t even allowed a smoke near his apartment or Kiyoshi. Yuuri was afraid his big sister would wake up one day and be gone all because of stick.  
  
The irony.  
  
Yuuri is the one gone. She just woke up one day and...No, he wasn’t just gone. He was taken. Snatched away from his bed in the middle of the night by a fucking psychopath. A fucking bastard who took from Yuuri before and returned only to take the rest of him.  
  
Her baby brother…

The beta digs in her jacket for another cigarette, lighting it quickly with shaky fingers. It’s the only thing keeping her sane at this point. How long had it been since he was taken from them. A month? No, even longer than that now.  
  
She leans back against the cool brick of the small coffee shop she has yet to enter. She’d rather be home in all honesty. It’s where she felt safe. Where she felt..anything. Her parents, they were a mess. She had never seen her family so broken before. Her mother had stopped eating, last week they had to take her to a hospital for treatment. Her father, well, he stopped talking, stopped smiling. At first Mari was worried he would start drinking. But one day he sat with an unopened bottle of booze and he just went on and on about how Yuuri told him he should never drink too much because he gets embarrassing.  
  
It hurts her to even think about it. She just wants her brother, her nephew. She wants them both safe and home and in her arms. She wonders if Yuuri is safe, healthy, alive? Are they being treated well or...or is it like the time that man first came.  
  
She could still recall her brother’s screams from that time.  
  
If this man...Viktor, if was hurting Yuuri she would… She takes a puff of the cigarette, twirling it in her fingers. If she ever got a hold of that man, she would make him suffer. Make him suffer everyday for the rest of his life till he’s begging for her to kill him.  
  
There has to be a way. A way to get to Yuuri, a way to save him. When she’d first got notified that Yuuri had been taken, she’d been ready to hop on the first plane to Russia. But her hope, it had begun dying out. The more she was turned away by police and investigators the dimmer her hope became. There was really only one thing, one person, that kept the fire going. That even when she became doubtful and hopeless would remind her that Yuuri was alive. Yuuri was alive and waiting for them. They would remind her that Yuuri is strong and even stronger with Kiyoshi to protect. He reminded her an omega protecting his child was not to be taken lightly, and that Yuuri loved Kiyoshi more than anything in this world.   
  
Mari tosses the cigarette to the ground, crushing it beneath her foot. As she does so, a body approaches, She glances, shoves her hands into her pockets, and lets out a sigh. “You’re late, as usual,” she says to the male. “What’s with the backpack?”  
  
Phichit adjust the bag on his shoulder. “We have work to do.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I really liked writing this chapter, pain as usual with Yuuri fighting against the omega inside him, but there is strength bubbling in him at least. And also the ending ;)
> 
> Want to talk Yuri on Ice or yell at me about angst? Send me an ask/message on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	8. Such is Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri loses himself to the illusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another update, and it's a big one!!  
> After you read you'll realize why it took so long to write and beta hahaha  
> Thank you for your patience and encouraging words!!!  
> Give a big thanks to Myka for working hard on betaing this monster chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, this chapter touches on some sensitive themes so always check tags, even if it may reveal spoilers, your mental health is more important!!!  
> Safe reading!  
> Enjoy.

Kiyoshi turns in his big bed, pulling the blue blanket up to his chin as he stares at the ceiling. No matter how many nights he’d slept in it, this room was scary, and he always found it hard to sleep through the night. Sometimes he couldn’t even sleep even when his dad slept with him, which wasn’t often. He wished his daddy could sleep in his room every day. Maybe then it wouldn’t be so scary.

The young boy sits up. Maybe if he asked nicely, Viktor would… maybe Viktor would let them sleep together. The boy shakes his head. No. Viktor was mean and scary and he didn’t want to make him angry. When Viktor gets angry he hurts his daddy, and he doesn’t want Viktor to hurt his daddy anymore.

Viktor is a bad man, even Kiyoshi knows that. He remembers the night he and the other men took him and his daddy away. He remembers being awakened by heavy hands grabbing at him. Strange men hidden in the darkness picking him up, covering his mouth so he could barely scream. He remembers being separated from his daddy and being alone in a car. Crying and yelling, so scared he could barely breathe.

Even when Viktor was being nice the boy knows it’s all a trick, like the big bad wolf in the fairytales his grandma used to read him before bedtime. But his daddy told him to be brave. He tried to be brave so badly, but sometimes it was hard. When Viktor took them to the park a few weeks ago, Kiyoshi had been sure to be on his best behaviour. He laughed and called Viktor papa like his daddy asked him to.

It doesn’t matter how much the man keeps trying to play nice, Kiyoshi knows it’s not real. Even when he gives him ice cream for breakfast, even after he brought him home a puppy named Makkachin, the boy was still scared. Nothing was going to take that fear away. No presents, no kind words, nothing.

Kiyoshi just wants to go home. He doesn’t want to play pretend anymore. It hurts his chest to play pretend. Viktor is not his papa. It’s impossible. He can’t be. If anyone was going to be his papa it had to be Phichit. Or someone nice and warm, who loved his daddy and didn’t treat him bad. He wanted a papa that didn’t scare him, and that didn’t make his daddy cry alone in the bathroom.

The boy can feel tears welling in his eyes. He wants to go home. He wants his daddy to hold him. A small cry falls from his lips as he tosses his covers off. He doesn’t want to be by himself right now. Quietly, he walks to the door connecting the two rooms, opening it slowly. It’s silent and dark inside but he knows where the bed is. He climbs it, pulling himself up by the blankets and crawling his way to his daddy.

It makes him sad to see his daddy held so tightly by the scary man. He watches Viktor’s face, hoping the alpha doesn’t get mad at him or yell at him if he wakes them up. Then slowly he shakes Yuuri. “Daddy,” he sniffles. “Daddy, wake up please.”

Yuuri jolts up, panic on his face at first, followed by a soft smile. “Kiyo, sweetheart what’s wrong?” he touches the boy’s head gently.

“I don’t want to sleep by myself tonight,” he whimpers quietly. “I want to sleep with you.”

Yuuri pulls him in for a hug. “Okay, let me tell Viktor first.” He releases the boy, before looming over Viktor and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Love,” he whispers before kissing him again, Kiyoshi doesn’t want to look.

Viktor opens his eyes slowly, a sleepy smile on his lips. “Such a nice sight to wake up to,” he kisses Yuuri back. “What’s going on?”

“I think Kiyo had a nightmare, I’m going to go sleep in his bed.” There is a small pause, “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is.” He sits up and Kiyoshi resists the urge to move away when the man reaches out to him, petting his head affectionately. He hated when the scary man tried to be nice to him. The scary man was why they were here in the first place, right? “I have a few meetings in the morning so I won’t disturb you two when I get up.”

Kiyoshi scoots himself off the bed, watching as his father does the same. 

“And Yuuri,” Viktor calls. “I have plans for us tomorrow evening.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” is his father’s reply.

Kiyoshi takes Yuuri’s hand and leads him back to his own room. His daddy is really brave, the bravest person he knows. Even when Viktor is mean to him or playing pretend nice, his daddy doesn’t get scared. Even when his daddy cries in the bathroom he comes out with a smiling face to hug him and tell him everything is going to be okay.

Kiyoshi hopes when he gets older he can be as brave as his daddy.

“Let’s go to sleep, now.” Yuuri says as they lie on the bed and get comfortable. “I love you so so much,” the omega pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. Kiyoshi snuggles close, resting his head on his father’s arm and leaning into his chest. “Everything will be okay. I’m right here with you.”

Kiyoshi closes his eyes, finally relaxing in his father’s arms. He wonders what will happen when his father has the baby. Will they still be here? Will his daddy still have room in his arms for him? Would he be able to still sleep like this, lay like this, just the two of them?

Kiyoshi hopes it’s a mistake. His daddy can’t have another baby. He doesn’t want him to.

 

//

//

 

Yuuri walks down the steps to the manor, Otabek following close behind. The omega carries the small brown poodle Viktor had brought him in his arms. The dog is a cute little thing  —  he must admit — and the hours he stayed by himself were better spent with the furry poodle at his side, cuddling against him. It was amazing what the gentle touch of an animal could do to lift his mood.

“You didn’t have to come. I could have had someone take the dog out.” Otabek says as they reach the ground floor

“I know, but I’m happy to take him out. Gives me something to do other than stay in that room for hours.” He pets the dog’s head, stopping at the front door and waiting. The omega puts the dog down and clicks on the leash as Otabek opens the door. He offers a smile to the guards posted outside and they nod in return. At this point, Yuuri knows which of the men hated his guts, and which of the men tolerated his presence. As it was, only the ones who watched him like a hawk, were posted inside the manor, never the kinder ones. They watched him closer now that his pregnancy was confirmed.

Yuuri brings his hands to his stomach, an action he found himself doing more and more often. The life growing inside him… it was the second time such a responsibility had been forced upon him. If Yuuri was going to get out of here, he had to do it before he was too far along, before this new life was born. It would be impossible to escape Russia with a toddler and a newborn. He had to get out beforehand.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” one of the guards, a kind man with a brown beard, asks him. His name is Alek, Yuuri recalls, another alpha “Should I call for the doctor?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit queasy, but it’s normal.” It’s not that Yuuri wants to talk to any of them. Even the nice ones. But being in a room in pure silence for long periods of time often had him craving interaction of any kind.

“I’m surprised honestly.” the man continues. “Boss has never showed much interest in anything or anyone. All his lovers were quick flings, brushed aside within weeks, sometimes days.” he pauses as Yuuri turns to face him. “But he’s been thinking about you for years. Never seen him so fixated on another person before.”

Yuuri doesn’t respond to that, merely turns his attention back to Makkachin who has just finished his business. The dog follows the omega back inside, staying close to his ankles.

He knew Viktor had lovers before, if you could even call them that. He recalls the alpha telling him how much he enjoyed unwilling and innocent victims. How much he enjoyed breaking that innocence… Yuuri wonders what happened to those people. The victims before him. Were they alive? Dead? Were any of them omegas like him?

When he was going to therapy, he recalled being taught not to wonder why. Why now? Why here? Why him? He wasn’t supposed to think of those questions because there are no answers. No real ones at least. No reasons to explain why Viktor had taken such a liking to him. No reason as to why he stole his life.

Even though he wasn’t supposed to wonder, he did. Now more than ever he wondered why Viktor had chosen him out of all the omegas he could have access to. Omegas that would have been more than happy to belong to the alpha. He may never know why.

“Yuuri, lunch.” Otabek gestures.

“Right,” he sighs.

Today’s lunch was with everyone in the dining room. Most days he could get away with sleeping in, keeping to his room so he isn’t forced to interact with anyone. Even when he is silent during these meals, there is always someone who brings him up as if he weren’t in the room, and talks about him in some horrible way that he can’t even respond to. Though a word from Viktor will always force their silence, there is always one brave soul who dares to speak against him. It never ends up well for the opposing voice.

It’s just his luck that everyone is here today, even Viktor who waves him over with a smile. The omega rounds the table, receiving a series of stares before he sits himself next to Viktor. He smiles at the alpha, who leans toward him and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Have you had a good morning?” Viktor asks him, taking his plate and filling it with kotlety, golubtsty, and beef stroganoff. All good food that even Yuuri had to admit he enjoyed eating.

“I have. It’s been peaceful.”

“I’m glad.”

“And you?” Yuuri asks. “How is your day going?”

Viktor absolutely glows, which is what Yuuri expects. “Boring. Lots and lots of difficult paperwork. Though I did receive an interesting call earlier from an old friend of mine. He wants to meet up but I told him it’d be impossible with my schedule at the moment.” He sits Yuuri’s plate down in front of him. “I’d much rather spend my free time with my family.” He brushes his thumb across the omega’s cheek. “I can’t wait to take you out tonight. What was I thinking, keeping you locked up in that room?”

Chris clears his throat from across the table. “Viktor, are you sure that’s such a good idea? Isn’t it safer for everyone that Yuuri stays here? You said so yourself. It’s dangerous and he could get hurt.” His eyes fall to Yuuri and look upon him in disdain.

“I know what I said and I’m well aware of the risk.”

“What if someone recognizes him? I don’t want to stir more trouble than there already is. Especially with that boy’s family’s relentless questioning.”

Yuuri loses his breath. He clenches his fist under the table, nails digging into his palms. This was the first he had heard about his family since he was brought here. He hadn’t even known if they were alive or not. Viktor never told him anything. Would always change the subject when he brought it up. But they’re alive, and they haven’t given up on him. It’s enough to almost make him weep, tears forming in his eyes. “My family is, they’re okay?” he says with a gasp.

“Why yes, they are,” the blonde smirks, bringing his drink to his lips. “Perhaps I should send them a picture of their pretty little son growing fat with another child in his belly.”

“Stop!” Yuuri says, almost standing if it hadn’t been for Viktor keeping him down.

“Chris.” Viktor gives him a warning look. “You are making my mate uncomfortable.”

His friend only scoffs at him. “I wouldn’t have to if you would have let me take care of his family months ago. You’re so wrapped up in him, you’ve gone blind to everything else around you. Look at him!” The blonde gestures. “He sits beside you like a happy little wife, batting his eyes and sucking your cock, but he is scheming. Everyone here can recognize this behaviour but you.”

“Chris, hold your tongue. I will not ask again.” He says between clenched teeth, anger radiating from him.

The blond throws his hands up in defeat, leaning back in his chair. “Of course, boss.” he says with a tone.

Yuuri shakes in his chair, fingers digging into his lap. He wants so badly to see his family. Just to hear their voices would be enough. A picture, a video, anything would be better than nothing.

Viktor must have notice his shaking because he puts his hand atop his. The omega is so used to the recent gentleness of the alpha, he’s surprised when the hand squeezes his roughly, almost painfully.

Yuuri turns to him, questioning. Viktor’s gaze is sharp, scary, as he leans close to the smaller male. “You belong to my family now. It’s the only one you should be concerned with,” he says before his touch turns gentle and he places a kiss on the omega’s forehead.

“I know…” Yuuri responds absently. “I know…”

For the rest of lunch Yuuri can feel eyes on him. The only person staring harder at him than Chris is Yuri, who’s glare could kill. The blond hates him, he already knows that much. He’s made it obvious. Yuuri just wishes he would leave him alone and keep on hating him from a distance. Anytime they are in the same room together, Yuuri is afraid the young alpha would try to hurt him, or his child. 

The omega looks around the table, noticing a few empty chairs. JJ is missing, and so is Seung-Gil. Which can’t mean anything pleasant. After learning more about the Korean’s reason for being here, Yuuri had tried to avoid both JJ and Isabella. Though the female alpha often tried to catch him for conversation, he always excused himself. What they were doing was wrong. As horrible as Viktor was, at least he’s let Yuuri keep his children. He couldn’t imagine having Kiyoshi snatched away from him, never to be seen again. Or worse, seen in the arms of someone else. Even this unborn child of his, he knows he can’t part with. Omegas share such a bond with their children, and to break that would be pure torture. He knows, he’s seen it himself during his time in the hospital.. Even omegas who willingly — for whatever personal reasons  — give up their children, go through some degree of an emotional breakdown. He had been told about it during his pregnancy with Kiyoshi, when he had considered abortion.   
For Seung-Gil to be forced to go through that…

“If you’re worried about your friend it’s okay.” Viktor says close to his ear. It’s as though he’s read his mind. Their bond is getting stronger, Yuuri can feel it, and he knows Viktor can feel it to. “He’s going through his heat right now. JJ will take good care of him so don’t worry.” He runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair. “Maybe they’ll get lucky and conceive a child of their own. He and Isabella have been trying for so long,” he smiles.

The omega tries to smile back, he doesn't want to displease Viktor.

“Today, father will take care of Kiyoshi while you and I head to a nice little restaurant I made reservations at. I picked this place specially for you, you know. I’m sure you’ll love it.” He gives Yuuri one last kiss on the head before he begins eating.

Yuuri can hardly touch his food, though what he does eat tastes amazing, the atmosphere has stolen his appetite. He picks at his food, poking gently at the well cooked beef before setting his fork down. Around him the men converse in Russian, a sound the omega has grown accustomed to, though he lacked any understanding. Perhaps he should start learning. If he was to ever get away, he needed to at least know a bit of the language. He could speak to Viktor about it. Certainly the alpha would be elated to hear he wanted a teacher.

The conversation goes on for another hour and by the time everyone starts getting up to return to business, Yuuri is half ready to fall asleep.

“Come with me,” Viktor orders and Yuuri stands to follow him, taking the alpha’s hand on reflex. That’s more or less how he lived now. Everything was a reflex. There was no use in fighting after all. Not so directly at least.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Viktor doesn’t even look at him. Fear settles in Yuuri’s stomach. Had he made the alpha angry? Did he do something wrong at the table?

“Wait, Viktor, I’m really tired now. Can I rest a bit?”

“Nonsense, this will only take a moment,” he pulls Yuuri up the steps, down the hall and to his office. He unlocks the door and guides Yuuri in, locking the door behind them.

“What is it you wanted to show me…” the omega asks hesitantly when Viktor leaves his side to go to his desk.

“I’m sorry Chris brought up those horrid memories of your past.” The alpha leans against the dark mahogany desk. “It was uncalled for. I’ll have a talk with him later about it. The last thing I want you to do is be upset and get stressed out. It’s bad for our baby.” He pauses, staring down Yuuri. “I know it may be… difficult for you to forget about your old life, but your new family needs you. This baby needs you.” he says approaching him and putting his hand across his stomach. “We need you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Yuuri cups Viktor’s face in his hands. “I understand. I am here for this family, Viktor, I promise. I just wish…” he doesn’t even dare speak another word fearful of the harsh look he had received earlier. “I just think about them sometimes, but I know this is my family now. You are my family now.”

“Good,” the alpha rubs circles against his gland. ”Because I don’t want to have to keep reminding you. And I definitely don’t want any lingering attachments you have with your old life to get in the way.” He brings his hands up to Yuuri’s face, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. “Those attachments are a distraction,” he pauses. “Distractions I may have to get rid of if they get in the way.”

Yuuri goes wide eyed, grabbing Viktor’s wrist as his pulse races. “Viktor no please, I’m sorry. I understand! Don’t hurt them please!” he begs, eyes full of tears now. “Please.”

Viktor clicks his tongue. “Oh Yuuri, everything I do, every word I say, it’s all for you. All for us.” He continues to play with the omega’s hair and Yuuri finds himself missing the gentle touches and words he has gotten so accustomed to.

“Please don’t hurt them…” he whimpers, but soon regrets it as he’s slowly guided back against the door, pinned by Viktor who brushes their noses together.

“Don’t cry for them anymore,” he breathes, hands tightening in Yuuri’s hair. “Forget everything about them. They are nothing now. You belong here, with me.”

Yuuri trembles. He can’t help but think of his family, what Viktor would do to them if he didn’t cooperate. It feels like there’s a darkness closing in on him. Before he had kept it at bay with his hope and belief that he could escape. But now it inches ever closer, threatening to consume him until he’s left in nothing but darkness. He’s almost too fearful to keep upright. He grows even more frightened when he thinks that Viktor might feel it.

The tightening in his hair confirms it.

“Don’t think of them, think of me. Think of Kiyoshi, think of our sweet child growing in your womb.”

How could he not be afraid? How could he keep himself calm when Viktor was threatening the people he is trying so hard to get back to? How was he expected to not shake when Viktor gripped him so tightly?

“Please,” the omega sniffles. “Vitya, please, you’re scaring me,” he says, using the pet name Seung-Gil had taught him.

At that moment the alpha halts, freezing in place while his hands loosen in Yuuri’s hair.

The omega relaxes slightly as Viktor releases a steady wave of comforting pheromones that waft in the air around him. It takes everything he has to steady his breath before wiping his tears. Viktor is staring at him, eyes just as wide as Yuuri’s had been a moment ago.

“I’m sorry.” The alpha breathes, and Yuuri is taken aback by the apology after such a terrifying threat. These changes in Viktor, these quick shifts in mood are terribly frightening. The omega has to continuously walk on eggshells around him.

Viktor straightens himself, dropping his hands and grabbing Yuuri’s. “You surprised me. Calling me that, I mean.” He smiles. “My heart skipped a beat.” He pulls Yuuri toward him gently, embracing him carefully as though he were made of glass, so different than they had been a moment ago.

Yuuri accepts the embrace, not wanting him to revert back to his more violent state. “I just…” he swallows. “I love you, Viktor. Please believe me. I am here with you and I love you.” His throat tightens at the words. “There is no place I’d rather be than here at your side. In your arms.”

They hold each other for a few beats before the alpha slowly pulls away, his touch lingering on the smaller male’s arm. He drags his fingers against soft flesh. “I want to hold you  — now. I want to show you how much I love you.” He says slowly, eyes locking onto his little omega. 

The alpha’s hefty pheromones suddenly fill the room. Yuuri feels the effect of them immediately. A deep rooted twist at the core of his omega. A flush of his skin. A shiver of limbs. He melts into the warm feeling, body relaxing as he leans forward to meet Viktor for a kiss. The omega inside of him swoons, clawing its way to the surface. Yuuri doesn’t even fight it.

Viktor runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair before touching his cheek gently. “I don’t think I can wait until tonight.”

Yuuri inches closer, knowing his own pheromones are reaching the alpha. He could see it in Viktor’s eyes. He was wanted. It was so nice when his alpha wanted him. “Then don’t wait.”

Viktor takes that as an order. Sweeping the omega off his feet and carrying him out of his office, across the manor, all the way to their bedroom.

Yuuri whines as Viktor momentarily breaks contact as he lays the omega gently on the bed and pulls away to shed off his coat and unbutton his shirt. He lays back on the bed next to Yuuri, a smile painted on his face. Yuuri smiles back, bringing his hands to cup the alpha’s face before pulling him in for another kiss.

It is a needy kiss, unwavering. Long fingers play with the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, lifting it up and off. Their mouths barely break apart.

The remainder of their clothes quickly followed suit. Yuuri can’t even remember the last time they laid completely bare like this. This wasn’t a tryst. This wasn’t Viktor interrupting his bath, pulling him out of the water and bending him over the counter. It wasn’t hands pulling down his pants in the middle of the night.

Viktor’s hands explore Yuuri’s body, fingers caressing down his chest to the soft curve of his belly. He lays his palm flat against the subtle bump from his pregnancy, barely noticeable to those who didn’t know. But Viktor knows, and the sight of it fills him with warmth.

“Beautiful,” he says, running his hand back up to cup Yuuri’s face. “Every inch of you is so beautiful.”

Yuuri flushes  — sensing the truth of the words from the bond  — feeling  butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Viktor’s hand trails back south. The alpha kisses him again, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. It sends a chill through the omega and he finds himself grabbing at Viktor’s shoulders. He moans when the other’s hand dips between his thighs, fingers brushing gently against the sensitive flesh of his penis. Viktor takes the shaft in his hand, stroking slowly as he trails kisses down Yuuri’s neck and back up to the to scent gland behind his ear. 

Yuuri moans the alpha’s name. Everything feels so different today. It’s a good feeling, one Yuuri clings onto for dear life. Just the slightest touch from the alpha and he can already feel the slick, trickling from his hole. His own pheromones waft through the air. The scent of a very aroused and very happy omega.

The alpha scrapes his teeth lightly against the gland, loving the small moans that fall from the other’s mouth. When he feels like Yuuri is properly aroused, he dips his hand lower, guiding his fingers between the cheeks of his ass.

Yuuri can feel a low growl vibrating through Viktor’s chest and he moans at how it makes his body tingle with excitement. The omega holds his breath as Viktor finally presses a finger against his entrance, circling the ring of muscle before pushing inside.

Yuuri’s body gives easily to the alpha, opening up for him. Viktor fingers him slowly, pressing soft kisses against his neck and face. The omega mewls softly, practically purring as Viktor’s finger pushes in and out of him.

“You're doing so good, Yuuri. So good.” he works in a second finger, then a third. He knows there isn't much reason for it. That such careful preparation isn't necessary for an omega, but he wants to. Yuuri loves it as well? He can tell. His omega loves the intimate touches and the feeling of touched so deeply. 

“I think you're ready for me.” Viktor smiles, pulling his fingers free.

Yuuri spreads his legs. “Alpha…” he needs Viktor inside of him, needs to be filled with him.

Viktor shifts and slots himself comfortably between Yuuri’s legs, lining his cock up with the omega’s soft entrance. “I love you,” he breathes against Yuuri’s lips. Words the omega has heard a million times before, yet somehow they feel different. As he looks up at his alpha, he believes those words. He believes them. Accepts them. And for a moment he forgets all the sorrow, forgets all the pain, the suffering, the horror this man has inflicted upon him. This Viktor is different. This Viktor didn’t steal everything from him. This Viktor who smiles and says his name with earnest affection. This Viktor who touched him like he was everything. In another world  — in another life  — this Viktor was someone he would have fallen in love with.    
“I love you too.” The words fall easily from his lips, and he’s met with a bright smile, and brushing lips against his.

Viktor moves. Yuuri feels it. Every pressure of fingers against his skin pulling him closer. Wanting to claim him. The slick dripping out of his body and the familiar press of Viktor’s cock against his ass. He knows what comes next, but Viktor pauses. His nose rubbing against the gland on Yuuri’s neck. “Can I?” he asks.

Yuuri forgets to breath. He blinks and feels the prickle of tears in his eyes. Without thinking he pushes back Viktor’s hair away from his face, until he can see nothing but blue. “Yes,” he answers.

Viktor watches as he slips inside. Watches Yuuri moan as he’s being filled inch by inch. Never averts his eyes until he’s fully sheathed in his omega’s heat.

Yuuri bites his lips and breathes deeply while his body adjusts. Viktor doesn’t move, he waits. Yuuri can feel it through the bond, how much care Viktor wants to show him. How gentle he wants to treat him. He sighs as soon as the pressure lessens and Viktor starts moving, slowly pulling back and pushing back in. Once, twice. He keeps a slow pace, steady, gentle. Watches Yuuri’s face closely as he moves.

“You’re beautiful,” the alpha breathes. “So beautiful.”

Yuuri’s face twist in pleasure. There is no pain this time, just bliss. His inner omega is so happy, so satisfied he wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist, pulling him close. He moves his hips, lifting to meet Viktor’s every thrust.

“My omega,” Viktor whispers against his ear. “My heart”

Yuuri can only moan as Viktor’s pace quickens and his thrusts deepen, hitting him in just the right spot. “Vitya,” he pants, biting the back of his index finger, repeating the alpha’s name as stars dance across his eyes. Heat spreads in his belly, he’s close, so very close to release.

Viktor buries himself deep inside the omega, taking a moment to bring their lips together for a slow and passionate kiss that leaves Yuuri’s lips tingling. His back arches upward. Viktor has never been this deep inside him. It has never been like this.

When the alpha moves again it’s all the younger man can take. His toes curl as he releases between their bodies.

The feeling of Yuuri tightening around his cock brings Viktor to his own orgasm immediately after. He brings their bodies as close together as he can, relishing in the feeling of spilling his seed inside his mate.

Yuuri can feel Viktor’s heart beating against his chest, can feel him twitching inside him. He takes in every sound, every smell, nestles in it, let’s it wrap around him and pull him in. He practically purrs as Viktor slides out of him and drops beside him.

Neither says a word. It’s not necessary with their bond tingling with satisfaction, happiness, pleasure… and love. Yuuri is held close to Viktor’s chest, the alpha wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

At that moment, Yuuri loses himself to the fantasy.

//

//

Viktor leans back in his chair as Chris enters the room, shutting the door behind him. The blonde raises a brow as he approaches. ”Seems like someone has had a great time. You absolutely reek of sex.”

Viktor’s expression remains flat. 

Chris sighs. “You called for me?” he asks, folding his hands behind his back.

“Chris, you’re my friend,” he begins. “You’re my friend and I respect your opinion more than anyone else’s.”

“Is this about Yuuri?” the blond shifts on his feet. “About lunch? If so, I stand by my words. For the past few days now, weeks even, he has a different air about him. The way he acts with you and the way he looks at you are two very different emotions, Viktor.  "You give him the freedom to go about as he pleases, but at the same time you treat him like glass. It can't be both."

Viktor listens, only out of respect for his friend, not because he believes a word of this insanity.

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger. You bought him a fucking dog! What’s next, a summer visit back home to Japan? You can’t treat him so tenderly.”

“You’d rather I hurt my omega? The father to my child? My bonded mate?”

“I’m not saying beat the boy. Though I know inside you are prone to prefer… pain. I just think you should be a bit more strict with his movements. He shouldn’t be allowed to just wander the halls or even step foot outside. And he sure as hell shouldn’t be eating dinner in a five star restaurant.”

“I will not deny him things that make him happy and comfortable. You’d rather him stress and endanger my child?”

“I’d rather you keep him under control. His presence is affecting you and I can’t let you make decisions that could bring you harm. He’s a problem. This bond you’ve made with him has changed you, made things dangerous. You were better off treating him like a pet, not a wife.”

“Your concern is appreciated, Chris, but I won’t lock him up. Yuuri loves me, and I love him dearly.”

The blond alpha rolls his eyes. “Viktor, I’ve been doing my best since you brought him here not to get in the middle of this but you have to know he doesn’t—”

“Not another word.” Viktor demands, expression cold. He doesn’t want to hear it again. Doesn’t want to hear another person claim Yuuri doesn’t love him. How dare anyone insinuate such a thing. Yuuri loves him, Yuuri will always love him. Yuuri will stay at his side and never leave him.

“You’ve had omegas at your disposal all your life, Viktor. Why this one? Why this omega you found by chance?”   
“It was fate.” The Russian responds swiftly. “He’s perfect for me. I told you that long ago. The moment I laid eyes on him I knew I had to have him. I could feel something inside of me pulling me to him. It took only walking through those onsen doors for me to know that I wanted him. I was a fool to share him with any of you. The thought even crossed my mind to kill you all for daring to touch what was mine.” He gives the blond a hard look. “I will have no other omega.”

Chris snaps his mouth shut, swallowing back any word he had on his tongue. A slight tingling of fear travels up his spine before spreading through his body. The darkness in Viktor’s eyes, in his words, he had come to forget how truly terrifying the alpha could be. Chris lowers his head in submission, not wanting to further enrage him.

“You are to treat him accordingly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

//

//

 

Yuuri stands in the middle of the shower. Letting the warm water trail down his body. He’s washed himself four times already, but he can still feel Viktor’s fingers, Viktor’s mouth, Viktor’s cock inside him. It was different. It’d been different and he couldn't explain it. He couldn’t rationalize it, because it made no sense. His chest tightened just thinking about it. There was no denying how easily he had fallen into Viktor’s arms. How easily he accepted his kiss and touch. For the first time since he came here, Yuuri had willingly given himself to Viktor. Yet he’s not sure what he feels. Fear? Guilt? Satisfied? He doesn’t know anymore.

When he finally finishes, he puts on a new blue suit that Viktor had purchased for him only a few days ago. For once, it’s an outfit that fits properly. He feels less like something to be gawked at and more human for once. He tries to push his hair back, but can’t seem to get it to lay right. Otabek helps him, geling it back until every hair is where it should be. He thanks the beta, who smiles before giving him a thumbs up.

Yuuri wishes he could see Kiyoshi, but he has been with Yakov all day. Viktor had told him they went to the mall and bought a few more things for his room and would be back probably around the same time they would be leaving. He’s sure the boy would be sad when he found the room empty, but Makkachin, Mila, and Georgi would be there to watch him, so at least he was safe.

By the time he’s finished, Viktor is ready and waiting. The two are escorted by Otabek, along with an assortment of men who follow them. For security, Viktor tells him. He doesn’t want Yuuri to feel unsafe. The alpha holds his hand during the drive, rubbing circles on his palm. Yuuri lets him, relaxes to the feeling even. This Viktor he finds comfort in. He even makes conversation with the alpha, which mostly end up being the two talking about Makkachin and other dogs they’ve had in their lives. Yuuri can hardly think of a time that felt even slightly normal between the two of them. He hadn’t expected normal. But that’s just what this was. After all he has been through, after all the physical and emotional pain he has faced here. Normal was a breath of fresh air. Normal, he would take advantage of. Normal made it easier to keep his spirit up.

They pull up to a Japanese restaurant, Yuuri can tell just by the structure and decorations. It almost resembles the castle back in his hometown.

So this is what Viktor meant about a surprise he’d like. The omega almost laughs. This place looked like some cheap imitation, some knock off of his culture that would not only look bad, but taste bad when he tried the food. Still, there was some amount of effort there and Yuuri is welcome to try any food if it taste at all like home.

There is nothing in the restaurant that doesn’t impress him. It’s as though he walked through some kind of portal back to Japan. The staff, the decor, the aroma, all Japanese. It all looked so genuine, not tacky in the least bit. Yuuri can’t help but cover his mouth to keep from crying out with joy. He felt home, even with Viktor at his side the familiar sights and smells were powerful enough to draw out memories in him he had almost forgotten about.

A Japanese woman in a kimono greets him in his mother tongue and he about falls back. The hostess leads them to a private area that Viktor had reserved and the two are handed a menu.

“I’ll leave choosing the food to you.” Viktor says as they sit side by side. There is a smile on his face. He knows he’s made his mate happy, elated. Yuuri is smiling so brightly he’s lighting up the dim room. It’s a beautiful sight to the alpha. Makes his heart leap in his chest and butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Yuuri doesn’t even speak, too busy scanning the menu for he what he wants most. So many things to choose from. He hoped it would taste the same. Sure nothing could compare to his mother’s cooking, but if the food tasted anything like home he would be happy.

“Order as much as you want. I’ll buy the entire menu if you desire.” Viktor urges.

The waitress brings them drinks and Yuuri orders so much food he knows he’ll be sick tonight, but he doesn’t care. He wants this. Even though Viktor speaks to him, he’s so taken in by everything around him he can barely focus on the alpha, distracted by the noises around him. He listens to the sounds of dishes clinking together, of soft music playing in the background. He listens to idle chatter between other customers nearby, and the laughter shared among the staff. He would never have guessed that just the sound of something that resembled Japan would move him in such a way. Yet here he is, eyes watering.

He only gets more emotional when they bring tray after tray of food and Yuuri picks up his chopsticks carefully. He hadn’t used them in a long time, and his fingers feel awkward as he picks at a bowl of katsudon. He brings a bite to his lips slowly, carefully before finally taking it in his mouth.

If he wasn’t crying before he is crying now. How can just a taste move him so much? He doesn’t know the answer, all he knows is that everything is wonderful. In this moment he can picture his family so clearly in his mind, it’s as though they are right there beside him.

“Why are you crying?” Viktor asks softly, no malice behind his words. “I thought this would make you happy.”

“I am happy.” Yuuri weeps. “I’m so happy I can’t stop the tears.” He drops his chopsticks to wipe his eyes and without thinking, kisses Viktor’s cheek. “Thank you for bringing me here. I’m sorry, I’m ruining this night.”

Viktor takes his hand in his and places a gentle kiss atop of it. “You’re not. This is perfect. You are perfect, Yuuri, and I love you more than anything on this earth.”

The omega hesitates, knowledge betraying what he’s feeling right now. Knowledge that he can’t trust the words, he knows that nothing Viktor says can be taken as his true feelings, even when he feels the absolute truth of them from their bond. The omega inside of him yearns for Viktor’s touch at that moment. Wants to feel the alpha that is releasing an abundance of comforting pheromones around him. The warmth that fills him just from Viktor’s touch brings a hopeful smile to his face.

“There are so many that don’t want us to be together, Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice turns careful. “But I promise you, I will never abandon you. I will never lever let you go.”

_ Never let me go. _ The omega looks away for a second.  _ Never go back to Japan. Never see my family again. _ No matter how much he strived to run away. Yuuri always felt deep down that it was a far fetched possibility. He had no resources. No help. He somehow always knew that no matter how much he wanted to he was never going to escape. 

And in that moment… as he watched Viktor kiss his hand tenderly. Yuuri doesn’t even care. He cares about now, about this moment. He cares that at the present time Viktor is showing him a kindness that in his heart he had been longing for. 

For now, Yuuri allows himself to live in the delusion that maybe, just maybe, Viktor won’t hurt him anymore. Maybe Viktor will continue to smile at him and touch him gently. Maybe this Viktor would be here to stay and the cruel Viktor will disappear forever.

If he was to be spend the rest of his life here in this foreign land, he hoped that this Viktor would stay with him.

“I just hope…” Viktor starts. “I just hope that I can make Kiyoshi happy too. And our baby as well. I want us to be happy together.”

Yuuri nods, leaning against Viktor’s shoulder as he takes a sip of his drink. “I want… I wish days like this would continue. Today has been amazing. Thank you, Vitya.”

Viktor turns. Yuuri jumps at the sound of a loud and shrill cry, followed by a loud bang. The restaurant erupts in chaos. Everything happens so quickly Yuuri barely registers what is happening. Screams, yelling, men shouting and things being broken, gunshots. It doesn’t even take a second for Viktor to move to Yuuri’s side, shielding his mate and forcing him to the ground.

“Stay down ,” he commands, pulling a gun from beneath his blazer. Yuuri’s eyes go wide as Viktor knocks the table over, letting it act as a barrier. “Otabek!” he yells over the sound of gunfire.

Yuuri covers his ears, every muscle in his body tensing as he gets as close to the ground as he possibly can. There is no hiding the fear that oozes from his body as the sounds of violence echo off the walls. He takes cover behind Viktor, one hand gripping the back of his shirt tightly while the other covers his stomach. The hair on the back of his neck stands straight.

“Otabek!” Viktor shouts again. Still, no answer. “Shit.” He puts his hand atop the omega’s head. Yuuri feels a sudden burst of pheromones. “Stay here. Do not come out unless I tell you to.” He gets up from his crouch and Yuuri’s heart falls. He’s scared. Far to scared for his alpha to be leaving his side.

“Don’t leave me.” Yuuri whines, tears in his eyes as he grabs his alpha’s pant leg.

“I won’t be far. Just close your eyes and count the seconds okay.” Viktor says nothing more before stalking off, body low as he carefully moves through the area and disappears.

Yuuri feels sick. Stomach turning as he folds in on himself. Every inch of his body is wrecked with pain. How could this happen? Why now, why here? Who was attacking them? A rival group maybe? Yuuri doesn’t know enough about the Russian mafia to even guess. But someone must have seen them enter this place. How else would anyone know they were here?

And what about Otabek? He and other men were supposed to be guarding every entrance and exit. Had they been blind sided? Was the beta even okay? His heart breaks at the thought of death falling to the only man that has shown him true kindness since he got here. If Otabek had died he wasn’t sure what he would do.

And Viktor... Could the alpha be wounded outside where he couldn’t see? Or perhaps already killed? Absolute dread turns the blood in his veins cold. His chest is so tight that he finds it too painful to even breathe and he needs to remind himself that if Viktor were dead or hurt he would have felt it through their bond.

And then another fear rises in him. If the attacking men got past Otabek and the others, they would be heading here next. Viktor has to be the target, right? What better way to truly hurt the alpha than to kill his mate and unborn child.

The omega sits up, body shaking as he tries to stand. He fails, falling down to his knees. He could… he could try to run. While everything is happening he could run and get away. He could take to the street in safety. He could protect himself and his baby from whoever it was that was causing all of this.

Yuuri’s hand goes to his stomach protectively. He has to protect his child, has to get out, has to run away from the danger.

The thought only last a second.

No, he can’t do that. He would never be able to find his way back to the manor and get Kiyoshi. And he would never leave without his son, never. It’s not even an option. No matter how much his body screams for him to seek safety, he can’t take the risk. But he can’t die either, can’t leave his child alone in this place.

The omega cries, heart pounding hard as he wraps his arms around himself. The sound of gunfire only increases, and shouts in Russian fill Yuuri’s ears till they’re ringing. It makes him dizzy, makes him feel as though he’s going to pass out at any moment. The room spins around him, and he finds himself gripping the ground trying to steady his body, to stop the spinning.

His mind wanders to his alpha again, his alpha in danger. He could be hurt, he could be bleeding out, he could die. A month ago, just the thought of Viktor dying would have made him happy, but today  — right now — he feels nothing but heartache. He doesn’t want Viktor to die. Not his alpha, anyone but his alpha, his mate.

No. It was better that Viktor dies, right?

He holds his pounding head now, the thoughts and worries of his omega chipping away at his own feelings. He feels like he’s being torn apart from the inside. It’s not fair. None of this is fair.

Tears burn as they streak down his face. His son… He can’t leave him all alone. He can’t leave him under Viktor’s care or anyone else’s. He can’t let Kiyo grow up to be like those men that stumbled into his onsen four years ago. Kiyoshi needs his father, he needs Yuuri. The omega can’t let himself die here.

And then there are loud footsteps heading towards him. The omega covers his mouth to silence his breathing, getting as low as he can as he hides behind the table. He’s defenseless, left with nothing but broken plates and spilled food. He prays that it’s Viktor, Otabek, or any familiar face.

“Yuuri!” a voice that’s not Viktor’s calls. He recognizes it though, a man who often guards the front entrance. They had talked this very morning, Alek had always been kind to him, but his voice sounds off. It must be the panic going through him.

The man comes to his side, the front of his shirt sprayed with blood from a wound on his left shoulder. Just the smell of blood makes Yuuri want throw up, but he holds it in.

“Where’s Viktor?” Yuuri asks, eyes wide as Alek grabs his arm. There is a wild look in his eyes that can only come from panic, sheer panic and fear. It’s something he has yet to see cross his face. The man typically held a soft, kinder expression. To see him so disheveled, only deepens Yuuri’s fear. Whatever was going on, was not going well for them.

“He’s busy, I have to get you out of here.” Alek says almost too quickly for Yuuri to understand.

The omega goes to move, but halts. “Viktor told me not to move.” He recalls the heavy pheromone Viktor had released before he disappeared. It would be the first time he experienced it, but he’s sure it was a command. An order from an alpha that he couldn’t refuse. Even if he had wanted to escape, it seems he would never been able to. An order from his alpha was absolute.

“The boss is a bit occupied,” the alpha yanks him so harshly that he feels as though his arm might pop out of its socket. “We don’t have time for this.”

As much as Yuuri wants to run, to get to safety. His instincts are telling him otherwise. His alpha had given him an order. “I have to stay here!” He yells, pulling away from the man who growls in response, baring his teeth as he stares at the omega.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot.” Alek reaches for the omega again, but Yuuri moves away from his touch.

“Stay back!” he yells. “Viktor!” he calls for his mate, moving as fast as he can to move from the other man’s reach.

“You omega bitch I don’t have time for this.” the alpha comes at Yuuri with a mix of rage and desperation leaking off of him. He grabs Yuuri’s arm, but the omega pulls his weight back, letting himself collapse on the floor.

Hands reach to grab him. “Stop! Please!” His eyes search for a weapon, anything. Viktor isn’t here, but he has to protect himself, his child. He struggles as the man drags him across the floor, fingers digging into the wooden floor, nails catching and breaking as he’s pulled. Then he sees his chance. A long sliver of broken ceramic from a plate. He grabs it, not caring that it dig into his hands, before shoving it into the man’s arm. The alpha hisses, tossing Yuuri down harshly as he pulls the ceramic from his arm.

Yuuri starts retreating, but doesn't get far before the man grabs him by the hair and begins pulling him out of the room.

“Viktor!” Yuuri screams. His instincts taking over as scratches as the man. He has to protect his baby. He can’t let anyone hurt his baby. “Viktor! Viktor!” He struggles to free himself, pulling at the hand in his hair as best he can.   
“Fuck! Shut your fucking mouth you omega whore.” Yuuri watches in horror as the crazed man pulls a gun from his belt, pressing the barrel against Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri freezes, choking on sobs as he allows himself to be pulled toward the front of the restaurant. He feels distress bubbling inside him. Uncontrollable fear and pain and agony threatening to break him. He wasn’t staying put like his alpha told him. His baby was in danger and Kiyo… Kiyoshi was waiting for him at the manor. Yuuri would give anything to see the smiling face of his son. He wanted to go home and see him again. There was nothing like this fear.

“Yuuri!” Otabek’s voice breaks his thoughts, and he focuses his eyes in front of him. Otabek stands, a bruised and bloody mess. “Let him go, Alek.”

“Not a chance. If I pass up this chance, my life is over. Now drop your weapon before I put a hole in him.” he presses the gun hard into Yuuri’s stomach and the omega cries out.

“You betrayed us.” The beta glares. “Why?”

“None of your damn business.” Alek screams. “Now out of my way before I fucking kill him!”

Otabek doesn’t drop his weapon, eyes focussed, finger on the trigger. “Who are you working for? How much did they pay you?”

The man turns his gun on Otabek, quickly firing three shots as Yuuri screams for him to stop. The ringing in his ears grows louder as another gun fires right after, bullet whizzing past Yuuri into his captor’s hand and forcing him to drop his weapon. Alek screams, dropping his guard enough to loosen his grip on Yuuri.

“Yuuri, run!” His alpha’s voice suddenly gets past the ringing in his ears. Pheromones wrap around his body. He obeys instantaneously, running forward and away until he feel arms wrap around him. “It’s okay, Yuuri.” Viktor says.”You’re safe now, love, I have you.” he whispers into his ear.

The ringing slowly fades as he buries himself in Viktor’s chest, seeking out the warmth and safety of his alpha.

“I’ve got you, okay. I felt how scared you were. I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to feel that, never.” He wraps his arms around him. Kissing his head and releasing comforting pheromones.

The omega can’t stop crying. He needs to get out of here, to get away from this place. Away from the scattered mess and the scent of blood. Away from the bodies on the floor and the sounds of others groaning in pain. He just wants to be away.

He listens as Otabek and Viktor exchange words in Russian, not even looking when he hears Alek screaming and begging for his life before he’s dragged away. Yuuri wishes they would just kill him. There are few people the omega has ever wished death upon, but he wishes for that man to die horribly. He had gotten innocent people killed, threatened him and his baby, and almost ripped him away from his precious son.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, smiling as he the scent of bloodlust suddenly radiates from the omega.. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Yuuri takes only a step before he is consumed by pain, legs giving out. His hands fly to his stomach, everything hurts from his lower body down and the omega finds himself gasping for air. 

“What’s wrong?! Yuuri, what’s going on?” Viktor holds him up, but he doesn’t need to ask. He can feel the pain through their bond, like something crushing him from the inside out. The alpha pulls a phone from his pocket, pounding in a number before putting the receiver to his ear. “Get the car now!” He yells. “Tell Isabella she’s needed.” He hangs up, shoving the phone back in his pocket before picking up his omega.

 

Viktor had been a fool. When the shooting started he had not wanted to leave Yuuri’s side. The alpha inside him had begged to be near his omega, to protect him. But the urge to fight, to defend his people and territory overpowered that.. To get rid of the problem before it reached his precious Yuuri. He ignored his instincts and gone out to help his men. He hadn’t expected so many enemies. Even Otabek had been overwhelmed fighting hand to hand against men Viktor did not recognize.

At the time Viktor had thought ordering Alek to fall back and protect Yuuri had been a good idea. He had been wrong. He knew he’d been wrong when he felt Yuuri’s fear through their bond.. The alpha had seen red at the sight of his omega at the mercy of the other alpha. He wanted to charge, to slaughter the man.

Chris had been right. He shouldn’t have taken Yuuri out of the manor. Now his mate was in more pain than he had ever felt before. 

Yuuri shivers in his arms. He does everything in his power to calm him, holding him closely as they sit in the back seat of his car. He talks to him, touches him gently, kisses his head, anything to ease his mate’s pain.

That’s when he feels it. A dampness on his leg. Warmth, soaking into his slacks. He lifts Yuuri slightly, to get a look. Blood. His Yuuri was bleeding.

The worst of thoughts come to his mind.

“Step on it.” The alpha commands the driver.

//

//

The mansion is in chaos. Even barely conscious Yuuri is well aware of their distress as Viktor carries him up the steps. He can feel the alpha’s panic alongside his own pain. Had he been shot? He doesn’t think he has. He looks down at himself as best he can. No wound, but the pain is there, in his abdomen. “What’s happening?” Yuuri says hazily, but Viktor’s eyes stare straight ahead, as though he hadn’t spoken a word. “Viktor? What’s happening, please tell me.”

“Nothing, love. Everything is going to be okay I promise you.”

Yuuri doesn’t believe him, he can sense the fear on him, the distress. He’s never felt such a feeling from Viktor before. It’s almost crushing.

“Daddy!” Kiyoshi’s voice echoes from somewhere far, but Yuuri can’t move to see him. “Daddy what’s wrong!”

“Georgi take him away, now.” Viktor’s voice is shaky.

The omega tries to shift in Viktor’s ams, but in unsuccessful. “Kiyo…” he mutters. “Viktor, let me down please… My son needs me.”

Once again he’s ignored by the alpha. More chatter and footsteps surround him while his mind races. He’s in so much pain but, where is his son? He had heard him, why wouldn’t they let him see him? And what about Otabek? He had looked so hurt, so damaged.

His mind can’t seem to focus on any one thing as a woman’s voice calls out.

“Isabella.” Viktor yells and Yuuri can feel him quicken his pace.

“Bring him in here, hurry.” She rushes and Yuuri squints as the room becomes brighter. Cold air prickles his skin and the smell of strong disinfectant fills his nose. “Get him on the table quick.”

Yuuri grunts as he’s laid down on a stiff surface. Bright lights shine on his eyes and he looks away. The room is unfamiliar. A bright room with pale blue walls and metal medical instruments strung up. In one corner is a large silver washtub, bigger than a sink at least. People pass around him, talking furiously. He can see a few of them shouting into their phones, and others pulling on gloves. He hears Viktor screaming, yelling at the various bodies in the room.

”Viktor what’s going on?” He cries as a sharp pain pulses through him. Is that why he hurt so badly? Is that why Viktor was leaking such a terrified pheromone?

The omega jumps when he feels the start of his pants being cut away away from his body. 

“Viktor!” he yells trying to sit up, a wave of sudden panic rushing through him. 

“Stay still, Yuuri!” Isabella warns, but he’s already up.

That’s when he sees the blood between his legs. A deep red stain soaking through blue fabric. His heart nearly stops. “No… no no no no no.” He wails until Viktor wraps his arms around him, guiding him back down. Yuuri protests by screaming and thrashing about until hands keep him down.

“Viktor, keep him calm!” Isabella shouts, but how could Yuuri be calm? Had he...

“My baby!” he sobs. “Please tell me my baby is okay.” He can barely see through his tears as his slacks are cut off of him. Viktor leans over, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s, tears streaming down his face. It’s the first time he’s seen Viktor cry, the first time the omega has seen him so hurt. And Yuuri couldn’t even relish in it. He cried along with him and howled..

“Shhh, Yuuri.” His alpha whimpers, he can feel Viktor’s heart aching. Like a painful stabbing in his chest with every breath he draws. “My love, just breath.”

“My baby! Please no.” Yuuri’s vision blurs from his tears as Isabella cuts his blood stained briefs from his body. He tries to sit up, tries to see, to make sure everything is okay, but Viktor keeps him down. Why was he holding him down when his baby needed him? 

“You have to let her check you Yuuri, you have to be still.” Comforting pheromones drip from the alpha. “We don’t know anything yet.” He weeps. “Be strong.”

But Yuuri already knows. His back arches off the table as he wails out in pain. A haunting sound as he cries out for his child. He barely registers the sharp prick of a needle in his arm before everything around him goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait was worth it!!  
> This was a very hard chapter to write and I went back and forth so many times working on scenes (the ending mainly) But i am satisfied with how it came out.  
> At this point, we are more than halfway through this series and I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through this and giving me so much support. <3
> 
> If you want to yell and cry with/at me, share fanart or just chat, visit me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	9. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys. You all have been waiting for it and i'm happy to bring it. Thank you for all the kind comments and Kudos. they are so motivating when im feeling anxious or down <3  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter~
> 
> Bless Myka for betaing and helping me get my thoughts together. (and for adding quality angst ideas)

Phichit stares blankly out the window of the small diner. It was early, just barely past six, and the sky was still fairly dark. It was quiet, only he and and two other customers were seated, all in separate corners away from each other. He’s glad there aren’t many people here, the person he was here to meet said they preferred a quiet setting. Phichit didn’t care about the preference. He only cares that whatever comes out of this meeting, he’ll be one step closer to finding Yuuri.

The boy takes a small sip of the coffee he had ordered. It’s cold now, but he drinks it anyway. He feels as though he’s been up for a week straight, though in reality he’s only gone sleepless for two days. Who could blame him for that after that night happened. It was months ago yet still so freshly in his mind.

 

The sound of his door opening had awoken him from his spot on the couch. He had barely opened his eyes before pairs of hands were on him, one silenced him, the other grabbing him and pulling him to his feet.

There were three men in the living room that he could see in addition to the two holding him. He had tried to scream, tried to warn Yuuri but he could only watch as a the men suddenly got in formation as a sixth man in a dark suit entered the apartment His silver hair was illuminated by the light in the hall until the door closed quietly behind him as all five men acknowledged their leader’s presence.

The man approached him slowly, blue eyes looking him up and down.

If Phichit hadn’t known who it was before he knew now. Those eyes...Kiyoshi had those eyes.

The Thai man tried to lunge angrily, but firm hands hold him back.

The silver haired alpha looked at him for a moment before he spoke “Yuuri is here.” It isn’t a question. Viktor knows Yuuri is here. “I must admit I’m a bit...angry. Some worthless beta bitch has the balls to touch my mate.” Viktor laughed softly, hands going into his pockets.

Phichit’s eyes went wide as the man pulled out and slowly unfolded a small pocket knife.

“Seeing as I don’t want to wake my sleeping beauty to the sound of gunshots, I’m going to have to handle you a bit roughly.”

Phichit fought, struggled as hard as he could against the other men. He had to fight. Yuuri and Kiyoshi were in the other room. He had to fight for them. He couldn’t let Yuuri get hurt, couldn’t let this man take his happiness from him again. He had to save them he just had to.

He didn’t feel it when the blade broke skin and pierces his side. He didn’t know how many times he got stabbed or how long he had lied there bleeding to death on the floor. He remembers Yuuri’s voice though, remembers hands on his face and lips pressed against his head. He remembers the sound of Yuuri’s sobs, his cries, then silence.

The next time he came to was in the hospital.

Yuuri was gone.

No.

Not just gone, he was taken. He and Kiyoshi had been taken by that man.

Phichit spent days in the hospital crying, breaking down hourly in tears because his best friend was gone. The man he loved was gone. The family he wanted to be with was gone, snatched away in the middle of the night.

Phichit knew who did it, he told  the authorities, demanded they do something. But they would only ever hush him and tell him lies about how there was nothing they could do. Just like before, Viktor had taken Yuuri’s happiness.

Only this time, the alpha had made a mistake. He hadn’t killed him.

If anyone knew Phichit, they knew he was not one to be idle. He refused to accept the police’s half-assed reasoning as to why they couldn’t help. He refused to listen when they said him and Yuuri’s family should lay low.

Lay low for what?

Phichit was not afraid. He didn’t care about the attention staying vocal about what happened would do. He didn’t care if the Russian Mafia was watching his every move. He refused to let them have Yuuri and Kiyoshi while he sat on his hands.

No, Phichit was very vocal. He and Yuuri’s family had taken to social media, posting Yuuri’s face across the internet as much as they could. They posted and posted, wrote blogs, wrote letters, did everything in their power to make sure that Yuuri’s kidnapping would not go unheard of.

He hoped that maybe, just maybe, someone would see the story, someone in Russia or wherever Viktor had taken Yuuri might recognize seeing him around and reach out.

It was a fool's errand, he knew. The chances were next to nothing, but it was still a chance. Still a sliver of hope.

After two months of nothing, Phichit grew restless. He began to worry that this...this waiting would never amount to anything. He realized he needed to take action.

He had tried to talk to the Katsukis about it. Tried to convince them that if the police weren’t going to help, they were going to need to find someone who would. Phichit didn’t care who, he was willing to knock on the very door of the Yakuza if it meant getting  Yuuri and Kiyoshi back.

Yuuri’s parents had turned away such an idea. “We’ll find another way,” they had said hopefully, but Phichit was tired of waiting. If they were going to bring Yuuri and Kiyoshi home, they needed people that had the capabilities of doing that. They needed a connection, they needed a location, they needed something. They couldn’t just go in blind.

Luckily for Phichit, he didn’t need to do it alone. Mari was equally tired of waiting.

 

Phichit finishes his coffee, ears picking up the chime of the bell of the front door of the small diner. His eyes watch a woman clad in a black suit saunter in. Her dark brown hair hangs loosely over her shoulders. She’s surprisingly young looking, with long legs and a walk that makes it clear she is not one to be messed with. The walk of a powerful alpha woman.

Phichit straightens in his chair as the woman approaches him. She takes the seat across from him, saying nothing as she grabs a menu and looks through it. It’s not until a waitress comes that she speaks, ordering a cup of black coffee.

“So you are  Phichit Chulanont.” she states, sliding the menu back into place. “You sounded older on the phone,” she leans back in her seat.

“So did you.” Phichit replies with a raised brow.

She snorts. “Oh please, I’m pushing fifty no need for flattery.”

“Are you Minako Okukawa?” he asks bluntly.

The woman smiles at him. “That would be me, yes. I heard you’ve been asking a lot of questions in very...dangerous places, Phichit.”

The Thai boy swallows. “The Okukawa family is branch of the yakuza,” he speaks softly but pointedly. He wants her to know he knows.

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those kids who ran away from home and want to join the Yakuza? Or maybe you want to sell drugs or some shit?”

“No.” Phichit leans forward. “I don’t—”

“Here is your coffee,” the waitress sets the hot cup in front of Minako.

“Thank you,” The alpha woman winks before taking a sip. After the waitress walk away she speaks again. “So what then? Maybe you’re the one that wants a hit. Did your seller get caught? You going crazy from withdrawal?”

“I’m not interested in selling or using.” Phichit says through gritted teeth.

“Then tell me, what exactly is it you want? It’s hard to believe a kid who spent two weeks practically stalking my group wouldn’t want something big. You’re lucky I agreed to meet with you. It was only because I found your persistence  interesting.” Her lips curl into a smile.

Phichit takes a breath. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

Minako visibly tenses, anger flickering through her eyes before she relaxes slightly. “What about Nikiforov?”

Phichit clenches his fist under the table. “He kidnapped my friend and his child.”

Minako watches him for a moment then takes a sip of her drink. “The omega. Yuuri Katsuki,” she says. “My sources told me about him.”

“I want him back.” Phichit glares.

The alpha laughs. “You want to go take back Nikiforov’s mate? Are you an idiot?”

“I need your help.”

“You want my group to just drop what we’re doing to help some random kid. I don’t think so. Why would we even consider it.”

“You want Nikiforov dead just as much as I do. I know for a fact that the Russian Mafia and Yakuza had an issue during a meeting in Tokyo that resulted in twelve deaths from your side, the death of a close family member of yours included. That was four years ago, right? I also read that it was not only lives you lost but a substantial amount of financial revenue. How much cocaine was it exactly?” He cocks his head to the side, staring her down. This time the smile is on his lips. “I’m not an idiot.”

“If we wanted to start a war with Nikiforov over that loss we would have done it a long time ago. Why the hell would we do it now just because some punk ass kid lost their boyfriend? We don’t know you, you’re not part of our group. We have no reason to start some war with the Russian mafia. Why would— ”

“Because I know you’re in communication with someone from Russia.” he reaches into his pocket before sliding an SD card across the table to her. “In case you are wondering, yes there are lots and lots of photos. I’m known to be very nosey so I couldn’t help taking them. I mean, it’s what I’m studying so I have to be in good practice.” He leans forward. “I may not be part of your group, but neither was she. In fact, none of your group was there. A private meeting in a secluded location is awfully suspicious.”

Minako’s eyes go wide for a moment. “I’m impressed, honestly. This was not what I was expecting when I agreed to meet.”

“I know you’re planning something and I know it has to do with Nikiforov. You’re going to make a move, I don’t know what but...I want you to take me with you. I will do anything if you help me.” He stares at her, eyes like fire as he meets her gaze, refusing to look away. He would do anything to bring Yuuri and Kiyoshi back. Whatever price he had to pay, he would gladly pay it. They are his family, his life and love and he will not spend the rest of his life knowing they’re being held against their will with a psychotic alpha. “Please. Help me save the family he’s taken. I will be forever in your debt.”

Minako stares at him a long while before speaking. “You should never offer ‘anything’ to the Yakuza, kid.”

 

//

//

 

For an entire week the manor is filled with the heartbreaking and ear shattering cry of an omega for his lost child. Day after day, morning till night, Yuuri felt nothing but pain. Nothing but loss. His heart ached more than it ever has in his entire life. Nothing could compare to this, this horrid feeling like death gripping at his chest tightly, squeezing his lungs until he couldn’t breathe.

His eyes barely saw anything, too blinded by tears and darkness to even comprehend the world around him. Everyone was a blur, unrecognizable faces and shadows. It hurts to see. Hurts to breath, hurts to live.

He wants to die. The pain and longing for his child is so severe he wants nothing more than to fade away. He wants to disappear, wants the pain to end so much. Never before has he wanted to kill himself so badly.

But something keeps him here, keeps his body and heart from just letting go. A small warmth wrapped in his arms, clinging tightly to him. He can feel a tiny heart beating quickly against him. Yuuri’s arms seek the warmth, wrapping around it and holding onto it protectively. He nuzzles into it, hot tears streaming down his face.

He cries and he cries and he cries. He cries more than he’s ever cried before. Eyes turning red and puffy each and every day. Not even sleep can cure the ache. He feels it at all times.

He doesn’t even want to eat, can’t stomach the taste or smell. Any and everything reminds him of the sight of blood and bodies. It reminds him of the scent of pain, of fear, and anger. For an entire week he doesn’t eat, just holds on to the tiny warmth in his arms.

Everyone thought the situation would quickly improve. But it doesn’t. Yuuri remains in bed. He barely moves, only enough to drink a sip of water and go to the bathroom. He doesn’t even speak. Just stares blankly at nothing. He responds to nobody, not even Viktor who takes every opportunity he can to bring Yuuri back from his trance. He stays at his side at all times, talking to him, trying to feed him, anything that would bring him back.

It doesn’t.

Viktor keeps the floor clear, has guards posted at the steps at all times of the day. The only other alpha allowed near his precious Yuuri is Isabella, and that’s only because she’s a doctor. Everyone else is given direct orders to stay away.

When he’s not at Yuuri’s side he’s with Chris, trying to figure out who the hell did this. Alek couldn’t have done this all alone. He’s not smart enough. He’s just a pawn, which means there was someone else pulling the strings. Viktor has many enemies, which meant he had a lot of names to go through. His first order of business however is clear. Interrogating Alek. Viktor uses that word lightly. It would be more than just an interrogation, the alpha would make sure of it. He would do it himself if not for Yuuri’s condition. He didn’t want to be next to Yuuri with the smell of blood and rage on his body. Isabella told him the omega needs to feel safe in his environment and Viktor was determined to make it as such.

So he lets Chris take over the interrogation. All Viktor wants, all his alpha wants, is to be near his omega. To comfort him, hold him. But Yuuri is not even there. His eyes are foggy and he doesn’t respond to him at all. The only one who can get a reaction from him is little Kiyo. The child would cling to his daddy tightly, crying into his chest and begging for him to say something, anything. But Yuuri would only pull him close, hold him without saying a word.

Viktor hurts as well. He hurts, but he knows his own pain can’t compare to what Yuuri must be feeling. He knows, but he wants his Yuuri back. He wants to hear his voice, to hear him call his name. He wants to hold his mate in his arms, feel his heart race against his chest. He doesn’t like this Yuuri, this shell with a blank stare. He will kill the monster that did this to his mate.

Viktor had never felt so much rage in his life. After the miscarriage, after he had to watch his mate scream in agony from the loss of their child, he had lost it. No one could stop him from the rampage he went on, stalking through the house and destroying everything in his path. Anything he could get his hands on he broke. He just couldn’t control  himself. His chest felt so tight, like he was suffocating slowly. Everything around him was in turmoil.

Yuuri, his precious Yuuri...Their baby…

Chris had been right. He can’t help but think that all that’s happened was because he got too comfortable, to used to the happiness,the harmony, and the love. He had gotten cocky and it had put Yuuri in danger.

He had killed his child.

He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He would remember just how dangerous and cruel the world was. He would keep his Yuuri safe from it.

Things would be different when Yuuri woke. They had to be.

.

.

.

Viktor taps his fingers across the kitchen table, watching his son poke and play with his food. Kiyoshi has been quiet, not even trying to talk to the alpha. He knows he must still be worried about his father, but still...he hates feeling so disconnected from the boy.

Yuuri has been sleep for seven days now. Though the word sleep isn’t entirely accurate. It’s as though his mate is just...gone. Unresponsive to the world around him.

Viktor has been left to care for poor Kiyo. To make sure his son ate and bathed and had the support he needed. Of course, the child hasn’t been full cooperative with him.

“Kiyoshi.” He decides to say. “What would you like to do today?”

The boy doesn’t look up at him, just twirls the fork in his hand before stabbing at his scrambled eggs. “I’m gonna spend the day with daddy. We’re gonna watch movies.”

“Why don’t you spend the day with me?” The alpha smiles. “We can do something fun.”

Still the boy doesn’t look up.

“We can go play outside. It will be getting very cold soon so we should go outside more.”

“No thank you.” The boy says, lifting a bite into his mouth.

“Well then how about we play some fun games? There are lots Yakov has bought you in the library. You like board games, right?”

Kiyoshi chews slowly.

Viktor scowls. He was being ignored. His own child was ignoring him even though he was doing his best to be a good father, but Kiyoshi will barely look at him let alone speak to him.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind.” Viktor offers, thinking maybe his son just needs to let some things out.

“I don’t want to talk to you. I’ll talk to daddy.”

“I am your father too, Kiyoshi.” He smiles.

The boy sets down his fork, scooting his plate away from him. There is something in his face, something familiar. “My daddy is Yuuri.”

Viktor shifts in his chair. “I know that. But I’m also your father. Yuuri and I made you.” He gives his brightest smile. “And you can talk to me about anything.”

“No.”

Maybe Viktor is imagining it, but there is something different about the boy. Something different than when he first came. A slight confidence to his speech.

“Why don’t you want to speak to your papa?” Viktor stands and walks over to him. “If you tell me what you’re thinking about, I’m sure I can help.”

“I want to take daddy home!” The boy yells suddenly, slamming his hands on the table so hard the plate bounces. He looks at Viktor not with fear but with anger and the alpha is taken back by it.

“You are home. This is home now, remember.”

“It’s not home and you’re not my papa!” the boy’s brows turn down in a mix of annoyance and loathing, blue eyes going cold.

Viktor clenches his jaw, eyes going hard as he stares down at the boy. “You know very well that I’m your father. You and Yuuri are my family and I’m keeping you home with me. I know this is hard for a child,” he tries his best to remain calm, keep his voice level. “But you have to get used to it.” He doesn’t want to get angry, doesn’t want to frighten him. He promised Yuuri he would keep the child safe and happy.   
He promised he would be a good father.

But Kiyoshi continues to glare, blue eyes cold as they stare him down. For a moment, Viktor sees himself. He lowers to the boy’s height. “You and I, we are father and son you know. You are my flesh and blood, my heir. One day you will love this place. You will love it so much you will never want to leave.” He grins. “One day you may run this place. Just like me.”

“No!” Kiyoshi yells before hopping down from his chair. “I don’t want to!” he starts to walk away but Viktor grabs his hand. “Leave me alone or I’m telling daddy!”

Viktor doesn’t hesitate to pick him up and the boy retaliates with a rush of foreign words that the alpha doesn’t understand. He hates the way it sounds, how the boy speaks it with such confidence and venom.“You want to make daddy cry? Want to hurt him and make him worry?” Kiyoshi’s eyes tear up. Viktor knows he shouldn’t say such things to a child, his child, but he does anyway. “Don’t you know how stressed Yuuri is right now?”

Kiyoshi doesn’t answer, just struggles in his arms.

“You know I love you both, but I can’t stand to hear you talk about that place and those people. It’s a nuisance.”

“They’re my family! Not you!” There are tears in the boy’s eyes now.

“You both cry for them like they matter.” He takes the boy out of the dining room, down the hall and into the large bathroom a few doors from the library. He puts him down on the marble sink top before grabbing a handful of toilet paper and patting at his tears. “Stop. Stop crying.” He orders. “You are both mine and I will not let you return to Japan.”

Kiyoshi smacks at his hands, tears streaming down his face as he tries his best to calm down. He doesn’t want Viktor to hurt him and he definitely doesn’t want Viktor to hurt his dad.

“You’re going to grow up here with me and Yuuri. You’re going to be a good little boy that listens to his papa and doesn’t question him.”

“You’re not my papa!” Kiyoshi yells once more, unable to keep up the good boy charade anymore. He hates Viktor, hates him, hates him, hates him.

Viktor glares, picking up the boy and spinning him around, forcing him to look at the mirror above the sink. “Look!” He shakes him and puts his face next to Kiyoshi’s. “Look at that. Look at us beside each other.” He squeezes the boy’s shaking shoulders. “Everyday you look more and more like me. Look at your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your everything. It’s all mine. You are my child and I am your father whether you like it or not.”

Kiyoshi sniffles, tears and snot running down his face. Viktor wasn’t lying to him. He could see it. He could see how their eyes matched, how their faces looked so similar to each other. The only real difference between them was their hair. 

He didn’t want it to be true. He didn’t want Viktor to be his papa. He didn’t want to be a family with him. He didn’t want to live in this house with him anymore. He didn’t want to play pretend, not anymore. “I hate you!”

The alpha laughs. “You don’t hate me, little one.”

“I hate you and I want to go home!” He turns and pushes Viktor away, but the alpha grabs his hand and squeezes. “Leave me alone! Leave me alone!” He yells as loud as he can.

“You will learn to love me. We are going to be a family.” Viktor picks up the child and places him on the ground, grabbing more toilet paper to wipe his face with. “I’m going to assume the recent events have made you a bit...unreasonable. So I’ll forgive you this time. But I promise you, if you talk to me like that again you will be punished.”

“I don’t care if you hurt me! Just leave my dad alone!”

The nerve of the child. Viktor is about to respond when a knock sounds on the door. Viktor straightens himself before opening it quickly. Yakov stands on the other side.

Viktor swallows hard, clenching his jaw as his father looks past him right to Kiyoshi.

“Father I—”

The older alpha glares. “You’re an incompetent fool.” He pushes his son out of the way to go to Kiyoshi. He picks the crying boy in his arms and pats his back affectionately. “There there, little one.”

Viktor clenches his teeth. “You shouldn’t interfere. He’s my responsibility and—”

“Apparently you can’t even handle that.” He interrupts once more. “Your son is crying so hard his face is turning red and all you can do is scare him? Do you have no decency?” He shoves Vikor aside, walking down the hall as he comforts a crying Kiyoshi. Viktor follows close behind.

“Seung-Gil.” Yakov calls when he enters the library where the omega sits reading.

“Sir?”

“Take my grandson upstairs. I need to talk with Vitya.”

Seung-Gil nods, dropping what he’s doing and moving quickly to take Kiyoshi into his arms. Viktor almost reaches for him. But Yakov gives him a look that makes his blood run cold.

Once he and Yakov are alone, the Pakhan turns and slaps him hard across the face.

“You idiot, are you insane? Do you really think you’re capable of being a father with that kind of behavior? You think your precious Yuuri will just sit by idly while you treat his son so cruelly, especially after this loss.”

Viktor keeps his eyes down, hands clenched into fists. He’s seething.

“If you think for one moment that I’ll let you hurt that child then you are mistaken.”

“He’s my son. I’ll raise him as I see fit. I can’t have him talking about wanting to leave! He needs to learn.”

“After what you’ve done, how can you expect any different? He’s a confused and angry child you stole in the middle of the night. How can you get angry at him for that? He’s only a boy.”

Viktor wants to yell, to scream, but he remains quiet.

Yakov sighs heavily. “I love you, son. I really do but you must learn to control yourself. You’ve made your choice, and you’ve chosen to bring those two into our world. You’ve chosen to raise a family here, chosen to become a father, and now you must live with that choice.” The older alpha walks past him. “Watch yourself, Vitya, once that omega gets better, he’s not going to be the same. You’ll need to be there for both him and Kiyoshi.” 

Viktor opens his mouth to reply, but one look from Yakov makes him change his mind and he just watches as the Pakhan closes the door behind him. Leaving Viktor to his own thoughts.

.

.

.

On the thirteenth day, Yuuri finally sees again, really sees. It all still hurts, it all still aches, but this time he’s far more aware of everything around him. It’s as though he’s been in a coma, at least that’s how it feels to him when he finally opens his eyes.

Yuuri takes in a deep breath suddenly, chest rising before falling slowly. He feels a weight on him. He turns his head slowly, a dull ache pulsing through the back of his neck.

Kiyoshi lies in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. The little one is sleeping soundly. Yuuri doesn’t want to wake him but he can’t help but pull the boy closer to him and embrace him tightly. He needs the warmth of his son, the assurance that he is really here. That Kiyoshi is safe. That he is alive. 

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi mutters, eyes blinking open. “Daddy you’re okay?” His eyes are red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears. It breaks Yuuri’s heart.

“I’m okay.” Yuuri cries. “I’m okay.”

But he’s not okay. His baby is gone. It doesn’t matter if it had been Victor’s child, they were Yuuri’s baby too. An innocent, just as Kiyoshi is. The life inside him, the life that had been growing in him wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t feel it. Couldn’t sense its presence. All he can feel is emptiness.

“Daddy I’m so sorry.” Kiyoshi bursts into tears suddenly. “It’s my fault, everything is all my fault.” The boy hiccups as he cries  and Yuuri quickly holds his face in his hands. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“Shhh, baby, it’s all okay.” The omega kisses his head, then each cheek. “Nothing's your fault. It’s mine. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I left you alone for so long. Daddy will never do that again, you hear me?”

“It is my fault!” Kiyoshi yells before Yuuri can say anything more. “It’s my fault we’re here.”

The statement sends a chill down the omega’s spine. Why would his son say such a thing? Is that what he really thinks? That all this is because of him? “Why would you say that, honey, you know nothing is—”

“I wanted a papa and then Viktor showed up and took us away. He took us from grandma, and grandpa, and aunt Mari. He didn’t even let us say goodbye.” The boy chokes on his words. “We didn’t even get to say goodbye to Phichit. He just took us and keeps hurting you. And I..I..I...“ the boy wheezes. “I didn’t want you to have another baby. It’s all my fault. I made you get hurt. It’s all my fault the baby died. I was thinking it and it came true, the bad man came all because of me.”

Yuuri can feel a tightness in his chest. That is a burden no child should have to bear. To blame himself all this time for all the bad things. Yuuri hadn’t even known he was thinking such things. How was he to console him? “No, it’s not your fault, it’s not your fault I promise.” Yuuri holds his son as close to his body as he can, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Both cry hard, cry until no more tears are left in their bodies. Cry until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

.

.

.

When Yuuri wakes Seung-Gil is standing in the room, holding a tray of food. The sight startles him at first, but he soon feels comfort in the presence of the other omega. 

“Did I wake you?” The Korean asks softly, setting the tray on the nightstand. He picks up a glass of water and hands it to Yuuri. “Since you’re up you need to drink.” His voice is calm, but holds a hint of exhaustion.

“Seung-Gil?” Yuuri’s  voice sounds exhausted as well, he sets Kiyoshi on his side gently as he eases up on the bed. His body aches from the lack of movement. He would have to move slowly if he wants to avoid hurting himself. He takes the glass of water, sipping at it as the other omega watches him carefully.

“You’re actually awake today. You’ve been...gone for almost two weeks now.”

“I’m sorry,” is all he can say to that. His head was still a bit fuzzy.

“Don’t be.” Seung-Gil takes the glass when Yuuri finishes and sets it aside. “You went through something traumatic. It’s not your fault.” He picks up the tray and sets it on Yuuri’s lap. Just staring at the food is enough to make him sick. It looks like some type of porridge, but Yuuri doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want to feel the weight of food on his stomach.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes you are. You haven’t eaten in a long time. You need this.”

Yuuri doesn’t speak.

“What you went through...it’s not your fault. When omegas lose a child, it’s like losing a part of them, no matter how far along, no matter if it’s an abortion or...miscarriage. It all hurts. Some hurt more than others. It’s different for everyone.” He motions for him to eat, but Yuuri turns away from the food.

“Please, you need your strength. Kiyoshi needs you at your best.”

The omega bites his lip, furrows his brow and reluctantly pick up the spoon. He takes a small bite, then another, then another.

“Good.” Seung-Gil smiles softly. “Everyone is going to be happy that you’re awake.”

That’s when it hits him.

“Where’s Viktor?” Yuuri with wide eyes. He feels a slight wave of fear, but that is quickly overpowered by his need to see his alpha.

“Downstairs. He’s been an absolute menace while you were in distress. He cleared the entire floor to keep everyone away from you. Though he agreed to allow me to assist Isabella, since I’m an omega.

“After…” Seung-Gil clears his throat. After it happened and you went into shock he didn’t know what to do at all. Isabella had him make a nest for you with his things to keep your body calm. He and Kiyoshi slept next to you every night you know. Kiyoshi never wanted to leave your side.”

“I could feel him next to me.” Yuuri smiles sadly. “I’ve never felt such pain before. I really just...I wanted it all to end. Even though Kiyoshi was waiting here for me...Even though my little boy was suffering, I could only think of my loss. I just wanted to die.” He whimpers, clenching the blankets tightly.

Seung-Gil stays silent for a few beats before speaking. “It’s common.” He says before urging Yuuri to eat more. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Yuuri. I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain but...I’m afraid you’ll be feeling off for quite some time.”

Of course he would. His baby is gone…

Yuuri eats the rest of his food, managing to keep it all down without throwing it back up. He drinks the rest of his water too, relieved when the dryness in his throat fades.

“I should get Viktor.” Seung-Gil says, as he picks up the dishes. “Otabek would probably be happy to hear as well. If I can even speak to him.”

“What about Otabek?” Yuuri asks urgently. He remembers the beta being injured badly.

“He’s...fine. As fine as he can be. The bratty blonde basically locked him in his room for a week. Told Viktor off about his negligence and wouldn’t let him get near him. I’m sure if Viktor was in the right mind Yurio would be half dead for talking to him the way he did. But Viktor was so focussed on you he just said he didn’t have time.”

“Yurio  has Otabek locked up?”

Seung-Gil nods. “I haven’t seen him for a few days.”

Did that mean Otabek would no longer attend to him? He prays that isn’t the case. He couldn't afford to lose an ally. Especially not now. Not with his weak body and weak mind.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be able to see him soon. I know he considers you a friend.”

“All this is—”

“Don’t you dare say it.” The Korean glares, his voice going sharp. “Don’t blame yourself for any of this. It’s all them. They’re the ones who are ruining us. They’re the ones who brought us here to use as pets and to breed. What happened to your child and what happens to Otabek is not your doing. If you sit here and blame yourself for something so awful, you will never be able to make it here. And you have to make it. You have a child beside you that needs you.” He takes a breath to collect himself.  “I’m sorry, it’s just...he was so scared. We couldn’t do anything to calm him no matter how hard he cried. We couldn’t even get him to go to school. You have to be there for him, Yuuri. You’re all he has right now. All he wants.”

This isn’t like Seung-Gil. There were almost tears in the Korean’s eyes and he wears an expression Yuuri has never seen on him before.

“I know...I know.” Yuuri lowers his head. “I’m just...this all hurts so much. I can’t stay here, Seung-Gil, I just can’t.” He puts a hand to his head. “I’m going to go crazy if I do. I’ll never be able to protect my son.”

“You have to try. Do what you can to hold onto yourself,” he gives a sad smile. “Be realistic Yuuri...there isn’t much of a chance of you escaping. Especially after this. Viktor will keep you close. All you can do is make peace with your situation. Stay alive, protect your child. Use the leverage you have as Viktor’s omega.”

Yuuri stares. Is he just supposed to accept this? To give up on trying to get home? To give up hope for his son’s future? Kiyoshi can’t grow up here. He can’t live his life under the same house as Viktor. Yuuri wouldn’t allow it. No, he has to get out. “I refuse.” Yuuri gives a harsh look, body trembling. “I will not let him have my life or the life of my son. I won’t let this life steal away another child.” He turns away from the other omega, refusing to speak to him any further.

Seung-Gil sighs. “I understand, I’ll get Viktor for you.”

.

.

.

Viktor enters the room slowly, eyes wide and teary. He looks the omega up and down then cast his gaze to Kiyoshi sleeping soundly on the bed. His appearance is more disheveled than usual and he wears a simple pair of gray slacks and white dress shirt. Everything he wears is a wrinkled mess and looks slept in. Even the alpha’s hair was laying wildly against his face. This wasn’t a Viktor Yuuri has ever seen before. There is almost an air of vulnerability surrounding him.

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathes, a wave of the other’s scent suddenly surrounding him. It draws him in, makes him want to jump up from the bed and run into his arms. But his body doesn’t move, far too rigid to even try.

“Yuuri…” Viktor says as though he had been holding his breath. “My Yuuri…” He approaches the bed swiftly now, arm sliding around Yuuri to hold him close. A warmth fills the omega and he finds himself leaning in to the touch. He wants to hate it, he really does, but at this moment, it’s a filling and satisfying feeling. He feels tears again as he pulls his alpha closer to him.

“Our baby.” He chokes on a cry. “I lost our baby.” He lets himself go, crying as nuzzles into the alpha’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Viktor. Our baby is gone.”

“It’s not your fault, my love. Something like that isn’t your fault. We will get through this together. Me, you, and Kiyoshi will make it through this. I promise you. I will never let someone touch you like that again.” He kisses Yuuri’s head, then cheek, then lips. His hands roam over every inch of him, feeling him, scenting him. “I’m just grateful that you’re okay.”

“I’m not okay.” Yuuri cries, “I’m not okay at all.”

“Tell me what I can do to make it better?” There is clear worry on the alpha’s face.   
Yuuri wants to yell at him to take him home. Take him back to Japan with his family. Tell him to leave him alone forever, never touch him again, never kiss him again. He wants to be as far away from this place as possible. He had lost one child to this world of his and he did not want to lose another.

“Just, please protect Kiyoshi. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt, please.”

“Of course I’ll protect him. I won’t let him out of my sight.” He says just as a knock sounds on the door. Viktor shoots a glare in the direction of the door as it opens and Isabella enters halfway.

“Viktor, I heard Yuuri is awake.”

She takes a step inside and VIktor rises, moving protectively in front of Yuuri.

“Is there something you need?” The alpha questions.

Isabella stills in her steps. “Um, I wanted to check on his vitals and—”

“No.” Viktor voices and Isabella raises a brow. “He’s just woken. Give him time to adjust.”

Yuuri doesn’t look up, doesn’t even glance in the female alpha’s direction. He simply does his best to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“But Viktor, I should— 

“I’ll call you when he’s ready.” Viktor says shortly, the alpha coming through in his voice. “For now, leave us.”

She keeps her mouth shut tight, giving a small nod before disappearing behind the door.

Yuuri finally looks up just as VIktor turns to him. The alpha puts a hand to his cheek before taking a seat beside him.

“Yuuri…” his voice trails softly as he rubs his fingers against Yuuri’s cheek. He pulls back for a moment, opening his arms “Come.”

Yuuri hesitates for a moment, just a moment, before pushing up and sliding into VIktor’s arms. Viktor is gentle with him as he rubs against the frail body of his mate. He scents him slowly, releasing a steady flow of pheromones to comfort his mate.

Yuuri melts into the feeling, buries himself into his alpha’s chest as Viktor caresses his head and back,

“My Yuuri...There there, it’s all going to be okay.”

Yuuri nods, tears returning to his eyes. 

“I’m here for you, love. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Almost two hours pass before Yuuri finally calms himselfs. Two hours in which he stayed in his alpha’s arms, unmoving as the other bathes him in his scent.

“How are you feeling now?” Viktor asks with a smile, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri doesn't respond. He doesn't know how he's feeling exactly. He just knows….he's sad, hurt, and scared.

The omega turns his head to check on Kiyoshi. His son is still lying peacefully, sound asleep.

“he hardly got any rest.” Viktor explains before reaching over and patting the boy's shoulder. “He only talked of you.” 

“I'm sorry.” The omega starts but Viktor hushes him with a soft peck on the lips.

“Love, don't be sorry. Be proud of how strong you are. Be proud of how strong you've raised our son to be.”

The kind words do more to him than he can possibly imagine. Kind words from his alpha, his true mate. Words that make his heart flutter and his cheeks flush. He doesn't want them to.

Viktor smiles softly. “Are you up for being examined? I want to make sure your body is okay. But only if you're ready.”

Yuuri doesn't think he'll ever be ready or okay after all that's happened. But Viktor’s scent weighs heavy in the air, and his touch is just so gentle. He finds himself nodding.

Viktor doesn't leave him, just pulls out his phone and gives Isabella the green light to come in.

“We’ve been so worried.” Viktor reluctantly moves out of the way so she can examine the omega. Though he doesn’t go far, sitting beside him and keeping a protective hand on his knee. “We have to make sure you drink a lot of water today. Don’t eat anything too heavy and keep off your feet.”

Yuuri clenches the blanket. Turning his gaze to his son sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. “Must I? Can I go with Kiyoshi to drop him off at school or the library?”

The female alpha shakes her head. “I think it's better if you stay in here. Keep to your nest. I don’t want you moving around too much right now. We have to slowly work you back up to it.” She pauses. “Besides…” The female alpha gives him a sympathetic look.

“Besides what?” His voice cracks and Viktor pulls him closer to his body, his warmth. It calms him considerably.   
“I have to watch your mental state. You lost a child Yuuri, an omega who—”

“Don’t you think I know that!” He snaps, a sudden anger rushing through that surprises even Viktor. “You think I’ll throw myself down the stairs or jump from a window? I know what I lost more than anybody else in this room. But I will not throw away my life when I have another child who needs me.” Despite what he thought during his coma like state, now that he was awake, he planned on protecting his son. Before all else, Kiyoshi comes first.

Viktor places his hand atop Yuuri’s. “Love, please listen to her. For now stay in bed. We’ll get you moving around again slowly, then you’ll be back to your old self.”

The omega doesn’t want to argue. He has no energy for it.

Isabella finishes her exam quickly, before leaving the mated alpha and omega.

Viktor climbs on the bed next to him, wrapping him in his arms as he pets his head softly. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you. Hearing your voice, seeing those beautiful eyes of yours...I was so lost without you, love.”

Yuuri presses himself against Viktor’s chest, careful not to move too much and wake Kiyoshi.

“Every night I prayed you would speak. I would hold you just like this but you never moved. You were so far away from me.”

“I’m right here now.” Yuuri comforts him.

“I realize now,Yuuri...I can’t live without you anymore.” The alpha’s voice cracks. “You really are my fated pair, my soul mate. Without you I—They told me you were making me weak, soft, but they don’t understand this feeling. This feeling of warmth whenever I’m near you. I need you, Yuuri. I wish I had never...in the onsen...”

The omega looks to him with wide eyes, any words he would have getting caught in his throat.

“I’m sorry.” Viktor whimpers, burying his face in Yuuri’s hair. “I’m so sorry for doing something so horrible. For hurting you, for scaring you. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

Just the mention of it makes Yuuri sick to his stomach. The fear he felt that day was like nothing he had ever experienced. The memories rush back so quickly it’s almost nauseating. He still remembers the burning of his lungs as he was forced under the water. The shame he felt when his parents had come and found him, naked and shaking. He would never forget the utter terror that flooded him when Viktor had forced him to the bed, violated him until he bled, and sunk his teeth into the back of his neck.

Viktor had broken him and now he was trying to apologize?

“Don’t ever leave me, Yuuri, please.”

A small chill creeps up the omega’s spine. Viktor’s voice was almost desperate sounding. It’s scary.“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Viktor kisses his forehead. “Be strong. Stay by side, Yuuri. I will always treasure you. I won’t let anyone come between us, understand?”

“I understand,” he whimpers out, when VIktor’s arms tighten around him.

Viktor spends a few moments just running his fingers through his hair before both slowly fall asleep in eachother’s arms.

When Yuuri stirs back awake Viktor is still petting his head. The television is going and Kiyoshi is curled up close to him watching it.

“Are you feeling better?” Viktor asks, pressing a kiss to his head. “You were sleeping soundly, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’m doing better.” Which isn’t a lie. He feels more awake, but he’s still thirsty. “Can you get me a drink?”

“Of course I can, love.” Viktor slides off the bed. “I’ll return soon okay.”

Yuuri holds a smile until Viktor is out of the room. When he’s gone he pushes himself up and throws his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi’s voice is full of worry, almost panic.

“I’m just going to the restroom,” he pets his son’s head before struggling to his feet. Everything aches. His legs feel so heavy, but he pushes himself across the floor and into the bathroom, cracking the door closed before he steadies himself on the sink. He looks at himself in the mirror. It’s a difficult sight to take in. His face is thin looking, his skin is dry, and there are dark circles under red eyes.

The omega sighs heavily, turning on the sink and splashing his face with water in some attempt to look more appealing. Not for Viktor but for himself.

Memories of his days before the incident flash through his mind, and a jolt of pain follows through his chest.

He had sex with Viktor…

It was...consensual? Yuuri had wanted to and Viktor had wanted to. Yuuri had given himself to the alpha that day. Had spread his legs for him, had kissed him, told him he loved him. He was...he had…   
Yuuri covers his mouth with both hands. He feels sick to his stomach.

Yuuri hadn’t just let Viktor have his way with him to protect himself, he had actually craved the alpha’s touch and affection. He had wanted his mate to touch him, love him.

And he has never in his life felt so ashamed.

“I have to get out of here.” He cries into his hand. If he didn’t get out soon he would...he’s afraid of what the omega inside of him would do.

“Yuuri?” Viktor knocks gently on the door and the omega whips around. “Are you okay?” he opens the the door slowly while Yuuri collects himself.

“I— I’m fine. I just, I wanted to feel refreshed so…” He looks anywhere but Viktor’s eyes, afraid that if he made contact his omega would take over again.

“Why don’t you go back to bed?” Viktor smiles putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I put your water on the nightstand so drink up and I’ll prepare a nice warm bath for you.”

Yuuri nods, lips struggling to form a smile as he slips past the alpha. He chugs down the water as Kiyoshi scoots close to him, leaning against his side.

“Daddy? Are you okay?” the boy pouts.

“Yes, honey. I’m okay. I’m just a bit...tired from everything.”

“You can sleep in my bed with me if you want.” Blue eyes look up at him expectantly but before he can say anything Viktor walks back into the room.

“Why don’t you sleep with us, Kiyoshi?” The alpha smiles, putting his hand on the boy’s head and ruffling his dark hair. “I think daddy would like that, wouldn’t you.”

Yuuri nods.

“Good. We can make sure daddy feels nice and safe with us, right?.”

Kiyoshi barely looks at Viktor, just shrinks closer to Yuuri in an effort to ignore his presence.

The omega wraps his arms around his son. “Why don’t we take a bath together tonight, Kiyo.” He dares a glance at Viktor. “If that’s okay, that is?”

“Of course it is, Yuuri. Whatever will help you feel better.”

Yuuri smiles as he climbs into the bed beside Kiyoshi. He holds his son close to him, keeping his body turned away from Viktor. The alpha huddles close to him, pressing his chest against his lover’s back.

“Don’t worry, my love. It’s all going to be okay.” He plays with Yuuri’s hair gently before placing a soft kiss on the back of his head. “I won’t let anything hurt you ever again.”

Yuuri feels the comfort of being held by his alpha immediately. He feels it in his entire body. And for a second — before he falls asleep — he believes Viktor’s words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are at least five more chapters left of this series. I have officially mapped out the ending that i want and have a clear view of where this story is going.  
> And let me tell you, I'm excited!
> 
> Chat me up on Tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	10. Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the endless support~ It makes me very happy to read your comments and encouraging words. This chapter is a bit different than the others but I LOVED writing it and hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> As I've done before, I marked the beginning and ending of a possibly triggering scene with ******.  
> Remember to stay safe when reading!
> 
> A huge thank you as always to Myka for beta-ing and yelling at me about my grammar rules HAHAHAHA cuz i suck

 

**Otabek**

“Yuri, you’re not thinking straight.” Otabek tries to keep an expressionless face as the blond locks the door of the room. The younger man’s face looks worn, his clothes are the same plain dark shirt and jeans he’s worn for the past three days, uncharacteristic of the young alpha. Otabek keeps still, not wanting to move as the alpha turns to face him.

“Have you eaten?”

The beta’s eyes go to the coffee table in the room. Sitting atop is a tray of food, roasted chicken, potatoes, and greens. A tray a maid had brought in earlier for him to eat for dinner. He had hardly touched it. Barely any food had made it to his stomach these past few days since the shootout at the restaurant. 

How could he eat in this situation?

“You have to eat.” Yuri sighs. “I can’t be in here all day so...you have to eat without me.”

Otabek swallows before gathering his courage and speaking. “It’s been almost a week.” He takes a slow step forward. “You need to let me out for a bit. I have to check in with your father and do—My. Job.” He says each word as directly as possible. He was walking on eggshells. Anything he says could send Yuri into a fit.

“No way!” Yuri yells, clenching his fist. “You almost… you could have... that fucking pig almost cost you your life.”

Otabek recalls Yuri’s face when he had stumbled in the manor that night bruised and bloody. The blond’s face had been pale, ghost white, and his scent had turned sour. Anger.

Bloodlust.

It coarsed through the young alpha’s veins like fire. Even as the doctor tended to Yuuri upstairs, the blond had raced there. Stopped only by the guards at the top who refused to let him pass.

Otabek is certain that if he would have gotten through, he would have killed Yuuri...

“My injuries were not severe.” He says flatly. “Isabella has treated me and I’m doing fine. So please, let me leave.”

“No!” The young alpha yells again, scent spiking. “I won’t let you. I can’t let you. I don’t want to lose you!” Suddenly he approaches, grabbing the beta by the arm and pushing him against the nearest wall. He cups his face in his hands, looking at him with an expression of both worry and anger.

“Why do you want to leave my side?” He presses his forehead against Otabek’s, closing his eyes. “Why won’t you stay with me? I love you so much. I’ve always loved you.”

Otabek hesitates to speak at first. “I love you too.”

“Then stay here. Stay until I make it safe again.”

“You know that’s not possible. It will always be dangerous here. But I can protect myself. You don’t have to worry about me, Yura.” Otabek leans forward, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. “I know how much you care about me.” Yuri pulls back, eyes wide in confusion. “You told me you loved me a long time ago, remember?” He tries to appeal to Yuri, to get him calm enough to listen. To let him out of this fucking room.

“I do.”

“I told you I loved you too.” He kisses him again, relieved when he feels the other man relax. “I meant it.”

The blond’s pheromone changes, turning almost sweet. He looks away, then takes a step back. “Do you still feel that way? After everything I’ve said and done?”

It takes no effort to lie anymore. It stopped taking effort a long time ago.

“I do.”

“You’re lying.” Yuri covers his ears. “You’re lying to me right now. All you want is to get out of here so you go see that omega.”

Otabek feels his heart drop into his stomach. Yuri is still holding on to the delusion that he’s in love with Yuuri, or whatever sick fantasy it is that he’s seeing. “That’s not true Yura, and you know it. I love you. Only you. You are everything to me.” His mind races with things to say. “Watching that omega is just a job your father and brother have tasked me to do.” He grabs the blond’s hands, grasps them tightly and squeezes. “You are the only one I want.”

“Liar!” Yuri yells louder. “You’re lying to me. You’re always lying.” He backs away from him slowly. “I can tell. It’s different. Everything is different. The way you say it. The way it feels when you say it. The scent of the air when you tell me you love me is different! You have to stay here and I don’t want to hear another word about it.” He turns on his heel to rush for the door, but Otabek grabs him by the shoulder.

“Yura, please.” He pulls him in for another kiss, which the blond fights at first, before giving into the feel of the beta’s lips against his.

Otabek takes that moment to pull the younger male closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

He knows what he’s doing. He knows if he gives Yuri exactly what he wants and more, that the alpha will listen to him. It’s worked before, it has to work now. He doesn’t care what it takes. He just wants to be out.

He could never deny the love he had with Yuri. He would never take back the moments he had with him. Before he began to change Yuri was everything Otabek could have ever wanted. He added something to his life. Something good. Something that should have lasted and become something beautiful.

But it didn’t.

Yuri changed. He became harsh, jealous, and cruel. He became paranoid about anything and everyone.

Like Viktor, Yuri had changed and became someone he could hardly recognize. A man who was once his best friend was now abusing him in every sense of the word.

It hurt…It hurt but Otabek had to pretend it didn’t. Had to pretend he still loved him. It hurt only more because he wanted to still love him. Deep in heart he longed for who Yuri was. He had hoped in the beginning that the alpha would return to his old self. That hope had slowly died, burning out completely the day Yuri and the others had returned from japan. That day Yuri had actually grinned while talking to Chris about the omega they had found in Japan.

Otabek had heard the details…

His Yuri was gone. Whoever this was couldn’t possibly be the boy he fell in love with.   
Yet it wouldn’t matter how out of love he fell. Yuri had never stopped loving him. If it could even be called that anymore. Whatever the case, Yuri was not going to let him go. He would have to continue this relationship. He had no choice but to accept every kiss and every touch. If he didn’t, he was afraid of what the blond would do...  

Otabek deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth while his hands caress his sides.

He can practically feel Yuri melting, can smell his scent change back to that sweet smell he had when they were younger.

Yuri pulls away from the kiss slowly, expression going soft before shifting into something more primal, more alpha. Once again he pushes Otabek against the nearest wall, this time crushing their lips together. The kiss is rough, almost painful as the blond bites on the beta’s bottom lips, nibbling at his mouth while his hands go for his shirt.

“You love me…” The alpha pants against his mouth.

“Yes.” Otabek closes his eyes tightly as Yuri moves from his mouth to his neck, biting, licking, marking wherever he can.

“Say it then.”

“I love you, Yura. You belong to me and I belong to you.”

Yuri pulls away, meeting the other’s eye. “Then prove it.”

Otabek doesn’t hesitate to kiss him again, to squeeze his hips and guide him back toward the bed.

Yuri pulls away only to take off his shirt, and the beta follows suit, tossing his own to the side. Before Otabek can even attempt to undo his pants, Yuri forces him to sit on the bed. The alpha drops to his knees, slots between his legs and yanks his fly open.

Otabek swallows, keeping his heart as calm as he can.

His fear of Yuri, his fear of being hurt by Yuri… It made it hard to react, in even the most intimate of moments. Of course, if he didn’t, Yuri would hurt him anyway, would probably claim he didn’t really love him.

So Otabek closes his eyes, tries to imagine a different time and a different place. Something, anything.

Yuri runs his hand up the other’s chest, tracing the fine lines and muscles of the beta. He presses his lips against his stomach, kissing the spot as his fingers rub against his crotch. Otabek places a hand in the other’s hair as the blond mouths at his cock through his briefs.

“I want this inside me.” Yuri moans, yanking down the beta’s pants and pulling them off his legs. “I want you.”

Otabek pulls at his hair roughly, pulls the blonde up for a kiss, just as he knows the alpha likes.

“You can have me.”

Yuri drops back between his legs, slipping his fingers under the elastic of underwear and sliding them off. He watches Otabek’s half hard cock twitch and smiles, wrapping his hand around the thick shaft and stroking slowly. The alpha takes his time, his free hand running down his own body and pressing against his own erection. 

Otabek clenches his teeth. He doesn’t want to do this. Hates the the feeling of the other’s touch. Hates how it draws up memories of the past. Hates that it’s not the Yuri he knows…

A feeling of disgust in himself consumes him. Disgust at how the arousal builds in him. He hates himself for it.

The feeling only worsens when the alpha pushes him down on the bed and climbs on top of him, looms over him as he fingers himself open. A memory prickles Otabek’s thoughts. A sense of deja vu. He remembers Yuri tackling him in bed and looming above him just like this when they were teenagers. How the young alpha’s breathing ragged and his body burned. Otabek remembers kissing those lips. Remembers telling him that anything that happened between them was all right. They both knew how the world worked. How society had ‘roles’ already in place for each of them. Otabek knew and he didn’t care. At that moment in time he wanted Yuri to know that it was okay. That as an alpha, if Yuri wanted to make his claim, he could. He would do anything for Yuri.

Those inexperienced green eyes had been so defiant. “I don't care how the world says things should be between us. I want you inside me.”

A stray tear falls from the corner of Otabek’s eyes as he stares at Yuri’s cold green eyes. And when the alpha finally sinks down onto him, when Otabek feels the heat squeezing him, he feels his stomach turn.

All he can do is watch. Watch as Yuri rides him with abandon, listening to the way the blond moans and mewls and pleads for more. Pleads for it harder.

Otabek grips the alpha’s sides tightly, bracing himself as the blond rolls his hips.

“Beka. Fuck. I can’t.” He whimpers, arching his back. “It’s so deep inside me.” The blond ignores his own cock, letting it leak and bounce without so much as touching it. He rocks faster, slapping his ass down hard as he takes Otabek further inside himself.

The beta can feel his stomach knotting. Can feel the familiar tingling spreading through his body.

Yuri leans forward and cups the other man’s face, catching his breath before leaning down a burying his face in Otabek’s neck. He bites him there, breaking the skin and making the beta wince from the pain. “I wish I could mark you permanently as mine.” The alpha growls. “Mark you so no one would even think about stealing you away.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Otabek grunts, turning Yuri’s head to his and kissing him.

“I wouldn’t let you.” Yuri grins. “Now hurry up and fuck me harder than this.”

Otabek obliges, rolling over and pushing the blonde onto his back and placing a hand on both sides of his head before rutting into him. He knows it’s what Yuri likes, what he wants.

The shift in position makes it even harder for Otabek to contain his emotions. He can’t show the hurt, the revulsion he feels.

Yuri wraps his arms around him, digging his nails into Otabek’s back as he lifts his hips to meet each thrust.

The scratches burn, but Otabek ignores them. He ignores it all until finally the alpha is twitching around him, coming between them in a sticky mess. Otabek keeps moving, thrusting into Yuri until the younger man closes his eyes from the pleasure. Until he’s screaming out his name and throwing curses into the air.

“Just like that.” The blond tosses his head back into the mattress. Legs locking around the beta’s waist.

When Otabek finally comes he’s relieved. The worst part is over.

As usual Yuri pulls him down for another deep kiss, holding him tightly and refusing to let go. The blond grabs for him , snuggling close enough that his scent is almost overpowering. Otabek wants to pull away but that scent...It’s sweet. The same scent he kept safe in his memories, the scent he used to love in the past.

Yuri’s breath softens. In the moment of silence and peace, the beta lowers his guard. He turns his head toward Yuri. The blond is sleeping, a look of absolute peace painted over his face. He looks almost innocent, sweet even, as he lies there defenseless. But Otabek knows the horrid truth.

These moments would be gone as soon as they come. And as of late, the Yuri he once knew was appearing less and less.

The boy he had fallen in love with was gone.

Fingers linger over golden locks. “Where did you go?” Otabek whispers, feeling a knot in his throat as memories assault him. “What happened to you? Why didn’t you ask me to save you?”

He stares, unable to move as he watches the young alpha slumber. For a moment, his eyes dart to the door. A rush of the now-too-frequent longing follows, a longing to be out of this room, out of this house, and away from anything that tied him to this hellish place. He has never wanted his freedom before now.

He feels his frustration turn into hot tears. He was never one to cry, never one to complain or show his emotion. But there is only so much he can handle.

This place would never return to the way it was and he could never leave. No matter how much he wishes for it, there is nothing he can do. He would have to remain here, trapped with only memories of what was and thoughts of what could have been.

Escape...just two years ago  he would never have thought of such a thing. Even if he hadn’t come to the Nikiforov home by choice, leaving had never been a thought in the front of his mind. Even when things got really bad, he never truly made an effort to leave.

Because Yuri was here. Because Viktor was here.

Because Otabek loved Yuri. He had loved him more than he had loved anyone else. 

So why was his heart wavering now? Why right now was his desire to escape so strong? Why had things changed? Why had Yuri changed? Why had Viktor changed?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why was everything falling apart? When did everything turn so horrible?

The beta closes his eyes as he feels Yuri’s breath on his skin. He can still recall the first time he had come the manor. He was young, only thirteen. He remembers the men that came to the small apartment he and his father lived in at the time. On the corner of a block where parents kept their children locked indoors.He remembers the flashy silver car and the excitement he felt when the men in suits allowed him to ride in it.

His father had told him they were moving somewhere special for his new job.

As a child, even he knew his father wasn’t the most straight laced man. He knew his dad was different than other dads. His father would go to work every day, even weekends. Sometimes he would disappear for days, leaving Otabek with barely any food or money to get by. . He never talked about his work, but Otabek just knew his father wasn’t sitting at a desk all day. Not with a hidden gun holstered to his hip.

More than anything, he remembers the first time he had met the Nikiforovs. Even as a child he knew the infamous Nikiforov name. Though Otabek had been young he wasn’t an idiot. He had heard the rumours, and he knew they were true.

Yakov had welcomed he and his father so warmly that the young beta immediately knew what his father was doing here, what his new job was. They had become Bratva.

At that time, Otabek had not felt fear. Just a sense of loss for  the safety of his old life. But that loss had been quickly overridden with excitement, he had been happy seeing his father smile so brightly that day, so proudly. It wasn’t often that his father made such an expression.

And then Yakov had introduced his sons; Viktor and Yuri Nikiforov. Both alphas. Yuri was only nine at the time, while Viktor was already a teenager. Otabek’s first thought had been disbelief that the two were alphas. They were...elegant looking, slender, with vibrant eyes and pale skin. They were thin, feminine. Especially Viktor, whose long silver hair hung down past his shoulders. They were...beautiful. Unnaturally so.

Viktor had hugged him almost immediately, welcoming him to the family with a soft smile.

Yuri had been the more forward of the two, had been the only one to really express disinterest in having another boy their age follow them around like some guard dog. The blond had actually stomped away, red in the face with anger.

That’s how Yuri treated him for weeks. If Otabek walked into a room the blond would immediately leave. If Yakov asked him to accompany Yuri when he left the manor  or watch over him as he did his homework, the young alpha would rage about it.

No matter the circumstances, Yuri just wanted nothing to do with him.

The longer it went on, the more hostile it seemed and eventually, Otabek pretty much gave up trying. He wanted to be friendly, he really did, but he was tired of being yelled at and ridiculed. Which happened far more often than he could handle.

There were times the beta would just be sitting at a table and reading, when Yuri would walk past him, knocking the book from his hand.

Otabek would never say anything, just pick the book back up and continue reading. Yuri was a child and behaved childishly. He wouldn’t edge him on with a response.

It  irritated the blond horribly. Afterall, it’s what he wanted, a response Otabek wouldn’t give him.

Contrary to Yuri, Viktor had happily accepted him into the family. In fact, the two had become close friends almost instantly. Viktor invited him to play video games, to run errands. The alpha even shared books he enjoyed with the beta.

Even though Viktor was older, and even though he was an heir, he didn’t treat Otabek horribly. He treated him like a friend, which they were. Good friends, who enjoyed each other’s company.

Viktor was cheerful, happy, kind, and extremely intelligent. Otabek looked up to him, admired him. He enjoyed his presence and guidance as he grew accustomed to this new life.

Yes. In the beginning. Viktor had been the kind one.

Yuri treated him more like an eyesore.

It wasn’t until a few weeks after their first meeting that they had a real talk.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri glares as he  walked into the kitchen. It was late, almost one in the morning. Otabek had been searching the kitchen for a midnight snack. He hadn’t expected the blond to even be up.

Otabek doesn’t respond to the taunt, just pours the milk into his cereal without minding the other boy stomping toward him.

“Oi, look at me!”

Otabek does, turns his head and looks directly into the alpha’s eyes. Yuri stops in his tracks, face stiffening. After a beat of silence the blond looks away. Otabek doesn’t miss the tint of pink on his cheeks. The reason for it he’s not sure. He doesn’t care.

“What is it?” the beta asks, raising a brow.

The blond is silent.

Otabek doesn’t wait for him to talk, just grabs a spoon from the drawer and picks his bowl up to take to the kitchen table.

Yuri steps into his path, blocking his way.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

Otabek blinks. “I’m not ignoring you. If anything, you’re the one ignoring me. Sir.” He adds to the end partly out of bitterness at the way the youngest Nikiforov has been treating him. It’s not like he chose to be here.

“Don’t be a smartass. You do know my father basically owns you right? Which means I own you too. So you better start listening to what I say when I say it.”

Otabek sighs. “Yes, sir. I understand. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to eat my food.” He doesn’t want to argue, there wouldn’t be a point to it. The youngest heir hates him, he’s made that horribly clear despite how much Otabek had tried to get along with him in the beginning.

“What’s with that?” the blond sneers before stealing the bowl from the beta’s hands. “You must think you’re really something all because my stupid brother likes you.” He slides the bowl onto the table. “You think just because you're buddies you can...you can…”

Otabek can tell not even the blond knows why he’s so angry.

“I want you to stop trying to cozy up to my family. We don’t want you. We have enough fucking people watching our every move.”

“You’re upset because I have to watch over you?” Otabek asks flatly, though in his mind he is nothing but amused by the obvious flustered responses. 

The question makes the young alpha straighten his back. “Of course not!” Another flustered look crosses the younger boy’s face. Otabek has to hold back a smile at the reaction. 

“I’m only speaking the truth,” the beta says. “It’s not like I asked to be brought into this house.” He looks away from the alpha. “I’m sorry that my presence upsets you but—”

“Shut up!” Yuri snaps at him. “It’s not like that! It’s just…” He doesn’t say anything more, just growls before turning and running from the room.

It’s not the last conversation they would have like that. It seems like every other week the blonde was shouting at him for no reason. Even when Otabek went out of his way to be nice to him. He liked Yuri, he really did. He thought the blond was energetic and enthusiastic. And he had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Despite such a young age his eyes...they were fierce. Like those of a soldier. Otabek remembers fondly how sometimes he found himself snickering when the young alpha would peek at him around corners or watch him with focussed eyes from a distance.

“I think my little brother has a crush on you.” Viktor had told him with a smile one day while the alpha dressed, standing in front of a long mirror that hung on his wall.

“Likes me? Seems to me like he hates me?”

“It’s obvious. Don’t you see the way he watches you? His eyes practically light up when you’re in the room.”

“I haven’t touched him.” Otabek responds quickly. “If that’s what you’re wondering.”

Viktor practically keels over with laughter, a sound that always brought a smile to Otabek’s face. “I’m not assuming anything. It was just an observation,” he remarks. “I think it’s cute. If my brother and my friend can get along well, then I’m satisfied.” He turns from the mirror to face the beta. “Besides...I’m happy. It’s not...easy growing up in this sort of home. It’s hard to make friends when everyone is afraid of you and your family.”

Otabek gives a sad smile. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew everything there was to know about the Nikiforov family. He was part of it now after all. Not just a bystander anymore. Only a year here and he was already being trained to protect the young Nikiforovs.

Viktor puts a hand on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. “I’m thankful for your presence here. And for your friendship,” he sighs “Now if only you could go on this date for me I would be more than grateful,” he smirks.

“Are you being accompanied?”

“My father says he won’t disturb me, but I’m sure he’ll have a car follow us.”

“And you’re sure it’s safe?” Otabek can recall hearing how dangerous it could be for Viktor. He was next in line as Pakhan and there were many that didn’t like that idea.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” The silver haired teen waves it off. “She’s just some girl from class. A beta with a pretty pair of green eyes,” he grins. “I’m actually really excited.”

“Are you certain? I can—”

“I’ve been on dates before you know. I can handle myself if she decides to attack me.”

“You sure? I’ve seen you slip in the kitchen trying to fend off a spider once.” He teases, laughing at the memory.

“Please don’t remind me.” Viktor slips on his shoes before smacking Otabek’s shoulder. “You know I love you, but you worry too much. Now stop thinking about me and go hang out with Yura before he gets jealous.”

It took almost six whole years for Yuri to finally break down and confess. six years for the blond to feel comfortable and confident enough to lay out his feeling in front of him. Yuri hadn’t expected anything of it but Otabek had surprised him by pulling him into a tight embrace. He accepted Yuri’s feelings with an open heart.

After that the two had become almost inseparable. Almost attached at the hip.

Otabek had learned just how fun the blond was to be around. Though they didn’t sit around reading like he and Viktor often did, they had their own fun. They would cook together, watch horrible movies, and even take long hikes together.

It felt...right being with Yuri. He was easy to talk to. In his own way of course. He was loud, but honest in his words. He was entertaining and made Otabek laugh easily.

People thought they were a strange sight, Otabek was tall, dark haired and stiff. In opposition to Yuri who was blonde and wore his emotions on his face easily. Viktor would tease them often about it.

In the beginning, their relationship was all about just enjoying eachother’s company. It was innocent, fun, and made living in the Nikiforov house that much easier.

Their relationship shifted when Yuri turned sixteen. The year he had his first rut.

It had come slowly but surely, creeping up one night while the rest of the house slept. Otabek had awoken to soft knocking on his door. When he opened it, Yuri was standing there in the dark hallway. His eyes were wide and his face was red. Otabek could smell the arousal on him.

Yuri had wrapped his arms around the beta before pulling him in for a light kiss.

Otabek was confused at first, but after staring into his eyes it had all clicked.

The two had never had sex before. There wasn’t really a reason behind it other than they didn’t think about it. Their relationship just hadn’t reached that point yet.

“I feel strange…” Yuri’s eyes never left him. “It’s hot and...I want...I want to be with you.”

Otabek had pulled him close after that. Had pat his head and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him. Then he had kissed him. Slowly, carefully. As if it were their first. And Yuri had kissed back, wrapped his arms around the beta.

Otabek had expected roughness to come with the heat. Roughness and forcefulness. But that night was none of that. Despite the heat, their first time was gentle. Soft and slow. It was full of passion and love. 

A beautiful night. A night Otabek would never forget.

Yuri had become a light to him. Had become the most important aspect of his life. As much darkness as he saw during the day, returning home to Yuri made it all worth it. He loved him, he really did. 

Back then Otabek had adored both brothers. Viktor was his greatest friend. They had spent more time talking idly to each other late nights in the kitchen than Otabek had talked with his own father. They went out together, ate meals together. Viktor was kind and welcoming. Viktor had been amazing. Beautiful, intelligent, and fun. 

He remembers meeting him. How the alpha had smiled brightly, had pulled him in for a tight hug. He was friendly to those around him and wore a smile at almost all times.

He was kind.

He was good.

And then he wasn’t.

After living with the Nikiforov’s for three years, Otabek sees his friend break.

He can’t say he didn’t see the signs. He did. After Viktor started going to jobs with his father he would get this...look every now and then. This look like he was disgusted with everything around him.

Soon after he had cut his hair. And the once elegant and kind faced boy he remembered had suddenly grown up before his very eyes. His features had turned sharp and hard. Still beautiful, but in a whole other way.

And then there were the dates. Viktor was popular throughout his entire school life and Otabek saw how many dates he went through, but something changed. The men and women he brought back started being younger and younger.  They were bright eyed and red faced. Young and naive people who looked at him like he was a god. Who would walk through the door with a wide smile on their face. What’s more, they were all omegas. Not just one or two, but all of them. Omegas who leaked innocence. Otabek could see it. 

Viktor would take them to his room and order Otabek to keep the hall clear. The beta would do as he was asked, standing at the foot of the stairs to prevent entry. 

Viktor would spend hours in his room, far longer than what he used to for small at home dates.

And when it was over Viktor would leave the room.

The alpha wouldn’t speak to him as he passed him on the stairs. Not one word. He would only smile before disappearing to another room.

Otabek would never see the omega leave.

The beta assumed he had just missed them. Assumed it was nothing big, but in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong.

His fears are confirmed one rainy evening in late March when Viktor was twenty one. Otabek remembers it clearly because he had been assisting in an escort that day with Georgi and Yakov. He had been exhausted, both mentally and physically. He wanted nothing more than to lay beside Yuri in peace and comfort.

The moment he opened the front door a figure flew past him, darting into the rain. The force had knocked him back, but the beta recovered quickly, pulling the gun from his holster and pointing it in the attackers direction.

“Don’t move!” he orders as Georgi steps in front of Yakov, ready to defend his Pakhan.

The individual turns around and it’s only then that Otabek realizes it’s a male. A young one. Completely naked. .

“Who are you?’ Otabek steps closer and the boy collapses into the mud. Tears streak down his face, eyes wide with fear and Otabek can smell a strong scent of blood on him.

“Please help me!” The boy pleads with his eyes. “Please, help.”

Otabek looks to Georgi, who looks just as confused.

That’s when Viktor appears in the doorway, clothes disheveled and a wound on his upper lip. His eyes are glazed over and his scent fills the air around him. “So that’s where you ran off to.” A smile stains the alpha’s face as he steps barefoot outside into the rain.

“Vitya, what the hell is this?” Yakov demands but his son ignores him, instead going to where the young male has collapsed.

The boy tries to run, tries to get up and rush away, but Viktor grabs him by the arm and pulls him close to his body. “You must listen to me.” The alpha grabs the boy’s face harshly. “Now behave, okay.”

“Please help me!” He screams in the beta’s direction. “Please, I want to go home.”

Otabek stares at Viktor in horror. What was he doing?

“Don’t worry little dove, you can go home soon.”

The boy struggles as Viktor places a kiss on his head.

“Vitya, what the hell is going on?” Yakov yells once more.

Viktor looks at his father as if he’d just been snapped out of a trance. “Sorry. He ran.” He says naturally. As though there is nothing heinous about the situation.

“Just what does that mean?’ Yakov pushes Georgi aside to get closer to his son. “Are you an idiot?”

“His name is Luka. He’s a cute little omega I saw at the shopping center the other day. I invited him over. Sorry I didn’t ask you first, father.”

“And why the hell is he outside naked?”

“I may have gotten a little too rough with him but that’s okay. We’re going to go inside and he’s going to be a good boy. Right, Luka?”

The shivering boy glances at everyone around him, then slowly closes his eyes tight before nodding slowly. “I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good.”

“See!”

Otabek feels sick. He can’t even watch as Viktor guides the omega back into the house.

The beautiful image he had of Viktor, that silver haired beauty with an innocent and elegant demeanor, crumbled away quickly. Leaving nothing but the image of a truly ugly and disturbed man. Though Viktor had been scolded severely when the poor omega left the manor bruised and ridden with fear, his...appetite for violence only intensified..

Otabek couldn’t count the number of times Viktor would bring random girls and boys he had met on the streets back to the manor. The alpha was charming, and he caught many eyes. It didn’t take much to convince them to come inside. 

His targets were always omegas. Society had never thought well of them. Parents had never thought well of them. That often meant there were dozens of unfortunate and emotionally starved teens walking the streets.

Viktor took advantage of that. Knew that a good looking and wealthy alpha like him could talk his way into the hearts of any defenseless omega target.

Otabek can only watch, tight lipped with shaking hands hidden behind his back as his master talked his way into the heart of many innocent omegas.

He wanted to help, god knows he wanted to warn them about Viktor. But he knew his place. He knew what the Nikiforov family was capable of. He couldn’t put his father at risk, and he himself didn’t want to face the wrath of Viktor or Yakov.

The place he once thought of home became a prison. The calm he felt every day turned to paranoia.  The people he thought of as family became something to fear.  So he stayed silent...

It wasn't long before he too felt himself grow cold and detached. As he kept silent watching bright eye omega’s being led to Viktor’s room. It wouldn’t take long to hear the screams. Viktor was never gentle with any of his victims. He would hurt them, bruise them, fuck them until they passed out from the pain and exhaustion. He’d break them, make them bleed and beg. Take them apart until there was nothing left.

Viktor became a monster and Otabek was left to pick up the pieces of the broken omegas.

When he would come to them they would be so far gone in fear that they didn’t want to be touched. He did what he could, bringing the poor souls warm rags and pain medication. He would dress their wounds and offer any comfort he could until Viktor would call on him and force him to leave them alone or take the omega away.

Even that didn’t take away his guilt. His guilt or his shame.

Yes, Viktor changed.

Yes, Yuri changed.

Everything changed...

  
  


**Seung-Gil**

**********

“Hey, don’t pass out on me now.” JJ leans over the Korean’s body.

Seung-Gil bites his bottom lip, willing his eyes to stay open. Willing himself to stay conscious.

“That’s it, good boy. I don’t want you to miss anything.”

A hand caresses his cheek.

The omega pulls at the restraints above his head weakly. All the strength he had had earlier today was gone.

When his heat had started, JJ had wasted no time in snatching him from his bed and dragging him to his and Isabella’s bedroom. Seung-Gil had struggled hard against him, kicking, biting, and scratching at the alpha as he and Isabella stripped him of his clothes.

“You’ve lost weight.” The alpha male had laughed as he ran his hands over his body. The Korean slapped them away, pushing against the other man’s chest to get away, but Isabella had gripped his arms tightly and held them down.

“Why are you being like this?” she asked as if there was no wrong in her actions.

No matter what either said, he wouldn’t let them have their way. He wouldn’t be taken easily. No matter how badly his body ached for the touch of the one bonded to him.

But the omega inside of him had other thoughts. For so long he had denied it the satisfaction of submission. Now he was paying for it. His body was nothing but fire and pain and longing. He held off as long as he could, did his best to keep his mind his own. But the two alphas surrounding him had filled the room with their scent. His strength slowly fails him and his will falters. And before he can fight anymore, Isabella restrains him to the bed using a pair of handcuffs.

Seung-Gil listens to the click click click and pulls against the restraints, his brain slowly realizing he was trapped. The two alpha’s stripped quickly, and before Seung-Gil could protest, JJ pushed his legs apart and shoved two fingers inside him. He feels only pain as the fingers force him open.

Isabella brushes the bangs from the omega’s face before leaning over and pressing a kiss to it. “Don’t fight it, Seung-Gil. You’ll only hurt yourself.” She’s gentle with him as usual. Even though her touch makes him sick, she never stops the soft caresses. Two more fingers are pushed inside him, forcing a cry out of him. “Jean don’t hurt him,” she says softly to her husband. “We want him to feel good—”

“I’m not trying to hurt him, he’s just stubborn. What else am I supposed to do?” he growls. “Fuck, he’s so tight.”

Isabella moves a hand across the omega’s chest. Brushing across his nipples, circling them with her index fingers before kissing him softly on the lips. “Relax,” she purrs against his mouth. “You know we won’t hurt you.”

JJ practically rolls his eyes. “You’re so much sweeter to him than I am.” He teases his wife. “It’s not even necessary, he’s here for one reason only.”

The female alpha ignores him, moving her hand down the Korean’s chest to his stomach. She looks up, staring at JJ, watching how the anticipation shows on his face.

“No…” Seung-Gil groans as the alpha brushes his fingers against his prostate, stroking the spot gently. He can feel slick leaking from his body. “Don’t.” He pulls at the restraints once more, glaring at JJ who stares down at him with eyes full of lust.

“You keep saying no, but you're leaking so much down here.” The alpha laughs, pulling his fingers free and playing with the slick coating his hand before bringing it to his lips to taste. “I can’t wait to make this beautiful body sing,” he says, moving closer.

The omega grits his teeth as the alpha pushes his legs further apart roughly. It hurts. It all hurts. He doesn’t want this. He has to fight harder.

“JJ, I said be gentle.” Isabella interrupts, running her hand through the omega’s hair gently.

Seung-Gil can taste the bile. His body burns. Isabella is not his alpha. He is not bonded to her. But she insists on touching him, kissing him…

Between the two alphas touching him he’s always stuck on the verge of distress. The only thing keeping him from falling into it is JJ. His alpha.

No. Not his alpha. No. No. No.

“I’ve waited too long to be gentle.”

“Stop!” The omega struggles to get the words out, but he does.

“His last heat was a complete disaster.” Jean leans in closer to Seung-Gil. “You fought so much I considered just drugging you and getting it over with.” JJ strokes himself slowly. “But Isabella forbid it.” The alpha growls as he watches the Korean shake beneath him. It makes him ache with want. He’s already hard, engorged even, desperate for the heat of his omega. He pushes the head against the omega’s wet entrance. “I wanna hurry up and knot you.”

Seung-Gil’s eyes fill with tears when he feels JJ’s cock pushing inside him. He has to fight his urges. He has to fight his heat. He tries to pull his hips away but he can’t gather the strength to do so. Instead his body simply gives to the pressure against his rim, sucking in the alpha’s cock greedily. He whimpers, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything other than the pleasure coursing through his body. He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want this.

JJ laughs, wrapping his hand around the omega’s cock and rubbing the head with his thumb. “You should just enjoy it” the alpha grunts as he rolls his hips.

“Fuck. You.” The omega groans before he’s quickly silenced by the female alpha’s lips on his.

His body shakes, overwhelmed by the sensation and scents. It’s too much. It’s all too much. He wants to pass out, but JJ won’t let him. He fucks into him hard and fast, ignoring the omega’s pleas for a break.

“You’ve been such a hassle all these years.” JJ doesn’t slow his thrusts as he speaks. “I wouldn’t have to be so rough with you if you’d just behave. You’re always disobeying me, always making me look like a fool in front of everyone.” He gives a few hard thrusts, coaxing a moan out of Seung-Gil that makes the alpha’s heart leap in his chest. “That’s it. That’s what I want to hear.” He leans forward, licking at the omega’s neck. “That’s a much better sound.” He bites down hard. Sinks his teeth into pale flesh.

Once it starts Seung-Gil can’t stop the moans that escape from his lips. He can’t stop the way his body rolls into the thrusts or how heat coils in his belly.

His body stops fighting all together.

Isabella notices, a small smile forming on her lips. JJ sits up, eyes locking with hers before he pulls her in for a deep kiss. He doesn’t stop his movements, just continues to fuck into the tight heat.

The omega feels a mix of pain and pleasure. His alpha is so close, so deep inside of him, but Isabella is too. It hurts him to watch. His omega wants JJ to himself. He wants the alpha to kiss him, to hold him, to press into the body against him.

The thought makes him whimper.

JJ pulls away from his wife, both giving Seung-Gil their attention. Smirking, the alpha male presses a finger against the omega’s lips, wiping off the drool. “What’s this? Just fucking you isn’t enough?” He stops the movement of his hips. “What is it you want, huh?”

The Korean’s face burns red with shame at the want growing in him. He can’t help the pout that comes to his lips or the begging in his eyes as he says the alpha’s name. “Jean...Alpha...More.”

JJ growls with want, he doesn’t hesitate to crush their lips together. He grabs the omega by the hips, holding him up tightly as he fucks into him.

Seung-Gil comes the moment their lips touch. He spills between the two, hands struggling against the restraints. He wants to touch his alpha.

“Say my name again.” The alpha commands him.

“Jean, Jean, Jean,” he chants the name like a prayer, tears falling from his eyes as the cock inside him drags against his walls, pushing against his prostate and making him see stars.

“I’m going to knot you.” JJ says against his mouth. He can already feel his knot forming at the base of his cock. “You’re going to be a good boy and take it for me, right?”

“Yes.” Seung-Gil says before he can stop himself.

“Good.” He takes a breath and slows his movement. He’s surprisingly gentle as he works his slowly inflating knot into the omega’s hole.

Seung-Gil’s body trembles in pain at the slow stretch. So many times before had the alpha tried to knot him. So many times Seung-Gil would force it out, not caring about the damage to his own body. The only thing that would stop JJ from knotting him anyway was Isabella who was determined to keep her husband from hurting him.

It doesn’t matter now though, Seung-Gil is so dazed by his heat he wants the knot. He wants to be stretched and filled. He want the alpha to pump him full, get him pregnant. Even though it hurts, he wants it.

JJ bites his lip as the knot catches, pleased with just how well the two of them fit together. “He’s been such a pain.” He directs the statement to his wife. “But this feels amazing.” He curses with a grunt, his body going almost numb as he releases a flood of seed into the smaller male. 

Seung-Gil mewls, mouth falling open as he’s filled. Large hands roam across his body, rubbing small circles onto his stomach. The omega’s entire body feels heavy. Heavy but satisfied. The fog in his mind is still there but he no longer feels a burning pain. Now he only wants to sleep, wants to close his eyes.

“Good boy,” the alpha praises, wiping sweat from his brow. He kisses the omega on the head before looking up to Isabella. “It’s gotta work this time,” he laughs. “He’s so full already and I’ve only come once. His body is squeezing me so tightly.”

The female alpha smiles. “Do you really think so?” There are almost tears in her eyes. “Are we going to have a baby?”

Just the word is enough to jog Seung-Gil from his daze. He summons all the strength he can muster and pulls against the cuffs. The heat is still in him but he pushes past it to try and move his body away. When he feels the knot catch on his rim he cries out.

“Get out of me. Now.” He can’t get pregnant, he just can’t. He’s gone this long without it happening. He had done so much to prevent it. He can’t bring a child into this mess of his life. He was fine suffering alone, but to even think of giving these people a child sent fear through him. A fear that he has never fully experienced until now. His mind flashes to Yuuri, to Kiyoshi. The suffering and the sacrifice, the tears... “Take it out!” he shouts.

“You don’t want that now, do you?” JJ laughs. “You’re still hard and ready for more. Don’t go getting shy on us now.” He ruts forward, cock pressing hard into his prostate.

He pulls at the cuffs harder, hard enough that he’s sure to leave bruises on his wrists. Hard enough to make Isabella look at him with that look of worry she always shoots him. A look he knows means nothing.

“Stop, Seung-Gil,” she says, holding his arms still.

“No more!” He doesn’t stop struggling. He tries and he tries. He doesn’t want to fall into the trap of his heat again.

But he never really had a chance.

His heat takes over again and again. Filling his mind and body with want and desire.

******

Five days they spend together. Five days in which the alphas keep him restrained to the bed. The only time they release his hands is to eat, drink, and go to the restroom. All of which is supervised.

Five days he spends being fucked over and over and over again. Five days of both pleasure and pain.

By the time his heat is over Seung-Gil is completely drained both physically and emotionally. Even when they finally remove his restraints he can’t move, just lies motionless on the bed.

JJ barely speaks to him, only runs his hand through his hair before he dresses. “I think it’s safe to say this was your best heat yet. Considering how obedient you were through most of it.” The alpha smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss against Seung-Gil’s temple. “But I have to get back to work.” He kisses Isabella now. “Take care of him,” the alpha says before grabbing his things and leaving the room. 

Isabella stays behind to tend to the omega. She wipes him down and brings him cleans clothes.

“How are you feeling?” she asks, placing a glass of water on the nightstand. “You should get up and stretch your legs a bit.”

He shoots her a glare.

“How about we go get you some food. You hardly ate during your heat. I can have the chef make you—”

Seung-Gil sits up. If this was all she had to say he was going back to his room. He doesn’t want to hear it. He forces himself to stand. Everything aches but he ignores the pain. His arms shake as he pulls on the provided shirt and shorts.

“Let me help you!” she says, grabbing his shoulder only to be shaken off.

“Do not touch me!” he yells. “Do not pretend to want to help me.”

“I do want to help you.”

“Help?” he could laugh at that. “You really think you’re helping me?”

“Seung-Gil, the last thing I want is for you to injure yourself.”

How dare she? How dare she? How could she sit there and pretend that...that she wasn’t just like the others. How dare she pretend that she’s here to be some kind of savior. He clenches his fist. “All you want is to watch your husband fuck me until I give birth to a baby you’re going to steal from me.”

She has no words to say against that.

“You’re as much of a monster as he is. You only care about yourself. I’m only here as a surrogate, nothing more.” He stands toe to toe with her. “You pretend to be kind and understanding but you’re a disgusting excuse for a human being. You really think someone like you is worthy of being a mother? Someone as selfish as you? Maybe there’s a reason you can’t conceive. You were never meant to have children.”

His reflexes aren’t quick enough to stop the slap she delivers across his face. He’s stunned for a moment, shocked by the sudden stinging on his face.

“How dare you say such a thing? I’ve been nothing but kind to you. I’ve been gentle with you. How could you say something like that?” There are tears in her eyes. “Do you know how hard I tried, how long I suffered? I lost so many babies…” she trails, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I just couldn’t carry to term. You are so important to me Seung-Gil. You’re giving me something so precious. I want to cherish you and cherish this baby.” She goes to pull him in for a hug but he backs away.

He’s absolutely disgusted. “Do NOT touch me.” He says before hurrying out of the room. He holds his stomach in his hands as he goes, practically running back to his room.

The moment he’s in the safety of his own space he takes to the showers, turning the water hot before collapsing under the spray. His heart is pounding in his chest, his head feels like it’s splitting, and his eyes burn as tears stream down his cheeks. He allows himself to finally break, to cry out and sob uncontrollably. He hopes it all goes wrong, hopes that he doesn’t get pregnant. Hopes that in some ironic twist of fate, he’s infertile.

He had wished for that since JJ stole him from his home in Korea. He still remembers that day clearly in his mind. Still recalls the way they had laughed, and their lascivious smiles as they had thrown him across a table.

Even more, he can still recall the blank faces of his parents as they tightly clutched the check Viktor had written for them. A check that had bought them not only a year's worth of income, but the price of their own son as well.

Even now he wonders what his worth was to his parents…

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked digging into the other characters stories~ I was really looking forward to writing for them. Consider this a break for the next whopper of a chapter. Only four chapters left guys, ahhhh!
> 
> Come chat, tag me in things, or yell at me about this chapter on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	11. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes a descision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW This is a big chapter. it started with only 9 pages and grew into 16 after lots of editing and changing things with myka! Wanted to bring you guys the best so had to take my time.  
> I also actually finished the next chapter, just gotta edit that one.  
> Whelp, as always thank you for the support and enjoy!  
> Remember to read at your own risk as some content can be triggering. Check tags!!
> 
> A big BLESS YOU to Myka for being so encouraging and helping me find words and motivation when i have none.

Yuuri sits quietly, back pressed against the soft plush of the large red chair that sits in the front room of the manor. He faces the window, staring out the frosted glass with a face of indifference. He can see Kiyoshi in the snow, catching snowflakes on his tongue, while a smiling Yakov watches over him. His son looks tiny in the big blue coat and red scarf Viktor had gone out and bought him just for the snowy occasion. Yuuri’s own sweater and the large knit blanket he has draped around him now was also bought by Viktor recently.

The omega tightens the blanket around himself, shifting in the chair to try and get more comfortable.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri hears Viktor call from across the room where he’s seated on a couch, papers in one hand, pen in the other. There is worry on his face. As there has been for the past few days. Even the slightest stir from Yuuri had the alpha running to his side. He could barely go to the bathroom without Viktor waiting for him on the other side of the door.

It was all to be expected. After such a painful and bloody miscarriage, any alpha would become more protective over his mate. And the omega in Yuuri felt nothing but comfort from his constant presence. From his embrace and scent that wrapped around him protectively. It’s infuriating to feel such..satisfaction just by having Viktor in the same room as him.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri responds with a smile as the alpha watches him carefully. “Are you sure it’s not too cold for Kiyo to be outside? Maybe he should come in.”

“Let him run around a bit. He’s been inside for days and needs the fresh air. Father will bring him in if he thinks it’s too cold.” The alpha sets his papers aside and makes  his way to Yuuri’s side. He puts a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Are you certain you’re okay. If you’d rather be in bed I can take you there. Maybe it’s too soon for you to be out of the room. I’ll call—”

“I’m fine!” Yuuri snaps loudly. The last thing he wants is to spend another second locked up in that prison of a room with only Viktor to talk to. Kiyoshi would be going back to school tomorrow and he had still yet to see Otabek. Not even the presence of the small dog Viktor had gotten him and Kiyoshi could curb the neverending feeling of dread while in the room. He didn’t want to return there just yet. Even if that meant being slightly uncomfortable sitting in a chair all day.

He stares back out the window, trying to avoid looking Viktor’s way. He couldn’t look at him. Everytime he does, he has such a strong urge to fall into his arms and he can’t let that happen. He doesn’t want his mind to fall into that trap.

Viktor has other plans. He moves in front of the window, forcing Yuuri to look at him. “You know...if you want to talk about anything, I’m here. I don’t care how busy I am or what time of day it is.”

The omega swallows, calming himself enough to smile again. He even goes so far as to take Viktor’s hand in his. “I know. You’ve been so kind and gentle.”

Viktor smiles back, brings the omega’s hand to his to his lips for a kiss. “I would do anything for you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Viktor practically glows, leaning down and kissing Yuuri on the head. “Everything is going to go back to normal soon. I’m sure of it. My father is taking Kiyoshi to school tomorrow so I can stay here with you. I’ve even moved a number of meetings back so I could spend more time here with you.”

Yuuri holds back a flinch. “You didn’t have to do that. I’ll be fine by myself.”

A sad look crosses the alpha’s face. “You still having the nightmares.”

Yuuri nods slowly. The nightmares had continued since waking from his coma like state. They had dug their claws into his dreams and had not let go since. Nightmares of screaming, of crying, of sinking. Nightmares of being lost in pitch blackness.

He remembers them vividly. Can still see them now. 

One dream in particular haunts him. The distant cry of a child as he stands in the center of an unfamiliar place. 

He doesn’t recognize the cry, but it feels familiar nonetheless. A cry that sounds so far away yet just within his grasp.

The omega sweats, dread filling him. His skin prickles, his pulse races, and the hairs on the back of his neck stands tall.

His breath catches, eyes searching through the darkness for the source of the cry.

But the void is nothing but blackness and the more he tries to see into the darkness, the more he succumbs to a dizziness.

Yuuri tries to call out, to the cry, but no sound comes out. He puts his hands to his throat, urging for his voice.

He needs to find the crying child, to comfort them. They’re crying so loudly now. The sound of it comes from the left, then the right, then behind him. It’s everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

His baby needs him.

Yuuri tries to step forward but he can’t move. He’s sinking. He’s being pulled down into the darkness and there is nothing he can do about it.

The tears come almost immediately, burning his cheeks as they streak down his face.

The sound of his child gets louder and louder. Filling his ears and making them ring. It resonates through his head and bounces off his skull until it’s too painful to bear.

Yuuri screams, his own cry blending with that of the child’s.

And then nothing.

It terrorizes him every night, has him waking in cold sweats and trembling.

Viktor rubs the omega’s cheek before leaning down and kissing him softly. “Maybe we can have Isabella prescribe something for you. Something that’ll help you sleep through the night.” He presses his forehead against Yuuri’s, his hands snaking around to their bond mark, which he rubs softly with his fingertips. 

“Maybe.” Yuuri responds, though in reality he’d rather not have any sort of medication and he certainly doesn’t want anything Isabella has to offer. He doesn’t trust her. He doesn’t trust anyone here. Not even Otabek.

“I’ll talk to her about it tonight then.” Viktor gives him a kiss before they are both interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Yakov and Kiyoshi barge in, both red faced and covered in snow.

“I told Kiyo we’d make him some hot chocolate while he warms up with his dad.” The older alpha helps the small child out of his winter gear and Kiyoshi is quick to sprint to Yuuri’s side. He practically jumps in his arms.

“The snow was so high I was swimming in it!” Kiyoshi laughs. “We made a snowman with four arms and six coal eyes!”

“Did you now?” Yuuri helps Kiyo settle on his lap. “That sounds very cool!”

“It’s super cool! I need to get him a scarf and— “ he pauses, seemingly searching Yuuri’s face. “Are you okay, daddy?”

“I am. I’m really happy to see you smiling and having fun.” He pats his son’s head, watching Viktor and Yakov leave out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m cold!” Kiyoshi situates himself under the blanket with Yuuri.

“We will dress you extra warm tomorrow for school then.” Yuuri snuggles the child closer.

“But I don’t want to go to school!” Kiyo pouts, staring up at him. 

“I know, I rather you stayed with me, but you love school and it would be fu—”

“Don’t make me go! I have to stay here to protect you!”

“You don’t have to protect me, little one.” Yuuri’s heart breaks. “I’ll be alright.”

The look he receives is one full of disbelief. His son tenses slightly, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. Not even his child believes in him anymore. And how can he blame him? He’s yet to give his son a reason to believe in him. A reason to believe they will one day leave this place and go back to Japan.

“He scares me.” Kiyoshi furrows his brow, eyes darting quickly to the doorway before looking back to his father.

Yuuri doesn’t have to ask who he’s talking about or who he’s checking for.

“I don’t want him to hurt you anymore.” The child says. “I don’t want to be here. Here Daddy is always sad!”

“Shhh!” Yuuri hushes him with a kiss to the forehead and starts rocking him slowly, trying his best to comfort him. “I’ll be okay. I promise you. You’re going to go to school tomorrow and you’re going to have a fun filled day with your classmates, okay. You’ve taken such good care of me, so now you deserve a day of fun.”

Kiyoshi doesn’t respond at first, simply looks to the floor. 

“We can do something together when you get home from school.”

“This is home now.” Kiyoshi looks up to him, face falling flat. “Viktor...Viktor is my papa isn’t he?”

Yuuri draws back. What had brought this on? Why was he asking this now of all times? How was Yuuri supposed to respond? Before all this, Yuuri had avoided the topic as much as he possibly could. Had lied to Kiyo. Omitted the truth. He should have known it would come up one day. But why today of all days? Why? Yuuri can’t tell him the truth. Not the whole truth. Not while they are still prisoners in this house. Can’t tell him the circumstances of his birth. He just can’t! “No…” Yuuri hesitates. “All that matters is I am here, and we have to be very careful and make Viktor happy.”

“But...He is my papa. He showed me!”

“I don’t— ” Yuuri tries to keep his voice as steady as possible even as the panic rises in his chest.. “What do you mean, sweetheart?”

“In the mirror. Our faces are the same. We have the same eyes. Daddy and Phichit have dark eyes, but I have blue eyes. Viktor has blue eyes so...he’s my papa. My real papa not pretend.”

Yuuri looks away, unsure how to handle the growing fear that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand tall. “I told you he’s not...he’s…” The lie gets stuck in his throat.

“Is that why we have to stay here? Is that why we can’t leave?”

“No!” Yuuri grips the boy’s shoulders. Tighter than he intends, but Kiyo has to stop asking, he has to make him stop before— “No, Kiyo, he’s not your father. He’s not.”

“I look like him! You’re lying!”

The words cut deep. Yes he’s lying, but...Yuuri is lying to protect him. To protect him from the truth.    
The truth that the only reason that Kiyoshi was born, was because Viktor raped Yuuri.

Yuuri tries to pull his son back into his arms but Kiyoshi stiffens, blue eyes unwavering demanding the truth.

“I’m sorry.” The omega barely hears his own words.Trembling fingers running through his son’s hair. What does he say? How does he say it? He swallows the dry lump in his throat.

Kiyo inches closer and claims the truth. “Viktor’s my papa.”

“He is.”   
Yuuri feels the air leave his lungs. Almost breaks down right there. It hurts. It all hurts. There was no more lying, no more pretend. “He is your papa. He is... but you are my child.” He squeezes him tighter. “I will not let him have you. I love you more than anything on this Earth and I will do anything to get you home to Japan.”

Kiyo doesn’t say anything for a while. Just looks at Yuuri, looks at the room they are in, at the door, watching for someone to come in. “I don’t want to be like him. I don’t want him to be my papa. I hate him!” The young boy crumbles in Yuuri’s arms, unable to hold back tears as he cries into his father’s chest. He says no more words, only sobs harder and harder, little hands fisting Yuuri’s shirt as if he’s holding on for dear life. Yuuri doesn’t say anything. Just rubs his child’s back until the sobs ease, until his breathing calms.

They remain that way until Viktor and Yakov return. He can see the strange look the alpha gives him as he enters, and Yuuri works quickly to dry both his and Kiyoshi’s tears. Viktor doesn’t ask, but he does rub Kiyo’s back before handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

Yuuri keeps Kiyoshi in his arms as the child sips on the chocolate until the cup is empty. “Come with papa, Kiyo.” Viktor reaches out for his son. Yuuri gives him up, keeping the empty cup. He feels an underlying sense of worry through the bond, the instinct of alpha for his mate and child. It makes Yuuri’s stomach turn. “How about we play some more outside?” Viktor asks. Kiyo barely glances at Yuuri before nodding. Yuuri can only watch through the window as the alpha takes his son outside to play one last time before dinner. Watch as they gather snow together enough to make a snowman. As Kiyo’s lips give smiles the way a child does, forgiving and forgetting.   
When night comes, Yuuri begs for Viktor to let Kiyoshi sleep with them. He doesn’t want to be alone with the alpha yet… not yet. Viktor allows it eagerly and they get ready for bed. Washing their teeth together. Puting Kiyo’s pajamas on together.

“It’s nice to be like this.” The alpha smiles. He lays on one side of Kiyoshi while Yuuri  lies on the other. “Sleeping together. My family.”

Yuuri does his best to smile. To smile and nod in agreement. To pretend it’s all okay and that lying here with Viktor was where he wants to be. But inside he’s shaking, heart racing. He can’t relax until the alpha falls asleep and turns away from him and Kiyo.

It’s then that Yuuri kisses his son’s head, pulling him in close to his chest and away from Viktor. “It’s going to be okay.” Yuuri whispers to the boy as he falls asleep. “It’s all going to be okay.”

.

.

.

Despite reassuring Kiyo the day before, and despite his best efforts to remain calm as he prepares to send his son off to school, Yuuri is not okay. He’s not okay as he dresses him, or helps him pack up his bookbag. He’s not okay as they sit and eat breakfast in the room together. He’s not okay when tears fill Kiyoshi’s eyes as he cries because he wants to stay, because he doesn’t want to leave his father all alone. But Yuuri has to let him go. He has to let him get out of this house even it's just for a moment.

So he keeps a smile on his face, and joy in his voice. Even as he waves goodbye and watches Yakov and a handful of guards guide the boy to the car.

He doesn’t let his expression fall until the car is far away and he can no longer see his son. And when he’s gone Yuuri feels his heart squeeze tight. His only child was out of sight, out of his reach. How could he protect him when he was so far away from him?

The omega’s mind wanders to thoughts he’d rather be without. The loss of his unborn child is still fresh in his mind, it plagues him with nightmarish flashes of losing Kiyoshi. Of being helpless to save him, just like he was with his unborn child.

He tries to run away from the thoughts, tries to fight them off. He showers, sleeps, eats, he does everything he can but nothing seems to help him. He’s miserable and at a loss and finds himself breaking down into tears.

And then Viktor is racing to his side, holding him in his arms and stroking his head with such softness that Yuuri’s body instinctively relaxes. As much as he hates the thought of Viktor’s presence bringing comfort, it does, and he melts into it. He wraps himself in the alpha’s arms and breathes in every ounce of his scent.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m here, love.” Viktor breathes against the shell of his ear, hands rubbing small circles on the omega’s back. He holds Yuuri for almost an hour, until the other drifts off into another small sleep.

Yuuri  wakes confused, alone, and full of want for his alpha that isn’t by his side . He doesn’t even try to fight the urge for his alpha’s touch. His body practically aches for it. He needs his alpha. He needs to feel  the press of his body against him. He doesn’t care that it’s Viktor. All he wants is the relief.

He’s slow to rise from the bed, taking slow step after slow step and doing his best to keep on his feet. He moves down the hall, toward the scent that has brought him out of so many of his breakdowns and distress episodes.

Viktor. His alpha. His mate.

He follows the scent down the stairs and toward the library. He can smell another scent as well that makes his stomach turn. The omega doesn’t want the presence of another alpha, just his own. But as he approaches he knows for certain that Viktor is not alone. There are voices coming from the room and the omega walks toward them.

“Yuuri is improving.”

The omega halts at the mention of his name.

“Vitya, he’s not ready yet. You can’t make this decision on your own. You have to give his mind and body time to heal.” Yakov’s voice is low and harsh. Yuuri can hear the displeasure in the way he speaks.

“He’s better.” Viktor snaps.

“He’s not!”

Yuuri steps closer to the doorway, but doesn’t enter. If they were talking about him, he wanted to hear. He needed to hear. The way Viktor’s voice sounded was...troubling. So much so that it allows him to push back his omega’s want for his alpha.

He can hear the sound of footsteps pacing the floor at a rapid rate. “Viktor, I’m sorry but I can’t just pretend and say he’s going to agree. Or that I’m going to agree to watch you completely break this boy. He needs more time and you be a fool to rush this anymore than you already are.”

Viktor lets out a frustrated noise. “What he needs is another child. A child I’m going to give him. He was already so close to his heat before he got pregnant. Which means it won’t be long till his next one. And when it happens—”

Yuuri’s body goes rigid. The whole world freezes around him, the air goes cold, and the omega finds himself unable to even breath.

“He’ll be happy.”

Happy? Viktor thinks he’ll be happy? Happy to be raped again? Impregnated again? Happy to what? How could he be happy? How could he believe for one second Yuuri would enjoy carrying his child again. A seed he doesn’t want, forced inside him because a disturbed alpha wanted him. Yuuri doesn’t care what the omega inside him wants. He is not happy. He’s is scared. Terrified beyond imagination and uncertain of what his future, and the future of his child would be if they remain here.

“You can’t be certain of that.” Yakov growls. “It’s true some omegas find solace in pregnancy following a loss but that should be their decision. That boy has been obedient and docile even after all he’s suffered. The least you can do is give him time to breath and make the decision himself.”

“Since when did you start caring? You didn’t even want him here. You beat me when I told you about him. Now you’re trying to tell me what to do with my mate?” There is a sudden tone of amusement in the alpha’s voice. “I’m doing what’s best for him, what’s best for my family. Don’t you dare try and lecture me.”

Yakov clenches his teeth, frustration clear as day in his voice.“Yuuri is—”

“Yuuri is mine! He is mine and mine alone. He is my everything and I am his. He would do anything I asked.”

“Because you’re keeping him hostage!” Yakov booms, and Yuuri hears things clatter to the floor. “You are a fool if you think otherwise. Of course he’d do anything you want, he has a child he wants to protect. You have never given him any choice and now you want to—”

“Yuuri belongs to me.” Viktor reinstates, interrupting. “I found him.”

Yuuri’s body shivers at the way Viktor says his name. Shivers as he smells the alpha. For a second his omega breaks. It rejoices knowing its alpha still wants to have a pup even after it was unable to carry the last one. For a second Yuuri melts into the thought. A crash of glass wakes Yuuri from the thought.  He can’t. He can’t allow himself to get pregnant. He’ll break this time. Yuuri knows in the depths of his heart he isn’t strong enough to bring a baby to term here and still remain himself. He’s too weak, too stressed. The only reason he was able to give birth to Kiyoshi was because Viktor was nowhere near him. Because his family helped him through the trauma. But here, he has no one. There is no safety. No escape from Viktor. Yuuri is certain that if he gets pregnant again, he will fall into the abyss of Viktor’s world and never come back.

The omega panics. All rationality crumbling beneath his feet.

Without a thought he moves through the door, stares at Viktor and Yakov. The younger alpha turns, a look of surprise crossing his face before melting into a smile.

“Yuuri, you’re up. You look much better.”

“I won’t!” Yuuri speaks before Viktor reaches his side, fists clenched.

Viktor chuckles. “What are you talking about, love?”

“I won’t carry another one. I won’t do it.” He knows he’s shaking. He knows his face doesn’t hide his fear.

Viktor stiffens and Yuuri shivers. The alpha approaches, eyes staring him down, and Yuuri’s bravery wavers. He holds his ground though, not flinching even when Viktor stops in front of him.

“Let’s not talk about this now, love. I don’t want to upset you.”

“I won’t spend my heat with you. I can’t! I will not go through it again.”

Viktor is quick to speak, his voice soft. “Your next pregnancy will be watched closely. You won’t have another miscarriage. I won’t let it happen.” The alpha takes Yuuri’s hand, runs his thumb across the top gently. He even releases a steady stream of pheromones, trying to calm his omega. Trying to ease Yuuri from his worries.

Yuuri does not give in easily. He refuses. “No, Viktor.” He pulls himself away from the alpha’s touch. “I don't want to. We have Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi is enough for us both.” Viktor places an index finger over his lips in consideration. Yuuri stills, sensing a shift. Maybe he can convince Viktor to change his mind.

“We both love Kiyoshi,. and I regret not being there when he was born or his first years. This time we’ll do it right. I’ll be here for you. I’ll protect you. All of you. Just leave it to me. I’m going to take care of you throughout your heat, and we are going to do this right from the beginning.”

Yuuri shakes. He knows he can’t hide the disbelief from his eyes. How could Viktor talk like what he had done to him was nothing. How could he pretend like everything was perfect? Yuuri knew he tried his best to please Viktor, but he certainly hadn’t fooled the people around the alpha. He always wondered if Viktor was just pretending like he was, hiding who he really was while in his home, hiding the Viktor Yuuri remembers in the hot springs… cruel, demanding, uncaring, but... Yuuri bites his lip and let’s himself open up. Reaches out to the bond he usually pretends isn't there. He risks exposing his true thoughts to the alpha, but he has to know for sure. Is Viktor for real? Is he just keeping an act because of Yakov?

Yuuri closes his eyes for a moment and finds... Worry. Devotion. Lo— Yuuri shuts out of the bond. An intense fright running down his body. He tries to back away, but Viktor holds his hand firmly. “Yuuri,” he calls, hand squeezing. “I want to start over.”

Yuuri feels a giggle of madness rise up. Start over? Start over? Start over what? Pretend Viktor never came to his home? Pretend he wasn’t held underwater. Pretend he didn’t scream as Viktor forced his way inside him. He was crazy. He had to be to believe Yuuri would forgive everything. Would forget everything... 

To go through his heat with Viktor… that can’t happen. Omegas in heat are insatiable, especially those who are bonded to an alpha mate. During heats the omega takes over, takes complete control with the desire to reproduce. Heats alone were horrible enough after Viktor bonded him.   
He can recall them so vividly. How badly his body had burned and ached for his alpha’s touch. How he had writhed on his bed screaming his rapists name with fingers pushed inside himself trying to force out an orgasm that wouldn't come. Those heats left him desperate. They left him wet,unsatisfied, and angry with himself. They had left his omega hungry for its alpha, but he would gladly face the suffering alone if it meant not conceiving another child.   
With his heat, there would be no fighting, no struggling. He would melt at the alpha’s touch, obey him, beg for him. Viktor would be able to do with him as he pleases and unlike before he wouldn’t just snap out of it and fight. For almost a week Yuuri would be not himself. He would only be Viktor’s omega. If the alpha wanted, which he did, he could impregnate him. Omega’s are most fertile during this time, and considering how Yuuri has been able to conceive both times outside his heat, he’s certain Viktor would get exactly what he wants.

“Please, Viktor. I can’t. I don’t want another child. Please don’t make me.” Yuuri pleads .

“Oh, Yuuri.” The alpha leans in toward him. “I don’t expect another baby to make it alright again, but it will at least help you. It pains me to see you suffering thinking of the one we lost. I can’t stop thinking what she would have looked like. Would she have had your hair or mine?” He eases a hand onto the omega’s stomach. “With beautiful brown eyes.”

“She?” Yuuri shakes. For a second he sees it. A beautiful girl with silver hair and brown eyes. She sits on his lap, giggling as tiny hands touch Yuuri’s face. Viktor laughs next to him as he holds Kiyo up to hug his little sister...

Yuuri jumps up, eyes blown wide at the vision. “No! We should... we should wait. We should wait until Kiyoshi is older before trying again.” He has to bargain, has to argue. Anything but another pregnancy. Anything but having to carry Viktor’s child again.

The alpha only smiles before grabbing Yuuri by the wrist and pulling him close. He lets his hands roam up the omega’s side.

“It will be okay. I’ll make it all okay, and then we can be a happier family.” He squeezes Yuuri in his arms, and the omega can’t even pull away. “Please trust me.”

Yuuri can see Yakov out of the corner of his eye. The older alpha closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone. Yuuri doesn’t want to be alone with Viktor. Not now, not when his head was spinning in so many different directions he can’t tell what’s right and what’s wrong. Not when every ounce of the omega inside of him was fighting for dominance and the chance to melt into Viktor’s touch.

“Imagine how happy Kiyo will be to have a little sister or brother.” Viktor nuzzles close to him, cheek to cheek. “I can imagine him all smiles as he helps you care for the baby.” He brushes against his skin so gently, it sends a pleasurable chill down the omega’s back.

“Don—” Yuuri wants to tell him to stop, to let go of him, but the words get caught in his throat before he can protest.

Viktor presses a kiss to his cheek. Hos voice comes low, barely a whisper. “Why do you still fear me?”

Yuuri can barely process the question. Hadn’t his act been perfect? Hadn’t he tried hard enough? “Please…” The fear comes quick, but Viktor responds by holding him at arms length, a soft expression painting his face. 

“I know you haven't forgiven me for the way we met. Everyday since I brought you here I could feel you keeping your side of the bond closed. Closed to me. It’s only know I understand why you did it, so I’m going to tell you. Yuuri, I love you. I don’t think you truly understand just how much. Your presence in my life...it’s changed me. The person I was before, that blind creature, is gone because of you. I’m better because of you. Because I fell in love with you. Before I just wanted to see everything bleed like the world I was born into. To paint it red like the blood and death I cause with my own hands… When I feel it boiling inside I remember you and Kiyo here waiting for me. Now... now all I want is to build a life together with you. A chance to prove I can bring you happiness. Where you don’t have to fear anything. Not even me.”

Yuuri stares in disbelief at the words. He wants to cover his ears so he won't have to listen. If he listens to this, he won’t be able to stay in control. He won’t be able to see what’s right or wrong anymore. He tries to push away, but Viktor calls his name and the omega inside nudges forward opening the bond. Yuuri gasps. It’s all true. All of it. There is no deceit, no fallacies. His alpha wants him. Wants him happy and no longer afraid. He can feel the back of his neck tingle before he’s struck by an almost overwhelming feeling of...love. Of love, and of want, and of longing. All from Viktor. All for him. He feels it in the very core of his being as the alpha takes his hands and pulls him close again.

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor repeats, shaking this time, and Yuuri becomes acutely aware of the truth in his words. The bond exposed, he feels the pain Viktor feels. The sadness, the confusion, the guilt. He feels every last bit of emotion running through the alpha’s veins.

And then Yuuri sees tears in his alpha’s eyes. Viktor is crying.

“I don’t want to go back to how I was before.” Even his crying face is mesmerizing. “Everyone keeps telling me that I’ve lost my mind. That you don’t love me and I shouldn’t waste my time. But they don’t understand how broken I was without you. I need you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shakes. He drowns in his alpha’s emotions, feels them on every inch of his skin. He can no longer close himself to the bond. All he can hear are his omega’s purrs of approval.  _ Good alpha. Best alpha. Love mate. Want mate. _

It’s too much... and Yuuri sinks.

He brings their lips together so fast even Viktor is taken by surprise before melting into the kiss. It’s as though the world around him goes silent. As though the world becomes Viktor. His bonded mated. Father of his child.

“Yuuri…” Viktor hums, sliding his hands around the others waist. “You keep surprising me.”

Yuuri grins. He pushes against the alpha’s chest, shoving him against the nearest wall. The omega takes control and even Viktor can hardly keep up with his pace. Yuuri whimpers into his mouth, desperate, and needy. He can feel Viktor’s emotions enveloping him.

Viktor loves him. Viktor wants him. Viktor wants to protect him. Viktor needs him. What was Yuuri thinking? How could he not want this? How could he not want a family with a man who loves him so fully.

“Be mine forever. Never leave me.” The alpha pants against his mouth.

The kiss they share in unlike anything before. It sends Yuuri’s world spinning. His body feels hot, and he presses himself as closely as he can against his alpha.

They stay like that until Yururi can no longer tell time. Intertwined in each other's arms, lips against lips until Yuuri’s mouth is swollen and they are both a panting mess.

“I have a meeting...” Viktor tries to pull away first, but Yuuri tightens his arms around his neck.

“A meeting more important than me?” The omega whispers. “I don’t want you to go, I want to—” his hands roam down Viktor’s side.

They’re interrupted by footsteps entering the library. Both turn to see Seung-Gil standing on the threshold, book in hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you guys were…” He avoids eye contact, looking away.

Yuuri growls. A small tiny sound. His fingers tighten around his alpha’s neck possessively at the presence of another omega. ”Go back to JJ,” he snaps as he nibbles Viktor’s neck gland.

He feels Viktor’s surprise through the bond. Along with a satisfied rumble.

Yuuri giggles, eyes glazed over as he locks eyes with his alpha.

The other omega lets out a heavy breath, and Yuuri shoots a glare in his direction. He wants him to leave. Leave so he can be alone with Viktor.

“Yuuri…” Seung-Gil dares to say his name and it leaves a bitter taste in Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor growls in warning, but the Korean continues. “Kiyoshi will be home soon,” he says flatly.

Kiyoshi...

The name echoes in his head, bouncing off his skull so hard it makes him ache.

Viktor kisses his temple, comforts him, pushes back into the depths of his mind. “I don’t want to leave you, but this meeting is really important—”

“Then don’t!” Yuuri shouts.

“If we keep this up, I’m not going to want to let you go.” Viktor’s hand slips between the omega’s legs and Yuuri mewls. He doesn’t care that Seung-Gil is close.

“Vitya, please, please…”

The alpha laps at the gland on his neck, then kissed the shell of his ear. “I don’t have long, but I can at least make you feel good. And if that’s not enough you can wait for me on the bed. Get yourself ready for me like a good omega. Can you do that?”

“Yes!” Yuuri’s breath hitches in his chest as Viktor palms his cock. He hears a door slam shut. Seung-Gil must have left. Good. He can have his alpha to himself.

“You’re so good to me.” Viktor trails kisses down his neck. One hand holds Yuuri steady by the hips while the other slips inside his clothes, taking a hold of his erection.

The omega takes in a breath as he’s touched. Back arching with need. He struggles to stay upright as his alpha strokes him into hardness.

“Do you like having me touch you?”

Yuuri can only make a small sound in response and Viktor chuckles, thumbing over the head of his cock already beading with precum. “Is that a yes?” He guides Yuuri back against a shelf. “Do you like it when I touch you gently?”

How could he not?

“Do you love me, Yuuri? As much as I love you.”

“Viktor....”

The alpha crushes their lips together, and Yuuri lifts his hips. He wants more, so much more. He wants his alpha inside him, wants to feel his heat against his skin. He wants to feel his weight on top of him. He wants to drown in his pheromones, let them consume him completely.

“I love you, alpha. I love you.”

His cock twitches in Viktor’s gentle hand. Every ounce of his body wants release. As Viktor’s lips find his neck again, he rolls his hips. He can feel slick leaking from his hole, a feeling he relishes in. It’s been too long since his alpha has been inside him. Too long since he’s felt full.

Viktor scraps his teeth against his neck, then licks the spot slowly while his hand works Yuuri’s length. Once the omega is breathing heavily he bites down, coaxing a moan from his shivering mate. He doesn’t bite down hard, just barely presses into the skin.

Yuuri almost comes right there, clinging to his alpha for dear life as his body quivers. But he holds out, panting Viktor’s name.

“Keep saying my name, Yuuri.” Viktor purrs, slowing his strokes.

Yuuri clings tighter. He wants to feel the alpha more.

“You really don’t want me to make that meeting do you?.” Viktor laughs, hands going to the hem of the omega’s pants and yanking them down and under his ass. “Tell me how much you want me.”

Yuuri licks his lips as Viktor thumbs over his hips, lets his fingers follow every curve to the cheeks of his ass.

Yuuri should feel ashamed about this. He should feel disgusted at it all. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t care that they’re in the library. Or that his pants are hanging around his ankles while Viktor jerks him off.

“I need you. I only need you. Only you!” He moans in response to the question. Why didn’t he want this again? Why didn’t he want his alpha? He must be crazy not to want

Viktor.

“You don’t understand how happy that makes me.” Viktor dips a finger between round cheeks. “All I ever wanted was this. This happiness. This family. You. You are everything.”

Yuuri can feel the alpha’s arousal pressed against him. Poking hard into his thigh, begging to be touched. Yuuri wants to touch.

Slowly, the omega brings his fingers to the bulge, pressing his fingers against it gently. Tracing the outline of the length makes him shiver. “So big.” He bites his lip, hips buckling when Viktor ceases to stroke him.

The omega works quickly to unbuckle the other’s belt, snatching it from it’s loops and tossing it aside. He undoes the slacks even quicker, yanking them open so hard he’s sure the button pops. But he needs his alpha to know he wants him, he wants him to feel good.

“So eager…” Viktor hums when Yuuri finally touches him. When he finally pulls his cock free and lets it hit the cold air.   
“Of course I am. I want you.” Yuuri brings their erections together. Lets flesh rub against flesh. He goes crazy with want. Both of them do.

Yuuri loses himself in the pleasure. He loses himself with hips against hips. He spreads his legs so willingly. Touches Viktor so willingly. Kisses him so willingly. He doesn’t care where he is, who he is. All he knows is Viktor.

When they come, they come together, lips locked and clenching on to one another. Viktor trembles pressed against him, running his hands through the omega’s hair before they are both collapsing to the floor. Viktor runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, pushing back his bangs so he can get a better look at his face.

“You’re amazing, Yuuri.” He beams, and Yuuri blushes at the compliment. “You’re blushing now?” He laughs. “After we’ve made such a mess?” He thumbs Yuuri’s sensitive cock before smearing the white sticky substance on his fingertips.

Yuuri leans forward, falling into Viktor’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yuuri melts and kisses the alpha willingly.

“Daddy?”

Neither Viktor nor Yuuri had heard the door open. They hadn’t even been listening. They were so wrapped up in each other they had tuned out the rest of the world.

“Daddy?” Kiyo stands at the library’s entrance, backpack in hand. Beside him stands Chris, a disgusted look on his face. Kiyoshi’s eyes are wide open. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly turns, hiding his face in Chris’ pant leg.

That’s when Yuuri wakes. When he finally breaches from the depths of his mind he had been drowning in. He takes in a sharp breath of air. It’s cold and chills him to the very core.

What has he done?

What has he done?

“Kiyo I— “

Viktor hushes him with a kiss, moving quickly to make the both of them presentable. “You got here sooner than I thought you would. Welcome home.”

Yuuri feels sick. As though he could throw up right there. His heart aches and his stomach feels like it’s turning inside out.   
How could he do this. Why does he keep losing himself.

Why?

Why?

Why?

As soon as he’s able Yuuri jumps up, and rushes to Kiyoshi’s side. He’s met with big sad eyes as the boy looks up at him. “Kiyo…” he tries to reach for the boys hand, but Kiyo turns, pulling on Chris’s pants and asking to be picked up.

Chris obeys. “I’ll help him with his homework, we’ll be in the dining hall.”

Yuuri stares as his son is taken away from his sight.

Stares as the door closes shut separating them.

He doesn’t move, barely thinks as Viktor hugs him affectionately from behind, smiling into his ear. “A parent's worst fear, being caught by their children.” His laugh is earnest. “Don't worry, he’ll be fine. We can talk to him about how babies are made later.” He kisses Yuuri’s cheek. “I have to go to that meeting now, see you at dinner?”

“Sure,” Yuuri mumbles unable to look the alpha in the eye. It feels like the world is closing in on him. He feels an uneasiness growing, an anxiety. Like a dark cloud creeping ever closer, threateningly.   
Yuuri’s heart falls into the pit of his stomach. He watches Viktor leave, waiting until he’s gone before bolting for the door. He takes the stairs two at a time. He’s barely breathing when he throws himself into his room, almost collapsing onto the floor.

He heads straight for the bathroom.

Yuuri sits in the shower. Scalding water dripping down his back. His heart is beating out of his chest so hard he feels sick. The world spins. He’s losing his mind, losing his heart, losing everything. Yuuri is falling for it, he’s falling for him. A part of his heart is attaching itself to Viktor. He’s being swallowed by their bond, by his recent kindness. He can’t stop it from eating away at him, leaving nothing but the omega hungry for its mate.

He has to face it. If he stays here...if he stays here he will disappear. He won’t be able to protect Kiyoshi. He won’t be able to save him from Viktor’s world.

That night he watches Viktor dress Kiyoshi… How the young boy laughs as his father lifts him into the air and holds him there. How the alpha smiles and laughs and tickles the boy. How that laughter that floods the room sounds so natural, so normal. How even though he’s the one who told Kiyoshi to pretend, he can’t tell if he’s still pretending or not. He can’t tell if Kiyoshi is smiling because he has to or because he wants to. And that frightens him more than anything. 

They can’t stay here any longer.. No one is coming for them. No one is rescuing them. His family doesn’t even know where he is. Here he has nothing and no one. No one but Viktor...

If he was going to run...it had to be now. Before his heat, before Viktor filled him with another child. Yuuri couldn’t wait any longer for some rescue that was never coming. He had to take action himself.

He could leave on his own, that way if he was caught, Kiyoshi wouldn’t be forced to suffer the consequences.

But he can’t leave him here. Not his baby. He can’t leave him here with Viktor. Kiyoshi would break if he left him. He’d never be the same. Here his son wouldn’t stand a chance. Here his son would be swallowed by Viktor’s violent world. 

Yuuri would have to take Kiyoshi with him. Flee somewhere he could get to a phone. Somewhere away from prying eyes, away from Viktor. He has to do it…

He can’t continue to keep playing safe like this. To keep playing house like this.

His sanity can only take so much.

He has to run.

“Yuuri?”

The omega takes a deep breath. He’s lying in bed. Viktor by his side, pressing fingers over his temple.

“I put Kiyo to bed. It’s just us now.”

Yuuri closes his eyes. “Viktor…” he mumbles. “Could we… could we just sleep? It’s been such a long day…”

“Sure love. Whatever you need.” He kisses Yuuri’s brow, pulls him close.

It doesn’t take long for the alpha to fall into slumber. His breathing filling the omega with a sense of calm, of protectiveness.

Yuuri reaches out in the dark, fingers fumbling against Viktor’s forehead. Pushing bangs away from his eyes.

He has to run now.

He doesn’t know where to. Or how. He doesn’t know anything. All he knows is that he has to go, he  _ must _ go now… or risk never wanting to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Yuuri has finally had enough and is going to run. How that works out you'll find out next chapter. Only a few more left before the big finale!!  
> I can't thank you all enough for all the support and kudos and comments. And for those who leave messages in my ask box on tumblr. Everyone is such a HUGE motivator for me and encourages me to do my best. I love writing so much so having people to share it with has been the best thing to ever happen to me!  
> So, thank you <3
> 
> Scream at me about angst or just stop by for a chat on my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has decided to risk it all for the sake of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out. Hopefully you enjoy it just as much as i do!  
> A big thank you to Myka for editing and helping me get my brain juices flowing lol. You are an angel and I love you.
> 
> *Reminder that this series may contain triggering elements. Please read tags and remember, safe reading <3

 

He has to run.

That’s all that floods his mind in his dreams. His nightmares. Visions of running through snow and sleet while holding Kiyoshi tightly in his arms. Shadows creeping across the ground behind him and reaching for him. Eyes burning into his back. A cruel laugh cutting through the air… Viktor following him, catching him, dragging him back to the prison of a bedroom. Locking him and Kiyoshi up. Yuuri snaps awake and throws the blankets off his body with a loud shriek.

Arms wrap around him and he feels warmth. Safety. Alpha.

Viktor presses a kiss to his temple, quieting his whimpers as he cradles him in his arms. Yuuri could almost laugh at the irony that Viktor is both his comfort and torment.

“Hey now, no need for tears.” Viktor whispers, easing up on the bed and bringing Yuuri as close to his chest as possible. “Bad dreams?”

Yuuri nods slowly as his fingers caress the shape of Viktor’s back. “I’m okay now. I have you here to hold me like this.”

“Maybe a nice breakfast will make you feel even better.” The alpha hums against Yuuri’s ear.

“It’s morning?” Yuuri glances towards the windows, it was still dark.

“You beat the alarm by ten minutes,” he hums. “Your nightmare woke me, I was worried.”

Yuuri deeps his head into the pillow. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry, love.” Victor places another kiss. “Now how about that breakfast?”

“That depends.” Yuuri keeps his voice calm despite the storm threatening his heart. He knows he needs to play this day carefully. He has to pretend like it’s all okay and that his and Viktor’s relationship is the one he wants. He has to play the role as best as he can. Because to get the chance to run, he needs Viktor to trust him well enough to leave him alone. Which, after all that’s happened, would be near impossible.

“Depends on what?”

Yuuri presses his lips against Viktor’s, lingering a little bit longer than he should. “Depends on if there are pancakes involved.”

The alpha tilts his head back in laughter. “Okay okay. Well you can relax here, get Kiyoshi ready, and I will head downstairs and tell the staff to make sure there are pancakes waiting so my beautiful omega gets what he wants.” Viktor gives him another long kiss before slowly pulling away and throwing some clothes on. Yuuri sits back and watches. To an outsider, they probably really do look like a good couple. If only that were true…

“Love you.” Viktor says once he’s decent.

“I love you too.” The words are easy to say yet hard to swallow. When he says them... it’s feels like truth. Because he knows Viktor’s words are true. Ever since he allowed himself to open the bond, he hasn’t been able to fully close it. And everytime Viktor tells him he’s loved. Every time Viktor touches him with care, he knows it’s true. He feels it’s true. And he finds himself falling too.

Yuuri allows himself a few minutes longer of rest. A few more minutes of laying back in the bed, staring at the ceiling in thought.

He couldn’t run from the manor. It was too far from the city, too secluded. He would never make it if they followed the road and cutting through the forest would be foolish and dangerous in this weather. No, he has to run while they’re in town. When they can get lost in the busy streets. Where they’ll be able to hide in the warmth of buildings. This meant he only had one chance.

When Kiyoshi gets dropped off at school.

A light knock on the door has Yuuri sitting up and yanking on a shirt. “Come in,” he says, clearing his throat.

It’s almost surreal to see to see Otabek walking through the bedroom door. Yuuri had heard from Seung-Gil that Otabek had been locked away. That Yuri had shut the beta up in a room and had been keeping him there.

“H— how are you?” Yuuri asks. The beta’s face is bruised, and there is a bandage wrapped around his neck. Yuuri can see a hint of red bleeding through the white. Yuuri knows it’s his fault. Otabek had gotten hurt doing his job. Injured because he was protecting him. But he was alive. He’s alive and breathing and It’s a relief.

There is a moment of silence between the two. “I’ve been better, but I’ll live.” The beta answers.

Yuuri smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed. The beta turns away and waits as the omega finishes dressing. Yuuri pulls on a pair of shoes when he’s done. “Me and Kiyoshi have been worried since you haven’t shown up in so long. He’s going to be happy when he sees you.”

“Maybe not as happy once he realizes I’m taking him to school.” He laughs half heartedly. Silence grows between them. The beta steps closer. “Yuuri...about...about the baby...I’m sorry for your loss. I wasn’t able to tell you sooner, but I can’t imagine what you must have gone through.”

Yuuri lowers his gaze for a moment, holding back the sadness that is constantly threatening to steal him away. He forces a smile. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No, I’ll be okay I just, I want to go with Kiyoshi today to school. I want to drop him off.”

“That’s up to Viktor, I’m afraid.”

“Well, I’ll talk to him then. I just can’t take being in this house all the time. I need fresh air and a new environment or I’ll go crazy.”

“I’ll be downstairs then.” He gives a nod before turning and heading out the door.

If both Viktor and Otabek were going to be with him, this would get a lot more complicated. He would have to figure it out.

Yuuri heads over to Kiyoshi’s room where the boy has just began to stir awake.

“Hey, love. How did you sleep?” He immediately goes to the boy’s dresser to pick out clothes. The omega picks out the warmest clothes he could find, the thickest sweater, which he layers over a solid colored shirt, and a pair of winter pants.

Kiyoshi is silent, and it isn’t until Yuuri turns to him that he sees the boy is staring at him, mouth pressed into a hard line as he holds one of his plushies that Yakov had brought him home.

“Kiyo, honey?” The omega furrows his brow. “What’s the matter?”

Silence. Kiyo squeezes his toy tighter. “Do you love Viktor, daddy?”

Yuuri freezes. “What...I—”

And then Yuuri remembers the library...what Kiyoshi had seen…

“Chris said only people that love each other do those things.”   
He is at a lost for words. How do you explain such a thing to a child? Kiyoshi is smart but...would he even understand the heavy burden that’s weighing Yuuri’s mind? How being an omega is making him do things he doesn’t want.

He’s only a child and it’s Yuuri’s fault he’s here. It’s Yuuri’s fault he’s trapped and confused. It’s no wonder his child is is getting angry with him. Yuuri keeps telling him to pretend, that they would return back home soon and yet…

He bites his lip, resisting the urge to breakdown into tears. Instead he goes to Kiyo’s bed and pats the spot next to him, Kiyoshi turns away from him.

“Hey…” Yuuri reaches a hand out, puts it on the boy’s head gently. “Kiyoshi you know I love you more than anything else in this entire world, right?” He leans forward. “You know that no matter what you see or hear, I will protect you, right?”

“You always say that. Always.” The small child pouts. There is a mix of hurt and anger in his eyes as he stares up at his dad. “I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

Yuuri swallows. “Me neither. I need you to trust me, okay. Just give me a chance to make this all better.”

“How?” Kiyoshi raises his voice. “You keep saying we’re going home, but we don’t! I want to go home! I want to go home to Phichit, and aunt Mari, and grandma, and grandpa!” Kiyo hiccups and tears up. “I want to go home.” He cries in earnest. Yuuri grabs him and sits him on his knee, rubbing his back.

Yuuri feels his son’s pain deep in his gut. It’s his fault they are here in the first place. His fault for believing Viktor would not come back. His fault for ignoring and closing himself to the bond when he felt Viktor closer and closer. If he had, perhaps he would have realized that the alpha was in Japan. That he was close to his home... 

Kiyo sniffles and looks around his room. “Daddy, when are we going home?”

Yuuri pauses, glancing to the open door and listening for the sound of footsteps. When he’s certain no one is there he leans forward, pressing his forehead against Kiyoshi’s. “I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay? No matter what I say I need you to be very quiet and keep everything between the two of us.”

Kiyoshi blinks. “Like a secret?”

The omega nods. “A very big secret. No one can know.”

“I won’t tell! I promise!”

Yuuri hushes him. “We have to be quiet, remember?” He waits for his son to nod before continuing. “Today, I’m going with you when Viktor drops you off at school.. After we get to the school we are going to be very sneaky and get away from him. We will have to be fast, you have to listen to everything I say and we will escape together. We are going to run as far and fast as we can out of the school and away from Viktor.”

“Run away?” The boy furrows his brow, a look of fear crossing him. “No! Daddy, he’ll hurt you! He won’t let us.”

“I’m not going to get hurt and neither will you. We will hide so he can’t find us.” Yuuri knows he’s taking a risk telling him. That there is always that possibility that the child could let something slip, but Yuuri knows how smart his son is. His son knows how to play pretend, just like in the park they went to with Viktor. He knows he will understand he has to keep the secret.

“And then we’ll go home?” Kiyo still sounds unsure.

“Then we will go home.”

“Ok! I can do it! I’m brave.”

“I know you are. You are so brave, and smart, and strong.” He kisses his son’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, daddy” Kiyo kisses Yuri’s cheek.

The omega smiles before standing back up. His chest feels tight but he has to push on. He can’t explain himself now. Kiyoshi will understand in the future. For now, he has to keep himself focussed. Yuuri would get them out. He will find a way.

He picks up Kiyoshi’s clothes and lays them on the bed for him. “These are going to keep you nice and warm.”   
Kiyoshi nods eagerly. “You have to be warm too!”

Yuuri laughs. “You are always so thoughtful. I’m happy to have you looking out for me.”

“I can protect you from all the bad people.” Kiyo grabs at his clothes eagerly.

Yuuri watches quietly and wishes that were true.“I’m sorry, Kiyoshi.” He holds him tighter. He’s sorry for what he’s put him through. He’s sorry for what he’s seen. Even if the child doesn’t understand why he’s saying it he has to let the words out.“ Daddy is trying his best to help. Just give me more time. I have to play pretend just a little bit longer.”

“I love you.” Kiyoshi says into his shoulder as thought he knows it’s exactly what he needs to hear right now. “Let’s hurry so we can eat a yummy breakfast.” The omega watches as the little one changes, the boy’s eyes lighting up when he sees the sweater Yuuri had picked out for him.

“It looks like Makkachin!” He exclaims patting the brown poodle printed on the front. His eyes dart around the room, looking for the small dog before running to the doorway. He calls the puppy and it comes running to him full force, jumping up and down as Kiyoshi pets her head, ruffling her fur. “I wish Makkachin could come with us.”

Yuuri laughs, straightening out the boy’s clothes. “I wish she could too, sweetie...”

“She likes me a lot.”

“That’s because you’re so sweet.” He hugs him. “And Makkachin knows just how kind you are.”

Kiyoshi beams and Yuuri’s heart is filled with a calmness and reassurance that he desperately needs. A happiness he holds onto and cradles because it’s all that is going to keep him going today.

Once Kiyoshi has his shoes on and teeth brushed they both head to the kitchen. He makes sure the the boy eats a healthy helping of pancakes while Yuuri himself prepares up a lunch. He wants Kiyo to eat until he’s full. He knows once they start running food is going to be the last thing on his mind. He finishes packing Kiyoshi a big lunch and places it in his backpack.

While Kiyoshi eats, Yuuri seeks out Viktor. The alpha sits in his office, where he usually is when he’s not by Yuuri's side.

“Viktor....” Yuuri gives a shy smile, the back of his neck tingling with excitement at the close proximity to his alpha.

Viktor must feel it too because he takes a deep breath, straightening up and closing his laptop to give Yuuri his undivided attention. “Did the staff make the pancakes?” He motions Yuuri over. The omega obeys, walking to him before climbing onto his lap and giving him a small kiss.

He watches as Viktor’s eyes light up.

“I guess they did.” Viktor brushes their lips together again. “I’ll take Kiyoshi to school. You should go back to sleep.”

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Yuuri blurts out, laying his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “I thought a lot about what you said and...I think another child would...make me really happy.”

Viktor says nothing, only strokes the omega’s back gently. Yuuri knows he can do this. He just has to play into VIktor’s hands. He’s done it before he just has to do it once more.

“I think Kiyoshi would like it too. He was so excited before. He wants to be be a big brother and I want to—” he clears his throat. “I want to have you inside of me again.” He makes a point to drag his finger over Viktor’s belt. “ Yesterday felt so good but it… It wasn’t enough for me. I want to bring another child into this world with you.” Every word is a struggle, but it’s worth it when he gets the reaction he wants. 

Viktor lets out a breath, his hand traveling up the omega’s back to the nape of his neck. He brushes against the bond mark. Yuuri shivers, looking up to meet the alpha’s gaze. Viktor brushes their lips together softly. Yuuri blanks for a moment, only a moment before he regains himself.

“That makes me happy to hear, Yuuri. You don’t understand how relieved I am. I only want to see you happy, love.”

“We should talk to Kiyoshi as soon as possible. Do you think… is it okay if I come today with you to drop him off at school?”

The scent around the alpha instantly changes. Yuuri can feel he’s already going to say no. He kisses Viktor before the words are spoken. Thumbs brushing the corners of the alpha’s lips. “Please,” he releases pheromones.”I haven’t asked for anything in weeks.”

Viktor places another kiss on his lips, then another. He moves to the omega’s neck, lapping at his scent gland.

“Vitya, I’ll be good. You’ll be there and Otabek is going too so— ah!” He moans as his alpha nibbles on the sensitive spot behind his ear “...it’ll be safe. The school is safe. I know you wouldn’t let Kiyo go if it weren’t safe.”

“Let’s not talk about school.” Viktor’s hands go to Yuuri’s hips. “You want me inside you, right?”

Yuuri hates himself. He hates the way Viktor’s touch makes him crave more. His whole body trembles at the alpha’s command. He should want to push the other man away and run. But he remains. “We can’t, Vitya. Not right now. Kiyoshi is still here and...I don’t want him to walk in again. Not until we talk with him.”

“Just a little bit of fun later then?” The alpha almost looks like a puppy, pouting and staring at Yuuri with wanting eyes. “We can drop Kiyoshi off and spend some time together.”

“So I can go?” Yuuri perks up. His heart races in his chest.

The statement seems to stun Viktor. As though he had been in some sort of trance and hadn’t completely realized what he had said. “No, I mean I…” Viktor seems to debate within himself. “I really...don’t want you to...I’d feel much better if you waited here for me, darling.”

Yuuri pokes out his bottom lip. “I just...I feel so at peace now. At peace and happy. I know it hasn’t been easy for either of us. But… we’re together now. And we’ve gone through so much. I trust you to keep me safe, Viktor.”

The alpha stares, elation and confusion battling in his expression.

“If you thought that the school was unsafe you wouldn’t be sending Kiyoshi there. I trust you Viktor. No matter what’s happened before, I know you’ll keep us safe.”

He’s met with silence as the alpha plays with the omega’s hair, twirling the strands around his finger slowly. “I just don’t want anything happening to you.”

“Vitya…”

“I...suppose. If it’s that important to you.”

“It is! I want to speak with him about us. Just me and him. I think he’ll be more...receptive to it all if he’s comfortable. Otabek is going right? He can watch over us like he always does. You trust him and I trust you.” He swallows, trying to calm himself. “And after that, we can come back here and…” The omega purrs into his ear. “We can get to work practicing for my heat.”

Viktor smiles, eyes going starstruck. “Nothing would make me happier.” 

.

.

.

There are two cars waiting in front of the manor when they finally leave.

The fear is ever present. It feels as though any moment the entirety of the plan could unravel at Yuuri’s very feet. And he should be scared, he knows this. The plan is rushed and foolish, everything is screaming at him that it won’t work. That it’s a mistake, but Yuuri chooses to ignore all the warning signs in his head and all the common sense that fights against his decision to run.

Because he has to run. He can’t stay here any longer.   
Yuuri sits between Viktor and Kiyoshi in the first car. Watching silently through the window as Chris and Yuri come down the steps and head to the car behind them.. Neither was a fan of Yuuri, that much is clear. If Chris finds out what the omega has in store, he would not hesitate to kill him, free his master of the burden. Though not even Chris scares him as much as Victor’s blood. Yuri is as big a monster as Viktor, except he despised Yuuri. The omega was sure the younger alpha would take any excuse to  do something worse than death if he had the excuse to do so.

Yuuri swallows, hiding the anxiety in his face by closing his eyes and leaning on Viktor’s shoulder. Instead of panicking, he should focus on what he’s going to do if he gets free.

He hasn’t been able to get money. Can’t risk being seen trying to get into Viktor’s wallet.

Yuuri shifts in his seat, eyes glancing over to Kiyoshi who is nodding his head and humming to himself. He looks to Viktor. The alpha is scanning through his cell phone.

If Yuuri can get away, at the very least he knows he needs to get to a phone. If he can, he’ll be able to call his parents and sister. He can tell them he’s okay. He can tell them where he is. That they need to hurry and come save him.

All he has to figure out is how to get out of the school. Going out the front is not an option. There are guards stationed there. Though they don’t look it, he knows they’re armed. There has to be a back door though, an emergency exit or window. And he can’t even worry about that until Otabek is out of the way. He may be a friend, but he doubts that the beta will just let him flee without repercussions. Yuuri can’t take the risk to trust him. He will have to escape the beta’s watchful eye, and if he can’t, he will have to knock him down or out. Otabek is bigger than him, but he would have his guard down when it came to Yuuri. Yuuri can use that.

.

.

.

The omega can hardly keep from shaking as he follows behind Otabek into the school. His arms tighten around Kiyo and he can only hope the others around him don’t sense his growing anxiety. He glances briefly behind. Reassuring himself the alpha is still in the car. He could hardly believe Viktor was letting him go in. His head is spinning with all the outcomes and all the consequences that could come from his actions today. How everything could go wrong.

To escape.

To run away from Viktor. His alpha.

There is no going back from that. Any trust he has built with the alpha will shatter away if they’re caught...Yuuri doesn’t even want to think about what the alpha would do.

But he has to try to run, he has to. He can’t go through it anymore. This endless cycle of fear and confusion. The constant battle with himself to let Viktor have him, all of him.To give in completely and just live his life in this foreign land with a man who has taken everything from him. His mind and even his heart was betraying everything he once vowed to protect himself and child from. And not even Kiyoshi’s presence could continue to break him free from the wicked spell Viktor had cast.

It’s too much for him to handle. He’s going crazy in this place. He’s falling right into VIktor’s hands, into his heart, and he’s beginning to want to stay there. Right where it’s safe.

He has to get away before it’s too late. He doesn’t care about himself but he  _ has _ to save his son. He has to get him somewhere far from here. Anywhere safe. e has to contact his family. They may not even know he’s alive. If he can just contact them...maybe they can help. Maybe  _ someone _ can help!

Yuuri holds Kiyoshi tightly in his arms as they walk. He has to do this. It’s Kiyoshi’s only chance. His only chance at being saved from this life.

The omega takes a breath, eying the gun on Otabek’s hip.

Otabek wouldn’t...shoot him would he?

No, he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Otabek was his friend, his ally. The beta would never harm him. Yuuri feels a pang of guilt knowing he would betray the beta. Otabek has been nothing but kind. He's been supportive since their meeting. . Yuuri knows for a fact Otabek cares, but it has to be done.

“I...is there a restroom close by? I’m not feeling well.” Yuuri’s pulse races when the beta turns to look at him. He’s afraid the longer Otabek stares, the easier it would be to see through his intentions.

“Of course,” the beta answers and Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief.

They take a turn down the hall and enter the restroom together, just as Yuuri guesses. He lets Kiyoshi down before walking quickly to the last and largest stall.

The omega shuts the door, taking a moment to gather himself, prepare himself. What is he doing? This is crazy. Why is he trying to run away from his alpha? His mate.

_ He loves you. He stole you. He wants to protect you. He forced you. _

Thoughts clash against each other. Fighting viciously for control. Yuuri’s fingers shake on the bathroom door handle.

No.

Yuuri fights against the thoughts. He fights so hard he can feel tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. 

This bond between them… once opened,Yuuri couldn’t escape feeling everything the alpha felt for him. He had left himself vulnerable and bare in front of Viktor. It made him doubt, made him want to stay.

No, he can’t allow it. Not anymore. No more.

Yuuri chews on his bottom lip. He moves back a bit, takes one last breath before opening the bathroom door. He can see his standing near the sinks, hands clutching onto his backpack and he looks to the floor.

Otabek looks to Yuuri. “Are you okay?” He asks the question with concern when he sees Yuuri’s tears.

“I’m not…” the omega says softly. “I want to stay with Kiyoshi while he’s at school.”

“I can understand that,” The beta steps toward him. “After all you’ve been through.” Yuuri stays next to the bathroom door.

“I wish it was in my power to let you stay with him, I really do but...”

“I know you have no power.” The omega nods, sniffling. “Is it okay if, If I leave this with him?” Yuuri reaches his hand in his pocket, digging out a small dog figure that he had taken from Kiyoshi’s room this morning. “It’s his favorite.”

Otabek smiles. “Of course.”

That’s when Yuuri drops it. His breath stills as it falls from his palm and onto to the white tiled floor with a small thud. Otabek — just as Yuuri knew he would — bends to pick it up.

Yuuri grips the door of the bathroom tightly, swinging it forward with all the strength he has in his body. It connects with the beta’s head, slamming into his face so hard the sound sends chills down Yuuri’s spine.

Otabek falls to the floor with a groan, so dazed and confused he can’t get a word out. Yuuri can see blood trickling from his nose. He must have broken it.

Kiyoshi squeeks. Something between a cry and a gasp. “Daddy?” The boy’s eyes widen in horror, but Yuuri doesn’t have time to explain. Doesn’t have time to console and comfort his child when his own body was shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri exhales as he digs through Otabek’s jacket desperately. He snatches the phone and wallet from his pocket, shoving it inside his coat.

“Daddy, why did you do that?” Kiyoshi’s voice is high and in panic. “He is our friend!”

“We have to go, Kiyoshi.” Yuuri picks him up into his arms and holds him tightly before pushing through the restroom entrance. He can’t go out the front. Viktor is there. Viktor is waiting. He only has a few minutes before the alpha is suspicious. That’s only if he doesn’t already sense what Yuuri’s doing. “Where running now,” he tells Kiyo. “Remember we have to be fast.”

“I remember.” Kiyoshi clings to him.

“We can’t go out the main entrance”. Yuuri walks swiftly as he speaks. “Viktor is out front.”

“For recess we go out the door to the playground.”

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat. “Is there a fence or a gate?”

Kiyoshi shakes his head, points to the direction they need to go. “t’s that way.”

Yuuri would praise him if they were not in such dire need to be swift.

They move through the halls, careful to avoid drawing attention. He passes only one or two people. Both too occupied to notice anything was amiss. Afterall, to anyone he was just a parent just dropping his child off at school.

He follows Kiyoshi’s direction, snaking through the halls, turning corners until he sees what he’s been searching for.

A door. A way out.

Yuuri can hardly breath. The door is in sight. It’s so close. His feet start bolting for the exit before he even realizes it. He’s never run so hard in his life. Yet, no matter how fast he goes, it feels as though he’s running through sand. As though every step takes all his effort, all his strength. It seems so far away but he has to get there. No matter what he has to reach that door.

A desperate and panicked noise escapes him as he closes in. He braces himself. Throws himself against the door with all his might. He hits it so hard his arm pulses in pain. Kiyoshi wraps his arms around him, squeezing tightly, and whimpering into his neck.

Sunlight. Yuuri takes it in. Takes in the light and air, and wind and cold. He feels free. For the first time in months he feels freedom. He wants to pause, to relish in it all. But time is of the essence.

The omega breathes heavily. He looks to the left, to the right. A few cars pass in the street and Yuuri holds his breath, thankful they don’t stop. Thankful that one side of the school is nothing but field and trees while the other side is large houses. The low traffic area gives him a better chance at not being seen.There is a neighborhood on the other side of the street, and to the left a street that would take him back to the main road. 

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi speaks up, but Yuuri hushes him.

“Don’t be scared. I’m going to get us out of here, okay?” He needs to get somewhere crowded, somewhere he can get lost. An area with a lot of people and a lot of buildings. It’s safer than being caught alone. Or is it? Would Viktor risk hurting innocent people just to get him? Would he risk his position by killing bystanders in the open?

Yuuri isn’t sure and he doesn’t think any longer, just runs. He runs across the snow covered grounds of the playground, across the wide street, and dashes past the thin tree line that borders it.

The wind whips around him as he goes. It’s cold and the air burns his lungs as he takes deep breaths, but he runs anyway. He runs across another road, to a neighborhood lined with affluent houses. He’s been driven through this neighborhood enough times he’s certain he can make his way back to town. But he has to move fast, and he has to keep out of sight. He only has another minute or so before Viktor realizes what has occurred. And once that happens, the alpha would hunt him down. Viktor would send everyone after him. 

The omega pants as he moves before taking a moment to kiss Kiyoshi’s head. He doesn’t slow down, crossing through yards as he zig zags between houses. He keeps his head focused and his eyes sharp. He needs to find a store or anywhere with a place he can hide out and use the phone. A bathroom maybe? He has to put distance between him and Viktor first. There isn’t any room for mistakes or second guessing. Now is the time. This is his only chance. He pushes the terror away, because this is what has to be done. No matter how much fear prickles on his back. No matter how much he doubts. No matter how much it hurts to run from his mate. From the one his omega wants... From the one his heart wants…

Yuuri feels the burn of tears in his eyes, but he keeps running.

.

.

.

The chill that travels down Viktor’s spine is unnerving. So much so that he steps out of the car and leans against the cold metal. It’s windy and chilly and Viktor hates how chapped his lips are, but it will all be worth it when Yuuri is in his arms and they are cuddled up on the bed together.

The thought should warm him, but it doesn’t. Instead he shivers, a nervous feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end. He folds his arms across his chest, looks toward the school doors.

Otabek hadn’t been in for long, but...something felt off. Yuuri felt off. It was a distant feeling. Like something slowly slithering up his back. He can sense it through their bond. There was a slight tingling sensation under his skin. Something was wrong.

The alpha swallows. “I’m going inside.” He says over his shoulder at Yuri, who had followed behind them in a car with Chris.

“For what?” The blonde raises a brow. “You really that paranoid about that omega bitch of yours?”

Viktor ignores his sibling’s comment, mind focussed on getting to his mate. His pace is quick as he stalks through the school doors, moving down the hall. His eyes dart left and right but with no sign of his omega his heart skips a beat.

He pulls out his phone, fingers flying as he dials Otabek’s number.

The phone rings once, twice, thrice. Straight to voicemail.

“Fuck!” Viktor shouts, picking up his pace until he comes upon the classroom where his son was supposed to be. Kiyoshi had to be there. He has to. If he’s not then that meant...

The alpha practically throws open the door of the classroom. His body is shaking, every breath comes out in a rigid panic. He should be furious, seeing red. Yet all he wants is for Yuuri to be safe. For his son to be safe. It’s all that goes through his mind as his eyes scan the classroom. Though the teacher tries to speak to him, he doesn’t hear. Kiyoshi is not there. He and Yuuri are not here.

Viktor leaves the room and runs down the hall. Trying to catch the scent of his mate. Yuuri was still alive. If something had happened to him he would have felt it. He would have felt it like a knife driven into his heart. 

They’ve both been taken from him.

It takes all he has not to break down on his knees and wail. He can’t, not now. Not when his son and mate are in trouble.

He turns on his heels in time to see Yuri walking toward him.

“What’s going on?” The blond raises a brow. “You ran off so quickly we—” 

“Put the school on lockdown. Now!” Viktor goes to brush past him but the blond grabs his arm. Viktor glares. “Do I look like I’m in the mood for this?” He growls, snatching his arm free.

“Where the hell is Beka?”

Viktor responds by grabbing the blonde by the collar. “Lock down the school and contact Georgi and Mila. Tell them to get here immediately. Tell them to get everybody. I want them all looking for my mate and my child. I want the people who took them dead.”

“Took them? What—”

“Do as I say!” The alpha commands, pushing him back before running.

His mind runs a mile a minute. Who took them? Was this an inside job like before? If it was, Viktor would show no mercy. He would destroy any and everyone who came between him and his family. Who threatened his peace.

He knows it couldn’t be Otabek. There is no way that the beta would betray him. The beta is his friend, loyal and devoted to the death. He would never take Yuuri away from him. Which means the beta could be dead at worst. Or hurt and immobilized at best.

The alpha checks each door as he runs down the halls. The school alarm blaring over the speakers announcing the lockdown. The men who did this couldn’t be far. They could still be here in the school. It’s only when he turns a corner that he sees Otabek stumbling. One hand covers his face while the other holds him steady on the wall. Viktor can both see and smell blood.

His heart stills in his chest. The air turns cold. His throat goes dry. What if Yuuri had been hurt? What if Kiyoshi had been hurt? The alpha in him wails as he rushes forward.

“Where is Yuuri?” Viktor yells at the beta. “Where is he?” His eyes go foggy with desperation. Everything hurts.

“Gone.” Otabek clenches his teeth before wiping the blood trickling down his nose. Viktor can see it’s broken. Along with a massive bump right between his eyes. But Viktor doesn’t care, because Otabek had said Yuuri was gone.

His blood turns to ice, fears confirmed.

Yuuri is gone.

Yuuri is gone.

Yuuri is gone.   
“Gone? Gone? What do you mean gone? Who was it? Who took them?” Tears fall from his eyes, streak down his cheeks. He doesn’t know when or how they got there, but they burn as they trickle down his cheeks. “Who took my mate from me?” He demands.

Otabek barely catches his breath. “Not taken. He ran.”

Viktor stills.

The alpha in him howls. A long and solemn wail that reverberates in his chest. Shock stuns him then melts away into a sickening feeling of disgust. Yuuri wasn’t taken. Yuuri ran. Yuuri left. Yuuri left  _ him _ . He took their son and just…

He doesn’t understand. Wasn’t he a good alpha? Didn’t he give Yuuri enough love? Didn’t Yuuri love him?

Viktor feels something he has never felt before. A hurt that goes far beyond words. A pain that cuts deep under his skin. He can’t describe it, but it makes his shoulders shake. Makes his face twist into torment.

The alpha inside cries for its mate, wants to be near him to have and hold. To keep him safe. But another part of Viktor keeps the tame alpha down. Pushes back the hurt and heartbreak, the feeling of betrayal and paves the wave for a different emotion. One of anger. Of rage. Back to the monster he’d thought he’d abandoned.

Otabek moves closer, eyes desperate. “He caught me by surprise. Knocked me down. He took my phone. If we hurry we can—”

Viktor silences the beta, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the nearest wall.

Rage consumes him. Overwhelming rage that has him lifting his fist and swinging hard. The beta can’t defend himself from the blows to his face.

Yuuri ran.

Yuuri ran.

Yuuri ran.

That’s all that runs through his mind as he brings his fist down on the other again, and again, and again.

How could Yuuri have done this to him? Why? After all he had done. After how kind and loving Viktor had been to his sweet omega. After Viktor had opened his heart and soul just to keep the omega at his side. How could he do this to him?

Chris was right, his father was right. Everyone was right. The first chance Yuuri got to run, he did. His words of love had been lies. The omega didn’t want to stay with him. Everything had been a lie and Viktor had been foolish enough to believe all of it. He really thought...he actually though Yuuri’s love for him was real.

The alpha’s eyes burn with tears as he stills his fist. Feels the pain from his bruised hand. Feels the warmth of the blood between his fingers. He tosses aside the beta, who crumbles among a mess of red. Viktor can’t stop the cries that escape him. Can’t stop the storm of emotions raging through him. It hurts. Everything hurts.

Without a second thought he pulls his gun free from it’s holster, crouching to the ground before pressing the barrel against the beta’s temple.

“You let him escape. I trusted you and you let him go.”

Otabek struggles to speak.

“It’s your fault!” Viktor yells, voice cracking. “It’s your fault my love is gone!” He can’t think anymore, can’t feel.

“Beka!” Viktor hears Yuri scream before he’s tackled to the ground. The younger alpha reaches for the gun. “Stop it, Viktor!”

“He lost my mate!” Viktor argues as the two wrestle. It doesn’t take much for Viktor to get the upper hand, slamming his brother against the floor. “He lost him. It’s his fault.” He points the gun towards the beta again.

“No, it’s your fault,” the younger alpha screams, fingers itching towards the gun he can’t possibly reach. “We told you to keep him in the mansion. We told you he wasn’t ready. We told you and you wouldn’t listen! It’s your own fucking fault!”

Viktor hesitates. It’s enough for Yuri to break free and steal the gun from his older brother’s hand.

“All you’re doing is wasting time. He’s got a kid with him, he can’t speak the language, and he has no idea where he’s going. We’ll find him.”

Viktor only hears his heart thunder. Coherent thoughts escape him. How could Yuri be so calm, so helpful at this moment? 

Viktor can’t think on it. Only one thing needs to occupy his mind. Yuuri.

The alpha swallows, wipes the tears from his eyes, then stands straight.

Calm. He has to be calm. He has think with a clear and level head. He has to work quickly and efficiently.

Viktor takes a slow and deep breath, grounding himself into the moment.

“I want everyone to drop what they’re doing and hit the streets,” he says with as much command as he can muster. “Every vehicle on a task. Every man and woman on an assignment. Everyone has to be searching for my omega. I will bring him back. He will be with me. Even if I have to break his legs to make him stay.”

The alpha turns on his heels, pulling out his phone and dialing Chris’ number.

He would find Yuuri and things would be different from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this had you on the edge of your seat!! We are only a few chapters away from the ending! Maybe 3 or 4 more!!! Ahhhh!! I have loved writing this. Thank you all for your comments and Kudos, it all means so much to me! Next chapter I will also have a surprise announcement!!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr where we can chat about YOI or anything else: iceprincess-yuri


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!! This chapter ended up being OVER 20 PAGES!!!!  
> 20 pages of me on the edge of my seat!!! I blame Myka, she gave me scene ideas LOL
> 
> Whelp, I hope you enjoy this! I'll try to have the next chapter finished sooner because there are only a few chapters left!!! 
> 
> As usual guys, check tags!!! Please! Very important.  
> Thank you for waiting for me I love you all <3 Your comments and asks are so sweet and motivating~
> 
> A BIGGGG thank you to Myka who is a blessing in my life and such a wonderful friend who I love very much. It's crazy to think that YOI/Viktuuri brought us together <3

Yuuri’s heart throbs in his chest in a way he has never felt before. His stomach is tight, full of knots to the point that he feels a sickness washing over him. The taste of bile fills his mouth. 

The world around him goes by in a hazy blur and the omega finds it hard to remain focussed on any one thing. His senses are being overworked, blown out completely by the environment that surrounds him. The sounds of foreign chatter and cars whizzing by make his heart skip beats. The smell of winter, smoke, and bread. The bright colors of store fronts and the dizzying wave of people. It's all bright and loud and nauseating. 

Too much for Yuuri to maintain his balance. So dizzying in fact he has to stop in his tracks to lean against the concrete wall of a building and collect himself.

He holds Kiyoshi tightly as he steadies his breathing. He needs to get ahold of himself. There is no time to waste, which makes his breath stagger that much quicker. He has no time for breaks. There is no time to collect himself.

Unfamiliar faces pass by, eyes noticing him and Kiyoshi before looking away in disregard. The omega isn’t sure whether it’s because of the quickness in his steps or the fact that he’s a young foreigner carrying a child around in the cold.

The people don’t speak to him, and even if they did Yuuri wouldn’t be able to understand. He knew a handful of phrases but nothing that would help him now. He wishes he had prepared better than this. It should have been something he should have given further thought to before leaving. But he had been left with no choice. Viktor gave him no choice.

“Daddy?” Kiyoshi speaks up, eyes wet with the threat of tears. “Where are we going now?”

Yuuri hugs him tightly. “I’m going to get us help. We need to call aunt Mari, but first we have to find a safe place to hide and use the phone.” He explains quietly. Yuuri tries to relax his expression. The one thing he must do is keep Kiyoshi calm. To keep him from bursting into tears or spiraling into a panic. Even with Yuuri here, he has to be scared. He’s only a child after all.

“What if he finds us while we’re out here?” Alarm crosses the boy’s face. “He’ll be angry!”

“That’s why we have to find a hiding place.” Yuuri kisses him on the cheek. “So no tears okay. Daddy will protect you.”

He pats the boy’s head, before straightening up and walking calmly through the flood of people. As much as he wants to run, as much as he wants to just take off as fast as he can, he doesn’t. He knows that running will make him look even more suspicious. Anybody on the street could be working under Viktor. The alpha never had qualms about showing him off to his subordinates. They would recognize him on sight, and they would alert their Pakhan to his mate’s location. But Viktor’s men aren’t the only ones he needs to worry about. His enemies are out here too. The ones that had attacked them at the restaurant. The ones that had killed his baby.

Yuuri can’t allow the fear of being caught stop him though. He has to keep moving. Has to keep a level head. Not for himself, but for Kiyoshi. He would save his son. No matter what the cost.

He reaches a more sparsely populated area. A block full of eateries, and shops. Most of them are open even in the early hours, but Yuuri’s gut tells him to look elsewhere. Those places tended to lack open space. He wouldn’t be able to run if he needed to. He needs to keep searching. An indoor mall or another large building where he could blend in. He can sneak into a bathroom, lock the door and use Otabek’s phone to make a call. He has to call his family and let them know he’s alive. Let them know not to give up on him. That he’s fighting with every fiber of his being to find his way home.

Just a minute, that’s all he needs. Just a minute away from prying eyes to tell his family how much he loves them. How sorry he is that he allowed himself to be taken from them. How sorry he is for leaving Phichit bleeding on the floor.

Viktor had destroyed his family. His life. Everything.

Kiyoshi shivers in Yuuri’s arms.

“I know it’s cold baby, but we have to keep walking. We need make sure Viktor doesn’t find us so we can—-”

Yuuri almost loses his footing as the back of his neck sparks with pain. He winces, his grip on Kiyoshi almost slipping.

“Daddy! What’s wrong?”

The omega can’t answer, the pain at his nape becoming more severe with each passing moment. A pain so sharp, as though he’s being repeatedly stabbed.

“Viktor!” He cries between clenched teeth. The name falls from his lips without his permission. The alpha knows. He  _ knows  _ and he’s angry, hateful. He’s hurting. His alpha is in so much pain because of him. The bond calls him. His alpha calls him, yearns for him, seethes for him. Yuuri stumbles as he tries to regain his footing, he has to escape this feeling. He has to keep walking. Viktor is coming for them.

Yuuri looks behind him, to each side, then behind once more. He feels eyes on him like cameras. People casting curious glances his way. He’s unsure is they’re all just passerbys or…

He walks on, quicker this time. Kiyoshi bounces on his hips, blue eyes scanning around as if he too can feel Viktor.

The omega isn’t sure where he is anymore, and is even less sure of his destination ashe walks on. He turns corners, slips through thin streets, does everything he can to get himself lost in the bustle of the city. He walks even when his face reddens and lips chap from the cold. He walks until his arms are too tired to hold Kiyoshi. Until his son begins to whimper from the harsh wind.

Just as he’s getting too tired to walk he sees exactly what he’s looking for. A huge building with a sign in front that has multiple store names on it. Yuuri recognizes some. A clothing store Viktor frequents, a popular jewelry store. Logos he’s seen on bags since he’s been here. The parking lot to the left of the building is full of cars. A good sign. If Viktor is looking for him, a crowd of people would make it harder to be located or snatched up. He’s safer surrounded by strangers than alone.

A relieved sigh escapes his lip, a genuine smile appearing on his face before he crosses the street and makes his way to the entrance.

Inside the building is warm and bright. It smells familiar. Like freshly baked pretzels and cookies. All coming from a food court he can see close to the entrance. It’s comforting in a way. Reminds him of the mall he and Phichit frequented back home. But Yuuri can’t allow his guard to drop. Everything is riding on these moments.

Without wasting time he beelines for a set of escalators across from the food court. Yuuri places Kiyoshi on the floor and takes his hand. Before taking the escalator he pauses, eyes going to a large map. He pulls Kiyoshi to it. “We should find a big store. One with a bathroom.” He says, mainly to himself. His eyes lock on a clothing store on the second floor. “Here,” he points, squeezing his son’s hand.

“Are we safe now?”

Yuuri knows safe isn’t the word. They’re not safe. They’ll never be safe unless...As long as Viktor’s alive, they would never be safe. It’s a haunting thought. One he hadn’t truly considered till now. Even if they escape back home would they really be safe? His family lived in the same home. Even in an apartment far from it, Viktor had come for him. There was nothing to stop the alpha from searching for him again, finding him, and taking him.

The omega swallows. “Y— yeah. We’re safe, Kiyo.” He lies. “Now, let’s go up one floor, okay?”

The young boy nods twice and the two take the escalator up. Sweat trickles down Yuuri’s brow. The pain from earlier is not as intense as it was but it’s still there. His whole back is almost numb and his mind is exhausted from fighting an urge to return to Viktor’s side. To return to his alpha where he belongs.

The omega chews on his bottom lip as he waits for the escalator to reach the top. Once it does Yuuri leads Kiyoshi into the large clothing store he had pinpointed in the map.

“Look, daddy. Bathroom.” Kiyoshi points up at a bathroom sign hanging on the far right wall. Yuuri nods and steers them that way.

“Good job, Kiyo. Let’s go, hurry.”

They follow the signs to the back, past the shoe aisle, till they see a bathroom. The two slide inside the family one, locking the door the moment it’s closed.

The omega takes his son’s hands in his, pulling off his gloves before blowing and rubbing on them to warm them up. “There there, are you okay?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Kiyo’s head.

Kiyoshi nods quickly. “I’m okay. My face hurts though.”

Yuuri can tell Kiyoshi is trying his hardest to stop the tears from flowing.

“I know, I know.” He places a kiss on each cheek. “We’re going to warm up for a bit. Go in some of the nice stores and stay off the streets as much as we can. But we can’t stay here, love. We’ll have to keep moving.”

“Are you going to call Aunt Mari so she can come and get us?”

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls the slick black phone he had swiped from Otabek. “Yes. We’re going to call right now.” His fingers shake as he clicks the home button. The screen lights up and Yuuri swallows the forming lump in his throat. He slides his thumb across the screen, unlocking it. He can’t believe this is happening. The phone unlocks, no password needed. The phone nearly fumbles in his hands as his fingers fly across the screen, clicking the small phone icon. He could call home, he could call his mother, his father, his sister. He could hear their voices for the first time in months. How he has missed the sound of them... Their laughter, their love, their everything.

The nerves make him feel sick. He stomach aches and he feels like he could throw up any moment now.

The omega dials, palms sweating as he pushes the numbers in one by one. He brings the phone to his ear. The world around him stills. The ringing is almost deafening in his ear.

It rings once.

Twice.

Three times.

“Katsuki residence.”

Yuuri cries, a small whimper falling from his lips at the sound of his sister’s voice. He needs a moment, but it’s a moment he doesn’t have.

“Mari…” his voice comes out horse, desperate.

The line is silent and for a moment Yuuri is afraid the call has dropped. Then he hears the breathing.

“Yuuri?”

“Mari, please.” Yuuri bites his bottom lip hard. It bleeds. The Japanese feels heavy on his tongue. In a way it grounds him. Comforts him. How he had missed the sound. “Mari help me.”

“Yuuri!” She shouts now. “What’s going on? Where are you? Are you hurt? Is Kiyoshi safe? Yuuri please talk to me.” She speaks quickly, not giving him time to respond to one question before another is presented to him. “Where are you Yuuri? Where is he? Where is Viktor?”

“I don’t know.” The omega folds in on himself. His son backs away, unsure of how to comfort his crying father. “I don’t know. I’m so scared. Please, I don’t know what to do.”

“Take a breath Yuuri, please. If you panic right now you won’t be able to take care of—”

“I can’t! I can’t calm down. Mari, I ran! He’s looking for me and I don’t know what to do. I can’t understand anyone. I’m too scared to go to the police.” Yuuri feels deep in his gut the police would hand deliver him to Viktor. He couldn’t trust the police. He couldn’t trust anybody. All he can do is hide. “I have no money, I have nothing. What do I do? What did I do?”

“Stay hidden! I promise you, Yuuri, I’m coming to save you. I love you so so so much.” There is fire in her voice. It’s almost enough to calm him. Almost.

“Mari. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The omega closes his eyes, tears staining his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

He doesn’t know why he apologizes. It just comes out. He feels guilt, pain, regret, and an abundance of other emotions he can’t possibly convey to her. How could he tell her the things that had happened to him? How he had let Viktor take him in bed over and over again. How he had let Viktor impregnate him. How he had lost his baby...

How could he tell her? How could he tell anyone?

“Don’t you blame yourself for this, do you hear me. None of this is your fault.” She pauses, and Yuuri can hear the soft cries she tries to hide. “Yuuri, I love— We all love you.”

“I love you too.” His words are barely audible, just a jumble of sounds and throaty cries.

“Listen to me, you need to find somewhere to stay hidden. Somewhere you can stay until I get to you.”

“How?” He cries into the receiver. “I don’t have money. I don’t have anything.”

“We’re coming to you. I don’t care who or what I have to cut through. I’m coming to save the both of you.”

“I don’t even know where in Russia we are.”

“You have to give me a clue, Yuuri. Anything.”

“I’m..I’m at a mall right now. I..” He can’t think he can’t think of anything he could say that would help. “I— I don’t know.” He can’t even recall the name of the store. “Something— something Spire! Spire something!” He doesn’t know. “Mari please help us, please.”

“I will but you have to calm down and help me. You have to give me something to work with.”

Yuuri sniffles. “I— I don’t know. All I know is names.” He lists off as many as he can followed by the names of as many places as he can remember, and landmarks like the mall he’s at now and Kiyoshi’s school. He describes them to the best of his ability. Until he’s blue in the face and his throat aches.

“Listen to me, Yuuri. Mom and dad aren’t here right now but I’ll tell them everything. We’re going to get you back. Me and Phichit have been—”

“Phichit?” Yuuri’s voice cracks further. “Tell him I’m so—”

“He knows. He knows and it’s okay. He’s alive and all he wants is for the two of you to come home. That’s all any of us want.”

“Tell me what I should do.”

“You need to find a crowd and stay there. Don’t stop moving. Don’t go to the police.”

Yuuri’s confidence only continues to fall. It was so easy to say but so much harder to do.

“Do you have money?”

Yuuri pauses, choking on sobs as he reaches back into his pocket and pulls out Otabek’s wallet. There are a few bills in there, not nearly enough for a hotel, and a black card, though he’s certain if he uses it he’ll be tracked. He won’t risk it.

“I don’t know, a little.”

“You can take a bus. Go far. Far as you can. Don’t stop moving Yuuri and then call—”

The line drops dead.

“Mari?” Yuuri’s heart falls into the pit of his stomach. “Mari? Please answer me!”

Silence.

He pulls the phone away from his ear and tries to redial, to no avail. The calls won’t go through. Nothing goes through.

Fear consumes him. Had Viktor done something? Was that possible? If Viktor disabled the phone, was he being tracked? Did Viktor already know where he was?

They have to move. Now.

Yuuri turns off the phone quickly and tossed it in the nearest toilet for good measure, before wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. He looks at his son carefully. They couldn’t stay in the cold all night but he can’t stay here. He needs to keep moving. He has to find the nearest bus or train station and take it as far as he can go. If he kept moving, Viktor wouldn’t be able to catch him. With no ID and no passport, he’s stuck here. Playing a twisted game of tag.

“Kiyo, I need you to be brave right now okay. Remember how brave you were on the plane?” He smiles, running a hand through his son’s hair.

“I can be brave.” The small boy sniffles before throwing himself into Yuuri’s arms.

“We are going to be really brave and walk out of here and then we’re going to find a bus. It may be a lot of walking but if you get tired, daddy will carry you, I promise.” He puts the hood of Kiyoshi’s coat over his head. He needs to keep him warm. 

Yuuri stands, adjusting his clothes before taking Kiyoshi’s hand again. “You and me together,” he chuckles. “We make a good brave team.”

Kiyoshi nestles into him. “I’ll protect you daddy.”

A warmth spreads through the omega. “And I’ll protect you no matter what.”

It’s colder as they go outside. The wind has picked up and the snow is only falling harder now. Instead of letting Kiyoshi walk, Yuuri picks him up. Holds his face against his chest to protect him as they walk.

It doesn't’ take long for Yuuri’s face to start hurting from the freezing temperatures. His fingers going numb as he makes his way down the sidewalk. He passes building after building, eyes carefully watching every dark corner or door opening. He feels hyper aware of everything around him. Of the people staring, of each car that whizzes by. Of the sound of phones ringing and Russian on stranger’s lips. Of the mounting snow beneath his feet. 

As the crowd starts dissipating, as the people reach their warm destinations. Yuuri  focuses on his own breathing and the breathing of his son.

He may have gotten away from Viktor for now but...how long could they last like this. How many busses or trains could he take before he could feel safe again? How much distance between him and Viktor was needed? It’s hardly been an hour and already he feels crushed by pressure. Crushed by the feeling he has made a horrendous mistake.

Viktor may be insane, but he’s smart and he’s powerful. He’s an alpha. The next Pakhan of a powerful Russian crime syndicate. Viktor had all the resources to find him. Yuuri knew he was out here, searching for them both. He could feel it.

The omega walks and walks and walks. Keeping the fear and panic from showing on his face. Standing strong even as he ducks inside a shop restroom for a minute of shelter and false safety. Especially when he sees a glimpse of a man in a black suit, or a shiny silver car that may or may not belong to his mate.

Yuuri loses track of time. He knows he should have spotted a bus stop or train station by now, but he has seen neither. He’s too afraid to ask for directions. So he keeps walking towards busier streets. Keeps walking until the snow finally stops. In a long street that was mildly transited, Yuuri is relieved to finally see a sign that appears to be  pointing in the direction of a subway station.

“Are we going to ride the train like at home?” Kiyoshi wipes his nose.

“Yep. We’re going to ride the train.” He pauses at the crosswalk, looking both ways before they scurry across the street. “And then we can snack on something yummy. Sound like a good idea?”

“Sounds good to me! I’m hungry. I wish we could have pizza... Or Piroshki like grandpa Yakov makes!.”

Yuuri bites his lip at the name. “Not today, love.” He takes a left. His arms ache from carrying Kiyoshi but he doesn’t mind. He wants his son as close to him as possible. Maybe on the train he could finally relax. Close his eyes without fear for at least a little bit. He would take even one single second.

A mother with her own child smiles at him as he passes and he returns the smile. Maybe...he should ask someone for help. A mother with a child. He remembers being given that advice as a child himself. The idea makes him pause in his steps, turns to face the mother. He quickly summons up the Russian he has managed to pick up. “H— hello.” The words taste sour on his tongue.

The woman pauses momentarily, turning to face him.

Yuuri takes in a breath. “Hello.” He says again because that’s all his brain can think of in this moment.

She gives him a curious glance then utters something he can’t quite make out. The word boy? Or child? Son!

Kiyo looks to Yuuri then the woman. “Thank you.” He says and the sound of foreign words coming from him both surprises and hurts him in a way. Kiyoshi understood. He understands. Of course he does, that school must have been teaching him. Until now, Yuuri had never even considered that.

The woman speaks again and Yuuri’s gaze goes to his son for translation. “What did she say.”

“I don’t know. She asked a question though. She said the word for snow too!”

Yuuri bites his lip. His eyes meet the woman’s. “Please.” he says in english.

The woman squeezes her child’s hand and speaks again.

Yuuri knows that phrase. ‘Are you okay?’ He shakes his head. “No, I’m not okay! I—”

The Russian child move closer to her mother. Her eyes watching Yuuri carefully.

The omega swallows hard. No. He can’t do this. He can’t put others at risk. He couldn’t live with himself if this family was hurt because of him. Viktor would kill them. “Sorry.” He spits out before turning on his heels and walking in the the opposite direction. The more he walks, the more he realizes that this plan is...is foolish.

But what else is there besides running. Besides watching behind his back every breath he takes? Just...waiting? Waiting for what? To be found? To be free?

Was he making a mistake? Was he destroying what little bit of a life he had built in Viktor’s world?

Before, when he dreamed of running away, it was always so easy. Find an opportunity… a chance to leave it all behind. Just hop on a plane and fly back to Japan. Return home to his family and his friends. Return to normalcy. Walk Kiyoshi to school without fear. Go to the park together with Phichit. Go wherever he wants because he would be free. He would be free and happy and together with his son.

Reality is he has no money. Reality is his child’s skin is cold. Reality is he has no one to help him and Viktor was out there searching for him. Angry and seething.

And he would be found. Sooner or later he would be found. Today. Tomorrow. A year from now after he believes he’s safe. As long as he feels the bond of his body and soul. He would be found.

A car whizzes by. Yuuri nearly jumps out of his skin as he turns to watch it disappear.

He sees him then. Towards the end of the road, walking toward him with a phone pressed against his ear. Chris.

Yuuri forgets to breathe. Without a second thought he pulls his child close and runs. The startled boy cries out but Yuuri hardly hears him over the sound of his own pounding heart.

The omega turns a corner, getting only a few feet before a group of men step into his path. They stand tall, firm and unmoving. He knows their faces. Viktor’s men. How long had they followed him? At what point did Viktor find him? Had he been watching this entire time? Laughing at him as he tries for his foolish mistake.The terror he feels in that moment is nothing like the voice that cuts through the air next.

“Where do you think you are going?” The alpha’s voice is cold. Harsh, and somewhere within sad.

Yuuri’s body stiffens. His blood turns to ice. The back of his neck throbs with a burning pain. He feels himself splitting in two. Viktor’s voice is the reality of every nightmare he has ever had and at the same time a relief. His alpha came for him. Found him. He has to go to him. Appease him in some way and let him know that it’s all going to be okay. No. No. Viktor has hunted him down. He’s going to hurt him. He’s going to hurt Kiyoshi.

The omega turns his trembling body toward the sound. The fear invading him is horribly familiar. The same fear he felt that day he met Viktor. The same fear he felt the moment the alpha grabbed him in the onsen and tossed him into the warm water like he was nothing, a toy for him to play with. Afraid as he was that day when the alpha raped and knotted him while Yuuri screamed in pain.

The alpha’s face is dark. There is no warmth in his eyes. This is not the alpha that knew. This is not the man he can manipulate any longer. Viktor is hurt, betrayed, and in pain. 

The can both see and feel it dripping off of him. All of which Yuuri is the cause.

His alpha is seething, his alpha is angry. And it was his fault. His fault. The thought repeats itself in his mind and it takes all of Yuuri’s will not to drop to his knees and bare his neck to his mate.

“Why?” Viktor stands tall, hands to his side. He takes one step forward and Yuuri takes two back. “Why did you run? Explain it to me.”

Yuuri has no words. No lies. How can he say anything? It’s all over. Everything is over. He had tried to get away, tried to run without a plan. He just wanted to protect his son, wanted to save him from Viktor’s world, but he has failed. He keeps failing. All those promises he had made, all the times he had held his son and told him it would all be okay...It ended up being all a big lie. He couldn’t save anyone.

“I gave you everything. I gave you freedom. I gave you a comfortable, affluent life . Just me, you, and our child.” Another step closer. Before Yuuri move Viktor’s eyes flicker with warning. The omega senses tha danger and stills.

“Daddy.” Kiyoshi starts crying, snapping Yuuri from his trance. His son. He has to save Kiyoshi no matter what. He doesn’t care if Viktor hurts him. He doesn’t care if his omega is screaming so loudly to obey. He can’t. He can’t. Kiyoshi is all that matters.

Yuuri runs.

He tries to at least, but Viktor snatches him before he can take off.

“No!” Yuuri yells, but lips are soon on his, silencing him. He’s pushed back, his hold on Kiyoshi slipping as Chris rips the boy from his arms. He bites down on Viktor’s lip, trying to force the alpha off of him. “Kiyoshi!” He screams as loud as he can. A last desperate cry to the world for help. Somebody has to see this. Somebody has to see what’s happening!

Chris presses Kiyo to his chest, whispering something in his little ear that Yuuri can’t hear. Whatever it is makes Kiyoshi freeze in place. He stops moving, stops fighting, doesn’t cry out. He just stiffens in the man’s arms as big tears form in his eyes, dropping down his cheeks while his lips quiver.

Yuuri watches the smirk that crosses Chris’ lips. The look he gives the omega is taunting, almost cocky. His eyes don’t shelter Yuuri from the truth. The truth that Yuuri had made a mistake. That the game is over. It’s a look that says he wins and Yuuri loses. A look that makes Yuuri lunge forward violently to protect his son.

“Let go of him!” The omega snarls, only to be pulled back by Viktor once more. He can’t give up, he was so close. He pulls,scratches, and bites until he tastes copper in his mouth.

Viktor doesn’t let up. The alpha pulls him into his chest, burying the omega’s face in his coat. He wraps him completely in his arms. “Shhhh, love. Don’t cause a scene.” He says with cold kindness as Yuuri continues to struggle against him. “You’ve hurt me so badly, Yuuri.” Sharp fingernails rasp against the skin of Yuuri’s neck. “You hurt me, lied to me.” Press against the scabs of the bond mark. .“You looked me in the eye and said you loved me. That you loved the life I gave you". Yuuri whimpers when the fingernails reopen the wound. His breath skips when Viktor’s voice becomes a low growl in his ear just for him. “How can you say you want to leave? That you want a life without me? I won’t allow that, Yuuri. You’re my omega. You are my mate.” Yuuri opens his mouth in a soundless cry as Viktor sinks his teeth into the mark. His mind overpowered by the haze of being claimed. His omega rejoices, reassured by its mate’s desire. Reassured by the connection between them. “I won’t ever let you leave me.” Viktor holds him close as Yuuri tries to catch his breath. “You and Kiyoshi...you’re my world. My everything.”

Yuuri straddles on the cusp of joy and sickness. His stomach turns and flutters all in one.

_ Don’t fight this. _ His omega whispers.  _ Your mate loves you. Why would you run from him? _

Yuuri grinds his teeth in frustration. Trying to seperate the two voices in his head.

“We’re going home.” Viktor declares, the false kindness completely gone from his voice. He squeezes Yuuri’s arm as they move towards the line of vehicles across the busy street.

Why won’t anybody help? Why won’t anybody save him?“Please let me go.” Yuuri fights through the haze of the bond. He tries to force his legs not to move. Chris turns ahead of them, holding Kiyoshi close. The sight makes Yuuri’s eyes burn with tears. His son needed to be with him, in his arms. for a moment he forgets to breathe. “Please let me go,” he begs again. “I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to go back to Japan.” His legs feel weak.

“We’re going home” Viktor snarls.

“No...” The omega tries to shake free, but the effort is weak, his heart has already submitted. His will crushed into nothingness.

The fighting stops.

Viktor bends down so they can meet eye to eye. “We’re going to walk to the car and you’re going to behave. You are not going to cause a scene. You are not going to fight me and you are not going to run from me. If you can’t do that…” He kisses Yuuri’s brow. “I’m going to hurt Kiyoshi.” 

The omega immediately stills. Those few words are all it takes for his will to completely disappear. Words so powerful Yuuri clings to Viktor almost painfully. He keeps his lips sealed tight, not daring to utter a single word of objection or even plead for forgiveness.

Viktor smiles, hand going to Yuuri’s neck and fingernails digging hard into the open bondmark. “Good boy.”

The alpha leads the shaking omega to a silver vehicle, hand on the small of his back. Yuuri’s legs shake so badly he can hardly support himself. It hurts. It hurts so badly. He should have known it was impossible. No, he had known all along it was impossible. He knew he couldn’t get away, but he tried anyway. What else could he do? He had to try! He had to do something! Viktor’s love was going to take him to a place he feared he might never return from. A place he could never escape. Now his fate is sealed. Viktor will never let them go.

The alpha opens the door for him. Kiyoshi is already strapped in, a quiet expression on his face that he holds until he sees his father. It’s then he bursts into tears. A painful wail escaping from his small body as he reaches for Yuuri.

Chris sits in the driver’s seat, that smug grin still on his face, those eyes watching Yuuri through the mirror as he climbs in and flings himself protectively around Kiyoshi.

“This could have ended horribly.” Chris directs the comment at Viktor, who slides in beside Yuuri. “You’re lucky we found him before he started trouble. Small incidents, few incidents, we can handle those. Shootings happen everyday, no one minds those.” He scoffs. “But a young and frightened omega clutching a crying child and screaming for help through the streets is a different story. People mind that, they fight for that. Your little need for validation almost cost you — us — everything!”

“It’s done.” Viktor growls before looking to Yuuri. “Mila is handling the scene right now. Apparently my love attracted a bit of attention on his excursion. People worried about a frightened foreigner walking in the cold carrying a small child. But it’s being handled. Our man on the force gave us the heads up and Mila is weaving a story as we speak.” Both Viktor’s voice and scent are sour, a scent Yuuri has never smelled before coming from him. Displeasure mixed with disgust and stress. So potent, it seems even Kiyoshi is being affected by it. The child face twists in fear, his face going pale.

Yuuri rubs his face against Kiyoshi. He does his best to scent him, to keep him grounded in the smell of his father instead of the putrid air Viktor is releasing. 

Kiyoshi looks up at him. “I’m scared.” He whispers in Japanese, choking on sobs. “I’m really scared.”

Yuuri feels absolutely useless. What can he say to make this right? What can he do? 

He opens his mouth to lie again. To reassure his son that things will be fine. But the words simply don't come out. They get stuck in his throat because he knows things were going to get much worse. “Just stay close to me, okay?” Speaking his native tongue brings a tiny bit of comfort. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

“I want to go home. I want to go to Japan!” Kiyoshi’s voice breaks, his cries getting louder and louder as he begins to panic.

Yuuri feels the scents in the air change. The hint of a scent coming from Kiyoshi. Like bitter oranges. The scent grows as his child cries louder, he feels to pull to protect stronger and stronger. “Kiyoshi no, please. It’s going to be okay. I promise you.”

“You said we were going home!” The word are so broken they break Yuuri’s heart too.

“Yuuri.” ViKtor’s voice feels like a cold chill up Yuuri’s spine.

“I don’t want to stay! Please take me home! Please take me home!” Kiyoshi’s cries turn into full-blown screams as he thrashes in his seat. Beside Yuuri, Viktor growls.

“Viktor stop the car!” Yuuri turns to the alpha, grabbing onto his coat. “He’s scared stop the car so i can comfort him!” Yuuri knows he’s a fool for even asking. After what he’s done, Viktor will never trust him again. “Stop the car please!”

“Keep quiet.” Viktor says coldly, barely looking at him. He pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. Yuuri feels anger radiating from him, it only grows by the second.

Yuuri unbuckles Kiyoshi from his seat and pulls him into his arms. Kiyoshi fights against him, kicking his legs and swinging his arms. He hits the seats, hits Yuuri, hit Viktor. The omega doesn’t care, he’s not letting go of him. “It’s okay. Shhh. It’s going to be okay.” He squeezes him tightly, rocking him as best he can and patting his back. Even he feels Kiyo’s tint nails dig into his skin, feels his little teeth bite his hand. “I’m sorry, Kiyoshi, I’m so sorry!” Yuuri’s voice cracks, he can hardly hold himself together now. To be rejected by his own child...the only thing he has left...

“Let me go! I want to go home!”

“Please, Kiyoshi, please!”

“I want Aunt Mari! I want granny and grandpa! I want Phichit! I don't want Viktor. I don’t want you—”

Yuuri feels Viktor shift in his seat, and before he can say anything, the alpha snatches the child from his arms.

Kiyoshi screams louder and Yuuri’s throat goes dry.

“Let go of him!” He yells only to be pushed away hard.

“Chris pull the car over.” Viktor speaks with such calmness it terrifies Yuuri further.

The blond obeys, bringing the car to a stop. Without a word Viktor steps out of the car, Kiyoshi in his arms. Yuuri scrambles for the door desperately.

“Stop! Viktor! Stop!”

But the door is shut in his face and Chris’ has reached back and grabbed him by the collar.

“You shouldn’t have run off like that.” The blonde alpha scoffs, yanking him back hard. “I tried to warn him about you, but he was far to gone in his delusion about whatever love he thinks you share. I just never thought you were stupid enough to try to run.”

Yuuri doesn’t listen to him. He’s too focussed on the sound of his son’s cries getting farther and farther away.

“Where is he taking him?” The omega yells, his pulse pounding in his head.

“To another car.”

“Why!” Yuuri pulls away from the other’s grasp. The moment he does he makes for the door, only to have it opened by Viktor himself.

The alpha stands tall, face dark.

“Give him back!” Yuuri grabs the alpha by the front of his coat, pulling and pushing on him. “Please, Viktor. I’m sorry. Please.” His body won’t stop shaking. His son needs him. He doesn’t care if he has to fight or apologize a million times. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry please!” Every part of his body can feel his child calling him. “He needs me! Please, Viktor! I’ll—”

“Enough!” Viktor forces him back, pins him down onto the seat. “I’ve heard enough from you. Enough of your screaming, enough of your pleas, enough of your  lies.” He stares down at the omega. “You did this. This is all your fault. You ruined everything.” His hand slides to Yuuri’s throat, tracing his pulse with his fingertips. “You don’t get to manipulate me anymore. You don’t get to ask for anything. Not ever again.”

Something in Yuuri snaps. “Manipulate you?” The omega’s tears turn angry. His sense of danger subsiding for a moment, making room for a brief wave of rage. “You raped me! You raped me and then you left me alone and bleeding and pregnant!” Once he starts speaking he can’t stop. “I carried your child! I gave birth to him. Worked to keep a roof over his head. Raised him to be nothing like you! I was happy. I had a good life again after you tried to destroy it and then you show up to take it all again! How can you  act as if you’re the victim here?”

Yuuri ends his sentence with a hard kick against the alpha’s stomach. Viktor stumbles back with a grunt but quickly recovers, shoving Yuuri back further into the car before slamming the doors behind him. “Drive.” He directs the demand in Chris’ direction before turning back to Yuuri. Viktor cups his face before kissing him suddenly. Roughly. Yuuri hits him, strikes him across the face hard. Hard enough to leave a mark .

“Don’t you touch me!” He yells. Viktor doesn’t flinch. He simply pulls Yuuri close again, crushing their lips together.

Yuuri twists in his grasp, turning his head away. “I hate you!” He growls. “I hate you!”

The alpha grabs his wrists.“You’re hurting me…” Viktor says barely above a whisper. “You’re breaking my heart. How could you destroy so easily what we have? How could you take everything away from me? How could you?”

It’s then Yuuri sees them. Tears. Actual tears streaming down the alpha’s cheek. It’s sickening. Yet in his core he feels his omega crying.

The ride home is chaos. Yuuri fights violently against Viktor’s touch. He won’t be taken easily again. Not when his child needs him. But Viktor won’t let up. He holds Yuuri’s wrists, pushing the omega’s hands above his head on the seat.

“Don’t!” Yuuri grunts.

“Stop fighting me.” Viktor stares down at the other. “Be a good omega and just stop!”

Yuuri’s instincts burn to obey. To still and let the alpha sate his anger and frustration. But Kiyoshi’s screams are fresh in his mind and his instincts as a father burst through. For a moment he finds his strength. He brings his knee up between their bodies, catching Viktor in the stomach. In that moment he pulls his hands free, then shoves at Viktor’s torso shoulders hard enough to knock the alpha back.

He doesn’t know what to do after, but his instincts have him reaching for the door handle. He doesn’t care if he has to jump into the street to get to his son. He’ll do whatever it takes. With disregard to any logic, he yanks at the handle. It’s locked.

“No!” Yuuri screams, fist beating at the window. “Kiyoshi!”

Viktor grabs him, pulls him by the hips. Before Yuuri can squirm awayturn around Viktor pushes his face into the seat, keeping a firm hand in his hair.

Yuuri isn’t done fighting. He thrashes about, until he manages to land a blow against the alpha’s side. What is he supposed to do? Where is he supposed to go?

Chris  glances up in the mirror. “Careful now, Viktor. He looks ready to bite any second.”

“Let me see Kiyoshi!” Yuuri barks.

Viktor doesn’t respond. Instead he pushes Yuuri down back until the omega’s back hits the door. Then slots himself between his legs. Trapped, Yuuri glares. “You think I’m going to stop fighting you just because you found me. No, I’ll never stop. I’ll never submit to you again. Never again!”

As soon as the words leave his mouth he swallows them, the scent of his distressed alpha spiking in the car, cloaking him. He tries to turn his nose from it. “I hate you!”

“Stop!” Viktor cries. “Stop saying that!” He finally manages to pull the coat off the omega, tossing it behind him. “Shut your mouth.” He forces a hand over Yuuri’s lips, silencing him. “If you want to see Kiyo again I suggest you stop quit talking. If you ever want to touch him, talk to him—”

By the time the car comes to a halt, the omega's eyes are nearly swollen closed from crying.The alpha finally backs away, giving Yuuri space to finally relax. It lasts only a moment.

Viktor opens the door, holding Yuuri by the forearm as he steps out. The omega searches every which way for Kiyoshi, eyes going wide with horror when he sees his son in the arms of Yuri.

He screams while trying to pull away from Viktor and run to him. Kiyoshi can’t be with Yuri. Anyone but him.The blonde hates him, despises him. He would hurt Kiyoshi if given the chance. Anything to punish him.

Yuuri won’t give him the chance. He refuses to allow it.

The omega pulls at Viktor’s hand, digging his nails into flesh. Still, the alpha doesn’t budge. Yuuri glares up. “You get him away from my son. Right. Now!”

“Our son. He’s not just yours, Yuuri. Why can’t you understand that?”

“He will never be your son. I raised him. I’m the one who loves him.”

Viktor gives pause, eyes darkening down at Yuuri. “I love him. And I love you. But right now, you are upsetting me.”

“I don’t care what you do to me, but don’t hurt my son. Don’t you dare hurt him!”

“I think you’ve said enough for today.” Chris smiles, appearing behind him. “Viktor, I suggest locking him up and throw away the key. At least until he learns how to behave properly as an omega should.”

Viktor scoffs. “I thought your suggestion was for me to kill him?” The alpha says as he leads them through the front door, stopping just short of the stairs.

Chris smirks. “Like you’ll do that now. I can always take him off your hands for you though. A month with the other omegas would docile him very quick.”

“I won't let other alphas abuse my omega,” Viktor scoffs.

Yuuri hardly catches their conversation. His eyes are stuck on Yuri carrying Kiyoshi inside the manor. Mila and Otabek follow behind, the bruises and still red marks are still fresh on the beta’s body. Yuuri feels a tinge of guilt at the sight, along with the thought of the young alpha trying to get revenge by hurting Kiyoshi. It’s like a knife through the heart. He has to get to him.

Yuuri locks eyes with the blond and the young alpha smirks at him. A menacing look that makes Yuuri’s heart drop into his stomach.That ignites his anger and causes his body to tremble. Before he can even think he shakes free from Viktor. Uses all of his might to pull away, taking the room by surprise. He goes for Yuri, screaming as he reaches for the blond.

The young alpha reacts quickly, dodging the omega’s lunge with ease, his grin widening. Yuuri is grabbed by Mila, who throws him to the floor hard.

“Don’t touch my son!” Yuuri screams so loudly a sharp pain stabs at his throat. “Put him down! Now!”

“Daddy!” Kiyoshi screams for him, reaches for him. The sound shatters his very being. He can’t breath. He can’t see. Yuuri has to get Kiyoshi, his baby needs him. He has to protect him. He’ll do anything. He’ll fight tooth and nail for him.

He pushes Mila off and stands, rushing at Yuri again. This time it’s Chris who shoves him to the floor. Like he’s nothing. Yuuri knows he can’t win against an alpha, but he refuses to stay defeated on the floor. He screams out of sheer frustration, his eyes wild as they lock onto Yuri.

Chris blocks his path with ease, his hand wrapping around Yuuri’s throat as he slams him down on the floor.

The younger alpha laughs as Yuuri’s head slams on the white ceramic. “What’s this? The omega bitch trying to get his little cub? Got some real nerve after today’s stunt. Stupid omega.”

Yuuri tries to open his eyes, his head explodes with pain and haze. He whines when he notices red on the white.

The room suddenly goes quiet at the sound of a growl.

It’s a dangerous sound. A warning.

Feet shuffle away from him as he feels Viktor behind him. Yuuri knows he should be scared. His alpha is angry, his alpha is claiming his territory, but the fear isn’t there. Fingers touch his head carefully, he feels the blood drip. Hands raise him securely from the floor until his feet are firm on the ground.

Yuuri latches on to Viktor’s coat for support, as the alpha nuzzles the side of his face gently, tongue lapping at the open wound.

Yuuri opens his eyes, still dazed from the blow. All he sees are shocked eyes, disappointed eyes, the smugness from Chris is no more…

Viktor growls again and and everyone in the room drops to their knees, baring their necks at their boss, their alpha.

The pain subsides. The room finally stops spinning. Kiyoshi whines and Yuuri feels his thoughts fall into place. He turns, slapping Viktor’s hand away. He’s met with a careful smile from the alpha. But Yuuri doesn't care. He doesn't care anymore.

“You’re a monster.”

Viktor grabs him by the arm and pulls him tight, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. “Behave now. You’re hurt, love. I won’t warn you again.”

Yuuri goes still, the back of his neck tingling as all the muscles in his body tense.

A command.

The omega doesn’t dare move or make a sound. His shoulders relax and he finds himself without will leaning into Viktor’s touch, allowing the bond to ease the pounding in his skull.

The alpha wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him against his hip. “Good boy.” He turns his attention back to his brother. “Take Kiyoshi to father until I’ve dealt with this.” He pauses for a second before speaking again. “And Yuri, if you harm him, I’ll slit Otabek’s throat and make you watch.” His smile remains.

The blond alpha twitches slightly, jaw clenching and unclenching. “Don’t get so dramatic. I have no interest in harming this brat.”   
Kiyoshi glares. “Don’t hurt my daddy!”

Viktor laughs. “Don’t worry, papa won’t hurt him. But Yuuri has been very bad today, so he’s going to a little time out.”

“You’re the bad one! I don’t care if you’re my papa! I hate you and I want to go home.”

Yuuri can hear his son screaming and feel the tension radiating from him, but he can’t move. He can only stand there and watch. Maybe it’s because he’s weak. Emotionally and physically drained. He can’t pull away from the command.

Viktor holds on tighter to Yuuri. “Don’t be mean now. You’re going to hurt papa’s feelings.”

“I hate you!”

Yuri snickers, adjusting the child in his arms. “Should we call you father of the year or what?”

“Kiyoshi just doesn’t understand. He will learn that good things happen when you behave.”

“I do understand!” The child yells, clenching his small fists. “You make daddy cry and won’t let us go home! I don’t want a papa like you. I just want you to go away and never come back. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

Yuuri whimpers when he feels the anger in Viktor spike with each word from the child. The omega’s lips tremble as he forces his lips to move. “Please don’t hurt him. He’s just a child, please.” The tears fall silently now, a continuous stream down his cheeks. “Viktor please.” His tone is soft, not reflecting the turmoil and fright inside him.

“Take Kiyoshi and go.” Viktor commands and his brother nods.

Yuuri reaches out. He tries. His body burning while moving forward slowly, reaching for his son. The blonde turns away. Carries his son away from him. 

No.

No.

No.

No.

Kiyoshi screams for him, shouts for him at the top of his lungs. The sound floods through his body. He moves forward again, every inch of him longing to hold his baby in his arms. But Viktor holds his waist firm in place by his side.“Until you learn to accept your place here, Yuuri, I’m afraid I’ll have to take away your privileges with Kiyo.” He leads the omega up the stairs and to their rooms.

Yuuri tries weakly to pull away. “You can’t keep me from him. He’s my son.” Tears blind him. The sound of Kiyoshi’s cries play over and over in his head.

“He’s my son too! You’re both mine!” Viktor yells as they pass the threshold to their room, pushing his mate against the closed wooden door. “You are mine! I found you!” He growls.

The room spins for a second. When it stops Yuuri finds the strength to glare defiantly, fist clenching at his sides. “You stole me!” He’s tired of it, tired of it all. He wants to go home. He wants to get away. He wants to hurt Viktor. But he can’t... Instead he speaks, harsh words being all that he can muster. “Maybe my body will be yours, but my heart will never be.”

Viktor raises his hand, Yuuri flinches at the sight, his hands going up in defense. He waits for a blow that doesn’t come. “I’m sorry!” The alpha’s voice is panicked. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry! I wouldn’t—I love you too much to hurt y—”

Yuuri pulls away before the alpha can touch him. “Liar! You don’t love me. This isn’t love!” He yells, angry and hot tears staining his cheeks.

Viktor ignores his words, hands going gentle as he pulls Yuuri into his arms.

“Stop!” Yuuri hiccups. He hates the gentle Viktor the most. The Viktor his omega reacts to. “Please stop…” The Viktor his omega yearns for.

Viktor goes silent. The room fills with the sound of Yuuri’s sobbing.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t... please. Viktor please let me go.” He buries himself in Viktor’s chest, staining the alpha’s shirt with tears and snot. “Free me of this, please...”

Silence.

Viktor’s hold on him loosens, and Yuuri collapses, holding his stomach and touching his forehead to the floor.

The alpha’s scent spikes. The sourness fills Yuuri’s nose, makes him grimace. The omega glances up to see Viktor in silent thought. There is something behind his eyes that unnerves Yuuri.

“You don’t love me? You want to leave me? You want to leave everything?” Viktor grabs Yuuri by the arm and pulls him to his feet. “All this time you’ve been lying  to me. Hurting me. Yet still I love you more than anything in this world.” His voice is calm. Calm but cold and distant.

“I hate you…” Yuuri manages out. He knows every time he utters the words Viktor hurts. He can feel it resonating within the alpha. “I hate you. I hate you.”

Viktor pushes him away. “Then go. Go back to Japan.”

Yuuri stills for a second. He doesn’t understand, and the confusion shows on his face. Viktor chuckles, a deep bitter sound.

“Go back to your tiny apartment and your poor family. I won’t stop you. Hell, I’ll pay for your plane ticket myself.” He palms Yuuri’s face, wiping away tears with his thumb. “You think you’re the only one suffering? How do you think I feel seeing my omega fight me. Despise me, when I’m trying so hard to do right and correct the wrongs I’ve made.”

Yuuri drops his head. “You’re full of lies. It’s a lie. A trick.” He mumbles under his breath. Viktor won’t let him go. It’s a lie, and he’s tired of getting his hopes up only to be crushed beneath a grim reality.

“You think I’m lying?” Viktor chuckles once again, this time digging into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone. He dials a number and put it on speaker.

“What do you need, boss?” Mila’s voice comes clear on the other end.

“Arrange for a flight to Japan. Tonight.”

“Yes, sir.”

The line drops. Yuuri stares in disbelief.

“I’ll call my father right now and have him arrange an escort for you to the airport. Send you right back where I found you. I won’t follow nor contact you. Neither will any of my men.”

Lies. They have to be lies. Yuuri can’t take the bait.

“Why?” Yuuri asks.

“I give you what you want and then you question me? I told you many times I love you. That I’m trying to fix the pain I’ve caused you, give you a good life. If you tell me you want to go home… Don’t you want to go?”

Yuuri can’t believe it. Was it really this simple all this time? “Yes!” Yuuri can’t contain the joy in his voice. “I just want all of this to be over. I don't want to be here.” He rubs at his eyes.

“Then I’ll let you go.” Viktor’s voice echoes in the room. “I free you.”

Yuuri jumps away from the touch. His eyes search Viktor’s face for any sign of fabrication. There is none. Without thinking he grabs on to Viktor’s shoulders. “I—- I can leave?”

The alpha does not move to touch him, doesn't say anything at all.

Yuuri pulls away and wipes his tears away. If this is real, if this is really happening, then Yuuri needs to hurry. He can’t waste time. What if Viktor changes his mind? He has to move quick. He runs for Kiyo’s room. He needs to pack things for him. Things to keep him warm for the trip home. Something comfortable too. He has to so—

“Of course Kiyoshi will stay here.” He says the words so casually, they almost don’t register in Yuuri’s mind.

“What?” Yuuri loses his breath, stumbling back at the insinuation. “No... No! Kiyoshi is staying with me!”

“He is my only child. I will raise him.” The alpha puts his phone to his ear.

“No! You will not take him from me!” Yuuri rushes and grabs at Viktor’s hands, preventing him from using the phone. “You can’t do that! I won’t let you!”

“I have the right to him.” Viktor’s voice is painfully chilling. “Even more than you do, love. I’m an alpha. We don’t even have to be married for me to claim custody.”

Yuuri’s eyes grow wide. “I don’t understand. I gave birth to him. He’s a Japanese citizen. You can’t claim custody. I never put your name as the father. You can’t claim custody!”

“And what do you plan on doing about it?” Viktor closes Yuuri’s hand between his. “Take it up with the police? Like your family has?” Viktor pulls the phone away. “ Even if you do, things here in Russia are a bit different than in Japan. Some would say there is injustice in how our system handles relations of second sex. As an alpha I have more right to our child than you. I don't even need a blood test to prove it.”

“You’re lying!” Yuuri wants to hit him, wants to strike him hard for even insinuating such a thing. 

“Have I ever lied to you, love?” Viktor leans forward and touches Yuuri’s lips. “I said I will release you. Free you. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind.” He pushes Yuuri hard at the last words. The omega stumbles on his feet. Leave without Kiyoshi? To pay for his freedom with his child? Kiyo would grow up here, be broken here. His baby boy would be lost to this bloodied world.

No.

He will never let that happen.

Yuuri feels like the world is eating away at him. Chipping off piece by piece until there is no more Yuuri left.

His mind fills with white noise. He can hear it in his head, buzzing against his eardrums. It hurts. He can’t think, can’t speak, he can hardly move.

He was always willing to sacrifice everything to get Kiyoshi back home. His body. His sanity. His soul. His very life. He just wanted to free Kiyo from this. So his child could grow up and be happy and safe.   
It all sets in. Finally sets in…

He isn’t going home. He’s never going home.

“Should I call Yakov to pick you up, love?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri shuts his eyes. “No.”

“Why not?”

Yuuri can practically feel the satisfaction on the alpha’s voice. He takes a deep breath, “I’m not going back to Japan. I’m staying here,” he slowly opens his eyes, “with you and our son.”

Viktor extends his hand. Yuuri grabs it without a word. “I still have a long ways to forgive you, but maybe in a few years, you could regain my trust.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri’s voice is empty.

Viktor kisses his forehead. “As long as you understand that you’re mine forever. You get no more chances.”

“I understand.” Yuuri feels like he can’t breath.

“Good. Now that you understand,” he holds the phone out to the omega. “Call your family again. Let them know this time you are okay. Tell them how much fun you and Kiyoshi are having and how you’ve chosen to remain here with me in Russia.” He slides the phone into Yuuri’s hand. “And when you’re done telling them about your decision, you’re going to take any lingering doubts, or foolish thoughts of escaping and toss them out. No more fighting. No more disobedience. You’re going to be my perfect little omega.” Viktor leans forward, kissing Yuuri again, pressing fingers on the their bond mark. “And then you’re going to join me down stairs for a nice meal.”

Yuuri doesn’t move as Viktor maneuvers around him, leaving him alone with nothing but a cell phone.

He has no hope anymore. No dreams. He will live in this hell with Viktor for the rest of his life. He would never abandon Kiyoshi. Never.

The omega dials, expressionless. He brings the phone to his ear, the ringing almost deafening in his ear.

It rings once.

Twice.

Three times.

“Katsuki residence.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SORRY. This was a really harsh (but necessary) chapter.   
> With only 2-3 chapters left, the Such is Life journey is coming to a close....or is it.   
> I promised a reveal this chapter, and here it is: There will be a bonus chapter and a part 2!!!! I can't give too many details because of spoilers but I think you all will REALLLLY like what I have in store.
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more fighting. No more running… No more hoping or wishing or praying to be saved. Yuuri will never be saved. He will never be able to give Kiyoshi the life he wants to give him.  
> He has to accept the truth. He has to let go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!! Thank you for all the kind comments and messages that have been sent over the past few weeks! They are always a joy to read! Please enjoy the read!
> 
> Thank you Myka for all the hard work in betaing~ You are the best and I love you!!!!

 

_ I’m sorry... _   
“Yuuri! Yuuri! Is that you?” Mari’s voice is loud against his ear. “What happened? Are you okay? The phone cut out before and I—”

“I’m fine.” Yuuri interrupts her. He tries to sound calm but he’s certain he squeaks when the words leave him.

_ I’m sorry mom...dad… _

He takes a breath. “Mari I... Please  listen to me, okay? Just listen...” There is no more fight in his voice. No more fight within him.

“Tell me where you are! Just tell me where you are so I can go save you!”

_ I’m sorry Mari… _

“You don’t have to. I’m fine. You don’t have to look for me anymore.”

There is silence on the other line.

“Is he close to you? Is he making you say this? Don’t worry Just listen to me—” 

“No.” Another breath as his lips quiver. He can’t cry. If he cries… “I was wrong, Mari. I made a mistake trying to run away.”

“Yuuri, what are—”

“I was wrong. Viktor isn’t who you think he is. He’s kind to me and to Kiyoshi. He treats us well. Takes care of us. Loves us.” The words feel bitter in his mouth, like poison, each word hurting more than the last. “He’s a good father to Kiyoshi. You should see how well they get along.” He adds a soft laugh.

“Yuuri stop! He caught you didn’t you? He’s there isn’t he? Say yes. Give me a clue!”

“I want to stay, Mari.” Yuuri feels tears when he blinks. “I love you, and mom, and dad, you know that right? I love you so very much but...staying here is for the best. To be with Viktor as a family.”

“He’s not your family Yuuri! He’s not your family!”

“Please tell everyone that I’m doing well. That they don't have to worry about me, and that I will talk to you again soon.”

_ I’m sorry Phichit… _

“No! I will not. I won’t do such a thing. I promise you I will find you Yuuri. I am going to help you. I will. I won’t let you and Kiyoshi down.”

The omega laughs. Tears swelling in his eyes. “Maybe next time I’ll send you a picture. It’s so pretty here. Kiyoshi really likes it too.”

_ I’m sorry Kiyoshi… _

Yuuri turns his head when the door to the room opens, and Viktor stands, one hand in his pocket and the other gripping the wooden frame.

“S— sorry Mari. I have to go now. We’re having dinner and I don’t want to be late. I love you. Goodbye.” He says those last words with every ounce of strength he can muster. So she knows how true they are. So she knows that they may be the last time she’ll hear them.

“Yuuri no! Don’t do this! Don’t hang up on me. We can still find—”

Yuuri hangs up. The moment he does he breaks down, falling to his knees and choking on a loud cry.

“You did good.” Viktor says from behind him. He drops beside Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “From now on, everything will be different. Everything will be better. And I will never let you leave me again.”

“You’re so cruel.” Yuuri says between tears and gritted teeth.

“I just can’t live without you both.” He kisses Yuuri’s neck, lips pressing gently against their bond mark. The alpha rises, bringing Yuuri with him in his arms. “I can’t describe to you what I felt when I saw you gone. I thought something horrible had happened to you.”

Yuuri stays stills as Viktor’s hands touch his middle. His fingers play with the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. “I thought that perhaps someone had tried to take you away from me again. Hurt you again.” The alpha’s fingertips open each button until he can touch the bare skin of Yuuri’s belly. “And then I felt my heart was being pulled from my chest when I realized you ran.” Sharp canines graze Yuuri’s mark while his hands work up under Yuuri’s shirt. “But it won’t happen again.” His voice goes cold. Demanding.

“It won’t happen again.” Yuuri repeats. What other choice is there. No matter what’s put in front of him, he will always choose Kiyoshi. Even if that means remaining here with Viktor forever.

Viktor grabs him by the hips and squeezes. Yuuri shivers as the alpha presses his lips against the shell of his ear. “Prove it to me then.”

Yuuri whimpers, his chest aching as he grinds his teeth.

“Submit to me. Completely Yuuri. I want to know you’ll never run from me again. That you’ll never run from  _ us  _ again.”

Yuuri lowers his head, body feeling weak and useless as Viktor presses against him.

No more fighting. No more running… No more hoping or wishing or praying to be saved. Yuuri will never be saved. He will never be able to give Kiyoshi the life he wants to give him.

He has to accept the truth. He has to let go…

Yuuri lifts his head, then turns gently in Viktor’s arms. His eyes never leave the alpha’s as he lifts off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. His fingers then go to the hem of Viktor’s clothes, steadily unsnapping the buttons one by one by one. Viktor doesn’t move, simply watches quietly.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri says, almost a whisper. “I’m sorry, Viktor. Please forgive me.” Once he’s undone the last button he places his hand on the middle of the alpha’s chest. “Let me see Kiyoshi. Let me see him and you have my word that I will never run from you again.”

The alpha grimaces, grabs Yuuri by the arm and squeezes. Not enough to hurt but enough to make him uncomfortable. With little strength, he pushes Yuuri to the bed and onto his back. “You’re not in a position to demand things, love. No. You still need to be punished for your actions. If you want to see Kiyoshi then I suggest you act properly.”

“Yes. Alpha.” Yuuri refuses to move his gaze. If he was to be kept here, locked away and raped, then Viktor will have to look him in the eye. Yuuri’s body will be bound to Viktor for the rest of his life, but his gaze will serve as a constant reminder that Yuuri’s heart is his own. That despite the omega inside, Viktor would never have all of him. That he will never have Yuuri’s love. Never.

Viktor doesn’t waver. He strips Yuuri completely, then himself.

Fingers, mouth, tongue...Yuuri chooses to not give Viktor the satisfaction of enjoyment. Even when his omega betrays him and wants to mewl and moan. He bites down hard on the inside of his cheek and tongue to drown out the pleasure with pain. Viktor will get nothing more from him than asked. No cries as the alpha pushes inside him. No reaction except eyes shut hard as he’s filled to the brim.

Yuuri gets lost in the endless mating.

For nights Viktor keeps him there. Locked in their room for days.  He’s fed there. Bathe there. Bonded and mated over and over. His omega revels in the attention. Throbs whenever Viktor so much as says two words to him. As if his own body is punishing him for trying to run. He’s never allowed to see Kiyoshi.. No matter how many times he obeys Viktor, the alpha won’t let him see his baby. But Yuuri has learned he has to wait. He doesn’t dare go against the alpha. He will never go against him. Never again.

 

.

.

.

The room is warm. Yuuri blinks as his consciousness returns to him. The room is dimm, bathed in an orange glow that makes it easy for his eyes to adjust. Without moving, he scans the room for Viktor. Quickly finds the alpha dressed and standing in front of the long mirror in their room. Phone pressed against against his ear.

“He’s doing just fine. All he needed was a little break and time for himself.” Viktor chuckles. “I hope you’ve been well. I know your father has been messaging mine the past week.” Another laugh. Yuuri shifts slightly, burying his face into the pillow. His body aches, burns, his thighs feel sticky with slick and cum…

“Of course we’ll be in attendance. Though I’m not sure if my Yuuri would— Yes of course. I’m sure he’d be delighted to brush you up on it. He doesn’t speak it much around the house so I’m sure he’ll jump at the chance.” A pause. “Of course. I’ll talk to you soon and make sure you bring pictures of your travels.”

Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut tight. He hopes Viktor will finish whatever it is he’s doing then leave.

“Yuuri,” his hopes are shot immediately. “Anna just called. You remember her right?”

Yuuri does. The woman at the party. The kind woman who spoke to him in Japanese. Viktor’s friend…

“She wanted to make sure we would be attending her engagement party. The one to show off her future husband. She is very excited to see you again.” Viktor says as he watches his reflection and  adjusts the knot on his tie. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen her. She was off in Thailand dealing with some business with her father. Apparently they made a lot of money.” He chuckles. “Though I’m pretty sure it was just an excuse to have a little early honeymoon with that alpha she’s marrying.”

Viktor smoothes out his suit jacket, giving himself another solid glance before turning to face the bed. “I’m a bit apprehensive though. Of course the location will be secure but...” A pause. “Yuuri?”

The omega stirs from beneath the blankets. His body feels heavy and hot as he sits up. Like there is some sort of weight sitting in the middle of his chest. “Yes, Viktor?” Yuuri doesn’t look up. His eyes cast down. Not really staring at anything in particular. His entire head feels foggy and his vision swims in and out of focus. Something isn’t right. Something is wrong. Very very wrong.

“Is there anything in particular you want for dinner today?” Viktor asks as he approaches. “I’m thinking salmon. You like fish, right?”

The omega swallows, collects himself, offers a soft smile as he lifts his head and meets blue eyes. “That sounds amazing, Viktor.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Viktor returns the smile, going around the bed to Yuuri’s side. He helps the omega to his feet, watching as the blankets fall from his form, exposing his bare body.

The alpha kisses his head then snaps back quickly. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine.” Yuuri pulls away from the touch but stumbles, nearly falling before Viktor catches him in his arms.

“No, you’re not. You should lie back down.”

“I said I’m fine.” Yuuri realizes the harshness in his voice too late. Feels a painful angry second through the bond. He sucks in air. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired. Last night…” He meets Viktor’s eyes. “My body hurts, feels sticky, I just want to shower.” He slides his body away from Viktor with unsteady feet.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll have Isabella—”

“No!” Yuuri holds his ground. “Please. I have done everything you have asked of me for a week. Seven days I have done what you wanted without question. Everyday you promised me I could see my son and each day you lie to me. You can at least let me have a moment of peace to clear my head and get clean.”

Viktor is silent, studying Yuuri’s face as though he already knew what the omega was going to say. “You’re right. I’ll let you see him.”

Yuuri stiffens. “What?”

“You chose us both, not just me. I can’t expect you to follow through with our agreement if we’re not a family. We will all have dinner together. Then I’ll let you two have some catching up time alone.”

“Don’t lie! You said that last time!”

“I’m not. He needs to know how it’s going to be from now on. I’ve explained it to him the best I can but he’s being difficult, he needs to hear it from you. He needs to know that this is his home now. There is no more Japan.”

Yuuri clenches his teeth. Viktor’s hand suddenly gbs his jaw, squeezing roughly. The contact forces a burst of heat from Yuuri’s core and shivers up his spine.

“This is what you chose, love. If I wanted I could make it a month or more. So long our son stops thinking about you, so long he thinks you abandoned him here. If you want to stay here with him then you need to do better. You have to make an effort for this to work. I need to believe you.”

“I know.” Yuuri forces down the venom he feels. “I know that. I’ll tell him there’s no more Japan. I promise, Viktor. Just please let me see him”

“Good.” The alpha leans in and kisses Yuuri on the cheek. “Now,” he changes the subject quickly. “Want some coffee? Or tea? I have a little bit of time before I need to step out for a short conference.”

The moment Viktor steps away from him and breaks the contact, Yuuri’s body flashes with heat. His heart falls into his stomach. Something inside of him forces his feet to move and walk toward his alpha. “Why?”

Viktor stares, “For business, love. It won’t take but a few minutes.”

Yuuri reaches out then backs away when pain shoots through him. No, not pain. Something else.

_ No... No… It’s too early for that. _

The omega shuts his mouth, turning on his feet and rushing to the bathroom. Praying Viktor won't follow him and only breathing easy when the door to their bedroom opens and shuts.

.

.

.

After a sobering cold shower, Yuuri cleans. He wants to make the room look comfortable and presentable for Kiyoshi’s return. He wants it to look like something more than a prison considering the news he would have to deliver. Eventually he would have to ask Viktor for a camera. Something he could use to take pictures to hang on the wall. Back in his small apartment he had tons of pictures of him and Kiyoshi and their family. Dozens of pictures pinned to a cork board above the bed. Alongside every single picture Kiyoshi drew for him at school. Maybe Kiyo could draw again soon, colorful things like he used to…

Yuuri furrows his brow in frustration. In his heart he knows how Kiyoshi will react. That Yuuri has told him nothing but lies. Made nothing but promises that couldn’t be kept. All this time keeping his hopes up. Making his son trust him, only to tell Kiyoshi that they would never leave. They would never return to Japan. 

It was the hardest part of it all. Kiyo will be more than crushed. He will be absolutely heartbroken. He would feel betrayed and he would hate Yuuri.

And Yuuri could not blame him? To Kiyoshi, Yuuri is the one who is supposed to protect him. Save him. Fight off all the bad people. In reality, all Yuuri is, is a failure. A failure as an omega and a failure as a father. Kiyoshi would never forgive him. His baby boy would grow up cold and hard in Viktor’s world and Yuuri would never be forgiven. He failed to save his baby. He doesn’t deserve to be forgiven. Yet still...Yuuri would rather be hated beside him than leave his baby boy all alone.

Yuuri makes the bed. How he used to make his own back at the apartment. With the blanket turned over at the top and the pillows piled in one place. He takes a stuffed animal from Kiyoshi’s little room and places it in front of the smallest pillow. He smiles at the stuffed toy, a pink piggy with a green bow tie. It’s almost comical sitting atop the plain sheets of his and Viktor’s bed.

He pats the animal, then turns to pick up he and Viktor’s dirty clothes from the floor, only to crumble to his knees. His stomach twists, his pulse races. Heat dances like fire beneath his skin. Just as suddenly as it starts, it fades, and Yuuri is left gasping in the middle of the floor, hands wrapped around his middle, fingers squeezing one of Viktor’s shirts tightly.

“No…” He hits the floor with his fists. “No! Not now. Please not now!”

He knows this feeling. He knows what it means. His heat. What he’s been dreading all this time. What he’d been trying to run from. Why now? Why today?. Viktor promised he’d spend the day with Kiyoshi! He was finally going to be able to hold him again. If his heat starts...Yuuri will be gone in the haze and only the omega will be left. He’ll want nothing but Viktor, his alpha, his mate. And Viktor would take advantage of every moment.

The omega reaches behind his neck and touches the bond mark. Digs his nails into it until it hurts, whimpering at the thought of Viktor’s touch and how his body craves it.

Viktor was going to get him pregnant. There is no doubt in his mind about that. Even without being in heat Yuuri has been fertile enough to conceive twice. He will absolutely get pregnant during his heat. Another child he will probably lose from stress. And if he or she is strong enough to survive, it will be another child he will have to raise with Viktor. Neither is something he wants. Neither is something he can handle.

But it doesn’t matter. Yuuri has no say nor options. He has no hope. He can curse and yell his struggle, but in the end Viktor decides it all.

The omega trembles. Pushing the feeling down. If it could hold off for only one day. One day so he can see his child. The fear his little one must be feeling right now is not something Yuuri wants to think of.

“Just today. Just hold off for one day, please.” He begs his body. “Please…”

.

.

.

“Mari, you can’t!” Hiroko cries, holding onto her daughter’s sleeve. Tears stain her cheeks. “You can’t! This is foolish! You and Phichit are going to get yourselves killed!”

“I can’t sit here and do nothing while my brother and nephew are being held hostage by some psycho alpha!” She yanks herself away, fist clenched so tightly her nails cut her palms.

“I want him back just as much as you do! But we have to wait to hear back from the police!”

“The police aren’t going to help us.” Phichit says from his place by the front door. “The Nikiforov’s made sure of that.”

Mari nods. “I don’t care what happens. If there is a way to get Yuuri and Kiyo back, we have to try, even if it’s dangerous.” She takes a deep and shaky breath. She bands and picks up the suitcase that she had just put together, after getting the flight confirmation email. She wasn’t hesitating. Her or Phichit.

Toshiya has to physically hold his wife back. “I can’t lose you too! Please don’t go Mari. I’m begging you.”

Mari pauses. Her mother’s face is red. Her eyes swollen and tired. The tears had been non-stop since Yuuri and Kiyoshi were taken. Every day was a battle of wills. Who would cry first? Who would whimper his name first? Who would be the first to clutch onto little Kiyo’s stuffed dog he loved so much? It had been hell for everyone. Even her talkative father had barely spoken other than what was necessary. The family was breaking apart. On the verge of giving up, but Mari won’t let that happen. She heard Yuuri. Her brother is alive. He’s alive and fighting. No matter what that monster forced him to say, Mari knows the truth. That Yuuri is not weak. He’s not helpless. He loves his child more than anything on this earth.

“We’re going to bring him home.”

“Mari…” Her father pleads with her. “Mari don’t.”

Mari hates seeing her parents hurt like this. She hates keeping the whole truth from them. The truth about Minako and the Yakuza. How her and Phichit had been so desperate, they reached out to the only people who they knew could help. Or the lengths Phichit has gone to make sure they get on that plane to Russia. It would be chaos when they arrive. A war with Viktor right in the middle. With Yuuri and Kiyoshi right beside him. They would have to save her baby brother and nephew amidst all the pandemonium.

“I have to. I love both of you, you know that, but you didn't hear him. He pleaded with me for help. He got away for only a moment. Can you even imagine what the monster must have done to him for punishment? I will not give up on him! I refuse!” She tightens the grip on her bag and makes for the door. Phichit follows. Both tune out the pleading cries from behind as they make toward the sleek black car parked in front. Mari tosses her luggage into the trunk before sliding into the back seat beside Phichit.

“We’re making the right decision.” Phichit reassures her. “Minako has gone through the plan with us a hundred times. And if anything happens sh—”

“She doesn’t care about us.” Mari’s eyes flicker for a moment to the driver. An older man dressed in black. She had seen him with Minako in pictures from Phichit’s surveillance. “If we get in her way she’ll just get rid of us.”

“Are you still okay with going knowing that? What if...what if your parents lose both they’re children?”

“I won’t let that happen.” Mari taps her fingers against the leather seat in front of her. “And Minako won’t let anything happen to Yuuri or Kiyoshi. They have value to her…”

“Bait for Viktor?” Phichit asks glancing to her.

“Bait? Pftt.” She laughs. “She doesn’t want them for bait she wants them because…” Her mind goes to her nephew. Kiyoshi is a sweet and big hearted child. He’s creative and smart and always putting a smile on people’s faces. He is nothing like Viktor. He will never be like Viktor. He will never live that life. Mari will make sure of that. “It doesn’t matter what she wants. All that matters is she’s going to get us to Yuuri.”

Phichit sighs.“It’s a long flight. Plenty of time to smooth out the details.”

Mari can tell in his voice that Phichit is nervous, but it never shows on his face. He keeps an optimistic smile. More for himself than anyone else.

Still, it’s a comfort to Mari not to be alone. If not for Phichit...maybe she would have given up too. It’s hard to fight a losing battle. It’s even harder to fight it by yourself. Now Mari and Phichit had help. Someone who could actually pull this off. For now, she can only hope that Yuuri is strong enough to hold on until they get there.

.

.

.

“My father bought Kiyoshi an art kit.” Viktor says upon entering the bedroom. “You should see it. It’s a cute little easel. He’s setting it up in the library.”

The moment Viktor’s scent hits Yuuri’s nostrils the omega swoons. He feels lightheaded. Floaty. He ignores it, pushing his omega back down with full force as he combs through his hair. Staring at his reflection he can see the flush on his cheeks.

“Does Kiyoshi know we can see each other today?” Yuuri asks.

“No, I figured it would be a nice surprise.” Viktor steps behind Yuuri, putting his arms around his waist and kissing his head. Yuuri leans into the touch.

“I want to see him now. I’m ready.” Yuuri smiles. He straightens himself, taking a deep breath before moving across the floor to the door. Viktor doesn’t move. Yuuri stares.

“I said it was after dinner. Don’t you remember?” The alpha smiles. “I need to change clothes and—”

“I want to see him now! Now would be more of a surprise.” Yuuri can feel sweat forming on his brow. The heat threatens to take him. If he doesn’t see Kiyoshi now, he may not get to see him for another whole week. He can’t have that. Not when he’s so close to seeing him again.

“Yuuri…” Viktor takes one step forward as he shrugs off his blazer. “You don’t look well, love.”

“I’m fine. Just excited to see Kiyo. Viktor please, please let me see him.”

Viktor takes another step forward. Then another. His scent hits Yuuri so hard a deep grumble rises from his core. 

A switch is flipped. Yuuri feels slick trickle out his hole and down his legs. His stomach tightens and he groans.

“You’re going into heat.” It’s a statement not a question. “I knew it would be soon, but…” Viktor’s voice dances with bliss. “I’ve been waiting so long for this to happen. I was afraid you would have trouble after losing our baby, but it looks like everything is fine, it even came just in time.”

“I’m not in heat!” Yuuri steps back, grabbing at the door handle and jiggling it. It doesn’t budge. Or maybe it does. Maybe his body is already fighting him, preventing him from pushing open the door.

“I can smell it on you so clearly.” The alpha slams a hand on the door by Yuuri’s head. The back of his fingers playing with raven locks. “You smell absolutely delicious right now.” He loops his finger into Yuuri’s jeans and pulls the omega closer.

“No!” Yuuri pushes his hand away. Angry tears staining his cheeks. “You told me I could see Kiyoshi today. You promised I could see him!” He grabs at Viktor’s shirt. “You promised me! You promised!”

“What would you have me do?” The alpha scowls. “Invite our child in here while your desperate scent drips from your skin. Show him the reality of our second sex? You want him to see you clinging to me, eyes wide and wanting? I won’t allow it.” Viktor plays with the tips of Yuuri’s hair. “You gave me your word, Yuuri. You chose me.”

“I chose Kiyoshi!” Yuuri growls with all his might. But just as he says it, he regrets it. “I chose both of you…” he tries to correct. He can’t snap at his alpha. He has to please him…

“I can’t control your heat, Yuuri. You know deep down our son can’t see you like this.” The Russian pushes the smaller male against the door. He runs his fingers down Yuuri’s chest, stopping at his belly and tapping his finger against the spot. “Relax. I’ll give you what you need soon.”

Viktor presses his fingers against Yuuri’s belly, and the omega knows the exact moment his alpha releases his pheromones. His vision blurs, his mind goes hazy. Yuuri doesn’t want this. NO, he wants this. He wants his alpha. NO. NO. Kiyoshi. He has to see Kiyoshi but...His alpha wants him. Wants to breed him… pump him full...

Yuuri bites his inner cheek until he tastes blood. He has to see Kiyo. He has too!

Viktors fingers on his bare skin make him dizzy. Everything in him wants to fall into the pit of his heat.

Viktor’s tongue runs across his mark.  A sharp pain stabs against his skull and he doubles over clutching his head. He screams. Yuuri screams hard. Then he stops.

Trembling fingers travelling up the alpha’s body. A shaky breath escaping his lips.

Yuuri is gone.

The omega lifts his head, eyes glazed over and wet with tears the Viktor wipes clean.

“That’s it.” The alpha sighs in relief. “That’s my good omega.”

.

.

.

Viktor smiles as Yuuri clings to his shirt, pulling at the fabric in a half hearted attempt to remove it. “So clingy now aren’t we?” He runs his fingers through dark hair enjoying the sight of his omega squirming beneath him now. There is something in the smaller male’s eyes that are different. That are wanting. Needing. It had taken only seconds for Yuuri to fall so deeply into his heat that he had practically jumped in Viktor’s arms. From there Viktor hadn’t hesitated to throw him onto the bed.

Now Yuuri purrs as Viktor’s fingers massage his scalp. Nestles closer, pushing the blankets away and arching his back.

“Viktor…” His pretty omega rubs against him, hand coming to rest on the alpha’s bulge. Yuuri’s body shivers with want. Viktor feels the heat as if it were burning his skin in the greatest way, making him moan.

Yuuri tilts his head up. The two meet eyes.

“I’m going to take good care of you.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s forehead while his hand travels between his mates legs. “You’re wet. Leaking right through your clothes.” He chuckles, rubbing against the wet spot with his fingertips. “Why don’t we get these off of you.” Viktor shifts on the bed, fingers making quick work of the buttons on Yuuri’s jeans and pulling everything off with a sharp tug. He tosses the dirtied garments aside before his hand dips between thick thighs once more.

Yuuri’s cock twitches as Viktor barely brushes against it. His mouth opens in a moan as Viktor’s fingers rubs the omega’s entrance, collecting the slick there and using it as lubricant to push his middle finger inside. Yuuri’s body squeezes the digit, legs spreading further apart and toes curling at the slight intrusion.

“Soft…” Viktor’s face flushes. He moves the finger slowly. Pushing deeper, then slowly dragging it out before making small circles around the rim. He watches the omega’s face twist in pleasure. “How do you feel?” He asks as though he doesn’t know. He can feel what Yuuri feels. He knows his omega is pleased. His omega is aroused. His omega wants to be bred.

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s neck, lapping against his pulse before dragging his teeth along the scent gland. He bites in to it, loving the feel of how Yuuri’s body shakes against him. Slick floods from Yuuri’s hole, coating Viktor’s hand. The alpha pulls out his finger. “Spread your legs more for me.”

The omega obeys and Viktor slides down low on the bed, head between Yuuri’s thighs. He kisses the spot there, snickering when Yuuri arches his back.

“A— Alpha!”

Viktor holds the wiggling omega down. “I told you. I’m going to make you feel really good tonight.” He sits up before hooking his hands under Yuuri’s knees and pushing them back into his chest. Without hesitation he laps at the entrance. The omega squirms under him, hole twitching with want. Viktor’s tongue drags against the ring of muscle, poking at the entrance until it gives under the force. The taste of slick is sweet.

“Viktor! Please. No more, just put it in me please.” Yuuri tries to wiggle free unsuccessfully. Viktor continues to abuse the same spot over and over again. Until Yuuri is soft, and wet, and ready for him. Ready for his knot.

“Good boy.” The alpha praises as he pulls away, licking his lips. The omega had already cum. His stomach covered in streaks of white. Cock twitching and red. Still full and heavy waiting for more.

Viktor’s own arousal strains against his slacks, which he quickly peels off before crushing Yuuri’s lips against his. He spreads his omega’s legs, slots between then and pushes the head of his cock against his entrance.

Yuuri purrs, his eyes closing slowly as as he takes a deep breath, anticipating the alpha’s movements. “Hurry! Hurry please!” He sucks in his bottom lip.

Viktor shivers. He knows how much Yuuri wants him. No matter the words his omega utters sometimes there is a bond between them. A true bond. Of fated mates.

The alpha pushes inside. Toes curl as Yuuri’s hole eagerly sucks him in. The mix of warmth and wetness makes Viktor pant. Makes a growl rumble through his entire body. His omega mewls in response, gripping the sheets beneath them so hard his knuckles turn white.

The more Viktor pushes inside the more slick pools on the bed.

“Viktor~” Yuuri arches as the alpha sheathes himself fully in the heat.

Viktor pants his mate’s name over and over in response, nearly collapsing on top of him. It feels too good. Yuuri feels to good. He instantly regrets every heat he’s missed. Every year, every day, every second without his mate. The room fills with their mingled scents. The pure scent of  satisfaction, of fully belonging with one’s mate. Why had he waited so long? Why hadn’t he gotten to Yuuri sooner. So they could share  **this** together. So they could  **be** together.

Viktor fucks Yuuri relentlessly. Each passing moment more intense than the one before. Viktor’s cock swells, pulsing inside Yuuri as though it had never tasted him before.

“Fuck…” He had planned everything so carefully. He would show Yuuri this was the place he belonged. He would try and be gentle. He really was, but he can’t resist the need to completely claim what belonged to him.

Yuuri’s hands wrap around Viktor’s form. The alpha hisses as sharp nails dig deep into his back edging him on. He responds by pulling out half way, leaving the omega whimpering before snapping his hips forward. He repeats the same teasing action again and again until Yuuri is begging him to stop. To fuck him properly. To breed him. Viktor can’t help but appease the begging. He doesn’t think he can last much longer anyway with how close he was to release.

With only a few movements he flips the omega over, spreading his legs and pinning him down on the mattress. Each thrust is deep and hard. Forcing cries of pleasure from his beautiful mate each time he pushes in to the hilt.

“Please Viktor! I want all of you inside me!” Yuuri says between gasps. “I want to have a baby, please! I want your baby inside of me.”

The words make Viktor almost double over, heat pooling in his belly as he inches closer to release. “Is that what you want?” He pants with a smile. “My omega wants to be full of my seed?”

Yuuri throws a glance over his shoulder. His eyes lock on Viktor. He doesn’t waver in his response. “Yes.” Joy is written on his face. Joy that Viktor can feel in the depths of their bond.

The alpha quickens his pace Even as the base of his cock swells and his knot forms, Viktor doesn’t let up, bringing the omega to tears. Once Viktor is locked inside, he holds him. He touches him. He kisses every inch of Yuuri that he possibly can as he empties his seed inside the omega. “You’re mine…” he breathes against their bond mark, kissing the scarred flesh. “You are mine…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fgdlfngdlkkbkvkjjlnfgl I hope you liked it!!! AHhhh, This story is getting soooo close to 'finishing' ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've never really written anything "dark" so this is new. It's WAY different than signs of love. I may continue this piece, make it a few chapters if people are interested. Let me know! =)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri  
> 


End file.
